A Very Merry WilSon Holiday
by WilSon Holiday Stories
Summary: Featuring a different WilSon author each day, we're spreading the holiday cheer by sharing stories and poems about our boys around the winter holidays. Please review, favorite and follow...your comments will be shared with the writer. *Rated T and sometimes M - there is mature content in a few of our chapters.*
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings and welcome to A Very Merry Wilson Holiday! Every day we will feature a different story, poem and maybe even some WilSon pics created by our wonderful WilSon fans from all over the world. **

**Make sure to favorite and/or follow this account, so you'll know as soon as the next installment is posted. And please review...they will be shared with our wonderful authors.**

_Disclaimer: The authors of these stories do not, in any way, profit from them, and all creative rights to the characters belong to DOOL. Thank you!_

* * *

**'Twas the Night - WilSon Style**

Twas the night before the new year, and all through the place  
Not a person was stirring, not Will, Sonny or Arianna Grace.  
The tin box was placed on the night stand with care  
Two proposals of marriage tucked safely in there.

Arianna was bundled up tight in her bed,  
While thoughts of her Daddies danced in her head.  
With Will in his flannel and Son in his sweats  
They're one happy family; life as good as it gets.

When out in the hall came a horrible noise  
Little Ari didn't wake…can't say that for the boys.  
Will ran to the kitchen and out the front door,  
Close behind was ol' Sonny who slipped on the floor.

A light in the hallway gave off a soft glow  
Showing one big wrapped present topped off with a bow  
"What is this?" Will wondered, "this can't be for me?"  
"Oh yes," shouted Sonny behind him with glee.

"How did you?" Will questioned and stared at his man  
Sonny stepped up beside him and held out his hand  
Embracing he whispered 'longside of Will's ear,  
"Only the best for my love, to ring in the new year."

"What is it, what is it?" Will couldn't resist  
"I promise it's something you had on your list."  
"Is it books or music or clothing or more?"  
"No silly, it's not something you buy in a store."

Will's eyes opened wide and he smiled at his beau  
"You can open it now, so then too you will know."  
Will lifted the box top to sound a bell's ring  
And out from the hallway, family started to sing.

"Please marry me Will," Sonny breathed out his name  
Will gasped with surprise, "I was going to ask you the same!"  
"You were?" said dear Sonny with a tear in his eye  
"Why yes!" chimed young William and wiped his cheek dry.

He looked at his boyfriend with awe and with pride  
"Our families are both here!" Will smiled and he sighed.  
"Couldn't do this without them," Son said with a grin  
"With family's the best way to ring the year in."

"Will you answer his question?" Mom asked with concern  
"Was getting there mother," Will said kind of stern.  
"But first there is someone I can't do without,"  
Their families, they snickered, knowing who it's about.

In a flash he returned with his arms fully wrapped  
Round a waking lil' Ari, eyes trying to adapt.  
Sonny looked at his partner with daughter in tow  
"I love you both much more than you'll ever know."

"The feeling is mutual," Will said with a wink  
Ari grabbed Sonny's fingers with hers plump and pink  
She held onto his tightly like they were a toy  
"I think Ari agrees, too," and all laughed with joy.

"So my answer, my lover, my soulmate, my dear..."  
"Is yes," Will responded and pulled Sonny near.  
"I love you," they answered both at the same time  
"You're meant for me Sonny," "And Will, you are mine."

Didn't take very long for the two men to kiss  
And to stare at their daughter with joy and with bliss.  
The family applauded then left them alone  
So the trio could celebrate all on their own.

**Thank you for reading and supporting A Very Merry WilSon Holiday!  
****-Jen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings everyone! Below is the posting schedule for A Very Merry Wilson Holiday! Many, many thanks to the writers who agreed to contribute and to all who have offered their time and energy to put this event together. Hope you see your favorite WilSon authors on this list...I know I do (all of them)! Thank you for your continued support. #peacelovewilson **

***Dates & authors are subject to change at any time.*Due to the wonderful response we received, some days will feature 2 amazing WilSon stories. Yippee! ENJOY!***

* * *

**_*Our goal is to post stories by 11am CST, however, don't hold us to that. Technical, personal and other issues could arise and delay postings_.***

**Post Date and Pen Name**

December 3, 2013 - rescuemama2007  
December 4, 2013 - Willsonn Lover  
December 5, 2013 - wilsonlva  
December 6, 2013 - wilsonstories  
December 7, 2013 - Valorie818  
December 8, 2013 - Tessa Johnson  
December 9, 2013 - ra1chan05

**December 10, 2013 - whovian13**

**December 11, 2013 - lucianolover**

December 12, 2013 - AllThingsGay

December 13, 2013 - (TBD)

December 14, 2013 - GlenHaven

December 15, 2013 - buttercup32409

December 16, 2013 - sheteego

December 17, 2013 - hollyenders

December 18, 2013 - wilsonatics

December 19, 2013 - Heidi13

December 20, 2013 - rorihill AND teach76

December 21, 2013 - Willsonn Lover AND Valorie818

December 22, 2013 - wilsonstories

December 23, 2013 - lifesamemistakes

December 24, 2013 - WillsSonny AND kaveryl35

December 25, 2013 - iheartcsinewyork

December 26, 2013 - 1984Winstons/Msarahv collaboration

December 27, 2013 - BrandonSufronko

December 28, 2013 - Sonnybange1

December 29, 2013 - Deatheater934

December 30, 2013 - xXbrokensmileXx24

December 31, 2013 - whovian13

January 1, 2014 - Wilson98


	3. Chapter 3

_**So, here is our first installment of A Very Merry WilSon Holiday! Hope you all enjoy. Also, make sure to check out the completed 'Twas the Night - Wilson Style, in Chapter 1 and the updated posting schedule in Chapter 2! ****Thank you for reading!**_

* * *

"Please, please, please, Sonny!" Will begged and pouted like a toddler having a tantrum. "C'mon! Why won't you even give me a hint?"

"Will, for the thousandth time, I am not telling you what I got you for Christmas, and now, after all this whining you've been doing lately, I'm not even giving you a hint!"

Will crossed his arms in front of him, making him look even more like a child who isn't getting his way. Sonny secretly thought it was adorable as hell.

"But you know I don't like surprises!"

"This is not the same thing, Will. Technically it is a surprise as to what's in the gift, but you KNOW that you are getting something, so that's not a surprise at all," Sonny said trying to make his point.

"I'll still act surprised when I open it on Christmas!" Will countered.

"No," Sonny held his ground.

"Didn't you ever sneak into your parent's bedroom to see if they stashed any of your gifts in there?"

"I did not. My brothers did, but I wanted to wait to find out." Sonny paused and looked at Will seriously. "Doesn't it ruin it for you to know what's inside those packages?"

A devious grin crossed Will's face, and he couldn't help his tongue from snaking out to briefly wet his bottom lip. He took one step closer to Sonny. "I know what's in **your** package, and trust me, that knowledge only makes things much, much better." He punctuated his last words by pressing his hand against Sonny's groin.

"Will," Sonny managed breathlessly, completely turned on by Will's boldness. "I won't be bribed by sex…" he claimed but Will heard a little uncertainty in his tone.

Will used that opportunity to take full advantage. He moved his fingers confidently, stroking Sonny's length through his jeans. Leaning over to Sonny's right, Will let out a warm breath on Sonny's neck and nibbled on his ear. "Are you sure?" Will asked tantalizingly and started to move his hand a little faster. "Tell me what my gift is, and I'll drop your pants so quick and give you a blo-"

Sonny interrupted forcefully, holding Will's hands steady. "Not even that will work, babe."

"Hrmph," Will grunted disapprovingly. "Well, will you at least kiss me? We are standing under mistletoe." Both of them looked up at the same time.

"Clever place for it," Sonny smiled meeting Will's eyes.

"Yeah, I thought I'd get to kiss you a lot if I put it in here."

"Lucky we have a walk-in closet."

"Lucky for you! I've gone down on you many times in here when you were supposes to be getting ready for work," Will winked and let his gaze fall on the still slightly raised bulge between Sonny's legs.

"Will! Jeez! You are relentless!" Sonny couldn't keep himself from laughing.

"I know…and you are having a hard time resisting me, I can tell. So, I give you a kiss and you give me a hint?"

"Um, let me think about it…..NOPE!"

"You are so mean!" Will went back to his pouting.

Sonny turned on his heels and walked out into their bedroom. "Just remember you said that when you are opening the phenomenal gift that I got for you…."

Suddenly Will stopped and let his hands fall to his sides. "You know what you are right. I'm sorry I'm being so childish."

Sonny faced Will and took in his apologetic smile. "Will, thank you, that means a lot."

"Sure, well, you deserve it. I'm being a brat and you're always generous and kind and thoughtful…."

"Will?"

"Yes, my love?" he took a step closer to his boyfriend. At the same time they both leaned in, capturing each other's lips in a tender and passionate kiss.

"You know you can be very sweet too…"

"I try," Will conceded feeling the tiniest spark of hope.

"But I'm on to you, and I'm still not telling you what I got you for Christmas." In a flash, Sonny was out the door and heading to the kitchen. Will just gasped and chased him out the door.

* * *

"Can I come in and brush my teeth with you?" Sonny asked Will standing in the doorway of their bathroom.

"Sure," Will said with a mouthful of toothpaste, "but you have to kiss me first."

"Okay…why?"

"Um, look honey...you're standing under the mistletoe!" Will pointed to the frame of the doorway and the mistletoe he had just hung from there.

"Fine by me." Sonny smiled, waited until Will spit out his toothpaste, rinsed his mouth, and slid his body flush against Sonny's and their lips firmly together. Will reached back and tangled his fingers in Sonny's hair, tugging on it just a little as Sonny's tongue ran across the seam of Will's lips. Sonny pulled away first, going in one more time for a sweet, tender peck.

"That was nice," Will said smiling, his hands now resting on Sonny's shoulders. "But next time?"

"Yeah…." Sonny hedged.

"Please brush your teeth **first**…" Will grinned devilishly, smacked Sonny soundly on the ass and ran out the door.

* * *

"Will, does the purple button down look better or my blue sweater?"

Will came to the doorway of their bedroom and looked at the garments Sonny was holding up. "Hmmmm, I really like both on you, but I really like you in the purple shirt. You wearing that brings back very fond memories."

Sonny smiled as he too remembered he was wearing that very shirt when Will officially came out to him. "True. That was one of the best moments of my life, Will."

"Mine too," he gazed at his gorgeous boyfriend longingly. How lucky he was to have found Sonny. "Now why don't you come over here and give me a kiss?"

This time Sonny's focus went right to their bedroom doorway. Once again, hanging from the door frame, was mistletoe. Sonny shook his head at Will and walked over to him. "Really, babe? Mistletoe there too?"

"Yep!" Will laughed before kissing Sonny. "Better watch out…you never know where else it'll turn up…"

* * *

"Sonny! I need your help in here!" Will called from the bedroom.

"What is it? I just put Ari down for her nap and sat down at the desk to get some work done."

Hmmm, work wasn't exactly what Will had in mind for them during Ari's nap. "Please? Just help me for a minute…and then you can go back to work." Will hoped that once Sonny got into the bedroom and saw exactly what he needed _help_ with, he would not be getting any work done at all.

Sonny opened their bedroom door and gasped audibly, "oh god Will!"

There he was, beautiful Will, completely nude and in all of his glory, sitting on the chair off to the side of their bed, legs spread, arms across the back of the chair showing off his perfect chest, with a sultry, inviting smile on his gorgeous face, holding a small bunch of mistletoe. (Which for the record, was being held right above….well, you know where.) Sonny quickly closed the door behind him, locked it and almost tripped over himself in his haste to get over to Will.

Sonny wasted no time ripping off his shirt, pulling off jeans and boxers and socks and straddling Will on that chair. "You can get rid of that mistletoe now," he said between ragged breaths.

"Hmmm….but then how else will I tell you where I want you to kiss me?"

"Trust me," Sonny said between kisses to Will's neck and chest, "I plan to cover every inch of that hot body of yours with kisses. Will that be good enough for you?" He lifted his eyes to meet Will's.

"Hell yes!" Will said joyfully and tossed the mistletoe over his shoulder.

* * *

"Will?" Sonny asked as they both lay on the bed sated and spent.

"Yes dear?" he responded rolling closer to Sonny and propping his chin on his hand.

"You put mistletoe above our bed." Sonny was on his back looking straight up at the ceiling.

Will giggled and followed Sonny's gaze upward. "I forgot I put some there, too."

"You are getting a little mistletoe crazy aren't you? I mean maybe you should just tell me where you _didn't_ put it?"

"No way! That would spoil the fun."

Sonny sighed and chuckled. "Well, then at least tell me I'm not going to get stuck having to kiss Gabi when I find myself under mistletoe, say in our kitchen or by Arianna's crib?"

"Nope," Will bit his lip and got quiet for a minute. "But, you better steer clear of her if she's anywhere near the entry way closet."

"Will! You are too much!" Sonny couldn't hold back his laughter.

"Like I said…you never know where else it'll turn up…"

* * *

Sonny saw Will as soon as he walked in the door. He was pushing Arianna in her stroller, and he looked svelte and handsome as usual, even with a winter coat hiding most of him. Sonny watched as Will reached down to pick up a squirmy Arianna. Sonny wanted to kiss both of them right now. It had been so busy at the club lately that he barely had time to see his partner or his daughter.

Coming up behind Will, Sonny grabbed him around the waist and kissed his neck. "Hey there...what's a nice guy like you doing in a place like this on Christmas Eve?" Sonny flirted playfully.

Will turned around in Sonny's arms and smiled. "Hmmm, visiting my wonderful and sexy boyfriend while he works, is that okay?"

"It's more than okay," Sonny wiggled his eyebrows and grinned. Will's eyes were bright with excitement, and his cheeks were flushed from the cold. Sonny didn't think Will could get any cuter standing there holding Ari.

"Will? What are you wearing?" His eyes were drawn upward to the hat Will had on.

"It's my Moving Mistletoe hat," Will smiled looking up at the sprig of mistletoe now hanging perfectly over Sonny's head.

Will had taken a baseball cap and somehow attached to it a wire that extended over the bill. Suspended from the end of that wire was mistletoe. Will had obviously planned it perfectly, so whenever anyone got close enough to him, they'd end up right within kissing reach.

"So, you made the hat so you could go around kissing people all day?" Sonny wasn't quite sure he liked that idea.

"No, silly! I'm only going to wear it when you are around or when I'm holding Ari. But then I thought I'd wear it tomorrow to my family Christmas party."

"You know you don't need an excuse to kiss me."

Will giggled. "I know, Son, I just thought it was cute. You don't like it, do you?"

"No...I mean yes, I like it. I didn't like the idea of you giving everyone out there the opportunity to kiss you, but as long as you are just wearing it for me and Ari and then for your family, I'm fine with that. It's really sweet, Will." Sonny leaned in and brushed his lips gently against Will's. He pulled back but Will didn't want to stop there. With his free hand, he wrapped it around Sonny's neck and pulled him in for another kiss, squeezing Arianna between their chests.

"Okay, enough with the PDA!" a deep voice behind them scolded. Will broke their kiss and turned sharply to face their harasser.

"T! I should have known better," Will shook his head and smiled at his good friend.

"Well, you guys were kinda getting into it, and it's not even noon. Let people get down some food and drink down before you start that stuff okay?" T tried to suppress his grin but wasn't very successful. He started talking to Arianna and because he was close enough, she was able to reach out and grab a chunk of T's hair. "Ow! You are pretty strong little girl!" As she pulled harder, T moved in a little closer and tried to extricate his locks from Ari's firm grip.

"Um, T?" Sonny said just as T managed to pry Ari's fingers from his hair. T's head popped up.

"What?"

"You are under the mistletoe," Sonny replied with a smirk.

Will turned to Sonny and his eyes widened. Will was a little hesitant to play this out until he realized the fantastic opportunity this presented to make T squirm. "T, Sonny's right, you are under my Moving Mistletoe."

"No. No. You're not serious," T questioned looking between both boys.

"It's tradition, T, whenever two people are under the mistletoe, they have to kiss. C'mon, you can't break tradition?" Sonny was definitely having fun with this.

"Yeah, T, it's tradition," Will chimed in. Just then Ari drooled and clapped her chubby hands together. "Even Ari agrees."

"No man! Jeez, I should have known you wouldn't be able to resist me...I am quite the stud."

Sonny and Will rolled their eyes and chuckled. "Plus," T added puffing his chest out just a little more, "the only lips that touch these fine lips of mine are those of a beautiful woman."

"T, jeez **you** are the one I should be worried about! I wasn't planning on kissing you on the mouth, that's gross! A cheek kiss would have been just fine."

"Well, you're getting NO kiss, and that's final." T crossed his arms in front of him and stood staring at Will.

Then with quick, catlike movements, Sonny was behind T and had his arms wound tightly around his, keeping him from defending himself. Will took the necessary step forward, causing the mistletoe once again to dangle right above T's head, and then kissed T soundly on the cheek.

"Yuck!" T broke away from Sonny and tried to wipe the kiss off. Will and Sonny laughed heartily as T childishly rubbed at his face, trying to rid it of Will's touch.

"Get over it, T," Will said smugly. "Anyway, aren't you Mr. LGBT friendly now? At least that's the line you used when you were trying to take home that girl who has a gay brother."

"That's different. I can be supportive without having to kiss you." T took one last swipe across his cheek.

"I know, T, we're just messing with you."

"Well, you did mess with me. I'm very particular about who I kiss and who I let kiss me."

Will and Sonny snorted and choked on their laughter. "Really, T?" Sonny was the first one able to speak.

"Okay, maybe I'm not that picky as long as it's a **girl**," he over-exaggerated the word.

"Fine. I'm sorry, T. What can I do to make it up to you?" Will finally gave in.

"Gimme your hat," T said without a second of hesitation.

"What?" Will didn't quite understand.

"Your Moving Mistletoe hat, dude, give it to me." T's eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Oh god, we should have known, Will," the realization hit Sonny like a ton of bricks. "T wants your hat, so he can go around all day and use it as an excuse to get girls to kiss him."

"Girls don't need a reason to want to kiss me, but this will just make it easier for them. They'll get a nudge in the right direction." T flashed a playful smile.

"Fine," and Will took the hat from his head. "Bye moving mistletoe, it was nice while it lasted..."

"Thanks guys!" T immediately plopped the hat on his head. And then to everyone's surprise, T leaned over and gave Arianna, Will and Sonny all a kiss on the cheek. They just stood there and stared. "Merry Christmas to me..." T sang out and sauntered through the crowd in search of his first victim.

Will glanced over at Sonny and they both turned to watch T taking full advantage of the powers of mistletoe. Will sighed. "I'm never getting that hat back, am I?"

"Nope," Sonny declared. Ari chose that moment to squeal loudly and pound her hands on Will's chest. "Just make sure to keep our daughter away from him, okay?"

Will faced Sonny and hugged his daughter close. "Don't worry," Will promised as he kissed his daughter and his partner.

"Kissing me without even being under the mistltoe for once, huh?"

"Yep. I love you Sonny."

"I love you, too, Will, and of course I love you my little Arianna princess," he placed a gentle kiss on her head. "Merry Christmas to us."

Will beamed with pride. "Merry Christmas to us."

**THE END**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here is day two's wonderful WilSon holiday adventure. In Minnesota we are getting lots of snow, so along with these stories, it's really starting to feel like Christmas time! Happy Hump day all...enjoy and share the WilSon LOVE!**_

* * *

**Intertwined Love by Willsonn Lover**

Will sat up with his back against the sofa in the living room, the glow from the fire place painting Sonny's olive skin with a warm glow, accentuated by the different colored blinking lights from the Christmas tree. He was covered at the waist only by the throw that had been on the back of the couch. Will sat there with a cup of freshly made hot chocolate warming his hands. He blew on the hot liquid to cool it a bit before taking a small sip.

Despite their best intentions they had not made it to the bedroom earlier, before peeling each others clothes off and making up for lost time. It seems like every moment that they have together lately is stolen from somewhere. They were celebrating their own private Christmas together tonight. They had been home for the reading of the Christmas story, and T'was The Night Before Christmas with Arianna last night. They had also been there this morning when she, ok when they, had opened all of her gifts from Santa…. And then Gabi had invited Rafe over to the apartment and Will had whisked Sonny away for the night. They were taking just one night away from the responsibilities of being parents to reconnect with each other.

Being a parent is so much more than Will ever thought that it could be. He always knew that it wouldn't be easy, but it changes your life in profound ways that you do not expect. Sonny isn't a father in the literal sense of the word, but he is every bit as invested in her life as Will, and Will knows this and he is and forever will be so grateful for the sacrifices that Sonny has made to be with him.

He allows himself to be carried away on a tide of memories, the way that Sonny took over, invited Gabi to move in with them with little Ari, he moved all their things over to the new apartment, he shares in all of the work, pays most of the bills, and stepped up insisting that Will go to California for that week of writing. Sonny is the best thing that has ever happened to him, well aside from Arianna.

Sonny stirred a little, turning over, his hand stretching, reaching out for Will, his hand taking purchase on Will's knee. He settled back down. His breathing regulated again, and Will's heart clenched as Sonny let out a contented sigh.

His feelings on love and marriage are so complicated; Lord knows that he hasn't had the best role models in his life time, his mom… her life is a wreck, his dad's isn't much better and heaven forbid… together they are a train wreck waiting to happen. And from a very young age, he swore off marriage, while all the little girls in grade school were coercing all the boys to be their playground grooms and making halos out of bridal wreath, pulling flowers from the vines growing through the fence at the back corner of the field to be their bouquets. He generally ran from any semblance of commitment. It scared the hell out of him, to be honest.

But lately he has been envisioning himself, sitting alongside Sonny in 20 years, seeing a beautiful young woman walking up the walk, bringing her life choice for them to meet… Somewhere in the course of the last few months this has become his dream…And he has been toying with the idea of making it reality.

He is trying to remember exactly when Sonny Kiriakis took over his life and led him lovingly to this point… and he can't seem to separate the memories. Sonny had moved to town and quickly became his best friend, his confidant, then his role model of sorts, as he struggled to let the real Will Horton out. Somewhere along the way the line between friendship & admiration and love & trust had blurred, and Will suspected that he had loved him long before he had admitted it even to himself.

"What are you thinking about so seriously?" Sonny said sleepily, startling Will out of his reverie. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he did not realize that Sonny was awake and observing him.

"Just about our life together." Will answered honestly, putting the cup down on the table and stretching back out beside Sonny. Will propped his head up on his hand and looked into Sonny's eyes.

"What about our life together?" Sonny said grinning.

"Well you know that I have never been a fan of marriage…." Will said quietly. "But I can see it…. For us."

Sonny moved around and propped himself up, mirroring Will's position, until they were face to face. "Are you serious Will? Really serious I mean?" Sonny asked excitedly.

"Yeah" Will whispered, in awe at the raw emotion and love pouring out of Sonny's eyes.

Sonny jumped up and padded naked across the room to his overnight bag. Will watched him, unabashedly; Sonny is such a beautiful sight to behold, it takes his breath away.

Will watched as Sonny extracted a small box from his bag, before striding back across the room to him. He sat back up to watch him carefully. His nerves kicked in, his stomach churning…. "What have I done…." Is running through his mind… he said that with the idea that it would happen a little ways down the road…. He is not one hundred percent sure that he won't freak out, the idea is still a little new.

Sonny kneeled before him, taking his hand…. Will looked into his eyes, and then down at the box… that is obviously a ring box…. His pulse is racing….his palm is sweating…

"Will….. relax!" Sonny said. He could practically feel the tension rolling off of Will in waves. "It's okay I promise…. You just reminded me that I haven't given you my present yet."

Will smiled and nodded. Sonny flipped the box open and held it out to Will. Nestled in the black velvet was a wide tri colored weaved band.

"It's gorgeous….but I don't know…" Will began… reaching out to trace the ring lightly.

"It's okay Will… It isn't what you are thinking….This is a precious metals ring…. It is made of three different kinds of metal, interwoven together." "It reminded me of you, me, and our little Arianna Grace, and our blended family…" Sonny finished and then looked up at Will.

Will had tears in his eyes. "Sonny….. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything Will…. This is my gift for you and it comes with my promise, my promise to love you and cherish you and Arianna." "This is a symbol of our family and our love… and when you look at it… I want you to remember that I am right where I want to be, and that I would not want my life to be any other way."

"Sonn…" Will started to say but was cut off when Sonny's lips covered his; His tongue sweeping inside. Sonny put a hand on the back of Will's neck holding his head in place, kissing him deeply.

Will sighed into the kiss, bringing his hands up and cupping them around Sonny's face, tracing his cheek bones with the pads of his thumbs.

Sonny backed away from Will, he licked his tongue over his bottom lip. "You can wear it however you want Will, on either hand…. or on a chain around your neck, if you would rather…." "There is no pressure, I just couldn't help myself."

"It's a promise ring right?" Will asked.

"Yes… that is what it is to me…. But it bears no title." Sonny whispered.

"Babe…. It is a promise ring to me too, and I want to wear it for what it is, the way it is supposed to be worn." Will said… presenting Sonny with his left hand.

"Are you sure Babe?" Sonny asked. "There are going to be a gazillion questions." He warned.

"I am positive Sonny, please put it on for me..." Will said.

Sonny pulled the ring from the box, his fingers actually trembling in their haste to get the ring on Will's finger. He couldn't have helped the tear that slid down his face, as the ring slid onto Will's finger if he had tried. Seeing the ring that he had purchased, that he had agonized over, prayed over, cried over…. On Will's finger, knowing that Will wanted to wear it, for the simple reason that he felt the same way, was the best feeling in the world.

Will watched the ring sliding onto his finger, and he waited for the cloaking feeling that makes him feel like he is being suffocated…. That one that he feels, he is so used to it by now, it comes whenever there is any mention of commitment at all. In fact he is so against commitment that he usually never even RSVP's for anything. He waits…. and braces himself, but it doesn't come…

He is in awe… He looks from the ring to Sonny's face, back to the ring again. He has never felt the feeling that is settling in his heart, in his soul. It is a peace, a contentment that he has never known.

"I love you so much, Will" Sonny whispered.

"I love you too!" Will said softly.

Sonny leaned back grabbing Will's arm and tugging until Will was sprawled out on top of him. "This has been the best Christmas ever, and they are only going to get better and better…." He said kissing Will between his words.

Will giggled a little, "Well could have been a little better, compared to yours my gift for you was really lame." He said seriously.

"Will…. Are you serious? Box seats for an entire season of the Chicago Cubs… is not lame." Sonny said, "Even though they do lose a lot!" he teased.

Will's eyes widened…. He punched Sonny softly on the shoulder…"You!..." he cackled.

"Seriously, Will…. I love it… and I especially like the gift that you put in the envelope with it…" He said, winking at Will.

"Oh yeah?" Will asked.

"Ummm, yeah a whole booklet of coupons to use whenever and where ever I want, dinner and a movie, hot oil massage, sponge bath, and they just get better and better…" he teased…

"Hmmm Sonny, you are scaring me with the where-ever part of that phrase…" Will laughed. "You do realize that those coupons are mostly for us… in the privacy of at least our bedroom, right?"

"Well I was kind of thinking that we could do like a two for one coupon, thing… you know because dinner and a movie is always great…. And you know how I love PDA…. So… maybe we could work one of those other ones in there too…while we are at the theater?"

Sonny slid his hands down Will's body, pulling Will's hips more firmly into his, groaning when they rubbed together in just the right spots. He felt Will's hardness pressing into his.

"Mmmmm…" Will groaned.. "You better be kidding, Kiriakis." He growled.

Sonny's eyes sparkled and danced. "Or what?" Sonny asked batting his eyes at Will…

"Or else I am going to hide the coupons and give them out one at a time, when it is appropriate." Will threatened lightly.

"I would like to see you wrestle them away from me…" Sonny laughed, leaning up and capturing Will's mouth with his own once again.

Sonny pushed past Will's lips and explored the depths of his mouth, stroking the roof of his mouth, gliding over his teeth, rubbing their tongues together. While he devoured Will's mouth his hands roamed his body.

Will groaned into the kiss, he brought his hand up, threading his fingers through Sonny's hair, giving it a gentle tug, pulling his mouth from Sonny's, he grazed his teeth down his neck. Will nipped on his collar bone, soothing the mild sting with loving kisses.

"Yessss…." Sonny hissed out, bucking his hips against Wills, seeking relief. Will moved his hips grinding down against Sonny. Humming his pleasure at the contact against the skin of Sonny's shoulder, he worshipped Sonny's chest, pouring all of his love into his actions.

Sonny's hands eagerly explored Will's back, gliding over his skin, tracing his muscles, feeling them ripple beneath his fingers. Will's lips attached to Sonny's neck just in the hollow at the base, sucking a small pinkish bruise into his skin.

Sonny brought his legs up wrapping them around Wills waist, squeezing him tightly, lifting his hips in invitation. "Will, please!" He whispered.

Will lifted himself up off of Sonny, sitting up on his knees…. reaching over to grab the bottle that had been tossed carelessly aside. He flipped the top open and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers. He brought his hand to Sonny's entrance teasing him, stroking him, before sliding two fingers inside, angling them expertly finding Sonny's spot….

The touch bringing Sonny's body arching up off of the floor, "GOD…. WILL!" Sonny called loudly… He reached out blindly grabbing at Will's hips. "I am ready now, Will!" he said pulling Will toward him.

"Hold on, Babe…" Will said, using the same hand, adding more lube, coating himself, hissing at his own touch on his sensitive skin.

Sonny reached up wrapping both hands around Will's neck, pulling him down on top of him, opening his legs further, creating a cocoon to cradle Will in. Will hooked both of his arms under Sonny's knees pushing them toward his chest, opening him up, sliding into his heat.

"FFFFFFuuuuuuccccckkkkkk" Sonny groaned drawing out the word, until Will was in as deep as possible. "You feel so damn good!" Sonny said, rocking his hips against Will, urging him to begin a rhythm that would take them both to heaven.

Will complied, moving slowing, withdrawing almost all the way, before plunging into Sonny's heat again and again.. Losing himself in the storm, feeling his climax rising within him, fighting against it. He wanted to hold out as long as he could, but Sonny's heat was scorching him, his body holding him, clutching him, pulling his orgasm closer and closer.

"Willllll" Sonny sobbed, "I can't….. are you….. I'm close…."

"Me too Sonn….." Will cried out….. increasing his rhythm, adjusting the angle of his thrusts, massaging Sonny's honey spot with each and every stroke…. Sonny's erratic breathing, coupled with the insanely good feeling of him tightening around Will, hurled Will over the edge of the cliff. Will screamed out, pulling Sonny with him. He poured himself out, spilling his love into Sonny.

Sonny was unable to hold back, feeling the hot, warm liquid from his Will's body filling him. He allowed himself to be carried away, feeling his release tumbling from him, spilling out, coating Will's stomach, splattering up onto his chest. With one final thrust, Will collapsed onto Sonny, out of breath, exhausted but completely happy and sated.

"Wow Babe…" Sonny whispered into his ear…. "That was freaking amazing."

Will nipped his shoulder…. "It was…wasn't it!" Will agreed.

"Ummmmm" Sonny said.

They laid there, joined together, basking in each other's love, until the sticky mess began to get to Will…. "Let's go shower, Babe." Will said raising up and offering Sonny his hand.

* * *

The next morning dawned beautiful and bright. The sun is dancing on the freshly fallen snow, casing rainbows here and there. They are packed and headed back home. Will is driving, and Sonny is in the passenger seat. His fingers are intertwined with Will's between the seats. Will's other hand wrapped around the steering wheel, guiding the car, the ring that Sonny cannot believe Will has agreed to wear gleaming at him, twinkling in the sunlight.

It holds not only his promise to Will, but also a promise from Will. He is not sure if Will realizes it himself yet, but wearing that ring is Will's unspoken promise that one day, hopefully sooner than later, Will's eyes will no longer go wide with panic when presented with a ring box. It is Will's promise that although he isn't quite there yet, he is coming around, and Sonny feels really good about the future.

He squeezed Will's hand unconsciously, bringing his hand to his lips, brushing a kiss across his skin there. "I love you, Will….. I really love you!" he whispered. "Thank you for making this the best Christmas ever!"

"Really the best Christmas ever?" Will asked…

"Absolutely!" Sonny said. "Even if you did offer to take back my present and hide it from me." He pouted.

"Only because, well you know what I meant… when I made those…and you seem to want to get us arrested for public indecency." Will laughed nervously.

"Well having a Grandpa that is a police commissioner should count for something… don't you think?" Sonny couldn't resist teasing him.

Will blushed furiously… "Oh My God….I would die…." He squeaked.

Whatever comment Sonny was going to make remained with him, as Will pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex.

"There's Gabi and Ari…" Will said, pointing toward Gabi's car. They came to a stop and jumped out of the car. Sonny rushed over and took Ari from Gabi's arms cuddling her to his chest. "We missed you baby girl!" Sonny cooed.

Will came over and kissed her cheek, holding up a finger for her to wrap her chubby little hand around. "Daddy loves you so much sweetheart! Did you have a good night with Mama?" he asked her.

"OH MY GOD WILL!" Gabi said, looking at his hand…. "Is that an engagement ring?" she asked.

Will looked at the ring, then back at her, back to the ring, examining it, smiling, he shook his head… "Ummm, no…. not yet." Reaching out to Sonny, taking his hand…. "But we are on our way." He said.

Gabi looked between them… confused….

"It's a promise ring… and it symbolizes our blended family." Sonny said, smiling at Will.

"That's amazing. I am soo happy for you both!" Gabi said as she put one arm around each of them, pulling them in close… Arianna in the middle, just as it is supposed to be…for a family hug!

**THE END!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Day 3 is here! I am loving this so much...I hope you are too! We'd love to hear your reviews; they always mean so much to writers. _**

* * *

**_Christmas Waltz by Wilson Lva  
_**_Based on my favorite Christmas Song of all time. My favorite version was sung by Nancy Wilson._

* * *

_Frosted window panes_

_Candles gleaming inside_

_Painted candy canes on the tree_

_Santa's on his way, _

_He's filled his slay_

_With things, things for you and for me_

_It's the time of year _

_When the world falls in love_

_Every song you hear _

_Seems to say_

_Merry Christmas_

_May your New Year dreams come true_

_And this song of mine_

_In three quarter time _

_Wishes you and yours _

_The same thing too_

_Merry Christmas _

_May your New Year dreams come true_

_And this song of mine _

_In three quarter time _

_Wishes you and yours _

_The same thing too_

_Merry Christmas to you_

Those were the words that Sonny was happily singing along to as he put out the table tents announcing the Club TBD's Holiday Toy Drive. He thought that the one he had held the year before had gone well, and he wanted to try and outdo last year's event.

It was just after Thanksgiving, and it had been a pretty good one. He spent some time with his folks and with Will's family, but the best part was when he spent the evening tucked away at home with just Will and Ari.

They had discussed what they wanted to get Ari for Christmas, and of course Will had a list a mile long. But so did Sonny, he reflected as he smiled to himself. And at the top of that list was making what he and her Daddy had together official. And he meant official, **"official".** He'd get Will to marry him if it took his last breath, remembering what Will had said the summer before in the HTS.

He pulled out the ring box that he had in his pocket and opened it. It was a set of rings, one for Will and one for himself. "Tonight's the night, Will. I'm making the rest of my dreams with you come true," he said to himself as he finished the tables. He looked around the Club and was satisfied with his handy work. He raced to the back and into his office so he could change before heading to the HTS, where he was going to be making some exciting Holiday Memories, for himself and Will, tonight.

* * *

Will was at home in the apartment getting ready for this "mystery" date that Sonny had convinced him to go on. He was told to meet Sonny in the HTS at 8pm. It was 7:15, and he was just getting out of the shower. He had left the bathroom, clad only in a towel, when Gabi left her room with a wide awake Ari.

"God, Will, sorry," she said turning around. "Ari, look away, we don't want to see Daddy like that, do we"? she joked.

"It's not like you've never seen it before, right? I need to hurry," he said racing to his and Sonny's room to change. He had his clothes ready to go, and he slid on the new indigo jeans and emerald green v-neck sweater. Making sure his hair didn't look "dumb", he smiled at his reflection in the mirror. He stepped out of the room with a small package.

"What is that?"

"It's just something for Ari, from Daddy and Sonny."

"Will, you have to stop, or no one will be able to get her anything for Christmas."

"I know, but we couldn't help ourselves. And there might be something in there for you too," he said with a wink. He kissed her cheek and kissed Ari before heading out.

Gabi opened up the box, and inside was the baby bracelet she had been eyeing in the new jewelry store in the HTS. And there was a necklace in the box for her. It was a gold locket, with a "Mother and Child" on the front, and inside, a picture of her and Ari. She smiled. Slipping the bracelet on Ari's little wrist, she thought it was prefect, admiring the gold around her daughter's wrist. She had one like it when she was Ari's age, but her Mother had lost it. It brought back some fond memories.

"Daddy is so sweet, isn't he? And Sonny is, too," she said with a kiss on her baby's forehead.

* * *

Back at the HTS, Sonny had just finished talking to the private Chef he hired for tonight's meal.

"So, you know that everything has to be perfect, right? And it has to be perfectly timed, as well."

"Yes, Mr. Kiriakis, I understand," he said with a smile. He showed Sonny the night's menu, and Sonny nodded his approval. Everything was set. He left the Coffee-House in spectacular order, and now it seemed that his night with Will was going to be just as perfect, if not more. He was brought out of his thoughts when Will put his hand softly on his shoulder.

"What's all this? I thought it was just going to be a quick dinner out," he said a bit surprised at all the candles and the set up. Sonny turned and smiled at the sight of his handsome boyfriend. He was truly lucky to have befriended him first, and for him to fall in love with him and have that love returned, he felt like the luckiest man on the Earth.

"Well, you have been working so hard with your writing and with "**Our daughter"**; I wanted to show you a night out on the town," he said, showing Will to the table set just for two. Will eyed the candles and wonderful looking table. He smiled into a kiss, and Sonny eased his arms around Will.

"Now, we need to stop that, or we will never get to dinner or the other stuff I have planned for tonight."

"Planned? What do you have up your sleeve?"

"All in due time, Will, all in due time," he said taking Will's hand and leading him out on to the dance floor.

"Um, you know that, I um…"

Sonny put his finger on Will's lips, "There will be none of that" he said, placing his lips onto Will's. The kiss was sweet and sensuous.

The music started to the "Christmas Waltz" and they started to move in time to the music. They held onto each other for a time. Will recognized the song as one that his Grandmother Marlena listened to every Christmas he had ever spent with her. He surprised Sonny by knowing the words.

" How, do you now this song?"

"My Grandma Marlena. And what about you?"

"My Grandma Jo."

Will smiled and stepped in closer to Sonny. They rocked back and forth to the song, and Sonny was enjoying the heat of Will's body, pressing into his.

After the dance, the pair headed back to their table and started to enjoy the first course that had been brought out. The waiter poured them each a glass of white wine, and Sonny held up his glass to make a toast.

"To us, to a Merry Christmas and an even happier New Year."

"I second that," he smiled as he took a sip of his wine. And it was good, very good in fact, he thought as he put his glass down.

"After we're done here, would you mind if we head over to the Club? I just want to make sure all those gifts are still where I left them."

"Sure, I don't mind."

Sonny nodded and thought he could check off a few items on his mental check list. He was hoping he didn't seem nervous to Will, because he didn't want to let anything show about what he had planned for later.

"So, how was our daughter, when you left?"

Will smiled, Sonny had just said "our daughter" again, he leaned into a kiss, and Sonny looked up in surprise.

"Did you just say, "our" daughter?" he asked with love in his expression.

"I did. You know you said I should think of her as my own, and I do Will."

"Well, our daughter was just fine. I gave her and Gabi those gifts we picked up."

"Good. I hope she likes them," he said with a smile.

They both looked up when the rest of their dinner arrived. They settled in to enjoy the feast before them, but Sonny had other things on his mind. He couldn't wait for dessert, and not the one that the Chef had prepared for them either.

An hour later the pair was heading hand in hand to Club TBD, and when they got inside, Sonny locked the door. Flipping on a light, Will was wide-eyed at the amount of packages lined up in the corner.

"You guys have been really busy here."

"And that's not all of the gifts, either."

"Well, there are going to be a lot of happy children on Christmas morning, thanks to you."

"It wasn't just me, Will you helped out a lot," he said leading Will toward the middle of the bar, where he had Mistletoe strung up and hanging from the ceiling.

"That wasn't here last night, now was it?" he said with an arched eyebrow.

"I hung it especially for us," he smiled into the kiss, and Will's lips felt hot on his. After the kiss, Will was looking around, taking in all of the holiday decorations and spotted some stockings Sonny had hung up. He smiled as they even had names on them. There were ones for all of the Club TBD Employees, but Sonny had also put one up for Will and Arianna Grace.

"What's this?"

"Well, I'm the owner, so I thought, it should be alright to put **my Family** right next to me, where they belong."

Will smiled, and he thought he noticed that there was something inside his. He stepped closer, and sure enough, there was something inside.

"May I?"

"Please do," he said with nervousness and excitement edging into him. He watched as Will took down the stocking and pulled out the ring box from inside.

"Sonny, um, what's this?" he said with a hint of excitement and nervousness of his own in his voice. He shook as he took a closer look at the ring box and paused before opening it. Sonny was feeling like it took a million years for Will to do this, and Will's eyes got wide at the thought of what this meant. There were tears of joy, of shock, as Sonny stepped closer to Will and dropped down to one knee. Will looked at him with a nervous and excited expression on his face.

"Open it," he said confident that he was about to make his Christmas dreams come true. Will opened the box with a shaky hand, and when he finally had the box opened and was looking at the two gold bands inside, he knew his own Christmas Dreams were about to come true as well.

"I, I, don't know what to say…" he stammered with happy tears coming to his eyes. Sonny took a deep breath and started to say the words he had practiced that whole afternoon.

"William, when I met you, for me, it was love at first sight. I knew that I loved you the moment I laid eyes on you. And when we shook hands, I felt forever in that touch. But I also knew then I'd have to wait for you to be ready to love me the way that I loved you. We have been through more in the past two years together than some get in a life time, and yes some of it was good and some bad, but it was together. I want us to continue to live life on this journey together, as one."

Will looked down as his tears fell and hit the floor. He had never been this emotional about much of anything in his life, with the one exception, and she happened to be sleeping at home.

"And Will, I know what you've told me when we've talked about marriage before, but I hope that you see now, that what we have is not like any love you have ever seen before. We belong together, Will. The three of us, you, me and Ari, we're a family, and I want to make it forever. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Sonny had tears streaming down his face. Will smiled as he helped wipe Sonny's tears, along with his own, away. He took a deep breath to steady himself for an answer.

"If you would have asked me this a year ago or even a few months ago, I think that my answer would have been very different, but you have shown me that no matter what life throws at us, we can handle it **together**. And as long as we stay strong, we can do anything. I never knew that love could be like this, and I want to revel in it for all the **days of our lives.** So, yes, Sonny, I would be honored to marry you."

Sonny slipped the rings out of the box and put one on Will's left ring finger, and Will did the same with the other ring.

"I know it's not traditional, but we never really have been, right?"

"Traditional, what's that?" he said with a smile, looking down at his ring. "God, I love you."

"And I love you, too," looking at his own.

They shared a kiss under the mistletoe and the lights twinkling above them. When they broke apart, Will was smiling ear to ear.

"What?"

"Did we just get engaged?"

Sonny smiled. "Yeah, I just got Will Horton to freaking say yes…" he said going to the bar. He pulled something out from under the counter. Will smiled when he recognized the box they kept their New Year resolutions in.

"What's that, it's not the New Year, yet."

"But, mine has just come true."

Will smiled as he opened the box. He pulled out the two pieces of paper. He read Sonny's and it said, **"Get Will Horton to marry me"**. Will smiled.

"Read mine," he said with a tender smile.

Sonny took the paper and opened it slowly. His eyes grew wide as he read on: "**Get Sonny to propose, and say Yes, when he does". **He looked at Will with a wide grin.

"All of my Christmas and New Year dreams have come true too. I just love you, so much. Merry Christmas, Sonny."

"Merry Christmas, my Will, and I love you, Babe."

The two newly engaged lovers shared a dance around the Club with no music going, just the beat of their hearts and the song of their love to guide them along…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Thanks for reading and supporting my story "Sonny's Journal", through out the year. I hope you all have a Happy and Healthy Holiday Season!

Loni AKA WilSon Lva


	6. Chapter 6

Happy Friday everyone! To those being affected by cold, winter weather, stay safe and warm. This story will definitely help with the warm part...

* * *

**A Family Christmas by wilsonstories**

Will's POV

(...Year 2031...)

From my comfortable position on the couch, I look at my beautiful eighteen year old daughter and my very handsome husband arguing about the decorations for the Christmas tree. The living room floor is covered in Christmas decorations of all sorts and sizes we collected over the years, and now they start their annual heated discussion on what to use this year. I can't help but smile when I see the way they interact; serious about what they want, but with a tone of utter adoration and love for the other party. And I cannot hide my smile when I hear Arianna starting to use Sonny's weak spots in order to win this discussion.

"Dad, you know I came home from college just to spend this Christmas with you two... and the rest of the family."

"I know honey... and I am very happy you are here."

"So I think that I deserve something for that..."

Sonny's face lights up with his perfect smile and he shakes his head:

"No young lady... I am happy you are here... but I still want to use the red and green decorations and not the silver and red..."

"Oh dad... c'mon..."

Although I cannot see Arianna's face, as her back is turned towards me, I know she is flashing her big blue eyes his way. We both know how successful that is because Sonny cannot resist them, and this time is no different. His face becomes all soft and he shakes his head in surrender:

"Unfair... just unfair..."

With a sigh he closes the box in his hands, and when he puts it in the corner, Ari hugs him close and kisses his cheek.

"I love you daddy..."

He holds her close and his brown eyes find mine and without words, they tell me how happy he is to have his daughter home for the holidays. While they get started on decorating the tree, I decide to make some hot chocolate. It is already nine in the evening, and as we usually do when Ari comes home for a few days, we talk until after midnight while sitting closely together on the couch. When I walk into the living room with three mugs of hot chocolate, they are looking happily at their tree.

"See dad, I told you this was pretty..."

"OK honey, you were right... but I still think green would have been nice too..."

"Well, I think it looks great and you two deserve some chocolate."

I put the mugs down on the table in front of the couch and moments later Ari is sitting between us putting her arms through ours. We talk about college life, Sonny's clubs, and about the novel I am writing and then suddenly she puts her head on my shoulder, saying:

"I love you two so much... I love coming home knowing that you will have planned the night off and we can just talk..."

She reaches out to hold Sonny's hand and I kiss her head. "Honey, we love it when we have you home for a few days..."

"Especially with Christmas..." Sonny's voice is soft and we all smile remembering the Christmases we spent together over the years.

(... Year 2013...)

"Where did you get that from?"

I can hear the dislike in his voice and his expressive brown eyes are unable to hide his feelings about the hat Ari is wearing.

"T gave it to me, a Christmas present..."

"So do we have to use it?"

I can't help but laugh while I lean over to kiss his lips. When we let go his eyes are smiling and he reaches out to grab the reindeer hat from Ari's cute little head.

"The pumpkin at Halloween was cute, this is just stupid..."

He turns around and returns moments later with a cute soft pink hat and after he put it on he says:

"See... this is cute... and the whole family will love it..."

Then he looks at me while raising his eyebrows. "And I don't want to answer to both your grandmothers and both our mothers when they see that hideous hat on that sweet little girl... because believe me Will... they will kill us."

I get Ari ready for the family visits while Sonny fills a big bag with baby stuff we might need. After 20 minutes Ari is in her stroller and we are ready to go. But before I can move I suddenly feel two strong arms around me and two soft lips on mine. When he pulls back his smile is radiant, "Our first family Christmas... I love it..."

I lean into his body, stealing another kiss before I answer, "Me too... promise me something Sonny..."

"Anything..."

"Promise me that we will always spent Christmas as a family... you, me and Ari..."

"I promise."

His breath is on my lips and he seals his promise with a deep and warm kiss. My hands find their way into his hair and for a moment everything is forgotten. When we let go, I see stars, and I am sure the only reason I am standing up is because he is holding me so close. It is only when Ari starts crying we realize that we were actually on our way out to have Christmas lunch with the Horton family and then Christmas dinner with the Kiriakis family. I grab the stroller and Sonny takes the bag and then, as a perfect little family, we are on our way.

(...Year 2020...)

"Daddy, I like Christmas..."

"Me too honey... the lights are pretty aren't they..."

"Yeah..."

I smile at my sweet daughter whose cheeks are red from the cold wind. The three of us are on an evening walk to show Ari the Christmas lights in town. About five minutes ago she got tired, so now she is on Sonny's shoulders, while having a firm grip on his dark hair. I see Sonny flinch slightly and I reach for Ari's little hands, asking softly, "Can you be careful with daddy please?"

"Sorry..."

"It's OK honey..."

Sonny rubs her legs gently to let her know he is OK, and I grab Sonny's hand while we walk slowly through the streets of Salem. We both enjoy how excited she is about this evening outing, and I have to admit that I love to see her on Sonny's shoulders, as if it is her favorite place in the world. In her excitement she pulls on his hair again and I can't help but laugh. I lean a bit closer towards him and say softly, "I see I am not the only one who likes the feel of your hair..."

He smiles, and the expression on his face tells me he loves that we love his hair. I squeeze his hand and feel how his body aligns with mine as if we are attached at the hip, while we continue our walk towards the Town Square.

"Look daddies, look..."

Ari is pointing straight ahead at the enormous Christmas tree in the middle of the Town Square. Sonny lets go of my hand to lift her from his shoulders and she runs ahead of us towards the tree. His arm slides around my waist and I use mine to wrap it around his. While we look at Ari from a few meters away, we see how an older lady smiles at her. As always, she immediately starts talking, and as proud parents we listen in to the sweet conversation between the older woman and the young girl.

"It's pretty..." Ari starts the conversation.

"It sure is..."

"We also have a tree at home, but it is smaller..."

"That is nice, I'm sure it is a pretty tree..."

"Yes... my daddy... daddy Sonny did it and it is really pretty..."

The lady nods and smiles at Ari who just keep babbling, "Daddy... my other daddy... didn't want the tree... but now he likes it too... and yesterday when I couldn't sleep I went to ask them if they could read me a story, and the whole room was dark and only the lights in the tree were on... and they were sitting on the couch watching the tree..."

"So did you watch the tree for a while?"

"I did... I sat on daddy... daddy Sonny's lap and my other daddy made me hot chocolate..."

"That must have been nice..."

"Yeah..."

"You must have nice daddies."

I feel how Sonny holds his breath and I softly pull him closer to me. His eyes are dark with emotion from the innocent conversation our daughter is having. He leans into me while I wrap him up in my arms, and kiss him softly on his cheek. Ari's voice is crystal clear when she responds, "I do... I have the best daddies in the whole world."

Another little girl, who has been staring at the tree for a while, joins the conversation, "So which daddy is the bestest..."

I smile because the question is so real for the young girl who asks it. I see how Ari crunches her nose slightly and says without hesitation, "They both are the bestest..."

She looks up at the older lady and smiles, "Bye."

"Bye honey... Merry Christmas."

Her eyes follow Ari while she walks up to us. Sonny, who is still swallowing his emotions away, picks her up from the ground and gives her a kiss. When the lady looks at me we both smile, while we listen to Ari's protest, "You squeeze too tight, daddy... I can't breathe..."

(...Year 2021...)

When I wake up I look straight into deep brown eyes, and I smile sleepily, "Morning..."

"Merry Christmas..."

His lips are on my cheek and without hesitation I roll onto my side so I can hug him close and bury my face against his naked chest. His arms immediately fold around me and I sigh contently. His fingertips softly stroke my back and I lean over a little bit more to quickly take his pink nipple into my mouth. One of his legs hooks around me and my hand travels down to rest on his ass. I squeeze slightly and feel how he presses his hips against mine. I can't help it and moan softly against his skin. When I lean backwards a bit my eyes meet his intense almost black ones. I quickly look at the alarm clock and it tells me we have plenty of time before Ari will come back from her sleep over at Grammy Sami's place. I decide to not waste another minute and I raise myself up and push Sonny on his back so I can cover him completely. He just smiles and wraps his arms around my neck as if he never wants to let me go. His lips are like heaven, soft and sweet, and his tongue makes me dizzy and love drunk. We both take our time and on this Christmas morning we make love, slow and passionate. The way my body trembles under his touch, and the way he involuntarily moans softly while I kiss his skin makes my heart pound in my chest. My mind is clouded, and the only thing that seems to exist is us, together, as close as we possibly can be. My body seems to be on fire, and when we find our release I see stars and fireworks, while I try to soak in all the air I can find. After we cleaned ourselves up we cuddle close, both sleepy and utterly happy and satisfied. My hand goes through his hair and his hand is spread out on my stomach, while his head rests on my chest. I remember the first time I held him like this, after the first time we made love, and softly I remind him of this precious moment:

"Just like the first time..."

His lips find my skin in a quick kiss before he says, "Perfect... perfect is the word."

I smile and plant a kiss in his hair.

"Sonny?"

"Hmmm..."

"Marry me..."

He doesn't move, but his answer is clear and without hesitation, "I definitely will..."

We are both quiet, both unsure how serious the other one is. When Sonny lifts his head to look into my eyes I cannot hide the tears I try to hold back. His hand comes up to cup my cheek and after his lips softly touched mine he whispers, "I mean it."

I nod and wrap my fingers around his wrist, enjoying the feeling of his hand against my skin, "Me too..."

His kiss is soft and tender and when his tongue asks for further entrance, I open my mouth immediately. But we suddenly let go when my phone rings and with a sigh I stretch out to see who is calling me at this early hour.

"Mum..."

"Will, honey... sorry to wake you, but little Ari is a bit homesick and she wants to come home now."

"Oh... is she OK? Did she have a good time with everyone on Christmas Eve?"

"She did, but she is awake now and just wants to go home..."

I look at Sonny whose eyes are all kinds of soft, and before I hang up all I say is, "We are on our way."

About 45 minutes later, only at seven in the morning, we walk back into our apartment. I am holding Ari in my arms, who is now tired and leans her head on my shoulder. After she told us all about Christmas Eve with the family, she is now quiet and still in my arms. We sit down on the sofa, with Ari on my lap, while Sonny wraps his arms around the both of us. Her voice is soft when she says against my chest, "I liked it last night at Grammy Sami's place... but I am happy to be home."

We both kiss her on her cheek and suddenly her arms are around my neck, "Thank you for picking me up daddy..."

Then she lets go and leans over to hug Sonny, "Thank you daddy."

And after one more group hug she decides to go bed for a little while, and I decide to get started on breakfast. I can hear their voices while Sonny tucks her in, "Daddy...?"

"Yes honey..."

"This is the best place in the whole world."

"I love you... Sweet dreams honey..."

When he walks into the kitchen his smile is a thousand watts, and while he stands still behind me I feel his arms wrap around my waist as his chin leans on my shoulder:

"Perfect way to start Christmas, making love to you, deciding to get married, and then make our little girl happy..."

I just smile and pull him close, knowing that this Christmas will be perfect.

(... Year 2027...)

The moment she comes home from school, I know something is up. The expression on her face creates distance and the fire in her eyes reminds me slightly of my mother's. She grabs herself a drink from the fridge and then walks straight to her room, without giving me a chance to ask her how she is doing. I decide to let her cool off, maybe even wait until Sonny is here, so we can talk together. She stays in her room and I get started on dinner. Around seven Sonny walks in and I immediately turn around to give him a welcome kiss, which gives both of us a smile on our face.

"You're cooking for me?"

"Well, I have some fish and chips in the oven and I am making a salad, not sure if that classifies as cooking."

He laughs and kisses me softly on my lips, "You're cute."

"Tough and strong are the words you are looking for babe..."

"No honey... definitely not..."

I shake my head and smile at him fondly, realizing how happy he makes me just by being here.

"So where is Ari?"

"In her room... she seemed upset when she came home from school, but she didn't want to talk about it, so I left her alone... I think we should talk over dinner."

I see the worry in his eyes. The moment Ari is not happy, or when she is sick he gets all worried and protective, and something inside me just melts when he gets like that. He goes to get her from her room and minutes later we are having dinner. I decide to start the conversation, "Everything OK honey?"

"Sure..."

She looks away from both of us, and the distant attitude is so different from the open and sweet person we know, so I keep going, "School OK?"

"Sure..."

We both look at her, and suddenly Sonny reaches over to hold her chin up so she has to look at him, "We know you... and something is wrong honey... perhaps we can talk about it?"

Her big blue eyes fill with tears and I watch how Sonny stands up immediately to hug her close. He just can't stand teary blue eyes, I know that better than anyone. When she calms down a bit, we sit down again, after Sonny and I pulled our chairs on each side of her so we could hold her hands while she took a big breath to get started, "We talked about Christmas today... about it being a family holiday and all..."

I nod encouragingly and she continues, "And Jason... one of the guys in my class suddenly said that he felt sorry for me."

Sonny and I frown and she focuses her eyes on her plate, while she whispers, "He says we can't celebrate a family holiday because we are not a real family."

She suddenly pulls her hands out of ours and runs into the bathroom, where she locks the door behind her. We look at each other and I cannot hide de pain in my eyes. He stands up and pulls me in a close hug, "He doesn't know anything Will..."

"I know... it still hurts though..."

He pulls back and looks at me:

"Don't let that 14 year old boy take away what we have... c'mon."

He knocks on the door of the bathroom and we hear soft sniffing on the other side. And suddenly I know what to say to get her to open the door, "Ari honey... this is not the first time I find someone in the bathroom crying... do you know who else does that? Daddy Sonny... I found him there a few times when he was upset about things... You know... we may not be a usual family, but we are a family. And I love it when I see that you do things the way Sonny does them... because he is as much your dad as I am. And the three of us are a family because we love each other."

Sonny is chewing on his lip and I squeeze his hand as I see how he has to swallow his emotions away. Suddenly we hear the door open and moments later we see our sad little 14 year old girl standing in the door opening. Her voice is very thin and quivery when she says, "Jason doesn't know anything..."

I pull her close and stroke her hair while she sniffs against my shoulder. Then I let her go and kiss her forehead before I whisper, "I think Sonny needs a hug too honey..."

She jumps into his arms and they hold on tightly. And I smile when I hear Sonny say, "I love you so much honey... and I do hide in the bathroom when I am sad..."

She looks up at him and smiles, "I'm a real daughter of my father then..."

(...Year 2031...)

We all smile from the memories of previous Christmases. Ari kisses me softly on my cheek and then turns around to kiss Sonny's cheek too. She smiles while standing up, "I'm going to sleep... walking down memory lane makes me tired..."

She stands up and walks over to her room, and comes back almost immediately with a little present in her hand. She hands it to me and says shyly, "It's for both of you..."

She turns around and walks back into her bedroom. I look at Sonny, who raises his eyebrows for me to open the present. Moments later I hold a frame in my hand and in it are several pictures of me, Sonny and Ari, while in the middle we read, "Some people don't believe in heroes, but they haven't met my dads."

We just sit there for a while, realizing how blessed we are to have each other and to have Ari. Sonny leans back on the couch and pulls me flush against his chest. I hold the frame while I lean my head back on his shoulder. His breath is warm against my ear while he whispers, "She is right... you are my hero too..."

I shake my head, while my hand grips his in a tight hold, "I cannot believe how blessed I am Sonny... I mean... we got Ari, and you stayed with me... and then I proposed and you said yes... we got married...and Ari grew up and now she's in college...I cannot believe how lucky I am..."

I turn around in his arms so I can look into his eyes, "If I had to do my life over... I'd choose you again."

The glow from the Christmas lights in the tree give a beautiful shine to his face. While his arms hold me close as if I am the most precious thing in the world, he whispers emotionally, "You better..."

**Merry Christmas to everyone! Hope you all liked this little Christmas fic.**


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome to Day 5! The great creations from all our writers and artists just keep coming. Thanks again to all contributors and readers! Your reviews are so great, and the authors are truly touched by your kind words.

* * *

A/N: Thanks everyone for reading these wonderful stories. This story is placed in only Will's POV and I hope you all enjoy.

**A Christmas Morning Surprise by Valorie818**

I was staring out the window feeling really depressed. It was Christmas Eve and there still wasn't any snow on the ground. The little bit of snow we got melted away so fast that we didn't even get to really enjoy it. It always snowed here in Illinois, but for some reason this year the snow seemed to be punishing me for something.

Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I jumped a little; I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't even hear Sonny come up behind me, "Why do you keep torturing yourself like this Will?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I was just hoping that maybe the snow had a change of heart and decided to bless us with its presence."

Sonny laughed behind me, "Are you still going on about how the snow is punishing you? You are being ridiculous because the snow can't think like that."

Turning around in his arms I pleaded for him to understand, "Of course it can think like that, why else have we not gotten snow at all this year."

"Maybe we are just having one of those random weather patterns that people from Iowa always talk about," he joked.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing but it didn't last long, "But Sonny we paid for all the winter stuff that we would need for Ari to play in the snow and it was a waste of money now. She is going to grow so much in this next year that she won't even be able to fit in it, and I wanted to take lots of pictures of her in the snow."

He sighed, "We can still do this next year."

"But this is her first Christmas and since there aren't a lot of firsts in her life, I don't want to miss a single one." I turned back around in frustration; he just wasn't seeing how important this was to me.

"I do know how important this is to you."

"I said that last part out loud didn't I?" I looked over my shoulder at him.

Sonny smiled warmly at me, "Yes you did, but like I said, I do know how important it is for you but there is nothing you can do about it."

I sighed, "Yeah I know I can't, it still just sucks." I grabbed the curtains and pulled them shut, "We are closing all the curtains in the apartment until after Christmas is over. I don't want to be depressed tomorrow morning at the lack of snow outside."

We worked together to close all the curtains before we settled down on the couch to watch a movie. I had just gotten settled when I suddenly jolted up and turned towards Sonny, "Oh my gosh, I was so wrapped up in my depression that I didn't ask how it went with you putting Ari down for the night."

Sonny smiled as he pulled me back into his arms, "It went well, she fell asleep almost instantly. I think we wore her out what with all the traditions we are trying to start for our family."

I grinned guiltily, "It wasn't that much."

He gave me that look, the look that says 'are you kidding me'. I cringed under that look; "Will, you made us stay in the store until we got all the junk food to last us until after Christmas. Then we had to go to the movie store to rent a bunch of movies that I am sure we won't finish before they are due back."

"Well we haven't come up with traditions of our own yet, and I wanted to do that. Next year we are going to be more organized and I promise that in the future, we are going to look back on all these years feeling happy that we had this." I nodded my head, agreeing with myself. That was an awesome explanation if you ask me.

Sonny laughed, "I guess you are right, I just wish that I could have come up with something."

I smiled at him, "Don't worry I know you will find something even if it takes you a little longer." I settled back in and focused back on the movie.

We were half way through the movie and of course they showed a ton of scenes with snow. I couldn't help the words that came out, "Why can't it be snowing here?"

Sonny sighed behind me, "Will not this again?"

"I am sorry Sonny but there was another tradition I wanted to do but I can't do it now." I snuggled further into Sonny's chest trying to draw out the love from him because I needed it right now.

Sonny didn't reply and I was about ready to ask him what was wrong when he started to stand up, "I need to go the bathroom real quick."

I sat up so he could get up more easily, "Okay well I will keep your spot warm until you come back."

"Okay."

When Sonny was out of sight I got comfortable in his spot and continued to watch the movie.

Sometime later Sonny finally came out of the bathroom, "What did you do, fall into the toilet?"

"Ha ha you are so funny." But he still laughed anyway.

"Yeah I am hilarious. That is why you love me so much." I moved over so he could sit down.

He sat down and looked at me, "Yes that is one of many reasons why I love you so much." He brought his hand up the back of my neck and pulled me forward for a kiss. I moved my lips with his and when his tongue sought entrance, I gave it to him.

Sonny groaned into my mouth and tightened his grip in my hair, pulling me back, "Let's take this to the bedroom."

I grinned, "How about you carry me to the bedroom."

"Okay!" He said excitedly. We stood up and I thought he was going to carry me like a baby or the way a husband carries his wife over the threshold, but he didn't. He gripped each of my thighs and lifted me up, so I had no choice but to wrap my legs around his waist and grip his shoulders.

I laughed, "Well this wasn't what I was expecting but it works out better." I grinded my erection against Sonny's, which pulled out a deep moan. Sonny didn't even say anything; he just hurried his pace until he reached the bedroom where he turned my very depressing night into a magical one.

* * *

The next day I slowly came into consciousness, the muscles in my body groaned after the amazing night I shared with Sonny. I laughed lightly at the fact that Sonny was such an aggressive man during sex, and I was not complaining one bit. My arm stretched out next to me, seeking the warmth of my truly amazing partner, but I couldn't find him. I opened my eyes and looked over only to discover that he wasn't there. His side of the bed wasn't even warm anymore, so that must mean he has been up for awhile.

I got up very slowly and sat on the side of the bed trying to fully wake up. I picked up my phone and saw the date which said it was Christmas. Excitement filled me up, and I got up extremely fast so that I could get ready to make a bunch of memories for Ari's first Christmas. After I was fully dressed I looked out the window into the back yard and saw that it still hadn't snowed. I know that I said I wasn't going to look outside today, but I couldn't help it. I sighed deeply before I stepped out of our bedroom and went over to Ari's, noting that Sonny wasn't in the living room or kitchen. When I entered she wasn't even asleep, she was just sitting in her crib calmly playing with one of the few toys we keep in there.

As I approached the crib Ari looked up at me; she smiled and squealed at me in her excitement, "You must be just as excited as I am about Christmas." She giggled in response and started to wave her arms, asking to be picked up, "How can I say no to that?"

I picked her up and cuddled her close to my chest, "Let's go find daddy Sonny. I am sure he is around here somewhere."

We walked out of the bedroom, and I saw Sonny sitting in the middle of the couch, almost like he was waiting there for me, "Took you long enough." His tone of voice made him sound serious, but the look on his face told you he was just joking.

"Where were you? I didn't see you out here when I went into Ari's room." I sat down on the couch, snuggling into his side.

Sonny wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer, "I was just finishing up one of your presents."

"Really, what is it?"

He wagged is finger at me, "Ah, ah, ah… you will wait until you open it like it's supposed to be done.

I pouted, "Fine but can we hurry up. I want to see what it is."

Sonny brought his finger up to my pouting lip and pushed it back in, "Okay, I will be Santa this year and as a tradition we can start, how about we let the youngest one open their gifts first?"

I nodded my head, "I like that idea."

Sonny went over to the tree and separated the boxes by names, Ari's of course was the biggest pile of all three of them.

We made our way through all of Ari's presents; now she was the owner of a bunch of brand new toys and she probably wouldn't play with them all. When that was over we started in on mine,, since I was younger than Sonny. I got everything on my list, and I mean everything on my list, which shocked me because most of my stuff was expensive.

I grabbed the last present, wondering what extra thing Sonny got me, when suddenly it wasn't in my hand anymore. "You need to wait for this one until I am done with mine."

"But why, I thought we were going from youngest to oldest?" I tried grabbing the gift but Sonny held it out of my reach.

"You will see why later." He set the gift out of my reach and started to go through his gifts. I wasn't able to get everything for him like he did for me, but I was at least able to get him some good gifts.

I was so wrapped up in the excitement of seeing Sonny's face as he opened his gifts that I completely forgot about my other gift. It wasn't until Sonny was done with his last one that he grabbed my last one and handed it to me, "I really hope you like this gift."

I took it and eagerly opened it; inside was a folded piece of paper. I pulled it out and the paper read, 'GO OUTSIDE.'

Frowning, I looked up at Sonny, "What do you mean by this, Sonny? I told you I didn't want to look outside and get depressed by the fact that there is no snow."

"I know that but can you just trust me Will. Just go open the front door and see your present."

I huffed out a breath before I handed Ari to Sonny and stood up. Heading to the door I took in a deep breath to embrace myself for the sadness to take over but when I opened the door I stood there frozen in shock.

It was snowing; there was actual snow outside! My first thought was that maybe it snowed since I looked out the window this morning after I woke up, but upon further investigation I saw that the snow was only on our front lawn. A warm arm wrapped around my waist and a breath on my ear, "Do you like your present?"

"How… what… how… how did you do this?" I stared wide eyed at the snow covering our lawn.

A soft chuckle in my ear, "Last night when we were talking about traditions and that fact that it wasn't snowing gave me an idea. So when I went to the bathroom I called your mom and dad telling them your dilemma and they agreed to help me out. They took it upon themselves to buy a snowmaking machine and early this morning I woke up and helped them set it up. It has been making snow for the past 4 hours."

A tear slipped out, "Where are my parents at, I want to thank them?"

"We are right here honey." Said a voice from behind me.

I spun around and saw my parents plus my two grandma's; they were leaving mine and Sonny's room, "Were you in there the whole time?"

My mom smiled at me and hugged me tightly, "Yes we were, we wanted to be here too."

I sniffed, "You guys didn't have to spend your Christmas eve and morning trying to fulfill my stupid obsession with snow on Christmas day."

Sami pulled back and wiped the tears off my face, "Of course we did. We also wanted to make memories of Ari's first Christmas too."

"Thank you guys for doing this." I hugged everyone tightly before I rushed into Ari's room getting all her snow gear. Me and Sonny worked together to get all of her gear on and by the time we were done she looked like Ralphie's little brother Randy from the movie 'A Christmas Story.' I laughed at the image she made but I wasn't going to remove any of it because I didn't want her to get sick.

The rest of the day was so magical because all seven of us made snow angels and snowmen. We had snowball fights and did pretty much everything that you could do in the snow.

Now it was night time and Ari was sleeping in her crib, deeply asleep because she was worn out from all the fun and excitement of the day. I was standing by her crib watching her sleep when Sonny stepped up next to me and wound his arm around my waist. He lifted up the camera, "Well the SD card is completely maxed out."

I was shocked, "We had room for like 200 more pictures on that thing. Did we really take that many pictures?"

Sonny smiled, "Yeah we did and tomorrow we can go through them and get rid of the ones we don't really need and keep the rest."

I looked at Sonny with so much love in my eyes, "Thank you so much for that awesome gift. I don't know how to ever pay you back."

"You don't have to worry about paying me back, this is what partners do for each other. Anyway I think I just came up with a Christmas tradition."

I quirked an eyebrow, "So we would still use the snowmaking machine even if there is already snow outside?"

He nodded his head, "Yes, we can just add more so that we can have a lot more fun."

I laughed, "Okay, we will mark that down as another tradition."

He smiled so big and leaned in to kiss me tenderly on my lips.

After a couple of seconds I pulled back a few inches, "Thank you for making this one of the best Christmas's so far." I leaned back in for another kiss, looking forward to future Christmas's because this one was going to be one that I would never forget.

**The End**


	8. Chapter 8

Happy, happy Day 6! Thank you Tessa for this next installment of A Very Merry WilSon Christmas. Made me laugh and gave me nice warm fuzzies. ;)

* * *

**Twas the Night Before Christmas at Apartment 15 by Tessa Johnson**

Twas the night before Christmas at Apartment 15  
Christmas lights twinkled,  
Arianna in diaper tinkled,  
William Horton's nose wrinkled,  
Sonny Kiriakis' mind inkled that Gabi this evening would away.

Twas the night before Christmas at Apartment 15  
Hot cider was simmering,  
Arianna now fresh and gibbering,  
William Horton, at her, his eyes were glimmering,  
Sonny Kiriakis, has both in arms, their love gathering, as Gabi now on her way, away (hurray!)

Twas the night before Christmas at Apartment 15  
Handsome Sonny was lovingly cooing,  
At his sweet William who was quietly cooing  
At their angel Arianna tranquilly cooing,  
Came such a loud door knocking. Will in Sonny's ear, 'hey, we're not even screwing!'

Twas the night before Christmas at Apartment 15  
Came Sami, Justin, Adrienne, EJ, and T,  
Came Caroline, Kate, Lucas, Marlena, and Maggie,  
With magic and mistletoe, it's Doug and Julie,  
But not least, at last ol' Uncle Vic and his little flask.

Twas the night before Christmas at Apartment 15  
So forgetting all differences, toasting the two boys and little one,  
Wishing their good fortune always, then Sonny drew Will under mistletoed applause,  
Such shared joy and happiness, Will's kiss was heated and strong.  
Sonny pulling him in, lost in elation and forgetting the crowd.

Twas the night before Christmas at Apartment 15  
Will and Sonny hand in hand smiling, the revelers departing,  
Arianna past sleepy, soon sawing tiny logs,  
Lights turned low, love glowing high,  
Will curled into two strong arms, Sonny whispered into Will's ear on and on and on.

Twas the night before Christmas at Apartment 15  
Smoldering coals in the fireplace, smoking passion inside their two hearts,  
Burning love catches fire, their bodies yearn, hands and lips search,  
Finding each other's sensuous loveliness,  
Highest dedication, each other's love of their true one.

Twas the night before Christmas at Apartment 15  
And the Heavens look down on these two souls,  
Like separate puzzle pieces, fit and now locked together,  
Angels watch over them, innocent in slumber,  
Pointed like this towards the years. Onward.


	9. Chapter 9

**It's Monday and Day 7! Hope you all are enjoying this as much as we are. This next story is a wonderful prequel to our WilSon of today. What a treat!**

* * *

**Those Unexpected Christmases with You**  
Pen name: ra1chan05; rating: K

Summary: The Blissfully married couple, Will and Sonny, cuddling in bed on Christmas morning, remembers the Christmases that brought them together even before they knew each other.

_Words in Italics: Sonny's POV;_ **_words in bold-italics: Will's POV_**

* * *

_The Kiriakis clan was participating in the Christmas celebration at the Town Square.  
_  
**_So were the Hortons.  
_**  
_I was this hyperactive two-and-half year old toddler running around. There, I spotted a cherubic blue-eyed baby in the stroller.  
_  
**_The 7-month-old baby was happily sucking on a spoon-shaped cookie, until the naughty dark-haired kid snatched the cookie from the baby and put it in his own mouth.  
_**  
_The baby gave a shrill cry that his mom Sami, who was engrossed in the celebration, looked over and immediately took him in her arms and started cradling him.  
_  
**_Witnessing that, the little boy's mom Adrienne came running and apologized to Sami on his behalf.  
_**  
_What was I thinking back then?  
_  
**_Probably, what's yours is mine and what's mine is yours?_**

(laugh and kiss)

_Adrienne made her boy apologize to baby Will by kissing his cheek.  
_  
**_As soon as the sweet open-mouth kiss landed on his cheek, baby Will let out a happy squeal.  
_**  
_And that beautiful moment was captured for eternity by cousin Brady's camera…  
_  
**_From then on, pointing at that framed photo, your mom used to spin several interesting stories about baby Will so that you would happily listen and finish your food._**

(kiss)

_Years rolled by. I came home from my boarding school abroad to celebrate my tenth Christmas.  
_  
**_There was this kids' party in the evening organized by my great-grandma.  
_**  
_My uncle Victor, who was a regular customer to the Brady Pub, took me there after being invited by the pub's owner and his ex-lover.  
_  
**_I was there enjoying with the kids, taking part in those interesting games.  
_**  
_I was winning most of the events, the final one being musical chairs.  
_  
**_I was one of the remaining two children circling the lone chair. My concentration was on the chair and on the movement of my competitor, a slightly older dark-haired kid. The second the music stopped, I rushed to take my seat.  
_**  
_I claimed my seat, amidst loud cheers. It just happened that your butt landed on my lap, babe.  
_  
**_When my great-grandma showed us that video as a surprise gift on the day we got engaged, it was so hilarious that we got happy tears.  
_**  
(giggle and kiss)

_My sixteenth Christmas with my folks was in Switzerland. We were the guests of the Boschert family.  
_  
**_My Uncle Austin's was a home away from home. But in some ways, that wasn't a cheerful Christmas for me…  
_**  
(Sonny caresses Will's face)

_I was bonding with the Boschert kids over delicious hot chocolate at a café. Suddenly, a quiet, shy, blonde boy at a corner table attracted my attention.  
_  
**_My uncle and his wife were lost in conversation with their friends. I too was lost… thinking about my dad in dismay…, until I realized that a brown-haired boy was staring at me.  
_**  
_Since that blue-eyed boy was way too cute, I signaled at my friend to take a picture of me as I stood slightly behind him.  
_  
**_My throat bobbed when I saw that beautiful boy with bright eyes approaching me. But he walked past me, to pose for a picture next to the Christmas tree.  
_**  
_I stole a glance at that cutie before walking out with my gang. Got to say, babe, that candid picture of you and me was an instant hit with my friends at school.  
_  
**_I know, honey. When you showed me your sweet-16 photo album while we were dating, I just couldn't contain my laughter seeing how creepy I looked in that picture.  
_**  
(laugh and kiss)

_The most adventurous Christmas I saw was my nineteenth one in Dubai with my brothers, at the top-most floor of the world's tallest building Burj Khalifa.  
_  
**_My dad, his then girlfriend, and my baby sister Allie were excited as the high-speed elevator made a vertical ascent. My fear of heights got the better of me when the elevator door opened to the floor-to-ceiling glass walls. The realization of being 2700 odd feet above the ground made my head spin.  
_**  
_For an adventure freak that I am, I couldn't ask for a more breath-taking view of the city, desert, and ocean, all in one damn place. I was thoroughly enjoying that spectacular sight, recording videos of the surroundings.  
_  
**_As the rest of the tourists marveled at the top-of-the-world thing, my gaze was transfixed on a very handsome guy. Déjà vu. The dark-haired guy was flashing his sunshine smile, roaming around with his cam. But after a while, he left with his folks…without noticing me.  
_**  
_Totally my bad luck that I missed seeing your gorgeous self...  
_  
**_I instantly remembered that incident and recognized you, honey, when we got introduced to each other by cousin Abigail at the pier the following summer.  
_**  
_Oh babe, what a day that was! Little did I know I was meeting my soulmate and partner for life…  
_  
**_Well, don't you think these reminders, as we were growing up, speak for themselves… that we were made for each other?  
_**  
(Sonny lovingly looks at his husband and pulls him for a long passionate kiss)

_I love you so much, babe.  
_  
**_I love you more than that, honey. Oh, and Merry Christmas!  
_**  
_Merry Christmas!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Many thanks to Whovian13 for allowing me to post this a day early (a change had to be made in our schedule). Thank you for your flexibility! The necessary adjustments have been made to the posting schedule in chapter 2. **_

**Enjoy Day 8!**

* * *

**First Noel: _Sonny's Christmas Sonnet  
_**by Whovian13

If _home_ could be in one small word defined  
A place that feels like every dream come true  
A world that leaves all emptiness behind  
The only word for _home_ like that is "you"

I never thought my life could be like this  
I never saw a future quite so warm  
A man like you who thrills with every kiss  
A girl like her to guard from every harm

And since by nature she's a part of you  
And since by fate you own a piece of me  
I know I'll never be without you two  
I pray that it will always be we three

So now I feel my heart with wonder swell  
To celebrate this family's first Noel


	11. Chapter 11

**Day 9 - Here's another wonderful WilSon story to warm your heart! _Considering it's -15 F here in Minnesota today, I need all the help I can get! _**

**Special thanks to _lucianolover_ for being flexible with the schedule and allowing us to post this early. Also, many, many thanks to our trusty betas: 1984Winstons, michaelemcfee and rorihill. Lastly, immense gratitude to Tonya who encouraged this crazy WilSon holiday idea and who continues to support behind the scenes, willing to help in whatever way that she can...I love you and cannot thank you enough! -**_Rescuemama2007_

* * *

**I Caught Daddy...  
**by lucianolover

Arianna Grace is excited. Tomorrow is Christmas Day and it will be filled with magic and fun. Tonight, however, she is supposed to be in bed sleeping. Arianna didn't want to be asleep though, she wanted to be awake and ready for when Santa came. Last year she had tried to stay awake until Santa came, but she had been four then and too little to stay up. Now she was five and she was going to see Santa no matter what.

Arianna saw that it was dark outside her bedroom window and she knows that her Daddy and Sonny are asleep because the house is quiet. Arianna grabs her stuffed bunny rabbit and jumps out of bed. She quietly opens her bedroom door and sneaks down the hall. She stops right before the doorway to the front room. There were lights on in that room and she heard voices.

"Oh Santa you look really good in that suit." Will whispered, walking closer to Santa.

"Well thank you." said Santa in a gruff voice.

Arianna watched the scene before her quietly as her eyes grew bigger and bigger with each passing second.

Will pulled himself up against Santa in his suit and grinned. "We are under the mistletoe Santa."

"Yes we are." Santa agreed.

"Well you know what mistletoe is for." Will said as he raised his right eyebrow.

Santa and Will lean in for a kiss; all of which is seen by Arianna. Arianna runs back to her room as quietly as she can. She knew that if her Daddy had caught her she would have been in trouble for being awake. Arianna jumps into her bed and snuggles down. She holds her rabbit close and begins to talk to it.

"Oh bunny, you should have seen it. It was icky. Daddy was kissing Santa Claus. He's not supposed to kiss anyone but me and Sonny. Why would Daddy kiss Santa? Bunny do you know why he did it? I just hope Santa doesn't try and come back. I like Sonny and I want Daddy to be kissing Sonny for forever. I will just have to warn Sonny about Santa."

Arianna then rolls over and falls asleep.

The next morning the sun's rays wake Arianna from her sleep. She sits up quickly and grabs bunny with a grin.

"It's Christmas Bunny! It's CHRISTMAS!" Arianna squeals.

Then Arianna jumps from her bed and runs across the hall to her Daddy and Sonny's room. When she opens the door she sees that one side of the bed is empty, her Daddy isn't there. She is glad because she doesn't want her Daddy around when she warns Sonny about Santa.

"Good morning peanut!" Sonny exclaims as Arianna jumps onto his side of the bed. "Are you ready to see what Santa brought you?"

"I guess," Arianna sighs.

"Why aren't you excited about Santa coming? You were yesterday," Sonny says, pulling Arianna up against his side.

"That was before I saw Santa do something really bad," Arianna says gravely. "Santa is a bad person."

"What did Santa do that was so bad?" Sonny asks.

"He kissed someone," Arianna says, playing with her bunny.

"Well if he kissed Mrs. Claus, there is nothing wrong with that. It just means he loves her. Just like when Daddy and I kiss, it's because we love each other," Sonny explains, squeezing Arianna.

With those words Arianna turns into Sonny's side and starts to cry. Just then Will comes back into the room from his shower. He sees Arianna crying and immediately sits down on the bed and tries to pull her to him. However, Arianna holds fast to Sonny's side.

"Ari, princess, what's wrong?" Will asks.

"Santa is a bad man!" Arianna wails.

"What did Santa do?" Will and Sonny ask at the same time.

"Santa kissed Daddy!" Arianna cries, finally pulling her face away from Sonny's side.

Will and Sonny sit there dumbfounded. They are trying to figure out what Arianna is saying. Then it dawns on them what happened.

"Ari, sweetie, did you see this last night?" Will asks his daughter.

Arianna nods her head and sniffles.

"Sweetie, Daddy kissed Santa's _helper_, Sonny, last night. That wasn't the real Santa; after all he wouldn't kiss Daddy anyways. Santa knows that Daddy loves Sonny very much," Will explains, pulling his daughter into his lap.

"And Sonny loves Daddy very much and would never let him kiss ANYONE else," Sonny says with a smile as he leans over and kisses Arianna on the head, "Well except you of course."

"I didn't know that you knew Santa, Sonny." Arianna says suddenly in awe of Sonny.

"Oh yeah, Santa and I go way back. We've been friends since around the time you were born. You see he recruits new parents to be his helpers for each family."

"So Johnny and Alli and Sydney all have a different Santa helper than I do?" Arianna asks in awe.

"Yep, I think their Santa helper is Gammy Sami." Will whispers and hugs his daughter tight.

"So, what do you say? You ready for those presents yet?" Sonny asks.

"I guess I can go open them now." Arianna grins before jumping down and rushing towards the door.

"Oh and Daddy?"

"Yes princess?" Will looks up from staring into Sonny's eyes.

"Please kiss Santa's helper, Sonny, all the time. That way he knows you love him." Arianna says before skipping down the hall towards the Christmas tree and her presents.

"With pleasure!" Will responds as he looks back at Sonny with a huge grin. The two let their lips meet in a sensual kiss that says more than their words ever could. They continue kissing until they hear the melodic sound of Arianna calling their names.

With a smile Will grabs Sonny's hand and they leave the bedroom and head towards their future.


	12. Chapter 12

**Day 10 is here! I cannot believe we are a third of the way into our event! So far this has really been amazing...and I expect that to continue. One of the things I particularly love about this project is that we get to hear from some of our WilSon authors who currently aren't posting regularly for a chapter story. Yesterday and today are perfect examples...wonderful writers we haven't heard from in a little while...until now! What a TREAT! Thank you writers, readers and reviewers! **

* * *

_**A/N: I always wonder what life will be like in the future for Will and Sonny and this is what came to me one night. It's a little long but a sweet story with an added extra at the end, a recipe. Enjoy! ****Happy Holidays!**_

* * *

**"First Christmas" by AllThingsGay  
**  
December 25th, 2018

Early morning light softly spills in through the kitchen window as Will looks out at the backyard to discover a soft white blanket is now covering the children's slide and swing set. He smiles remembering this past summer filled with laughter and fun in the warm sunshine of lazy afternoons. And the happiest memory of the year, this is where Ari met her new brother for the first time.

The summer before Will and Sonny had decided they wanted to grow their family. With so many children needing homes, adopting was the best possible choice. They began the process of being approved and kept the decision to themselves until they had been selected. They didn't want Arianna to hope and be disappointed.

They passed the approval process and began the waiting. They knew it would be a long wait but were sure the right child would come into their lives.

But fate had a different plan. The wait was shorter than expected. In June, the call came, "We have someone we would like you to meet. " As Sonny drove, Will anxiously rubbed his hands on his jeans trying to stay calm, his stomach full of butterflies. With a gentle touch, Sonny stilled Will's hands and smiled.

When Will and Sonny were taken to the yard where the children of the orphanage played, Will saw a little boy about three years old with dark hair sitting at the top of the slide. The boy seemed to be waiting. He was looking down at his hands and then lifted his head and looked around. He glanced at Will and stopped. And then he smiled.

Will couldn't breathe. "There he is." he thought. "That's our little boy." There was only one other time in Will's life where the world seemed to stop and he lost his breath; when he saw Arianna for the first time. An instant connection was so strong that there was no one else in the room, just Will and Arianna.

With his dark hair and eyes, and the way the boy's eyes twinkled when he smiled, Will thought he looked like a mini version of Sonny.

Lost in the moment, Will didn't realize that Sonny had gripped his hand tightly until the feeling in his fingers had gone numb.

"Honey?" Will said as he turned to look at his husband.

Sonny smiled back at him. He nodded and Will knew that he had felt the same connection with the little boy.

The boy's name was Jose Hector Elizondo and having lost both his parents in a car accident the year before, he was a quiet and tentative child who looked a little lost at times. The workers said he rarely smiled and spoke even less. The few times he did speak, the words he used were in Spanish. He was a difficult boy to place; he didn't seem to fit into any of the foster homes he had been in. So with Spanish being spoken at home with Arianna, CPS thought Sonny and Will would be the perfect family for Jose.

Will and Sonny brought him home where Sami, Will's brother and sisters, and Ari waited in the backyard for their return. As soon as they stepped through the back gate, Ari welcomed her new brother with open arms and hugged him.

"Daddy, what's his name?" She asked.

"His name is Jose, sweetie." Will replied.

Ari tilted her head and looked thoughtfully at the small boy with brown eyes. "Can I call him Joe?" she said.

"How come?" Sonny asks her.

"Because Papa, he looks like a Joe." She replied in a matter of fact kind of way.

She took Joe by the hand and showed him the slide. From then on, Ari looked out for him and played with him. She was an amazing big sister.

With Ari's constant attention and love, Joe slowly came out of his shell and flourished. He was a happy and healthy boy always ready for adventure.

And Joe seemed to like his new nickname. When Adrienne asked him what his name was, he proudly stood up and said, "Joe."

Will takes a sip of his coffee while remembering all these moments, feeling so grateful for such a wonderful family; A loving husband, two happy children and loving grandparents who doted on them, spoiling them every chance they had.

Feeling warm arms wrapping around his middle and a kiss at the back of his neck, Will grins. "Good morning, honey." He puts down his mug and turns to seeSonny's smiling face.

"Merry Christmas, Will." Sonny kisses Will tenderly and just as he pulls away,Will leans in to steal three more kisses. Sonny chuckles.

Will peeks over Sonny's shoulder and then furrows his brow. "Aren't the kids up yet?"

Sonny shrugs. "It's only 6:30."

"Yeah, my point exactly." Will moves to pour a cup of coffee for Sonny. "Remember Ari last year? She was awake at, like 5 and we had to tell her to go back to sleep."

"Well, we did let them stay up a little later last night. I guess they're tired."Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Sonny takes a sip of his coffee and leans up against the counter. "Besides, I like having a few quiet moments with my husband on Christmas morning."

Will never tires of hearing those words from Sonny, my husband. Smiling, he comes closer to Sonny, taking his mug and setting it aside. Will slides his hands up into the back of Sonny's hair and kisses him. While the first kiss of the morning was tender and sweet, this kiss is passionate and full of promise.

Sonny wraps his arms around Will's waist, his hands touch the small of his back and he pulls Will closer. A deep moan escapes his lips as he breaks the kiss for split second to grab a breathe of air. After 6 years, Sonny is still in awe of how quickly his body ignites with passion when Will touches him.

Both of them now panting, they touch their foreheads and cling to each other.  
"How long do you think they'll sleep?" Sonny asks.

"Hmm, I think we have time." Will replies reading his thoughts.

They quickly and quietly head back up stairs hand in hand. As they reach the landing of the second floor, they listen for stirrings from the children's rooms. The only sound they can hear is the soft ticking of the hallway clock so they continue to their room at the end of the hall.

Once inside their room, Sonny turns the lock on the door while Will slides his hands under his shirt caressing Sonny's back.

Their clothes noiselessly drift to the floor as they fall together into bed, with hands, and kisses exploring naked skin, bodies moving as one. They make love with the familiar dance they know so well. But as familiar as the motions are, they always surprise each other with new pleasures, new delights. Always passionate, their lovemaking is sometimes tender and unhurried, sometimes heated and energetic.

This morning with little time to spare, they make love tenderly but with quickly brings Sonny to climax then finds his own release overwhelming him. They fall onto their backs panting for air, hearts pounding in their links his fingers with Sonny's, and brings their intertwined fingers to his lips. Softly, he kisses the back of Sonny's hand.

"I love you," whispers Will as he blinks to clear the dampness in his eyes.

Sonny turns to him bringing his hand up to caress Will's face. "I love you too." He kisses him and then gently rubs their noses. "Are you ok?"

"I, uh, yeah I'm perfect. I'm so lucky. You're an amazing father. You're so incredible Sonny."

"So are you." Sonny sighs before continuing. "Sometimes I think my heart will burst with happiness. I look at our life and we are so lucky. I'm grateful everyday for you, Ari and Joe."

Will pulls Sonny close to kiss him, savoring the moment.

All of sudden from downstairs, they hear the screams of delight from their children. "Santa was here! Look Joe, he ate the cookies! Daddy! Papa! Look what Santa brought!"

Laughing, Will and Sonny quickly get dressed to join them; they will have time later to cuddle. But for the moment nothing would make them happier than celebrating Joe's first Christmas as a Horton-Kiriakis.

Downstairs in the living room with the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree behind them, they find Arianna and Joe surrounded by little wrapped gifts that have been pulled out of their stockings. As they walk into the room, Joe is about to open one small colourfully wrapped present.

"No, Joe. You have to wait until Daddy and Papa are here. And then we eat breakfast." Arianna explains in an authoritative voice.

Joe looks wide-eyed at Sonny. "Papa? Can we eat breakfast really fast?"

Sonny laughing replies "Well not too quickly but yes we can eat fast. Come with me."

Joe hops up and grabs Sonny's out stretched hand. Looking down at Joe, who is looking back at him with bright clear eyes, Sonny is overwhelmed with love.

In the kitchen, Sonny pulls one of the chairs up to the counter. Joe having done this before, scrambles up the chair. This is their routine; Papa and Joe making pancakes on weekend mornings. Sonny assembles the ingredients on the counter in front of Joe. Joe pulls out the measuring cup and opens the Tupperware bin of flour. With deft hands, he scoops up flour and pours it in the bowl that Papa has set down. Next, the baking powder, salt and sugar. Joe with a wooden spoon mixes the dry ingredients together as Sonny melts some butter. Then with care, Joe makes a well in the middle. Sonny pours the milk into a cup, hands it to Joe, and he pours it carefully into the well. Sonny adds the egg and melted butter. Joe now stirs it all together.

When Joe is satisfied with his pancake batter, he proudly presents Sonny with the bowl. "I'm done, Papa."

"Great!" Sonny pulls the chair over closer to the stove. The pan is heated and ready to go. Joe and he make pancakes, piling them up on a plate as each one comes out of the pan.

"Oh wow, those look yummy!" Will comes into the kitchen and tries to steal a small pancake.

Sonny playfully slaps his hand away. "Hey, you have to wait mister."

Will steals a kiss instead.

After devouring delicious pancakes, they are ready for opening presents. The children tear into their gifts from Santa.

Sonny and Will watch the children laugh and smile and jump for joy when they open their presents; everything they had asked Santa for, they've received.

When all the gifts are open, Ari whispers into Joe's ear. They smile at each other and nod.

Ari stands up and with a glint in her eye; she says, "We'll be right back. Don't move."

Sonny and Will look at each other puzzled. What can they be up to?

"Ari? Joe? What are you doing?" Sonny asks.

"Just a second, Papa." Ari replies.

Joe comes running down the stairs with his sister close behind. Ari is holding something behind her back. They turn to face the tree and when they turn around, they are holding a poster board with a drawing. In bright, beautiful crayon colors was a house with flowers beside it and a sun in the sky. In front of the house were four people. Two male figures, one with yellow hair and one with black, and a little girl in a pink dress and little boy in blue pants and red shirt were standing between the two men. All four of them were holding hands.

Will can't help but smile seeing the proud look on his children's faces. He reaches out for Sonny's hand, gripping tightly.

Smiling, Sonny is the first to ask, "Wow, looks like you did a lot of work. Can you tell us about it?"

"We wanted to give you a present." Ari says.

"Yep, you're the bestest Papa and Daddy ever." Joe grins from ear to ear.

"So we drawed this for you. It's our family." Ari explains.

Will tries to speak but a croak comes out instead.

Sonny squeezes Will's hand. "This is the best gift ever. It's beautiful! We love it!"

Finding his voice, Will agrees. "Yes, Papa is right. We do love it. Thank you so much Ari and Joe."

Will kneels in front of the children to hug them, Sonny joining them in the group hug.

"We love you so much." Sonny says quietly.

Ari and Joe pull away from the hug wanting to play with all their new toys. Sonny and Will stay sitting on the floor for a moment. Sonny leans over to Will and kisses him. Looking into Will's eyes, he mouths the words "I love you." To which Will replies silently, "I love you too."

The rest of the day is filled with visiting family and eating way too much food. When the Horton-Kiriakis family finally arrives home that evening, it's time for bed.

As the children get ready for bed, Sonny and Will tidy the house and get ready for bed as well. Will walks to Ari's room to check that she's getting into bed and not playing with a toy.

Down the hall, Sonny sits on their bed, checking his phone one last time for the day. Joe walks in and stands in front of Sonny.

"Hi Joe, what's up?" Sonny says smiling. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yes." Joe says quietly looking at the floor.

"You don't seem convinced." Sonny gently hooks his finger under Joe's chin to lift his head up.

"It was the bestest day ever." Joe smiles a little. "I hope we can do that again sometime."

"Come here." Sonny pulls Joe up onto his knee. "Of course we can. Christmas is a year away but there will be other fun days before then. Your birthday is coming, Ari's birthday, and in the summer we can go swimming and camping and all kinds of fun stuff."

"Can I do that stuff too?" Joe asks.

"What do you mean?" Sonny is puzzled by the question.

"Can I stay here with you?" Joe looks at the floor again.

Sonny's heart aches. He realizes that Joe doesn't understand that he's been adopted and what that means. That Sonny, Will and Ari will forever be his family.

"Joe, I'm going to tell you something about the day we met you ok?"

Joe nods his head still looking at the floor.

Behind them, Will quietly walks into the room but then stops to listen.

"When Daddy and I came to the place that you lived before, we didn't know anything about you. But when we saw you, we knew that you were our son. We have loved you ever since that day. And we will never stop loving you. We are your family. Arianna is your sister and she loves you too. And that means you're never leaving here. This is forever."

Sonny sat quietly with Joe on his knee patiently waiting for Joe to talk or ask another question. But Joe doesn't speak. He begins to cry and tears fall onto Sonny's arm.

"Oh Joe, why are you crying?" He wraps Joe in arms and holds him tight as his little arms grab Sonny's neck.

"I love you too." Joe says softly.

Will is overwhelmed with emotion and tears begin to cloud his vision. Feeling so much love for his husband and child, he wants to hug them both. As he stands watching Sonny comforting Joe, Ari comes up beside him and hugs his leg.

"Daddy, can you read me a story?"

"Of course pumpkin. Which one?" Will looks down and smiles.

Ari holds up a book, her favourite. The name of the book is "To the Moon and Back."

"Let's all read this one together." Will and Sonny each put a child on their lap sitting with their backs against the headboard. Together they take turns reading the pages of the book.

_How much do I love you?  
I love you as much as the ocean is deep.  
I love you as much as the mountains are tall.  
I love you as much as the world is big._

_When do I love you?  
__When the sun is shining, I love you.  
__When the rain is falling, I love you.  
__When the stars are twinkling, I love you.  
__When the flowers are blooming, I love you.  
__When the snow is falling, I love you._

_Why do I love you?  
I love you because you make me laugh when I am sad.  
I love you because you hug me when you say goodnight.  
I love you because you love me even when I'm mad.  
I love you because you are you._

_For all those reasons and more,  
I love you to the moon and back._

Before Will can even close the book, the children are happily sleeping in their father's arms.

Sonny looks at Will. "What a perfect day."

"Yes, it was." Will sighs deeply. He's tired but happy. Knowing tomorrow will be another busy day, he reluctantly picks up Arianna to carry her to bed. Sonny does the same with Joe.

With the children tucked snuggly into bed, Sonny and Will curl up together, fulfilling the unspoken promise to make up for their missed cuddling time from that morning. They fall asleep in each other's arms feeling loved and happy.

**The End.**

Sonny & Joe's Yummy Pancakes

1 ½ cups of all-purpose flour  
3 ½ teaspoons baking powder  
1 teaspoon salt  
1 tablespoon white sugar  
1 ¼ cups milk  
1 egg  
3 tablespoons butter, melted

In a large bowl, sift together the flour, baking powder, salt and sugar. Make a well in the center and pour in the milk, egg, and melted butter. Mix until smooth.

Heat a lightly oiled frying pan over medium high heat. Pour a ¼ cup of batter for each pancake. Brown on both sides and serve hot.


	13. Chapter 13

Day 11 and we've got a first time writer here...so let's show lots of love and support!

* * *

A/N: This is my first story. Hope you like and enjoy it This is how i see wilson celebrating christmas this year!

**A Christmas Eve Surprise!** By JMTadych

It is Christmas eve morning and Will and Sonny are still sleeping. Will is starting to wake up, and he could not be happier. He is spending his holiday with the two most important people in his life, Sonny and Arianna. As he turns to look at his beautiful boyfriend who is still sleeping, he starts thinking of how perfect his life is. Sonny is wonderful, he is always there for him, always watching out for him. Sonny is his rock and his world. Will decided this Christmas he wants to do something for him to show him how special and important he is to him. He wants to show him how much he really loves him. So, he is going to do something very special for Sonny today.

As he looks at the clock, he sees it is after 10:00 am. He knows he should wake up Sonny, but he lets him sleep a bit longer because Sonny has been working really hard the last few nights, working late and long hours. He hired a new barista and let T have a few days off since T nicely volunteered to work both Christmas Eve and Christmas day so Sonny could spend it with Will.

Will decides to get up and make Sonny breakfast. Just as he is coming back into the room, Sonny is starting is wake up. Will leans over and gives him a kiss. "Hello my sleepyhead."

Sonny looks at the clock, "OMG it is eleven o' clock! Why didn't you wake me up?

"Hey, I let you sleep late because you have been working late. Besides, I would not be able to serve you breakfast in bed then."

"Wow! I could get used to this."

They are in bed and eating breakfast when Sonny notices a card on his tray with his name on it. So he opens it.

It has "Merry Christmas" on the front and inside it says:

**_Dear Sonny,_**

**_Thank you for loving me and thank you for everything you do.  
_****_I love you so much._**

**_Will_**

Sonny leans over and gives Will a kiss and displays the card on his dresser. They are still eating when they hear Arianna wake up. Will goes to get her, and Sonny takes everything to the kitchen. As Sonny is cleaning up dishes, he can't help but look over and see Will with his daughter. He thinks "_wow Will is really a good dad."_ Sonny thinks how lucky he is to have the both of them in his life. He walks over to the couch to be with them when he finds another card on the table with his name on it. This one is handmade and it reads:

**_Dear Sonny,_**

**_Thank you for loving my dad and for loving me.  
I love you so much._**

**_Arianna Grace_**

There is a picture of all three of them. Sonny gives both a kiss. "I love you both, and I am so happy Gabi is letting us have Arianna tomorrow for Christmas day."

Gabi and Ari are going tonight to see Rafe.

"it is going to be full day for Arianna tomorrow with going to see my grandma then to your house and then to the Hortons."

"She is going to be spoiled rotten by everyone, so you better get used to it!"

Sonny tells Will he needs to go to the Club just for few hours to get T ready and then he will be home and will be all his for the rest of the evening! "It will be nice to have some alone time to sit and cuddle and watch a movie."

"Yes, but I have other ideas."

Sonny leaves and says he will talk to Will later. Will gets a text from Gabi asking him to bring Ari to HTS she is running late. As he is getting Ari ready, he talks to her and tells her what he has a planned tonight for Sonny and how this night is going to be special for all of them.

Will takes Ari to Gabi and reluctantly kisses his daughter and says goodbye. He goes to Club TBD as he wants to talk to T to wish him a Merry Christmas and to tell him thank you for working both days. He gets there, sees T and talks to Sonny. As he is ready to leave, Sonny sees a gift on the counter with his name on it. He opens it:

**_You are invited out to a romantic evening with your boyfriend. _**

"I thought we were staying in and having some alone time?" Sonny questions.

"I know but I really want to do this for you. You are always doing things for me so it's my turn to show you how much I love you and how much you mean to me."

"Will, I know you love me and how much I mean to you."

Will says, "Please..." and flashes his gorgeous baby blue eyes.

Sonny cannot resist. "Alright, anything for you! See you later."

Will goes to get everything ready. He is at home waiting impatiently for Sonny. He has all of Sonny's favorite clothes set out for him.

Just then Sonny gets in and gives will a kiss, "I will be ready shortly."

In about ten minutes Sonny comes out all ready to go. Will cannot believe how amazingly hot he looks. Will goes over for a kiss and tells him he looks gorgeous. Sonny tells him how hot he looks too they kiss again and off they go hand in hand.

"Where are we are going?" Sonny asks.

"You will see!"

They get in front of the pub and see the sign saying CLOSED FOR PRIVATE CELEBRATION!

"Wow! Why is your grandma's place closed?"

"I do not know. Maybe we should go inside and see."

When they open the door they see inside a table set for two. It's got a beautiful table cloth with red roses and candles! Will calls out to his grandma.

"Hope you like your romantic dinner," she turns to look at Will. "I think it will be to your liking," and she winks and says good bye.

The boys sit down. "You did this?"

Will smiles, "Yes but I did have some help though. I have all your favorite foods."

They sit and enjoy dinner holding hands and talking. When dinner is over Will goes and puts on music and asks Sonny to dance with him. They slow dance holding each other and kissing each other and just enjoying being together. When the dance is over, they sit down to eat dessert. Sonny is so happy and gives Will a kiss.

"It is such a nice night outside, do you think that we can go for walk in the HTS? I want to see all the lights and just go walking with you."

"Sure, that is a perfect idea."

So they leave and go to the square. When they get there they are holding hands and enjoying all the beautiful lights. They end up walking over to the white couch. They sit down and cuddle. Sonny can see Will is thinking and asks him what's on his mind.

"I remember about a year ago we were sitting right here."

"Remember, we were talking about our plans and what we wanted to do? I was telling you about Dubai, and how I would like to go with you. And then you told me how you went to the market with Aunt Carrie and Uncle Austin, and how you hoped someday you would take some one there you loved."

"I do!" Will says. "I also remember us talking about Gabi and the baby and how you were saying you wanted kids but not until you were like forty."

"I remember that too. Now look we have Arianna in our life!"

"Sonny, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you have any regrets?"

"NOPE! I AM SO GLAD ARIANNA IS IN OUR LIFE. I WOULD NOT WANT IT ANY OTHER WAY!"

Will nods in agreement. "I also remember a time when we were here in the fall and you asked me to marry you."

"Oh yeah! I remember that totally," Sonny says and starts laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"The expression on your face it was PRICELESS!"

"Well, you scared me half to death...I didn't know what to say."

"You said that my little joke wasn't very funny. You also said that though you want the right to marry, you would never do it."

"I did."

"You also said you do not enter into marriage lightly especially after everything your parents went through. I totally agree that it should not be entered into lightly."

"But look at us now. We are happy in love with each other, and my life could not be more perfect!"

"Yes! Perfect is the word!"

"You know I really mean it Sonny. I cannot imagine my life without you in it. You are my everything, my best friend, my rock, my world, my soul mate...you make me complete. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Sonny is looking at Will but before he gets a chance to say anything else, Will takes a small box out of his pocket and he is down on one knee.

"Jackson Kirkais will you do me the honor of marrying me, Willam Horton? Will you be my husband for life and will you spend the rest of your life helping me raise Arianna Grace?"

Sonny is just standing there with his mouth open and tears coming down his face. He never thought in a million years Will would ask him to marry him. He always thought Will would not want marriage. He knew he would be with him, but never thought they'd actually be married.

He looks at Will, "Yes I will marry you Will Horton, Yes I will be your husband and spend the rest of my life with you and yes I will help you raise Arianna Grace! YES YES YES A MILLION TIMES YES!"

Will gets up and kisses Sonny passionately. He is so happy. "You just made me the happiest guy. I promise to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you make me. I am so very lucky."

Sonny says, "No I am the lucky one, I am marrying my soul mate."

"And I am marrying my best friend." They continue to do more kissing, and Will puts the ring on Sonny's finger.

"Let's go home and celebrate." Will could not be happier, and they leave arm and arm.

They arrive at their apartment and they cannot stop kissing. It is getting stronger and passionate.

Sonny stops, "Let's take this to the bedroom."

Will responds, "Gladly!"

Sonny picks up Will and carries him to the bedroom. Looking at him he says, "I've always wanted to sweep you off you feet."

Will just says "I LOVE YOU" AND KISSES HIM.

They head to the bedroom, and as they enter Sonny puts Will down on the bed, which is covered with rose pedals. The room is all done up with very soft music and candles lit everywhere.

"WOW! You thought of everything!"

Will says, "Yep, I told you I wanted you to know how important you are to me and how much I love you. I wanted to make this a very special night."

"Well you did and Thank you so much." He turns and whispers into Will's ear, "now it is my turn to show you much I love you. I am going to make this a very, very special evening for you my beautiful, gorgeous hot fiancé."

"I love you Sonny Kirkais."

"And I love you Will Horton."

They make passionate love all night long!

**The End**

_Hope you enjoyed it..Merry Christmas to all!_


	14. Chapter 14

Welcome to Day 12! Remember to show the writers love by reviewing! Thanks!

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading my Wilson Christmas story. This time last year I was in the hospital hooked up to an IV. Surfing UTube on my phone I found clips of the boys and became hooked. Watching them helped take my mind off of the pain and fear I was going though. I've grown to love and respect them and the story. And not just Will and Sonny but for Chandler and Freddie too. Because of them I've made new friends and started this journey in writing. I couldn't have done this without all of your encouragment. I also want to thank my friend Jen Rescuemama for her valued advice, critique and much needed Beta.

Merry Christmas ya all! Hehe

**The Christmas List by GlenHaven**

I love Christmas. I know, I know; I don't have to tell you that. Growing up being pawned off on everyone and not having a real sense of family, it was at Christmas at least when the families would somehow come together. And there was love and laughter, and the decorations. The past year's hurts were somehow healed and forgiven in the the spirit of the holiday. And sometimes even if just for the duration of the holiday.

But I also love the traditions, the old Horton ones, like the special ornaments, the party and the toy drive. But I'm loving more the new ones that Sonny and I are creating for us - for our family of three. Ari is four, and I think this will be really the first Christmas that she starts to remember all of these things, like her own ornament on her own tree that we went and cut down ourselves, and it's in the same spot in the living room every year. Her stocking is hung over the fireplace in between mine and Sonny's. And on Christmas Eve we all snuggle in front of the fire sipping hot chocolate, singing carols to each other, guessing what is in the pretty wrapped boxes and what else Santa is going to bring.

Christmas morning after opening presents Daddy makes French toast while she and her Papa put together all the toys that need putting together. Or they comb the hair and try different outfits on her new dolls. I want her to know where she is when she wakes up not only on Christmas but every morning. That she's safe, in her own bed, in her own home, and it's the only home that she's ever known. Where just down the hall, when she is cold or has a nightmare, is Daddy and Papa's room. And with just a little knock on the door she can crawl into our big bed and snuggle safely in our arms.

I want to feel that stress parents feel when trying to get that "must have" toy for their children. And then after going broke buying them, staying up late nights drinking hot buttered rum with Sonny while wrapping all of it. And then the sitting and watching as our daughter rips open her presents first thing Christmas morning squealing with surprise and joy.

I love it all. But having it all takes lots of work. And for that I make lists. Another me being anal again, yes. My Christmas lists actually start sometime before Thanksgiving. Usually just random thoughts or ideas. Like this years:

Order Christmas cards

Can cut Xmas tree at same place we picked pumpkins

Ideas for Adreinne, perfume, my mother's head on a platter, a platter

Son underwear

Dinner on the 23rd with Uncle Eric and Aunt Nicole

puppy….no…

Barbie? Already?

Grandmas get Ari Pics

Talk to Sonny

No to adoption

"Hey Mom."

"Hi Will."

Mom had called and wanted to meet at the Pub for lunch, so she knew what Ari wanted and what we would let her buy Ari for Christmas. I knew that Mom would buy whatever she wanted to for Ari despite what Sonny and I thought, but just to humor her and myself, I agreed to meet her.

"So you have your lists done?"

"You remember my lists?"

"You've only been making lists since you learned to write. Yes, Will I remember. So get it out so we can compare!"

" I really haven't any ideas of what to get Ari yet. And I'm sure Sonny has something special in mind. But what are you thinking of?

"The usual girly things, perfume, make up, shoes, clothes, dolls, a tea set."

"Uhumm…no, no, yes, yes, dolls yes. By the way what do you think about Barbie? Is Ari too young? Is Barbie, you know, too sexy for a four year old? I need to ask Sonny what he thinks about Barbie. A tea set would be great"

"I see you are giving Adrienne my head on a platter? At least you know she won't be returning that gift." She smiles wryly.

"That was a joke Mom."

"I know Will. So I'm getting a framed picture of Ari?" I had to laugh remembering how we got the perfect picture to give to the Grandmas.

Sonny had made a big deal out of getting Ari's picture taken for the grandmas. He went out and bought not one, not two but three little outfits, hired not only a professional photographer but a hairdresser too. Only to drive us both crazy as he poured thru the proof sheets looking for just the perfect picture. The problem was none of them was perfect enough. Then one day Ari and I were out doing some shopping when we came across the town square's Santa. Arianna stopped cold hiding behind me and peeking out around my knees.

"Daddy! Look Daddy! Sana Cos."

"That's Santa Claus alright. Do you want to say hi?"

Shaking her head 'yes' we got in line and when it was her turn, she let go of my hand, walked up to Santa and climbed right in his lap. I couldn't hear what they were talking about but all of a sudden there was someone shaking jingle bells and when they both looked up a flash went off, and we had the picture to give to our Moms.

Looking at the list and then at me." Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No nothing. Why?"

"Uuhhmm…No to adoption?

"Oh yeah. But I just don't want the commitment or the mess. Plus Ari isn't old enough yet"

Looking at me like I had lost my mind she is jolted when her cell phone started to ring.

"Hi EJ. I'm just having lunch with Will. Right now? Well if it's urgent yeah I'll be right there. Ok ok…hold on! Will I have to go Stefano is bellowing and EJ needs me home. I love you. And rethink the adoption thing! You and Sonny are amazing parents and Ari could use a little brother or sister. I love you. I'm leaving right now EJ. Bye Will!"

And with that she was out the door, before I got the chance to tell her that that note on my list meant 'no' to adopting a _puppy_. Ari had been talking about wanting a puppy. My mother actually thought I meant no to adopting a baby. Sonny and I never even talked about a puppy much less a baby. Maybe because it was Christmas and we were so happy. Maybe it was because we had become family: Sonny, Ari, and I. We bought a house. I had finished school, and I was writing. The Club was doing great. We are doing a pretty good job with Ari. She's happy, healthy; no major or even minor damage. So why not a baby? I knew that we could do it. There wasn't any reason we couldn't. Now just to to convince Sonny.

Notes to self

Surrogates for gay couples?

Sonny's sperm

Can I do the collection?

rubber gloves?

Use some of the money Stefano left me

Names

Adrienne, Ari and Adi ?

Samantha

Chandler

Jackson

Roman

Freddie

Abby?

Christmas was only a week away and we still hadn't finished our gift lists. Since Sonny opened the club that morning, I thought I'd stop by when he got off and we could go shopping.

"HI POPPY! SUPISE POPPY!"

Ari was screaming as she burst through the doors of the club. Why is it that when your child is screaming you feel every pair eyes within earshot glaring down at you?

"Arianna hush! We talked about our indoor voices."

"What? It's ok she has an in with the owner. ARI! MY BEAUTIFUL PRINCESS! And my handsome prince. Hi Babe, what are you guys doing here?"

Sonny scoops Ari up in his arms and sets her on the counter.

"Hot chocolate all around?"

"YEA POPPY!"

"Ari indoor voice! And ask like Granny Adi has been teaching you!"

With an almost indignant but obeidiant huff she turns to her Poppy.

"Yes pease Poppy. Tank you Poppy"

Sonny cracks up remembering the etiquette lessons that he endured growing up. I smile at my daughter and the attitude she gets from Gabi. Son says it's all me, but I don't see it.

"Only a small one Poppy! We came to get you and go shopping."

"Shopping? Ok sure. But we have to buy a few things that we can't with a certain child along. I don't want to split up either. You have your" his brows arch and he nods as if to acknowledge the importance of my list and making fun of it at the same making air quotes "list" to finish too, I'm sure. Maybe T can watch her."

And then just like a Hallmark Christmas movie in walks, Adrienne and Justin.

"Mom, Dad….I was just thinking of you."

"Sonny, Will. ARIANNA." Justin shouts and Arianna quickly admonishes his yelling

"Gammpa! Indo voce! Indo voce!"

I knew instantly that Ari would be safe in his parents arms for at least the next few hours. We rushed out the door the second they agreed.

"Did you get a list of what your Mom is buying?"

"After I ruled out anything from the cosmetic dept. After that she was talking about tea sets and dolls. I told her I wasn't sure about Barbie though and that I wanted to see what you thought

"Barbie? We have to worry about Barbie? What did she do?"

"Well I don't know if she's old enough"

"Barbie or Ari? Cause I think Barb's been around for awhile Willy. She's old"

"Funny. I mean what kind of message are we sending to our daughter? Are we saying this is how women should look and dress? Yeah she's a doctor and she's been an Astronaut. She's had Ken all those years and never gotten pregnant. So she can't be all that bad."

"That's because Ken is gay Will. For that matter Midge has always been Barbies best "friend".

"I never thought of that. Sonny!"

"Will!"

"Yeah..I mean Sonny we do have to look out for those things. We have to make sure that she knows she can be and do anything. And while it's ok to look like Barbie she doesn't have to. That she's beautiful just like she is."

"Will!"

With that he could see I was begining to panic. Grabbing me by the lapels of my coat and pulling me back to him, he wrapped his arms around me, snaking one hand up my back under my shirt. And the other takes a hold to the back of my head grabbing a hold of my hair tight in his grip, he plants his lips firmly on mine, pushing me back up against a lamp post. Pressing his body against mine not letting me go; He leans back and smiles.

"Breathe Will! I love when you get all worked up. It is ok, we don't have to do Barbies just yet. No to the tea set! My mom is giving her the tea set she had when she was a little girl. And we can hold off on Barbie. She's still exploring with Dora for a little while longer. What's next on the list?"

"Well speaking of your mom how about a platter for her?" I amuse myself sometimes.

"Ok well let's 's go to the bookstore first and then over Macy's and see what they have!"

* * *

Both Sonny and I wear boxers but walking into the underwear dept there were so many choices. Sonny needed some new ones, and I refused to buy them as a Christmas gift. Underwear always sucks as a Christmas gift, doesn't it? You're sitting there on the floor tearing into your presents and you get to the one you know has to be that GI Joe you wanted and instead you get the 3 pack of boxers. I wouldn't have minded the boxers if they came **on** Joe. But not **instead** **of** Joe.

I was immediately drawn to a black pair of briefs with flames emblazoned across the crotch. The tag said it had "Butt Lifting Technology". Not that Sonny needs that, he has the hardest sweetest bubble butt I've ever seen on a man. Still I grabbed them and put them with the pants we both were going to try on, hoping he wouldn't see me.

"What are you doing with those?"

"I was just thinking you could try them on."

" I don't even know what size I wear."

"We both wear 32."

"We don't wear the same size."

"Yes we do Sonny! In fact you have my shorts on now"

"I do?"

"Yes you do. So you need to get some new ones. So I can have mine back."

"Ok ok, but I don't know why we can't share?"

" As much as I like the thought of wearing something your junk has been in, you need new ones."

As I hold up the ones with the "Butt Lifting Technology" trying to look innocent, Sonny sees right through me. He knew I just wanted to see him in those underwear. Something new and different; something to lift his sexy ass.

"But Willy I don't wear briefs. I'll make you a deal though. I try those on if you try these on." He grabs a little neon blue thong, and walks back to the fitting rooms twirling them in the air around his index finger.

"Oh God Sonny. Wait up!"

Sonny had gone to the very back of the fitting rooms. It was large enough for the two of us. And as soon as the door was shut, I dropped the clothes in my arms on the bench when Sonny pushed me up against the wall. Pinning my hands above my head with one hand, he slid the other down my chest to my belt buckle tugging it loose. He pulled my head to his and shoved his tongue in my mouth with an almost animal passion. I could taste him. I could still taste the Hot chocolate he had shared with Ari before we left. He bites my lower lip, moving to my ear and biting on the lobe tracing all around it before plunging deep inside. I feel my knees start to go out from under me. Sonny knows that this drives me wild. At first it was a little gross but then with his hot wet tongue, that oh so talented hot tongue darting around in my ear, it was as if it were directly connected to my crotch, rendering my knees and legs useless. With his mouth still on my ear he quietly growls.

"You want to see how I look in those Willy?"

His hands are now in my pants cupping my ass cheeks with a single index finger teasing my hole though the material of my boxers. I am so turned on all I can do is nod.

"I guess you need to get me out of these clothes first then Willy. So you can see what you like me in best, boxers or briefs."

With that I shove Sonny back, drop to my knees and rip open the front of his chinos, pulling them down to his knees. His hard-on slaps me in the face; I grab hold of it and bury it deep in my throat. Using my tongue to massage him, I can feel him grow even bigger the more excited he got. Now I had his perfect ass cheeks in my hands massaging them and pulling him back into me as he starts to thrust into my mouth. He bends over and pulls my heads off of him and kisses me, our tongues fighting for control over the other.

He whispers on my mouth, "Oh god Willy. This is too fucking hot. I am so turned on Baby."

"Oh yeah Son. Give it to me!"

I try to get him back in my mouth. Sonny starts teasing me, pulling it back and then tapping himself on my face. He draws my face back to his.

"Your mouth is so hot baby. You going to make me explode"

"Give it to me Son! I want it all."

"Were going to get caught. They are going to hear us."

I look up grinning, "Let them!"

Sonny shakes his head in disbelief and growls, "Oh yeah Baby!"

I grab him and swallow him deep, one hand holding him tight around his rock hard girth and squeezing. The other hand is teasing, fingering him in back. And then I feel his whole body stiffen. He grabs handfuls of my hair and explodes into my mouth.

"Oh god. Oh my god. Willy baby oh my sweet baby..."

I release my hold on him, and he falls back on the bench, his pants still around his knees. His eyes roll back and his mouth drops open and his tongue curls up inside. And he starts to laugh loudly.

"Ssshh Sonny!"

Suddenly there is a knock on the door. "Are you all right in there Sir? Do you need another size?"

I reach over grabbing his now softening member and squeeze. "No thank you. It's kind of big but it fits right were it needs to."

Sonny pulls me up to him and kisses me. "We are going to have to go shopping more often. And next time you be the model!"

"Consider it a Christmas gift! Ho Ho Ho."

"Mmmm..A little gift from my ho ho ho?"

"Yours and yours alone."

* * *

Christmas Eve was here and I was so excited that I felt like I had drank a whole pot of coffee. Sonny closed the coffee house early for a staff party. Ari had made cards and gingerbread men for each of them. As she went around the room passing them out, she got to T.

"Whoa Princess. What's this?"

"Fo you, Unca T."

"Thank you my Princess."

He takes her hand and kisses it. Arianna starts giggling and goes to run away. But T grabs her and pulls her back to him. She has even T wrapped around her little finger. He reaches behind him, pulls out a box with a huge pink bow on it and hands it to her. A look of absolute surprise spreads across her face, and I can see she's about to burst.

"Tank you Unca T!"

"Merry Christmas."

And in two seconds flat she was ripping open the box. Inside was a crown and a picture. T reached over and pulled it out of the box, and placed the crown on Ari's head.

"Now you really are a Princess."

"I a princess. I a princess," and she began to twirl and dance around the room. I picked up the box and pulled out a signed eight by ten photo of Honey Boo Boo.

_"Dear Ari, I hope you like this crown. Your Uncle T must love you a lot cause he gave me a whole lotta money for it. Whoop Whoop. Your Uncle T is really nice. He should come and be my Uncle Poodles boyfriend. Then we can be cousins._

_Merry Christmas ya all!_

_Honey Boo Boo"_

"You marwy Unca Poodle, Unca T?"

"Whoa! I don't think so Princess. See unlike those two pretty ponies over there, Unca T is looking for a Queen to marry."

"In that case T, Uncle Poodle sounds available." I am so funny

Then it was dinner with the Kiriakis clan - an all Greek Christmas. The cooks made a huge spread of Greek food and my favorite rich sweet Baklava dripping in honey. After dinner everyone went into the living room, Arianna bouncing up and down on Sonny's lap impatiently waiting to see which of the seemingly hundreds of gifts under the tree were hers. Adrienne cried as Ari opened the tea set. Arianna hadn't seen anything like it before and neither had I. Inside a white wooden chest lined with pink satin was a tiny teapot with a set of four tiny teacups and saucers made of fine china. Each was painted with little butterflies and flowers. And there was even a tiny serving tray with four silver teaspoons.

"Arianna this was my tea set when I was a little girl." As she pulled out the teapot she turned it around and hand painted on the side was Adrienne's name.

I was so touched I turned to her. "Adreinne are you sure?"

"Yes Will. I saved it all these years to pass down to my little girl. And even though my son has his own coffee house, who better to pass it down to than my granddaughter?" And with that she turned the teapot around and on the other side was painted in the exact same font 'Arianna'.

"Gamma Adi you can come play tea wit me ok! And Poppy too, ok Poppy?"

"I would be honored Princess," Sonny choked out, tears streaming from both our faces. He turned and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Thank you mom."

After all the gifts had been opened, they turned on some Greek music and after a shot of Ouzo all around, the Kiriakis men danced. Arianna and I sat with Aunt Maggie and Adrienne clapping and watching as one by one fell out, only to leave Sonny and Justin trying to out dance each other, both exhausted laughing and falling into each other's arms.

I can't imagine this not being my life anymore. What if I hadn't admitted that I was gay? I wouldn't have any of this. The love of my life wouldn't have been another man. And we surely wouldn't have been raising a child together and celebrating Christmas with his family, surrounded by love. But here I am with Sonny, _our_ sweet Adrianna and _his_ family. I'm sorry; it must sound like I'm bragging. I'm not really, it's just that I can't believe it myself sometimes. That my life is so much better than I ever dreamt it could be.

Eventually the men tired of dancing. Arianna and Aunt Maggie were busy looking at all the new clothes she had gotten, so I started to play on the baby grand in the corner. Soon Adrienne joined me on the bench, and we started to sing carols while Ari danced around with Aunt Maggie. It wasn't until after about the third or fourth song that I noticed Sonny and Justin missing from the room. I had played a couple more carols when they came walking back into the room.

"Where did you two go?"

"Dad was just giving me his gift."

"Oh yeah? Are you going to show the rest of the family?"

"Well it kind of is for the whole family too." Grinning he turned to Ari, "Alright baby girl it's time to go!"

After loading as much of Ari's presents into the car and realizing either it was her or more toys, we told Sonny's parents we would stop over the next day to pick up the rest. We headed home, and before we even pulled into the garage, Arianna was sound asleep. I got her out of her booster seat as Sonny opened the door. The kitchen was a mess, as we ran out of the house right after breakfast this morning.

I carried Ari up to her room and laid her on her bed and started to get her changed into her nightgown.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Baby?"

"Did I miss Sana, Daddy?"

"No Baby. You just took a little nap. Now you have to get into bed and go to.." and with that, she jumped up and was nearly out the door when Sonny walked in and stopped her.

"Hold on Princess! Where do you think you are going without any clothes on?"

"I got to put Sana's cookie I made him ouwt."

"No, you need to get your nightgown on and get to bed!"

"Bu Poppy, Sana need cookie an milk an cawots for his weindeea."

Sonny looks at me, "See what you started with your "Traditions"!"

"Baby, Papa and I will put them out for Santa. But you need to come get dressed and get into bed or he won't stop here tonight."

Disappointed she turns back around and lets me dress her. This is one of the things Sonny and I enjoy doing the most: putting her to bed, tucking her in with her teddy, and reading her a story.

"Tonight Arianna, I'm going to read you a Christmas story called The Night before Christmas."

"Bu you don have a book Daddy."

"I don't need one, I know this one by heart, so snuggle down!" Ari snuggles down, I sit on the edge of the bed and lean back against the headboard, Sonny sits in between my legs and leans back into my chest.

"'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring not even a mouse.

The stockings were hung by the chimney with care in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there.

Papa in his kerchief and I in my cap."

Sonny chuckled

"Good one Daddy."

"Ssshh"

"Papa in his kerchief and I in my cap had just settled down for a long winter's nap.

When up on the housetop there arose such a clatter"

"Damn raccoons again?" Sonny giggled

"Son stop!"

"I'm sorry. Go on!"

"When up on the housetop there arose such a clatter. I jumped from my bed to see what was the matter."

"Really? Will you made me go check when it was the raccoons," he teased, trying not to laugh.

"To what to my wondering eyes should appear? But a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer."

"She's asleep."

"You don't want to hear the rest of the story?"

"I know how it ends."

We quietly make our way out of Arianna's room and back into the family room. Sonny had lit a fire and turned on the tree lights. Taking my hand he leads me to the sofa, sitting down he pulls me down on top of him.

"Now for a Wilson Christmas."

"Presents?" I sit up on his lap excited

Sonny responds by grabbing my hips and grinding his crotch into me.

"I was thinking how about you take care of this big hard candy cane first Willy baby? "

"Uhhmm. Oh I do love that candy cane, but first I want to open presents. By the way what did your Dad give you?"

"Well it was what I asked him to give me. Let me up!" With that Sonny got up and went to the hall coat closet and pulled out his jacket. Reaching inside he took some papers out of the pocket.

Coming back to the sofa, he sits next to me and takes a hold of my hands.

"Will do you know that I can't remember not loving you and Arianna? I never imagined that my life could be this good. This happy and this in love. I've been around the world; I've seen and done about it all. And there isn't anywhere or anyone else I want to be with. I want us to be a family."

"What are you saying Sonny? We are a family. You me and Ari."

"Will, your Mom called me. She told me about your list."

"What? What did she? What do you?..oh."

"Yeah Will, oh. When did you decide 'no' to adoption? Were you going to talk to me about it?"

"Son..I just didn't think you'd want the hassle. They can be a mess. You have to take them out all the time, feed them, make sure they have water. Crapping everywhere."

Sonny was looking at me like I'd lost my mind, so I figured this was a good place to stop talking and let him finish.

"Are you talking about a baby, Will? That's what your Mom thinks. And I'm ok with that. But I've been thinking about adoption too. I want to adopt Arianna."

To quote Nick: "Oh My God Will! Oh My God!" Of course he also thinks I meant 'no' to adopting a baby - look who he talked to! Why can't she stay out of my business? Always meddling. Her platter is going back….hold it...did he just say what I thought he said?

"Did you just say you want to adopt Arianna?"

"Wasn't that what you were talking about? Because yes Will, I want to adopt Arianna Grace. I know how you want her to always feel safe and wanted. Will you know in the hospital after she was born, I was telling my Dad about holding her there in that shed and how I looked her in the face and I saw you. I saw you Will. And I fell in love. And when we got to bring her home and all of these years Ive never even thought about her not being mine. She's my daughter. I would walk thru hell and back for her. I'd die for her. So when your Mom said what she said, I knew I wanted to do this."

Sonny handed me the papers. I looked at the header.

PETITION FOR LEGAL CUSTODY AND ADOPTION

Jackson Sonny Kiriakis

Petitioner

Arianna Grace Horton

Child

"I asked my Dad to draw these up. That was his gift to me - to us. And he and my Mom want to pay for all of the court costs. If we go ahead with this, Gabi will have to agree to give up any and all future parental rights. But face it Will, it's another Christmas and she hasn't made it home. She sent Ari a present and maybe they'll Skype tomorrow morning...that is if Nick lets her. Gabi doesn't want her Will, but I do. Please Will, I want her."

Am I? Had I? Had I really heard him right? When I looked up from the papers and at him, I could see he meant it. I saw a man, this beautiful man, my lover, my partner, asking me with his words and pleading with his eyes. And I knew what to say. Of course I was ok with it. How could I not be?

Before I could say anything, Sonny gets up and goes to the Christmas tree.

"There is one more thing though Will." He reaches underneath and pulls out his New Years resolution can that's been hidden in the back. He comes back and hands it to me, "Here open this!"

I open the can and inside is once again just one little piece of paper. I pull it out and read it:

_New Years Resolution 2017_

_Get Will Horton to marry me!  
_

I look up and Sonny is on one knee, holding a ring in his fingers, "William Horton, will you marry me?"

I guess we can talk about having _his_ baby later.

* * *

Merry Christmas my friends!


	15. Chapter 15

_Day 13 is here! Thank you buttercup (and partner) for sticking with Tonya and I until we were able to access your wonderful story. What a great addition to A Very Merry WilSon Holiday! _

_Good news - we'll be posting a 2nd story today! Stay tuned and happy reading everyone._

* * *

**Yes, Ari, There is a Santa Claus**

By: buttercup32409

It was the normal, everyday scene in the cafeteria of Salem Elementary School. Nearly every seat was filled, as the children ate their lunch and talked to their friends.

Ari sat with her best friend, Bethany at a table near the center of the room. Christmas was fast approaching, and they were using the time to discuss something extremely important.

"So have you finished your list yet?" Bethany asked. "We only have a couple more weeks, you know!"

"I'm almost done," Ari assured her. "I still have a couple of days to work on it because Daddy and Papa are taking me to see Santa on Saturday."

"You have got to be kidding me!" a voice laughed from behind Bethany. "Don't tell me you babies still believe in Santa Claus!"

The girls looked up to see Bethany's older sister, Rebecca approaching, a smirk on her face.

"Santa is real!" Bethany exclaimed. "You know he always brings us what we ask for!"

"Oh please," Rebecca sneered. "Mom and Dad give us those gifts! There is no Santa, just like there is no Easter Bunny. And don't even get me started on your silly belief that a magical fairy puts money under your pillow in exchange for a tooth! That's not only childish, it's gross!"

By this point Bethany was fighting back tears. She'd always known her sister had a mean streak, but to lie to her about something so important was downright cruel.

Ari decided she'd had enough. She stood and faced Rebecca, deciding to stand up for herself and her best friend.

"You take that back!" she yelled. "I know he's real because my Daddy and Papa are taking me to see him this Saturday! How could I sit on his lap if he wasn't real?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes. 'Babies are so gullible,' she thought to herself.

"That's just some creepy old man the mall hires. He sits there all day while stupid little kids sit in his lap and rattle on and on about what they want for Christmas. At the end of the day, he takes off his fake Santa suit and his fake Santa beard and then drives home. No sleigh or reindeer involved."

She stood there with a self-satisfied smirk on her face, watching as Ari and Bethany pondered what she'd said. She could see them fighting an internal battle, weighing what she'd told them against what they'd always believed.

"Well, my job here is done," she chirped. "Lunch is almost over and I've got to get to class. See you after school, Bethany!"

She turned and skipped down the hall, a smile on her lips. Sometimes being an older sister was so much fun!

* * *

Will and Sonny had just finished setting the tree in the stand when the door was flung open, and Jack ran in, followed closely behind by Ari and Marlena

"Daddy! Papa!" he screamed. "Look what I made!" He came racing toward the two men, a handmade ornament tightly clutched in his hand. It was in the shape of a snowman, and had obviously been painted by the tiny Picasso.

"Wow, what a beautiful ornament!" Will exclaimed. "Papa, have you ever seen anything so pretty?"

Sonny took the snowman from Will, then smiled down at their son. "Nope, can't say that I have. We'll decorate the tree right after dinner and this will definitely be the first ornament we hang."

Jack was practically beaming with pride and excitement.

"The tree is gorgeous!" Marlena told them. "It's bigger than the one you had last year, isn't it?"

Sonny rolled his eyes while Will snorted. "Yep! Sonny had to have the biggest tree on the lot. Nothing else would do, even though I reminded him it was for our apartment, and not Victor's mansion!"

"Oh come on," Sonny told him, laughing. "We only celebrate Christmas once per year, and it's fun! Lighten up and live a little, Horton!"

"Do you see what I have to put up with?" Will asked his grandmother. "I live with three children!"

"And you love every second of it," Marlena told him. "You wouldn't have it any other way."

Will winked at Sonny then wiggled his eyebrows to ask for a kiss. After a minute, they parted, goofy grins on both faces.

"I really wouldn't," he answered.

Marlena stayed for a few minutes, catching up with Will and Sonny, before leaving to meet with one of her patients.

Once she had gone, the kids ran to their rooms while Sonny started dinner and Will sat down to do some writing.

"Did you notice something odd about Ari?" Sonny asked. "She seemed awfully quiet."

"Now that you mention it, she did," Will answered. "I don't think she said a half dozen words the whole time Grandma was here. Maybe I should go check on her."

After kissing Sonny on the cheek, Will quickly went up the stairs and down the hall to his daughter's room. He gently knocked on the door, and accepted the barely audible grunt as an invitation to enter.

As soon as he opened the door, his suspicions were confirmed. Ari was sitting on the floor, her back against the bed, and her shoulders slumped in a defeated posture. Her eyes were red and puffy, a sure sign she'd been crying, and she was holding what looked like a list of some kind while she looked at it with a forlorn expression.

"What's up, Princess?" he asked, lowering himself to the floor to sit facing her. "You look like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders."

She didn't answer him, just shrugged her shoulders.

Deciding to take another approach, he looked at the sheet of paper she held in her hands.

"Is that your list for Santa?" he asked. "If you're worried about it, there's really no need. You've been a good girl this year, and I'm sure he'll bring you everything you ask for. If he has any doubts, just tell him to ask me and I'll vouch for you."

Instead of bringing a smile to her face like he'd expected, his words seemed to upset her more, and she gripped the list so tightly, he was afraid she would rip it.

"Baby? Please tell me what's wrong," he said, gently lifting her chin with his finger. His heart broke when he saw her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Come on," he prodded. "I can't make it better if you don't tell me."

"You can't!" she nearly sobbed.

"Oh, you'd be surprised," he said with a smile. "Daddies have magical powers, and there are very few things that we can't fix. I'm sure whatever is troubling you isn't so big or bad that Papa and I can't make it better."

She sat there for a few more minutes, obviously debating whether or not to tell Will everything, and finally deciding she didn't want to keep it to herself any longer.

"Is Santa real?" she asked finally.

"What?" Will asked her, clearly not expecting that particular question. "Of course he's real! Ari, how can you ask that? We take you and Jack to see him every year, and you always get most, if not all, of what you ask for."

"But is that really Santa or some guy the mall hires?" she asked. "Because Rebecca says there's no such thing as Santa, the Easter Bunny, or the Tooth Fairy, and that parents just use Santa as a way to get us to behave. Is she telling the truth?"

Will sat there stunned for several seconds, not sure how to answer. Finally he reached and pulled her onto his lap.

"Tell me something, Sweetheart. Do you believe in Santa? Do you think he's real?"

She thought for a few minutes, her big brown eyes narrowed in concentration before making up her mind and nodding to herself.

"Yes."

"Well, then, I don't think I need to say anything more," he answered. "If you know in your heart that Santa is real; if you truly believe that he knows who's been good and who's been bad, and rewards and punishes accordingly, then you really don't need your Dad to bore you with any other details about the jolly old man, do you?"

For the first time since lunch, Ari's face lit up in a genuine smile. She threw her arms around Will's neck and squeezed him tight.

"I love you, Daddy," she whispered.

He had to swallow the lump that appeared in his throat before answering.

"I love you too, Princess."

* * *

The next afternoon, Sonny was working at the club when T came in for his evening shift. Sonny was surprised to see him carrying a suit bag,. He was even more shocked when he saw what the bag contained.

"What on earth?" he asked, laughing heartily. "Please tell me that's not what I think it is."

T blushed deeply, amusing Sonny to no end. "It is," he answered sheepishly. "Sabrina has decided that she can't date me any longer unless she knows how I'll get along with children. She signed me up to play Santa at the mall for the next two weekends. Don't worry, Chris said he'd cover my shifts here."

"I wasn't worried about that!" Sonny said, nearly doubled over from laughing so hard. "I just can't imagine you, of all people, having to sit there while kids climb all over you! I mean, you can't stand to be around Ari and Jack for more than a few minutes at the time and you love them!"

"They make me nervous!" T whined. "Ari asks too many questions, and Jack is way too hyper!"

"You are hopeless," Sonny told him, still chuckling. "You'd just better hope Sabrina loves you."

T had gone to the back room to put up his Santa costume and clock in when Sonny remembered what Will had told him about his conversation with Ari the day before. Seeing the perfect opportunity to help his little girl, Sonny joined his friend in the back room.

"Hey, T, I need a favor, man!" he said with a hopeful grin.

He told T what had happened between Ari, Bethany, and Rebecca, and by the time he was finished, T was just as upset as he was.

"That really sucks!" his friend shouted. "How could she do that to Ari?"

"Come on, T, you know how cruel kids can be. I've been around Rebecca before, and it's not the first time she's pulled something like this. She always tries to upset Ari and Jack. I never have been able to figure out how one family can have two children as different as Rebecca and Bethany."

"So what do we do to make things right?" T asked. "I may not have much patience when it comes to dealing with kids, but you know I'll do whatever I can for my two favorite munchkins."

"I know," Sonny told him with a fond smile. He was so glad they had worked out all of their past differences and become such good friends. He honestly couldn't imagine his life without the incorrigible brunet in it.

"I was thinking maybe if you still have the Santa costume on Christmas Eve, that you could come over and set the gifts up for us. I'll try and make sure she sees you, and maybe that will convince her that Santa is real. I would hate for her to lose the magic of Christmas this soon."

"Me too," T answered. "I'll be happy to do it."

"Let 'Operation Santa' commence!" Sonny said, his excitement evident.

T just nodded, the grin a mirror image to Sonny's.

* * *

"Do you think we'll ever get to see him?" Jack asked as they waited in the very long line, waiting to see the man in the red suit.

"Soon, baby," Will told him, holding tightly to his hand. "Be patient while all the other boys and girls have their turn."

"But I want to see him now!" Jack whined, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"You'll see him soon, I promise," Sonny told his son. "Now stop being impatient like Daddy and try to be more calm like me!"

Will snorted. "Says the man who nearly had heart failure because I was running a teensy bit late when we went to see the latest Superman movie. Anxious much?"

The two men grinned at one another, knowing their children shared the best of both of them. No matter the DNA, they were both just as much Sonny's as they were Will's.

Thirty minutes later, they had finally made their way to the front of the line, and Will and Sonny were finding it hard to hold in their laughter.

T was miserable!

His eyes were wide and blown wide with fear. He was fidgeting in his chair so much that he nearly dropped one little girl, and it was obvious to everyone other than the children that he would much rather be floating on a lily pad in the middle of a pond full of crocodiles than be anywhere near the Salem mall at that moment.

But they had to hand it to him, he was giving it the old college try!

The little girl finished reciting her wish list, then grabbed a candy cane and hopped down off his lap. She skipped through the gate and ran off to join her mother, happy that she'd had her chance to make her requests known.

Before Sonny could nudge Ari in Santa's direction, Jack made his presence known by racing past his sister to break ahead of her in line. Running at full tilt up the ramp, he took a leap and landed in T's lap, causing the man to emit a surprised, "Ooomph!"

"Hi Santa, I'm Jack!" he screamed in the man's ear, causing T to cringe and look helplessly out at Will and Sonny who were snickering softly.

"Um, hi Jack," T answered. "Have you been a good boy this year?"

"The best!" the little boy exclaimed, bouncing up and down on the man's lap. "I help Daddy and Papa all the time! I even cleaned my room last week without being asked! Well, I was trying to find one of my soldiers, and straightening up was the easiest way to find it, but still I cleaned up!"

Will leaned his head on Sonny's shoulder and shook his head gently. Their son was a character!

"So what do you want for Christmas," T asked the little boy. "I'm sure you have a list, so hit me with your best shot."

"I want a four wheeler!" he informed him. "Not the big kind like my Grampa rides sometimes when he's looking for bad guys, but the little one the kid on television rides! I also want the new ice cube game system, a new laptop, a television for my room, the new Cowboy Dave movie..."

He just kept going on and on for several more minutes. T wasn't paying much attention after a few minutes, and almost didn't realize when Jack finally came to the end of his very long list.

"That's quite a list," he told Jack. "I'll do my best!"

He hugged the boy, then looked out at Will and Sonny and gave them a wink and a smirk. Jack still accepted the candy cane the helper offered him and ran to his parents. Will scooped him up in his arms, and listened as Jack told him about the conversation, even though he witnessed the exchange first hand.

Sonny gave Ari a gentle push, and she slowly made her way to Santa's chair. T reached down and gently lifted her up, settling her in his lap. His heart ached at the uncertainty he saw in her beautiful brown eyes.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Ari," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Have you been good this year, Ari?" he asked her.

She looked out at Will and Sonny. Both of them smiled and nodded their heads in encouragement.

Ari nodded. "I think so."

"I'm sure you have," T told her. "Now what can I bring a pretty little girl like you for Christmas?"

Ari shrugged at first, thinking about what Rebecca had told her, but then she looked at her Dad and remembered the conversation they'd had about Santa. She decided to put her doubts aside and believe.

Reaching into her pocket, she took out her list and began to read.

* * *

The next few days were busy ones for the Horton-Kiriakis family. There were gifts to be bought and wrapped, events for both kids to be attended, and holiday treats for Sonny to bake (Will was not allowed in the kitchen after his ramen noodle fiasco).

And still the children had to go to school and the men had to work. It made them feel as if they were living in a whirlwind.

Before they knew it, Christmas Eve night had arrived and they were returning home from the Horton Christmas ornament ceremony. That ceremony was by far Sonny's favorite part of the holidays.

Will immediately took a sleeping Jack up to bed, while Sonny and Ari stayed downstairs. There was still an hour before T was scheduled to arrive, and Sonny had to set up the scene.

"You don't look too tired," Sonny told her. "Want to make some popcorn and then you, me, and Daddy watch The Polar Express' in our bedroom?"

Her face lit up instantly at the mention of her all-time favorite movie. She'd seen it so many times that she knew the words by heart, and never tired of it. Truth be known, Sonny loved it just as much as she did."

"Yeah!" she squealed, throwing her arms around his waist. "That's a great idea!"

Sonny had gotten completely lost in the movie, singing along to the words of his favorite song, and ignoring his fiance's laughter.

It wasn't until he heard noises coming from the living room that he remembered what they had planned for Ari.

"What was that?" the little girl asked, clearly frightened.

"I don't know," Sonny told her. "It sounds like something in the living room."

Just then, they heard it again. It sounded like footsteps and...jingle bells?

"Do you think we should go check it out?" Will asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Sonny said. "Let's all stay together. Come on, Ari. Stay with me."

The three of them walked slowly down the stairs, stopping when they were halfway down so that Ari could see over the railing into the living room. What she saw caused her eyes to stretch wide, and her mouth to drop open.

A man in a red and white suit, with a white beard, mustache, and eyebrows was standing near the Christmas tree, which was already surrounded by toys and gifts. He had a big red bag sitting next to him, and he reached into it and pulled out the doll that Ari had obsessed over for weeks, placing it right next to a four wheeler. Next, he added the video game system Jack had asked for and the child's makeup set that had been on Ari's list.

Ari was frozen in her spot on the stairs. She was actually seeing Santa in action! Just wait until she told Rebecca! And there was no way it could be her daddy or her papa, because they were both standing right there with her.

No, there couldn't be any other explanation. Santa Claus was real, just like she'd always known!

As he placed the last of the items under the tree, the man looked up at the little girl and flashed her a smile. With a wave to the three of them, he turned and left the way he came...out the front door.

Later, when Ari remembered to ask why he hadn't gone up the chimney, Will would explain that he was getting older, and it was just easier for him to go in and out the door, rather than shimmy up the chimney.

Once again, Sonny was reminded just what a great story teller he was in love with. No wonder the man had two novels in print, with both of them having been on the best seller's list!

* * *

The first day back at school, Ari couldn't wait to meet up with Bethany and tell her all about her Santa encounter.

The two of them compared notes on what they had gotten for Christmas, and what they had done in their free time. They were both anxious when they noticed Rebecca approaching. They never knew what the girl would do next.

"Hi Rebecca!" Ari greeted her. No matter how much she disliked the girl, she was still her best friend's sister, so Ari would always try to be nice to her.

"Hi Squirt," Rebecca said, her voice lacking its usual venom.

"How was your Christmas?" Ari asked her.

"It was ok, I guess."

"What did you get?"

Rebecca didn't say anything, just hung her head. Ari looked at Bethany, and noticed a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong, guys?"

Bethany didn't say anything. Suddenly the old Rebecca seemed to be back, and she turned on her sister.

"Just go ahead and tell her!" she screamed. "I know you're just dying to let her know what I got!" Without waiting for a response, the older girl turned on her heel and stomped in the opposite direction.

"What was that all about?" Ari asked.

"Well, Christmas didn't go as planned for Rebecca," Bethany said, trying hard to suppress a grin. "When we got up on Christmas morning, the living room was full of things from Santa. I got everything I asked for, and there were even gifts from Santa for Mom and Dad. But the only thing Rebecca got was a small lump of what Dad said was coal in her stocking. Nothing else!"

"Wow!" Ari said.

"Yeah," Bethany answered. "I told her Santa was real and that she'd regret doubting it. Maybe now she'll believe."

The two girls walked arm in arm, continuing to discuss their magical Christmas, thankful that their friend, Santa Claus, had come through once again for them. They believed in him, and they would for a long long time.


	16. Chapter 16

_Thanks to the incredible group of WilSon writers we have, today gets a 2nd post from our amazingly talented Michael McFee. Thanks again to all contributors...authors, betas, artists and reviewers! _

* * *

**A Perfect Christmas** by michaelemcfee

Will Horton couldn't sleep. He had tossed and turned; although he tried not to do it too much. He didn't want to disturb Sonny. It was now five o'clock in the morning. Today was the day of the Horton Family Christmas Tree trimming party. This would be his daughter's first. He knew that Arianna Grace was going to receive her first Horton ornament. His aunts Jennifer and Hope and even his aunt Maggie had all hinted on separate occasions at how beautiful his daughter's ornament was going to be. He had asked if he could get Arianna Grace's ornament himself. They all told him that it was taken care of.

He had also wanted to ask his aunts if his Sonny was going to get an ornament this year. Will figured that Sonny had proven himself as a loyal member of the extended Horton clan. He, after all, had stuck by Will during several rather trying circumstances, although they had had their ups and downs; but the clincher should be the way he handled himself with Arianna Grace. He had been there to help with her delivery. He had arranged for Arianna grace to have both her parents and a Sonny available at her beck and call, under the same roof. He had earned his place in the Horton clan; he had earned his place as a parent to Arianna Grace. He had earned his place in Will's heart; he had earned that darned ornament.

He had tried to be subtle about it; not wanting to make too many waves. He knew that his family had accepted Sonny as part of Will's life, for the most part, but treating Sonny like a part of Will's life; even treating him as Will's life-partner, it just wasn't the same as accepting Sonny as part of the Horton clan. Will had noticed that Jennifer, Hope and Maggie, who had all been very pro-Nick in the day, were still reluctant to discuss Sonny in the he-is-family-in-the-true-sense-of-the-word way. Will had decided that if they wouldn't supply an ornament for Sonny, he would supply one for them. He planned on making it somewhat of a ceremony. He had planned it all. He was very nervous.

His anxiousness towards his plans for this day wasn't the main reason that Will couldn't sleep, he had, had a restless night thinking about what Sonny had told him just the day before. He still couldn't get his head around it. Nick was gone; possibly gone, actually, most likely gone… permanently. He had first gotten the news from Sonny. Sonny had come home looking as if he were suffering from shock. It had taken Will some time to persuade Sonny to tell him what was wrong. And then both he and Sonny were in shock together. Will had not believed Sonny at first. He just couldn't make himself believe that Gabi, his mother and one of his grandmothers could do that; kill Nick.

Sonny had been annoyed at Will, at first. He asked Will if Will thought he was lying and trying to manipulate him. Will had frozen at that comment. "Of course not" he had said. "Of course I trust you. I trust you with my daughter's life Sonny; with my own. Maybe you just heard it wrong…"

Will turned over once again in bed. His eyes shot open, and he looked into Sonny's beautiful sleeping face. He remembered seeing Sonny's face just after he had said those words. Sonny's face had relaxed instantly. It was the most marvelous thing. Sonny had then rushed towards Will and landed a passionate kiss, a never-seeming-to-end, gloriously-magnificent, tingly-all-over, prelude-to-something-more (usually) kiss. When Sonny finally withdrew, he said "Thank you for saying that Will, but I'm very sure."

Will had been just about to say that he loved Sonny so much and was about to re-initiate the kiss when Gabi and his mother had come home. Will's stomach started to ache at the memory his insides felt like when he learned from both Gabi and his mother that what Sonny said was true. He couldn't get his head around it. Nick Fallon had tried to rape Gabi. Gabi defended herself. Nick got hurt in the process. Sami and Kate decided it to be a great idea to get rid of the evidence. Nick may or may not be dead. This was insane.

Sonny and Will went to bed that night uncertain about how they were going to react the next day. They had made love like never before that night; each giving more of himself to the other than they had ever had before. They ended exhausted and satiated. They held each other until they both fell asleep. Unfortunately for Will, the effects of their love-making were not as effective as they were for Sonny. He had jolted awake several times. As he looked at Sonny, he felt a little jealous that Sonny could sleep and he could not; although, Sonny probably had a fewer things on his mind than he did.

It had taken Will a lot of energy to convince his mother and the mother of his child that they should both attend the Tree Trimming Party. He wanted to tell them about the surprise he had planned, and that he wanted both of them there for it. He would have taken them aside and told them, but Sonny had convinced them. Guilt, it seems, is a wonderful thing.

"I get that neither one of you want to be around Nick Fallon's family right now. Gabi, you may not be officially part of the Horton clan anymore, but your daughter is…your grand-daughter Sami. She is going to be welcomed officially into that clan tomorrow. Do you really want to miss that? You both need to suck it up…for Arianna's sake."

Will sighed as he continued staring at the wonderful, strong man lying beside him. He had thought several times that perhaps this wasn't the time to surprise Sonny and the rest his family: or maybe it was the perfect time. Suddenly Will heard the sounds of an Arianna Grace just waking up.; and in response to that, Will felt the stirring of a Sonny doing the same, right beside him. Yes, now was the perfect time to surprise a perfect Sonny with the most perfect of pre-Christmas, Christmas gifts.

* * *

Will, Gabi and Sonny, who was pushing Arianna grace in her stroller, arrived, a little later than they had wanted, to the Horton house. Gabi was still very much on edge. Will and Sonny had tried to calm her down, but she seemed to be feeding off of her own anxiety. She didn't want anyone to mention Nick Fallon to her (something that was bound to happen since she had been married to him). Gabi had said that she would stay until Arianna Grace got her ornament and then she would leave. If she had to, she would pretend that she had laryngitis so that she wouldn't have to talk to anyone, especially Hope Brady.

Abigail had greeted them at the door; they took off all their winter gear, and Arianna's and walked into the living room where the tree was with all their gear; gear which mostly consisted of Arianna Grace's extra diapers, clothes and food; her nap-time things; her favorite toys and her favorite blankets; so essentially all the normal baby stuff.

Johnny, Allie and Sydney raced up to Will and started crawling up his leg and torso, giving him huge hugs. After this rather enthusiastic group hug (which had become somewhat of a ritual of late), the trip commenced the other part of the ritual which was to discuss (argue) as to who was going to hold their little niece Arianna Grace first. Will had to tell all three of them that Arianna Grace was going to be busy for a little while, but once things calmed down, they would all have a turn. "None of you really remember your first ornament, but today Arianna Grace receives hers. As the youngest, newest member of the Horton clan, she will be getting her ornament first. Since we arrived late, I think it will be soon." All three children went away in a slightly sulky mood, until of course they got distracted by the party atmosphere, and then they were fine.

Almost on cue, Jennifer and Maggie strolled towards Will and Sonny. They started gushing over Arianna Grace; how beautiful she was, how beautiful her dress was; how much she looked like Will. They then spotted Gabi, who had tried desperately to make herself invisible in a corner of the room. "Of course, my dear Little Arianna looks so much like you too" stated Maggie.

Jennifer had brought a little bag with her and she presented it to Will. Will smiled and opened it up. Inside was a baseball sized glass ball. Will picked it up and saw the different colours of pink glass glisten in the late afternoon light. He turned it over and saw that it said 'Arianna ' in delicate white cursive lettering. "It's beautiful!" he said aloud. He turned towards Sonny, who was holding his daughter. He walked over to her, and still keeping a very firm grip on the glass ball, presented it for his daughter to see. He showed it to Sonny and then to Gabi, who had slowly and silently come forward, looking rather strained. He gave the ornament to Sonny and said "You do the honours, Sonny…"

Almost out of nowhere Will was presented with his own ornament and Gabi was given hers. Will saw Sonny turn towards the tree to pin up Arianna's ornament right smack in the middle of the tree. He also saw Gabi frown, turn towards Jennifer and Maggie and say, "Wait…what about Sonny? I get why he didn't get an ornament last year. He… I think he's earned it. If I get one…"

Will saw a little frown popping up on both Jennifer and Maggie's mouth. He was afraid of this. He had known there was a possibility that people may not be ready to think of Sonny as family. Some people just didn't understand that being gay didn't just mean sex. It was who you fell in love with. Will was now sure that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Sonny. Sonny had proven time and time again how much he loved Will. It was time that the Horton clan realize how much Will loved his Sonny. He took a deep breath and spoke, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"It's my fault." He turned towards Sonny and put a gentle hand on Sonny's shoulder, turning Sonny towards him. "It's my fault Sonny. I should have made it clearer to everyone how much you mean to me…" Sonny's mouth twitched, and Will could see that he was about to say something. Before he could, Will grabbed all the courage he could muster and dropped to one knee. He heard gasps coming from all around him. He saw surprise in Sonny's eyes.

Will smiled as he cleared his throat and spoke loudly and clearly, yet again. "Sonny, from the very beginning you've been patient with me. You've loved me from afar while I figured out who I was. You were there to guide me. You never pushed. You even realized, before I did, that I had feelings for you. You let me figure all this out without pressuring me into deciding anything."

Will looked into Sonny's eyes. He saw love there. That gave him the strength to continue. "And then there is Arianna Grace. Even though she isn't biologically yours, you treat her like she is. You started to love her because you love me; but I know that now you love her for her, and that makes me love you even more. I can't imagine my life without you in it. There will be those that think that I am too young for this, and that so are you…but I don't care. I love you Sonny. I want you in my life. Even though I still don't know why you love me so much; even though I don't think I could ever come close to ever deserving a person like you in my life. You are here; and don't want to ever let you go . . . so . . ."

Will put his hand in his pocket and brought it back out. He was now holding a box. He opened the box ad Sonny could just see a very stylish, yet also very elegant and masculine wedding ring. His eyes started to water. He waited for what he expected to come next and he wasn't disappointed. Will simply smiled up at him and said, "Sonny…I love you with all my heart and soul. I say this here, at this time, so that all those that matter the most to me also know that you are the one. Aside from Arianna Grace…you are my everything…Jackson Steven Kiriakis…will you marry me?"

Sonny felt his heart melt. He felt dampness around his eyes: tears of complete joy. He then felt a gentle pressure lifting from his arms. He looked sideways and saw a widely-smiling Gabi lifting Arianna Grace from his arms. She cocked her head towards Will and said "Well?" Sonny laughed as he sprang forward towards a still kneeling Will . "Yes…Will…Yes…I will marry you…" Sonny felt pressure on his left ring finger and looked down to see a perfect ring, fitting perfectly on his finger. Suddenly, there was Will, standing before him. He felt Will's hands on his face and Will's lips on his. He heard and felt nothing but Will in that moment.

Eventually Will and Sonny heard loud applause and cheering. And then things quieted down. They turned towards the crowd and saw Jennifer and Maggie with wide grins on their faces. It was Maggie who spoke. "We were hoping one of you was going to do that. Now we have an excuse to present this…" She walked forward and presented Sonny a little bag. In that bag was a glass ball made the same way as Arianna's, except his was purple and it had 'Sonny' engraved in white cursive letters.

* * *

Sonny sat in a corner. He was looking at all the members of the Horton clan, including Will's mother and father, all his aunts and uncles, line up to congratulate him. Sonny had needed some space to breathe. He was so happy. He fingered the ring that felt so right on his left hand ring finger and slid it up towards his face so that he could get a better look at it. Sonny smiled. With his other hand he fingered a small box inside the pocket of his jacket. In that box was a ring that looked remarkably like the one he was holding. Sonny inspected the inside of the ring and also laughed out loud with excitement. The inscription was a simple one; one word: 'Perfect'.

For the brief time before yet another person noticed where Sonny was and came to give him a hug and a note of congratulations, Sonny thought of how surprised Will was going to be later that evening when they were at the Kiriakis mansion and Sonny presents him a ring of his own, in front of the Kiriakis clan. A ring that stated on the inside one simple expression: "perfect's the word."

Sonny knew that he, Will and Arianna Grace were going to have a rather tough time; especially if the secret of Nick Fallon ever got out; which it was bound to do. For now, Sonny didn't care. He loved Will. He loved Arianna Grace, and he would do all that he could to make sure they all lived a happy life…together.

**The End.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Welcome to Day 14! Can you believe it? We're 2 weeks in...just a little over 2 weeks of the event left to go!  
Today's story makes me think that spending Christmas in Florida or the Caribbean (somewhere warm) may not be such a bad idea! Please share the love with our authors by writing a review! Thank you.**

* * *

**100 Degree Christmas** - by Sheteego

Christmas was definitely here, well at least in their apartment. The tree was up, decorated and presents waiting patiently beneath the skirt. The apartment doesn't have a fireplace but that didn't stop them from hanging stockings. The stockings had their names embroidered into the fabric, Arianna resting safely between Will and Sonny.

Sonny closes the door behind him and slowly moves towards the tree. He smiles as he remembers watching Will and Ari putting it together. The infectious excitement coming from the little girl as the ornaments came out and her dad helping her hang them one by one. When they got to the middle of the tree Will had to pick her up so she could reach the branches. Then came the golden angel on top; she looked so serious setting the angel in place, as if it was the most important job in the world.

He moves towards the lit tree and slowly removes a small wrapped package from his coat pocket. Sonny isn't usually a last minute gift buyer but this gift required a lot of thought. It's been over three years since they moved in together and Sonny wanted to commemorate that in a very special way. He places the package on top of one of Ari's presents, slightly hidden by the low hanging branches of the tree.

"Hey you. Is that my present you're hiding under there?"

Sonny quickly turns towards the voice to find Will leaning against the entrance to their bedroom.

"Maybe. If you're good." He straightens up to his full height and slowly walks over to his partner.

"Hhhmm, we might have a problem then, because all I can think about are naughty things." Will wraps his arms around Sonny's neck and pulls him in for a kiss.

Their bodies react automatically to each other; pushing the kiss beyond ordinary and pressing firmly against each other. Sonny nibbles on Will's bottom lip then pulls away. "Where is Ari?" He licks the taste of Will from his own lips.

"Ari, is with my mom." A hand snakes down Sonny's chest then slides around to grab his ass. "I told you, I have very naughty things on my mind." The words bounce off Sonny's lips before Will reclaims them with force and greed. They tear at each other's clothes and stumble over clumsy feet as they make their way to the bed.

There is absolutely nothing between them when Will straddles him. He is hard as hell and anxious to get closer, to feel like nothing separates them, not even skin.

"Sonny," Will whispers against his ear when he is ready. He doesn't have to ask what it means. After three years together, three years of getting to know each other over and over again, Sonny understands what Will wants and just as he is about to grant the request, his phone rings.

"Don't you dare think about answering that," Will says when Sonny's head turns towards the sound.

He has no choice. He knows why the phone is ringing and what he forgot the minute Will's lips landed on his. "Babe, I'm sorry. I have to get that."

Sonny gently sets Will aside before diving for the phone that is still in his pants pocket. "Hello."

Will sits on their bed, naked and aroused. He is mad Sonny answered but with a business to run its not the first time and it won't be the last. His heart rate is still up, along with other parts of his anatomy and can't help but admire the naked guy pacing in front of him. But Sonny's shoulders start to slump and the free hand goes coursing through his hair. Something is wrong, and he figures doing naughty things will have to wait for some other time.

"I just can't believe this happened."

"Yeah, I'm at home now."

"No."

"I'm leaving tonight."

Will just hears Sonny's side of the conversation and he doesn't like it. He swings his feet off the bed to reach for his sweat pants.

"I'm meeting them there. Ok."

"Bye."

Sonny removes the phone from his ear and starts putting his clothes back on.

"Will, I'm sorry."

"Sonny what's going on?"

Will sits on the edge of the bed and watches Sonny grab a small duffle bag from the closet then throw it on the bed beside him.

"I have to go to Dubai."

Clothes start to come out of drawers and enter the bag.

"Sonny its three days before Christmas." The incredulous look on Will's face slows Sonny down. He doesn't seem able to multi-task tonight. When he saw Will, he forgot the phone call he got two hours ago and when he got the call again, he forgot about Will and Ari and Christmas.

"I'm sorry baby." He kneels before Will and captures his hands. This is their first Christmas together with just them and Ari. Gabi moved away a few months ago and wasn't able to return for the holidays. He hates that he is going to miss Ari's face when she wakes up on Christmas morning. At three years old she is finally getting into the spirit and excitement of the season. He'll miss Will too, so damn much he doesn't want to think about it.

He can't blame his brother. Alex didn't plan on getting hurt. In fact he should have been on a plane today, getting ready to surprise their parents. Sonny was the only one that knew he was coming. But a car accident changed everything and Sonny was booking a flight to Dubai before he even had time to think about it.

* * *

"Ari, come on you're killing me."

"I don't want to go daddy." She is sitting on the couch, arms folded across her chest and the saddest look on her face.

He is holding her coat and scarf in his hands like a life line, because he understands just how she feels. "Ari, everyone is going to be there and looking forward to see you. Johnny and Sydney and Alley and Grandma Sami and Aunt Abigail, you love Aunt Abigail. And they have presents for you."

It's Christmas Eve and there is a party at the Brady pub. Grandma Caroline was pulling out all the stops and wanting everyone to have a wonderful Christmas. There would be eggnog for the adults and fun games and presents for the kids. Ari loves spending time with her young aunts and uncle and Sierra; she gets to feel like a big girl by following them around.

"It's snowing outside. I bet you could make snow angels with Ali and Sydney."

"I want daddy Sonny." Those words break him. He falls unto the couch beside her and pulls her into his arms.

"I know baby girl, I know. I miss him too."

"Why can't he be here for Christmas?" They'd been through this countless times since Sonny left yesterday.

"His brother is sick. So he needs to be there to help him get better. Just like he is there when you get sick." Ari wraps her arms around his neck and he keeps her close to him.

"Can I ask Santa to make his brother better so daddy can come home?"

Sonny is her dad, just as much as Will and she needs him here. Will needs him. But he can't be selfish. So he drove Sonny to the airport, kissed him goodbye and prayed he would be home soon.

"That's a good idea, but sweetheart I don't know if Santa can do that."

Ari pulls her arms from around his neck to rest them against his cheeks. His face secure in her hands. "But daddy, who's gonna make us special Christmas pancakes? He promised I could help."

"I could make them with you." Her face fell and he feels just a little bit wounded. He might not be the best cook but Will is sure he can manage pancakes.

"No," she shakes her head vigorously. "It's a secret. Daddy Sonny was gonna tell me the secret."

"Well maybe when he calls I could have him tell me the secret."

"Okay." The word is said with no enthusiasm and Will gets the feeling it's just to pacify him.

She lets go of his face to rest her head against his chest. This is such a hard time to be away from the ones you love and the person he and Ari loves the most is miles away.

"But what about his presents?" Her head shoots back up and he has to move his chin out of the way before they collide. "How will he open them?"

"He'll open them when he gets back."

"But then it won't be Christmas anymore."

* * *

Sonny turns on his tablet and prepares for Christmas morning with his family. Actually Christmas morning has come and gone in Dubai but there is a little girl in Salem who is just waking up to the sound of carols, fluffy white snow on the windows and presents waiting patiently under the tree. He can picture her eyes bright and shining with excitement at the realization that finally she gets to rip those presents open.

All week he'd been looking forward to being there with his family. To wrap his arms around them and say how much he loves them and is so grateful to have them in his life. Not that he needs it to be Christmas to say it. He was looking forward to Alex meeting them; to share that part of his life with his big brother and let Alex see for himself that his little brother is indeed happy.

He thinks about Will's present and blushes. Gosh, he loves that guy. He even loves the things about Will that drive him crazy. Little Arianna, their daughter, makes it all complete.

"Hey, what are you so happy about?" Will's voice echoes in Alex's apartment as he appears on the screen

Sonny adjusts the tablet so he can see Will better. He is so handsome; no amount of pixels on a camera can do justice to the real thing. "Oh nothing, just thinking about how lucky I am."

"Lucky. How is Alex?"

"Better. He regained consciousness last night. Not too happy about the broken bones he'll have to contend with over the next few months."

"I'm glad that he is doing better."

"Me too."

"What about your parents?"

"Relieved. Mom can finally get some sleep. We are meeting at the hospital in a couple hours." Sonny's parents are staying at a hotel close to the hospital while he opted to stay in his brother's apartment. "Where is Ari?"

"She…" Will sits Ari on his lap "is right here."

"Merry Christmas daddy!" Her little voice chirps out through the speakers and he fights the tears when her smiling face is right in front of him.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart," he waves and she returns the gesture. "I love you."

"Love you too." And then she is gone.

"What happened? Where did she go?" He knows Will is whispering but he can't make out what is being said.

"She'll be right back honey. How is the weather in Dubai?"

"Hot. But right now I have the blinds closed and the air-conditioning cranked up so it can feel just a little bit like home. Wish I could be there with you right now."

"Sure. Freezing weather, not being able to go outside without five layers of clothing."

"Sounds amazing, because you're there. You and Ari."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"Didn't you promise me a different kind of Christmas? A hundred degree Christmas actually?"

Sonny laughs as Will's words take him back to a conversation they had four years ago. "I did didn't I?"

"Yes you did."

"Well that's not going to happen for this year. So…next year? Ari will love it. She'll get to run around in flip flops and sundresses while singing jingle bells." Sonny smiles at the image the thought creates.

"You're right, she does love it." A huge grin splits Will's face.

"Yes she…What?" A knock sounds against the door. Sonny figures it's one of Alex's friends. They've been coming by to find out about Alex's progress. "I'll be right back."

He sprints to the door and pulls it open, ready to give a quick update and get back to Christmas morning with his family. But there is no one there, at least no one his size. Sonny's eyes travel downward and connect with sparkling blue ones that look very familiar.

"Surprise!" Ari jumps into his arms and its only by reflex that he catches her. What is going on? Sonny doesn't understand it. He hugs Ari close to his body, inhales the familiar scent of strawberry shampoo and tries to believe this is real.

"Oh my gosh. Sweetheart what are you doing here?" Sonny's heart is pounding hard against his chest as he tries to wrap his head around his daughter being in his arms when she should be miles away.

"So you don't miss Christmas. It was gonna leave and you wouldn't get back in time."

Sonny runs his hand over her hand and laughs when he registers the green and yellow sundress and pink flip-flops. He kisses the top of her head and holds her a little tighter than he should, but Ari doesn't complain.

"Where is daddy Will?"

A hand shoots out and points down the passage that leads to Alex's third floor apartment. Sonny follows the direction, although still in shock from the gift in his arms. He slowly takes the walk, trying to reel in the shock and joy that is consuming him. He moves with the anticipation of seeing Will's face in living color and being able to reach out and touch him without the barrier of a computer screen.

Sonny is almost to the elevator when he sees him. Will is sitting on the floor, legs stretched out, back against the wall and the offensive tablet resting on the floor beside him. Will looks amazing and it feels so much like their first meeting that Sonny can't help but take it all in; perfect lips, soft cheeks turning red, blonde hair resting smoothly on his head and blue eyes, gorgeous blue eyes that see only him.

A soft chuckle leaves Sonny lips when his mind registers the khaki shorts, blue t-shirt and sandals Will is wearing. Perfectly dressed for Christmas in Dubai. He shifts Ari's position, securing her with his right arm to make room for Will.

"I said 'surprise!' just like you told me daddy."

"You did." Will draws in his legs and gets up from the floor. "Was daddy Sonny surprised?" Ari nods vigorously, offers Sonny a huge smile and he nods too.

"Merry Christmas." Then Will offers that smile he knows Sonny can't live without.

"Come here." Sonny stretches out one hand to Will as the other securely holds Ari to his side. It's the most natural thing for Will to step into the embrace.

As they stand together in the hall way, kissing and laughing and Ari recounting her first plane ride, it finally feels like a Merry Christmas.

* * *

Will's arms are secure around him and Sonny leans even further into Will's chest as they lounge on the sofa to watch Arianna unwrap her presents.

"Remind me to get a really good gift for Uncle Vic." Sonny isn't sure how to thank his uncle for flying Arianna and Will to Dubai in his private jet. Ari would never have been able to handle the long, crowded flights and connections.

"Your mom too. It was her idea. Apparently you were looking more pitiful than Alex." Sonny playfully jabs his elbow into Will's side.

Arianna's scream fills the apartment as the unwrapping reveals the latest toy she's been dreaming of. They laugh as her mouth continues to hang open and her eyes bug out at the sight in front of her.

Will places his mouth against Sonny's ear and whispers, "So where is my Christmas present?"

He remembers the little wrapped package he placed under the tree the day he left and his heart starts to beat faster. "Didn't you take it with you?" Will had brought along a suitcase with Christmas presents.

"I just grabbed Ari's gifts and the ones for your parents."

Will's gift was still under the tree at home and Sonny feels a little disappointed, but, it just might be in the perfect place. In the home they have created together; the place that reflects their love and devotion to each other. Which is exactly what the gift symbolizes.

Sonny turns his face to Will and softly kisses his lips. "You'll have to wait until we get home. But I..." another soft kiss, "plan on unwrapping mine tonight."

THE END


	18. Chapter 18

**Greetings to you and enjoy Day 15! **

* * *

**Chasing Christmas Love** by Hollyenders

Random decorations everywhere, surrounding the town, covering all the trees and bushes with adorable and magnificent items to fill the spaces between.

Christmas lights brightened the night for hours, blinking and twinkling like the stars above the sky. It was almost half past nine in the evening and the sun just faded from the horizon, though its radiant rays still linger and shine at its last straw.

It was a majestic sight to behold from the houses on top of the hills.

Lovers walking down the streets with hands tangled together, not letting each other go. Some shared their kiss down the streets with each person staring at them, giving a small pleasant smile.

But as for Will and Sonny, things were a little bit different.

The town was crowded as nightfall approached and people went celebrating.

They had been chasing each other around since their parents had left and took little Arianna with them after dinner for the night .

Sonny had a small gift for Will but he didn't want to accept the humble gift from his boyfriend.

Sonny then insisted his boyfriend should have it, saying that it's something special that he had carefully prepared for the past few days.

That didn't seem to please Will so he tried to run away from him and then went all over the town and tried to find a place to hide.

"Too much of a cliché for the two of us, eh" Will had thought to himself while running away from Sonny who was still chasing him around. "Will, wait up! Why won't you have this?"

"It's just a gift and I wanted for you to keep it this Christmas."

Sonny paused and gasped for more air as his boyfriend was now on the run, at least a block away from his current position.

People were now glaring at the separated couple as they yelled at each other, one says that he should just get it and keep it, and then the other would not want to have it.

Will should have known that Sonny had enough resistance to this kind of situation; pursuing and insisting what he wanted.

"Sonny, stop it already. I don't want to accept that gift. Just... just keep it for somebody else, whoever you may like, but not me." Will protested, hiding away from Sonny's sight behind a wide concrete post, peeking at the same time to check if he's still chased by the guy on glasses and sure enough, Sonny was looking for him.

"Please Will, just get it. I'm already sweating and hot. Haven't you realized that we've been chasing each other for about an hour already?"

Will glanced up to the sky and it was starting to blacken out. "Well yeah, I do realize that but..."

"But you could have just accepted it and we could stop running and chasing each other around town." Sonny let out a pout on his lips, making Will smirk at the sight of his adorable boyfriend.

He just couldn't resist those lips of Sonny with a cute little pout which makes him look like a child getting mad at his parents.

He slowly approached Sonny from behind and wrapped his toned arms around his small waist and trailed kisses on his neck. Sonny was actually not surprised and was expecting that from Will.

"So care to tell me why you don't want to have it?" Sonny cheerfully asked his boyfriend.

"Well, maybe because I didn't have anything for you yet and it might look very unfair to you. Besides, it's the money you have and..."

"Will it's the money I've earned and I want to share it with you. It doesn't matter where it came from as long as we share it together. Am I making myself clear on that one?" Sonny demanded to him.

"Alright, let me have it." Will took the small box from Sonny.

He unwrapped it and found a small twig-like plant with a ribbon tied in a knot around it and bells swinging below. He gave Sonny a slightly confused look as he raised it upward just right above their heads, only to see a big smile on his boyfriend's face. "Is this?"

"Mistletoe, yes and tradition says if two people meet up under it, they are obliged to kiss each other and shouldn't say no."

His eyes widened, "okay." Sonny got closer to Will's lips, when he was pushed down by Will, his forehead leaning down towards him.

Their lips are almost a hair away and felt their hot breath coming out.

"You could have plainly asked me to kiss you," Will broke out.

Another smile formed on Sonny's lips. "This is more special than any other kisses that we have had," Sonny said.

And then like magic, their lips connected. Butterflies fluttered inside their stomachs.

Will raised his arms and locked them around Sonny's neck while the other wrapped his around Will's waist.

Their kiss lasted for about a minute and people started to stare at them and smile. The only time they broke their kiss was when they needed to say...

"Merry Christmas Will, hope you enjoyed your gift."

"I did and Merry Christmas to you too Sonny."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone! Enjoy Day 16's story...so very touching and sweet! Writers LOVE hearing from you...so review away! Thanks.**

* * *

**You Will Always Be Our Little Girl** by wilsonatics

It was Christmas time in the Horton-Kiriakis household and it was quite merry! Will and Sonny had spent hours decorating the entire house with festive lights, beautiful wreaths, some celebratory knick-knacks such as stuffed reindeer toys and small Santa Claus figurines. However, the most gorgeous, most stunning part of the entire house, the piece de resistance, was the breathtaking Christmas tree that stood tall in the living room. As tradition had it, every year, each member in the Horton-Kiriakis family took a few hours out of their busy lives to assemble and decorate the tree, drinking delicious eggnog and singing along to catchy holiday tunes, creating incredible and irreplaceable memories to last forever. Needless to say, Christmas time was and will always be a favorite in their family.

Another tradition, one that was very near and dear to both Will and Sonny's hearts, was the one where Will, Sonny and Arianna Grace would stay up and countdown the minutes until midnight, until it was officially Christmas day. This was very important to Will and Sonny as it symbolized how families were meant to spend every single holiday and special event together from beginning to end, remembering just how fortunate they were to be as a family on such joyous occasions. They would sit around the fireplace, eating yummy cookies and drinking milk, basking in that ever so sentimental family glow. It never ceased to make Will cry because he remembered how his Christmases were before meeting Sonny, before Arianna came into this world, how they were never nearly as amazing and cheerful as he would have desired. Seeing the man that he loves endlessly, and his daughter whom he adores with a care words cannot characterize, made Will Horton the happiest, most blessed man on this planet and he wouldn't trade it for anything in this world.

**_Christmas Eve_**

"Okay, so it's 9 o'clock, three hours till Christmas day. Do we have everything planned out for tonight?" Will spoke softly to Sonny in the kitchen as they prepared for the next few hours to come, looks of glee and merriment painted all over his face.

"Yup! I have the cookies in the oven, I'm going to start the fire in a few minutes, I laid out Ari's favourite dress on her bed, you know the red one with the black belt around it, and I bought a fresh container of milk for the cookies! I am so excited for tonight!" Sonny stepped towards his husband, wrapping his arms loosely around his waist, their faces inches apart. "I know we've been doing this tradition ever since Ari was about 7 years old, but look at us 10 years later and I still get so excited. I mean, you would think we'd grow out of it, right, but here we are, Ari is 17 years old and our love has never been stronger." Sonny pressed his soft lips upon Will's who released a sweet, with a tiniest hint of sensuality, moan as his hands cupped Sonny's cheeks. This was their most comfortable position whenever in an intimate moment, it made them feel safe and sound.

As the embrace grew a little more intense, a voice, well rather a throat clear, was heard in the doorway of the kitchen. "Uhmdads?" Ari said gently, a slight grin on her lips. "As much as I love to see my two dads in love, trust me, I do, but I mean in the kitchen? I eat here!" She laughed through her words, a touch of teasing in her tone.

The men both began chuckling inwardly as they broke apart from the kiss. When they faced Ari, both were left speechless. "Wow... Ari, you look absolutely stunning tonight! That red dress fits you perfectly!" awed Will, his mouth practically dropped to the floor. Arianna's astonishingly beautiful wavy brown hair fell softly over her shoulders. Her red dress complimented her flawlessly.

"Well, Dad sure knows how to pick a dress, I mean, it's gorgeous! It has been my fav ever since you got it for me a few months ago. Thanks again, Daddy!" She rushed over to Sonny and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. "You know I love you guys so much right? I wouldn't change anything about our family!"

Something seemed suspicious to Sonny. Ari never gave such affection to her parents, only when she needed something or had done something wrong, not that she was a bad teenager. She was quite the model student, had great grades, and rarely got into trouble with other students. But if there was one thing that was sure about Arianna, she had a tendency of using this to her advantage, especially mixed with that ever so innocent smile. "Okay what do you want, sweetie?"

Completely faking a surprised reaction, Arianna gasped at her dad's words, "What?! I am offended, dad! I am telling you how much I love you both and you think I want something in return? I am seriously hurt... Dad? What do you have to say about this?"

Will looked puzzled at first, but cracked a smile between his lips. "Hmm I must agree with your father. Ari, come on, cut it out. What's going on? Are you ready for tonight?" he asked leisurely, knowing in the back of his mind his teenage daughter was up to something.

"Well about tonight..." Arianna voiced, ostensible innocence in her tone, obviously wanting something, exactly as Will and Sonny predicted. "Jonathan invited me to a party tonight, you know, like a Christmas party with a countdown and everything and-" She was irately cut off by an angry Will, a very angry Will.

"No," he simply responded, a deep fire burning within his eyes, although he tried to conceal it as he hated getting in arguments with his daughter. "No." He repeated a little colder than the first.

Arianna's expression changed almost instantly from innocence to confusion to straight up anger. "Wha-What do you mean, 'no'?"

"I mean no. You're not going out with Jonathan tonight. It's Christmas Eve and we spend it as a family: you, me and your father! You are not to spend it with strangers!"

Her frustration built to a point where she might regret it in the future. Arianna furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms with such an intensity it could be felt throughout the house. She couldn't believe what her father was telling her and it infuriated her so much, a feeling she had never expressed towards her dads nor did she want to but she didn't see any other solution."Strangers? Jonathan is my boyfriend. He came over remember? You met him? Come on, dad, you're not that old..."

"Hey, watch how you talk to your father!" Sonny intervened, his brows now creased as well. He always knew when to draw the line when it came to his daughter, particularly when she misbehaved and disrespected him and Will.

"Oh please! This is none of your business. I am going to this party tonight whether you like it or not. Jonathan is already outside waiting with his car. I can't be cooped up in this place with you both all the time, without any social life with friends and my boyfriend! I have no freedom! I can't take it!" She blurted out furiously at the top of her lungs, taking several steps back away from Will and Sonny who were incredibly upset at their daughter's outburst.

Trying to grasp what Arianna had just uttered, Will stared at her with such confusion and puzzlement. He had always made it a point to give Arianna everything she wanted and vied for her well-being. It was hard to hear how miserable his own daughter was in their household, a place Will and Sonny tried their hardest to make perfect for their family. "Yo-You have no freedom? We have done everything in our power to make you feel comfortable and safe and loved. I-Is that not enough for you?" Will exclaimed, tears slowly coming to the surface of his now faintly puffy eye lids.

"No, you're not gonna pity your way outta this. I need space sometimes, you know. I can't always partake in your stupid, tacky traditions. I need a life outside of...," she began to gesture vividly around the kitchen, "... all of this."

The pain and anguish in Will and Sonny's hearts was becoming more and more visible in their now tear filled eyes. They stood closely to one another, sensing the sadness in one another. "But..." uttered Will gloomily.

"Arianna, you are not going to this party tonight. That's final." Sonny sternly attempted to order his daughter to refrain from breaking the tradition that Will and Sonny have built over the past years.

"You don't get to tell me what to do. You're not my real father anyway..." she let slip and as quickly as she said it, she regretted it. The remorse in her eyes increased by the second and stood with a certain unhappiness that she knew had only herself to blame for.

As the words hit Sonny's ears, his heart sank to the floor almost literally. It was as if someone had reached out and squeezed it to its maximum capacity, feeling indescribable pain and misery. "I, uh, I think I'm gonna go to bed..." he expressed disconsolately, brushing off any attempt at reconciliation. His distress had been quite the opposite of what Christmas was supposed to be and he just needed to be alone for the time being.

"I-I didn't mean it like that. I just-" Once again, Arianna was swiftly interrupted by her father, however this time not angrily, but disappointedly and desolately which was way worse. "Have fun at your party, Arianna..." Will whimpered under his breath, just loud enough that Arianna could hear it, the words all the more piercing. He stepped away from the kitchen and followed Sonny, tenderly crying out his name in an effort to stop his beloved husband.

"But dad... I..." she muttered softly. With nothing else to do, she grabbed her coat hesitantly as ever, and made her way out the door, considering one last time what she had just pronounced. The hardest for her was that she knew Sonny was her dad just as much as Will was. But what was even harder? She had only a moment ago ruined one of the most important nights in her parents' lives.

**_11:39pm_**

After what had happened between him and his daughter, Sonny went straight to his bedroom, trying to forget everything, trying to forget those words that he hoped his child would never utter. He had always felt like a dad to Arianna even if he knew she wasn't biologically his. DNA never mattered to Sonny or Will. They both loved and cared for their daughter unconditionally without any exception, through the good and the rough times. Her words felt like daggers, daggers that would leave a permanent effect on Sonny's heart as that lingering feeling of resentment and detachment would remain in the back of his mind, never to be extinguished.

As Will made his way down the stairs to get himself a glass of water, he surprisingly found a lonesome Sonny fiddling around with the piano in the den, gifted by Will's family as a house-warming present from way back. His fingers laid solemn on the keys, his head dolefully rested atop his hand with eyes filled with sorrow. Will sighed with a deep sense of melancholy and stepped unhurriedly behind Sonny, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck, instilling some much needed comfort in the Kiriakis. "She didn't mean it..." Will spoke softly, endeavouring his husband to feel better.

His first words since the fight sounded strained and wounded. "What if she did..."

Will feverishly sat down next to Sonny and turned him over to face him, his stunning blue eyes piercing deep into Sonny's chocolate beauties. "Hey. She didn't mean it. You should've seen the pain in her eyes, baby. She loves you so much, just as much as I do. You're her father, just as much as I am. Nothing you ever do will make you less of a parent. I am so grateful to have you in my life, Sonny. Every year, you-you're my Christmas miracle. You and Ari. You're my family and I wouldn't change anything about it." The tears in Will's eyes could not be contained and began streaming down his cheeks, their saltiness landing onto Will's lips. Sonny mirrored Will's emotions and he too commenced to weep. Such beautiful words, giving Sonny the touch he desperately needed. "I love you. Ari loves you. Everything is gonna be okay." Will smashed his lips with a gentleness that could only be described as profound love.

"I love you, Will," Sonny repeated, a smile, tiny as it may be, etched on his lips.

"Before we go to bed, there's something I would like to do for you. It's Christmas in like 15 minutes and since the piano is here, I thought I'd cheer you up with a little holiday music," Will offered. He had sung for Sonny quite a few times, but never for Arianna, well only when she was a little girl to put her asleep.

"Sure, I would love that!" Sonny called out, with a little bit of excitement, although the events from the night still loitering around in his mind. A few seconds of silence stood before Will began playing the piano superbly a classic Christmas tune and his melodic voice enchanted the entire house, bringing forth that holiday spirit and joy.

**_Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light  
From now on our troubles will be out of sight,_**

**_Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Make the Yuletide gay  
From now on our troubles will be miles away,_**

Half way through the song, Sonny lost himself in the music, closed his eyes and began swaying to Will's breathtaking voice and the wonderful piano notes, his smile increasingly getting wider.

**_Here we are as in olden days  
Happy golden days of yore,  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
They gather near to us once more,_**

**_Through the years we all will be together  
and if the fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough,  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now._**

"That was beautiful..." spoke a familiar voice in the entryway of the den.

Both Will and Sonny gazed at the voice before them and sat there in shock. Finally Will voiced the first words. "Ari...?"

"Yup... I left the party."

"Wh-Why? Were you not having fun?" wondered Will as he slowly arose from the piano bench, a happy yet still quite wounded Sonny sitting peacefully.

"Honestly? No. I couldn't stop thinking about what I said to you both, especially to... dad. It dawned on me that I have two amazing parents in my life, two incredibly brave, remarkable, extraordinary dads that adore me more so than anyone. I don't need boyfriends, or parties to make me feel happy. They're gonna come and go, but this... this lasts forever and I'm done taking advantage of that. You are my family and I swear to you that I will never miss a Christmas Eve ever again." She peeked past Will to lay her eyes onto Sonny, who was ridden with emotion, his lips slightly arched and his eyes loaded with tears."Dad? Ca-Can you find it your heart to forgive me?"

Sonny gently stood up from the bench and stepped towards Arianna who had been bit by the crying the bug, her emotions showing plainly on her face. "Ari, you know I love you, right?"

"Well, I love you more."

"I love you most." Sonny smiled sensitively and spread his finger across his daughter's eyes to remove any remaining tears, prompting her to do the exact same thing onto Sonny's. Will walked gradually to his family and wrapped his arms around them, nuzzling his face in between Sonny and Ari, their foreheads now all up against each other. "The three of us? Inseparable."

"Yeah..." spoke simultaneously Sonny and Arianna. As Will gazed at the clock for a few seconds he noticed it was nearing midnight which means Christmas still hadn't come yet. "Hey, there's 3 minutes till midnight! Do we still have time?"

"Uhm yeah! I'll get the fire started. Sonny, baby, you get the milk in glasses and Ari, get the cookies. We shall reconvene in the living room in one minute. And... break!" Will joked, rushing to do the job he had set out for himself.

As planned, a minute later, Will, Sonny and Arianna were in the living room, sitting by the warm cackling fire, entangled in blankets. The seconds passed and time was quickly draining. Next thing they knew, only 20 seconds remained to Christmas Eve. And so the countdown commenced!

"10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Merry Christmas!" shouted everyone in unison, jolting out of their seats and into each other's arms, Will and Sonny planting a sweet, tender kiss upon each other's lips while Arianna snuggled her way in between them. "I love you both."

"We love you too, sweetie. You will always be our little girl."

And so, the Christmas Eve tradition in the Horton-Kiriakis family lived on for one more year, once again bringing the family closer than they ever were, with a bond so strong, nothing or no one could ever penetrate.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I am so excited about this Wilson holiday extravaganza! I have loved reading everyone's contributions. It has definitely been amazing! Sorry about how long this is! The story ended up taking on a life of it's own! And I am going to warn everyone in advance, I took some poetic license with the developmental stage that Arianna is in. I do not have children nor have I ever really been around children. So, I do not know how realistic some of this is. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! And yes, I will be updating my other story soon! Merry Christmas everyone! :)

**A Christmas Surprise** by Heidi13

Sonny walks into the kitchen to find his boyfriend covered head to toe in flour. He looks over at Ari laughing, also covered in flour. Sonny smiles to himself at the sight.

"Daddy isn't doing too hot here, baby girl" Will whispers to his daughter. Ari looks up at Will and gives him her toothless smile, banging her hands on the tray with flour flying all around them.

"Now, don't tell daddy Sonny about this mess, okay? He will never let me live this down."

Sonny decides to make his presence known. "You, my handsome man, are correct! How exactly did you make this incredible mess?" Sonny smiles at his boyfriend, gesturing around the kitchen.

"Well, it's all her fault," Will replies, pointing at their daughter who is smiling up at Sonny and Will.

"I know you are not blaming a six month old for this mess?" Sonny asks, trying to suppress his laughter.

"Hey, if the shoe fits," Will shrugs.

Sonny walks over to Will and wraps his arms around Will's waist from behind. Sonny blows on the back of Will's neck, causing the man to shiver and the flour to fly around them.

"How exactly did you manage to get flour on your back?" Sonny laughs.

Will pouts and says,"it was supposed to be a surprise."

Sonny moves around so he is standing face to face with his boyfriend. "A surprise?"

"Yeah," Will nods, looking down.

"What kind of surprise?" Sonny asks, smiling.

"Well, it was all Ari's idea," Will looks up into his boyfriends warm, brown eyes and smiles.

"Oh, really?" Sonny smiles and walks over to Ari. "What were you planning for me, sweetie?"

Sonny lifts Ari out of the highchair and she squeals with delight. Sonny can't help but turn into mush when he's around this little girl. Their little girl.

"She wanted me to bake you something for Christmas."

"Oh, you did?" Sonny asks, smiling at Arianna.

"Yeah. And since she isn't allowed to use the stove I figured I could help the girl out."

Sonny laughs out loud at his boyfriend. "How kind of you, baby."

"Well. You know," Will smiles and shrugs.

"What were you making me, Ari?" Sonny asks their adorable daughter, who just looks up at him and squeals.

"Well, if she told you then how could it be a surprise?" Will asks, feigning seriousness.

"Good point. But the way you cook, I feel like the only surprise would be coming home to the fire department here."

"Hey," Will yells out. "That only happened that one time."

Sonny laughs and looks down at the little girl in his arms, "don't ever let your daddy cook for you. Promise me that, Ari?"

Ari looks up at Sonny with her big blue eyes and coos. Sonny smiles back at the only girl who has ever managed to capture his heart.

"See! Even she understands not to let you in the kitchen."

"Hey. That's not fair," Will pouts. "You can't use our daughter against me."

Will reaches over and grabs Arianna out of Sonny's arms.

"Don't listen to daddy Sonny. He's just mad that we won't tell him our surprise," Will coos to his daughter, who just smiles up at him.

"How about we get her cleaned up and laid down for a nap?" Sonny asks.

"Yeah. That sounds like a plan," Will smiles at his boyfriend. "Then we can spend some time together."

"Oh, you read my mind," Sonny replies, giving his boyfriend's ass a tight squeeze.

* * *

Will crawls out of bed, loosening the grip Sonny has on him. He stands up and turns around to enjoy the incredible sight of his naked boyfriend sprawled out on the bed. The sheet is barely covering his ass and he almost wants to wake up his sleeping man for round two. But he knows that he needs to clean up the kitchen before Sonny and Arianna wake up from their naps.

Will slips on a pair of Sonny's sweatpants and heads into the kitchen. He looks at the flour covering just about every surface and egg yolks splattered on the wall. _How the hell did I manage to make this kind of mess_, Will laughs to himself.

He finds the recipe he got from Adrienne plastered to the counter from dried egg mixed with flour.

"Can you tell me Sonny's favorite Christmas dessert growing up?" Will asks Adrienne.

Adrienne looks at Will with a mixture of confusion and tenderness. "Sure. What are you planning?"

"It's a surprise for Sonny. I wanted to make him something special on Christmas."

Adrienne has that twinkle in her eyes. "Any particular reason?"

"Yeah. This last year has been crazy, dramatic, and stressful. But Sonny has stuck by me. Forgiven me. Loved me. And I know there is no way for me to truly show him how much it means to me. How much he means to me. But I figure that this is at least something, right?"

"Oh, sweetie. Sonny knows how much you love him. Hell, this whole town can see just how in love you two are. You two were meant to be. It's taken me awhile, but I can finally see it."

"Thanks," Will smiles, feeling a little choked up. "You have no idea what that means to me."

Adrienne waves him off. "It's nothing."

Adrienne pulls Will to her for a hug. "Now about this recipe." 

Will peels the recipes off the counter. He is trying to find a good hiding spot for the recipe, so Sonny doesn't figure out what he is planning. They are only a couple of days away from Christmas and Will wants this to be Sonny's best Christmas ever, but it is hard planning everything by himself. He has a checklist of things he wants to do on his phone, so that he hopefully doesn't forget anything.

Will is almost done cleaning up when he hears Arianna start to cry. He retreats to her room to spend some quality time with his little girl while Sonny sleeps. But when Will enters her room he sees Sonny in the rocking chair with Ari snuggled into his chest. Seeing this never gets old for Will. He loves seeing the two of them together. He never thought when he found out about Ari that things could ever be like this. So perfect. Will never thought he could be so lucky to not only spend the rest of his life with his love, but to also raise their baby girl together.

"Hey, sleepy head," Will whispers.

Sonny and Ari both look up at the sound of Will's voice, with identical smiles. Honestly, if he didn't know the truth, he would've sworn that this little girl was biologically theirs. With her bright blue eyes and fair skin, along with her dark hair and megawatt smile.

"Hey. I woke up when I didn't feel you next to me, but I saw you were busy cleaning. So I wanted to come in here and just watch her sleep. Is that weird?" Sonny asks, sheepishly.

"No," Will sighs with a smile.

Will walks over to the rocking chair where the two people he loves the most in this world are. He sits down in front of Sonny and rests his chin on Sonny's knee. He looks up at his boyfriend and smiles.

"What's that look for, babe?" Sonny asks.

"I'm just really happy," Will sighs. "You two make me happier than I ever thought possible."

"Ditto, baby," Sonny smiles and leans down to capture his love's lips in a kiss.

Sonny hands over Ari to Will, as he stands up. He grabs Ari's play mat and puts it in front of Will, who places her on her stomach on the play mat, facing her two daddies. Sonny sits down next to Will and grabs his hand and rests his head on Will's shoulder. Will sighs with contentment. They stay this way until Ari begins crying for her bottle.

"It's okay. I got it," Sonny says, standing up.

Sonny grabs her bottle and returns to Will in the nursery. Will is holding Ari, bouncing her on his lap. And Ari is just giggling. Sonny smiles from the doorway. He knows his life isn't perfect, but in this moment, it feels perfect for him.

"Here we go," Sonny says, as he hands Will her bottle.

"Thanks," Will replies, taking the bottle.

Will cradles Ari in his arms as she begins sucking on the bottle. Sonny sits down next to the two of them and watches them with pure joy. It doesn't take long until the bottle is empty. Sonny takes the empty bottle back into the kitchen, while Will burps Ari. When Sonny returns to the room, he sees Ari fast asleep on Will's shoulder. Will puts his finger to his lips, indicating quiet. He stands up and puts Ari back in her crib. Sonny walks up behind Will and wraps his arms around his waist.

Sonny rests his chin on Will's shoulder and whispers,"she's perfect."

"Yeah," Will whispers, not able to remove his eyes from his daughter. "This is perfect."

Will turns around in Sonny's arms and softly kisses him.

* * *

Tomorrow is Christmas and Will still hasn't been able to make the recipe decently. Every day that Sonny is at work, Will takes Ari into the kitchen in an attempt to make this recipe for Sonny. Each time he improves slightly with a little less of a mess. Will either overcooks them. Undercooks them. Forgets a step. Adds too much ingredients. Doesn't add enough. And he is beginning to worry that he won't be able to surprise Sonny tomorrow. This plan has taken weeks for him to get together and now he has less than 24 hours to make it perfect. And he wants to make it perfect. Because he knows that Sonny deserves that.

"Ari, what are we going to do if Daddy can't make these right?" Will asks, looking into his daughter's eyes.

Ari looks back at him with a very serious expression and bangs her hands on the table.

"I know. I won't be happy either. Do you think Daddy Sonny will like it?" Will asks, picking his daughter up out of her high chair.

Ari looks into Will's eyes and smiles.

"Yeah. I agree. If I can get it right, daddy Sonny will love it."

Ari reaches out and grabs Will's shirt, beginning to cry.

"Don't worry, baby girl. He knows you are my special helper."

Ari immediately stops crying and smiles. The bell on the stove goes off. Will places Ari back in her high chair and he takes the food out of the oven. To Will, they look like his best batch yet. But he knows they have to be, because he really can't make another one. Sonny will be home soon from work. Will tastes the hot food, practically burning himself in the process.

"Mmmm. I think these may be a winner," Will says, throwing the hot food down on the stove. "Ari, daddy Sonny better love these."

Ari tilts her head and smiles, then begins banging her hands on the table.

"I know, baby girl. You are hungry. What would you like to try first?"

Will reaches into the cabinet to grab some baby food. They are slowly beginning to introduce solid foods to her. Will can't believe that she is getting this big. He's trying to decide which new food they should try this week.

"What will it be? Sweet potatoes or carrots?"

Ari looks up at Will with her big blue eyes and smiles. "I agree. Sweet potatoes."

Will grabs the jar out of the cabinet and places it on the table. Will puts away the food that just came out of the oven to be decorated later. He hides them, then comes over to the table to feed his daughter.

After Will sits down, he hears the door open. Arianna lights up when she sees Sonny come through the door. She coos and bangs her hands on the table, gleefully.

"Well, hi, sweetie," Sonny coos, coming over to the table. "I am so happy to see you, too."

Sonny gives Will two soft kisses and then does the same for Ari.

"How was work?" Will asks.

"Oh, you know. Okay. But I am so happy to be home," Sonny says, giving Will another kiss that is a little more heated. "I missed you."

Ari bangs her hands on the table again. "And of course I missed you too," Sonny says, turning to Ari and giving her another kiss.

"We were just about to eat."

"Let me go take a quick shower and change. Then I will come help. By the way, it smells really good in here. What were you making?"

Will shrugs, not meeting Sonny's eyes, "Oh, nothing."

Sonny smiles at Will. "Does this have anything to do with the surprise you told me about before."

Will shrugs and begins feeding Ari, "Maybe."

"You know, when you refuse to look me in the eyes, I know something is up."

Will looks up at Sonny and smiles. "You will just have to wait and see."

Sonny gives Will one last kiss before heading into their room to go shower and change.

"Daddy Sonny is going to love this surprise, baby girl."

Ari smiles at Will, with a mouth full of sweet potatoes.

* * *

Will waits until Sonny has fallen asleep before he sneaks into the kitchen to decorate his cookies. He sets a few of them aside to be iced and the rest will just get covered in powdered sugar. Will does his best to not make a huge mess, but to also make them look as perfect as possible. As soon as he has all the cookies covered in sugar and the other ones set aside so he can arrange them in the morning, Will heads back to bed. First, he looks in on his daughter who is happily asleep, cooing. He quietly closes the door and heads into his bedroom with Sonny. Will sees Sonny sprawled out on the bed, with his arm draped on Will's side of the bed. And as always, the cover is barely covering his gorgeous boyfriend's amazing ass. Will smiles to himself, wondering how he got so lucky. He quickly takes off his sweat pants and climbs back into bed with his amazing boyfriend.

"Hmmm. Where did you go?" Sonny asks, sleepily, turning his head towards his boyfriend.

"Oh, I was just in the living room. Trying to finish up some last minute stuff for tomorrow," Will replies, pulling his boyfriend into his arms.

"Does this have anything to do with my surprise?" Sonny asks with a smile.

"Not saying," Will smiles and softly kisses his boyfriend.

"I love you, Will," Sonny whispers as he lays his head on Will's chest.

"I love you, too, baby. So much," Will whispers back as he runs his hands through Sonny's hair.

* * *

Will slowly opens his eyes to see what time it is: 5:30 am. He doesn't really want to get up just yet, because he has Sonny sleeping soundly in his arms and it is the best feeling in the world. But Will knows that he needs to finish his surprise for Sonny. So he begrudgingly slips out of bed and pulls Sonny's sweatpants back on. Then heads out to the kitchen.

He pulls the two containers of cookies out of the pantry. He sets the finished ones aside and arranges the other ones on a circular tray. He grabs the icing and decorates them. Once he finishes decorating the cookies, he covers them and puts them back in the pantry. He leaves the other cookies out, in their container. Then Will decides he will make breakfast for his loves.

Will grabs the eggs, bacon, sausage, and hash browns, then begins working on the meal. He's barely started cooking when he hears Ari begin crying. He quickly runs to check on his daughter, while the stove is still on. Will walks next to her crib and Ari is just staring up at Will smiling, while she plays with her feet. Will immediately begins to softly laugh at his daughter. He picks her up and changes her. Then the two of them head into the kitchen. Will stops short of the kitchen and begins smiling.

"Well, hello, sleepyhead," Will smiles at Sonny.

Sonny turns around and smiles at Will holding Ari. "Hey. I was about to go check on Ari when I smelled food cooking and no one in the kitchen."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that," Will says, guiltily. "She was crying and I figured it would only take a second to go check on her."

"And yet, I have been out here for the last five minutes," Sonny laughs. "And I didn't really want to have to call the fire department on Christmas Day."

"You are never going to let me live that down, are you?" Will pouts.

"Nope," Sonny quips. "I still don't understand how you managed to start that fire."

"What can I say?" Will shrugs and smiles. "This one can be very distracting."

"I can definitely agree with that," Sonny smiles and then turns back towards the cooking food.

Will walks into the kitchen and puts Ari in her high chair. Then he walks towards his boyfriend, who is now making breakfast. Will wraps his arms around Sonny's waist and rests his chin on Sonny's shoulder. Then lightly kisses and sucks on his neck.

"Mmmmm," Sonny moans out and leans his head back, resting it on Will's shoulder.

Will begins to run his hands up Sonny's naked chest until they are rests on his pecs.

"Mmmmm," Sonny moans, then sighs, "not now."

Sonny lifts his head back up and Will groans in disappointment.

"I need to finish cooking. And someone also needs to be fed."

Will looks over at his daughter and blushes. Arianna is just looking at them and smiling.

"This is what you do to me," Will whispers in Sonny's ear before he lets go of his waist and heads to the pantry.

Will grabs Ari's rice cereal and begins preparing it, while Sonny finishes making breakfast. After Will has everything set up for Ari to eat, Sonny finishes making their breakfast and begins setting it out on the table. Will and Sonny take turns feeding Ari, while also trying to eat their breakfast.

Will looks adoringly over at his boyfriend. "Thanks, baby."

"For what?"

"For making breakfast. You didn't have to," Will leans over the table and kisses Sonny, softly.

"Well, you are the one that started it. I just finished it."

"Well, I started something else that I would love for you to finish," Will says, raising his eyebrows.

Sonny laughs at his boyfriend. "That will have to wait until later, baby. Didn't your mom and EJ say they wanted to take Ari for the night?"

"Oh, trust me. I already have that covered. After all the festivities of the day, we will be able to have the night to ourselves."

"Really?" Sonny asks, excitedly.

"Yes. Really."

Will reaches his hand across the table and gives Sonny's hand a squeeze. Sonny smiles at him, as they continue to eat and feed their daughter.

* * *

After they finish breakfast and clean everything up, Will and Sonny bring Ari into the living room to open gifts. They sit down on the floor with their backs towards the couch and all the presents in front of them. They take turns passing their daughter back and forth while helping her open the plethora of gifts. From the clothes to the books to the stuffed animals and toys. She excitedly plays with the wrapping paper from each gift, seeming more excited about that instead of the actual gifts.

"Maybe next year we should just give her the wrapping paper?" Sonny suggests, laughing.

"Yeah," Will smiles. "That isn't such a bad idea."

"You know she is going to get even more spoiled today, right?"

"Yeah. I know," Will sighs with a smile. "From my parents and your parents. Plus Rafe. And the rest of our families. We are going to be overloaded here!"

"How lucky are we, though?" Sonny asks, softly, looking at Ari on his lap.

Will looks over at his boyfriend and smiles. "We are so very lucky."

Will leans over and softly captures Sonny's lips in his own. Then Sonny hands Arianna off to Will. He gets up and walks into Arianna's room. Will is looking at Sonny confused as to why he just left. A few seconds later, he appears in the living room with more gifts in his hands.

"Please tell me that you didn't get her even more gifts?" Will laughs

"Nope," Sonny quips. "These are for you."

Will stares at the pile of gifts in Sonny's arms. "Baby, you really didn't have to."

"I wanted to," Sonny says softly, setting the gifts down and sitting next to Will.

Will smiles at his boyfriend and hands him back Ari.

"Now open them!" Sonny says impatiently as Ari excitedly squeals and flaps her arms up and down.

"Okay. Okay. But just so you know, I am saving your surprise until tonight."

"You're going to make me wait? Unfair," Sonny pouts.

"But you can at least try the dessert I have been attempting to make you. Does that make it better?"

"A little," Sonny smiles.

Will stands up to retrieve the container of cookies that he left out and brings them over to Sonny.

"I hope you like them. And they didn't turn out too horribly."

Sonny takes the container of cookies and sets them down in front of him. He takes the lid off and looks at them.

"These look really good, baby. What kind are they?"

"Try them and tell me."

Sonny looks at Will skeptically and slowly grabs one of the cookies out of the container. Powdered sugar is falling all around him, some decorating the top of Ari's head and pajamas. Sonny takes a small bite and slowly turns to look at Will.

"Are these...?" Sonny begins to ask.

"Yeah," Will smiles shyly.

"How did you know?" Sonny asks in complete shock.

"Your mom. She gave me the recipe."

"You did this for me?"

"Yeah. Do you like them? Did I make them right?"

"They are perfect, baby. I can't believe you made these for me. And I can't believe my mom remembered."

"Well, I asked her what your favorite thing to eat on Christmas growing up was and she said these cookies. She offered to help me make them."

"You know. I haven't had these cookies in years. And it automatically takes me back to being a kid at Christmas. It was one of the few traditions we ever kept up with in Dubai."

"She said you would love them. I just didn't anticipate this much," Will laughs. "Now how do you say the name? Your mom told me, but I already forgot."

"Kourabiethes."

"Yeah. I am never going to be able to say that."

"My dad said that every Christmas growing up they would make these and he wanted to pass on the tradition to his family. But when all of us left and my parents divorced, it kind of fell to the wayside. And they stopped making them at Christmas. I think even Uncle Vic stopped having the cook make them. It just slowly stopped being a tradition," Sonny states sadly.

"I didn't realize this would mean so much to you," Will says softly.

Sonny smiles at Will and leans over to give him a soft kiss. "This is the sweetest gift I have ever gotten. It means more than I could say, baby. That you would go through so much effort just for me. Can this be a new tradition?"

Will nods his head and says,"Son, I would do anything for you. Don't you know that?"

Sonny smiles shyly and says, "Yeah. I guess I do."

"I love you so much, baby."

"I love you, too. Now will you open your gifts already?"

Will grabs the pile of gifts that Sonny got for him and feels kind of guilty for not getting him something more. Will kind of went crazy on the gifts for Ari, so he didn't have a whole lot of money left over to give Sonny the kind of Christmas that he deserves.

Will plucks one gift at a time from the pile. He unwraps clothes and books that he had told Sonny at one point that he really wanted. And this makes his heart swell that Sonny put this much thought and effort into his gifts. The final gift was a large heavy box. Will has no clue what this could be. And as he unwraps it, he is in complete awe.

"Baby?" Will asks, as he looks over at Sonny.

"Yes?"

"You really shouldn't have."

Will lightly places the gift on the ground and gets up. He walks to the bedroom and closes the door behind him. Sonny is confused by Will's reaction. He thought Will would love the gift. Sonny stands up with Ari in tow and opens the door to the bedroom. He sees Will sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Baby?" Sonny whispers. "What's wrong? Did you not like the gift?"

Will looks up into Sonny's sad brown eyes and says softly, "No. It's amazing. But it's too much, Sonny. I can't take that gift."

"But I bought it for you," Sonny says sadly.

"It's too expensive. You can't afford to give me that kind of gift."

"Baby," Sonny says gently. "We don't have to worry about money. The club is doing amazing. And I know it is something you have been wanting for awhile."

"Yeah. But I was saving up for it. I don't want you wasting your money on me. Look at all the gifts you got me and I feel like I got you nothing."

"Baby, you needed a new computer. So I got you one. This way you can write those amazing stories that I know you will write. And you will become a famous author and support us!"

Will smiles slightly and says, "yeah. I know. But I didn't want you spending this much money on me. Especially when I can't give you anything remotely close to it back."

"Will," Sonny says, kneeling in front of Will and placing Ari on his lap. "You gave the most amazing gift I could ever receive. And I didn't even realize how much I wanted it."

"The cookies?" Will asks, skeptically.

"No," Sonny laughs and raises up Ari. "This beautiful little girl. She is ours. I didn't think I wanted kids. At least not yet. But the moment I held her in my arms, I knew everything changed. I love our little girl so much. And we have her because of you."

"Yeah," Will smiles sadly. "But she almost cost me you."

"Baby. I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere. This is our little girl and we get to raise her. Together. Don't you understand how amazing that is?"

"You are the amazing one," Will says, as a tear runs down his cheek. "You forgave me for lying. You have accepted Ari as your own. And you love me like no one else ever has."

"Let's not worry about the past," Sonny smiles. "Because we have such an amazing future to look forward to."

"Stay right here!" Will quickly exclaims as he gets up and runs out of the room.

Sonny is looking after him even more confused. Then Will returns with a tray in his hands.

"I wanted to do this later, but this felt like the perfect moment."

Will slowly walks towards Sonny. He lays the tray on the bed as Sonny looks down. Sonny looks from Will to the tray and back again, trying to process what is going on. Will has the cookies arranged in circular pattern around the edge of the tray with a small, black box in the middle. On the cookies, Will wrote in icing 'Will you marry me?'

"Will?" Sonny asks quietly and confused. "But I thought you said..."

"I did," Will smiled. "But you have changed me. You have made me realize that I want a future with you. That I want you as my husband. To raise our daughter together. Baby, I want forever with you. I love you more than I ever thought was possible. You are such an amazing father to Arianna and I don't know where we would be without you. You make me complete. You make us complete."

Sonny is just standing there with Arianna in his arms, just looking at Will in total disbelief. Sonny had resigned himself that Will would never want to get married. And he was okay with that, because he didn't need to get married to be with Will. Even if that's what he really wanted. He's known for a long time that he wanted to marry this man. His amazing, beautiful, sweet, kind, loving man. And now Will was asking the one question that he never thought he would hear. Will wanted to get married and be a family; he was in utter shock.

A stray tear slides down Sonny's cheek and Will reaches up to brush it away.

"This silence is kind of making me nervous, baby," Will says, as he shifts side to side.

"Yes," Sonny whispers.

"What?" Will asks, becoming completely still and holding his breath.

"Yes," Sonny says with a huge smile on his face. "Yes. I want to marry you. I want you to be my forever."

Will gets down on one knee and looks up at the two most important people in his life. He grabs the small black box off of the tray and opens it up. "Sonny, will you marry me? Will you be my forever?"

Arianna has been looking back and forth between her two daddies. Then begins to squeal with delight, flapping her arms up and down in excitement. Will and Sonny both laugh at their daughter's enthusiasm. They both know she knows exactly what is going on and wholeheartedly wants Sonny to say yes.

"I think our baby girl has answered for me," Sonny smiles. "I have waited and hoped for so long for you to want this. So, yes, baby. I will absolutely marry you. You make me happier than I ever thought possible. I love you so much."

Sonny gets on his knees and kisses Will softly, as Arianna is nestled between them. Will breaks away from the kiss and pulls the ring out of the box and slips it on Sonny's finger.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello and welcome to Day 18! Today is a TWO story day, so stay tuned for the second post of the day. Oh and 5 days til Christmas! Wow! Enjoy every day we have with Chandler on our screen as Will...he will be missed!**

* * *

**Anything for a Good Cause **by rorihill

**Just a little WilSon festive fun during this giving time of year! It is Will and Sonny focused but supported by a cast of Salem characters…I took a few liberties on who was included! Hope you enjoy it! Happy Holidays!**

To no one's surprise the women had taken charge of planning the annual Salem Hospital Holiday Gala, each believing they had the best idea to raise the most money for the children's center. Sami was convinced offering the portrait of her and EJ from the DiMera art collection would fetch a handsome sum. Kate was disgusted by Sami's suggestion and felt an auction of VIP get-away packages was a much better way to go. Caroline, always the voice of reason, combined the handsome from Sami and the auction from Kate and proposed a twist on "Strip for a Cause", the hospital's most successful fund raiser to date. Maggie loved the idea and offered to host the event at Chez Rouge and Nicole gladly offered to recruit the "auction items"!

**Back stage:**

"Tell me again, why am I doing this instead of you?" Will asked genuinely concerned.

Sonny stepped closer placing his hands on Will's shoulders, "Well, for one it's for the children, two, it's your family's legacy, and three you'll bring a lot more money than I ever would." Sonny says smiling into a kiss.

"Well I doubt the third reason but it is for a good cause, I guess." Will still convincing himself "And again, what will you be doing while I'm being auctioned off to the highest bidder?"

"Taking care of Ari so Gabi can join in the bidding fun, she really needs a night out." Sonny kissed Will one more time before continuing "Besides, Gabi will have two paddles so she can bid for me. Just look for #13!"

"It's about to start, Ari give your Daddy a kiss for luck!" Sonny lifts her up to Will's lips and follows with one last kiss of his own before leaving Will with a few last words of encouragement, "Don't be nervous, it's going to be fine babe, and remember it's for a good cause!"

Will continues to coach himself after Sonny is out of sight "It's going to be fine…It's going to be fine… Don't be nervous, it's for a good cause!"

**"Holiday Date for a Cause"**

The excitement and anticipation in the room was palpable. The MC for the evening, Dr. Marlena Evans, stepped up to the microphone and silenced the anxious crowd. "Happy Holidays everyone. Thank you for coming out to support such a worthy cause. If you have not received a bidding paddle, please take a moment and get the attention of one of our wonderful volunteers."

"It looks like we are ready. Our first eligible date this evening is a Salem native and resident genius, Nick Fallon…let's start the bidding at $100…" Not one paddle went up…

"It's for a great cause ladies do I hear $50?" "Do I hear $25?….SOLD to #27." No one needed to know that #27 belonged to his Aunt Maggie.

"Next, please welcome to the stage, Detective Rafe Hernandez…" before Marlena could finish her sentence, paddle's flew up in every direction as a bidding war ensued, Kate edged out Jordan and Sami…wait Sami? EJ watched from the sidelines questioning the actions of his fiancé.

"What? It's for a good cause!" Sami justified.

One after another Marlena drove up the price appealing to the charitable goodwill of the bidders, as if the good looks and great bodies of each man weren't enough of an incentive.

Will paced back stage psyching himself up for his turn which inevitably came to his dismay.

"In my opinion, we saved the best for last this evening, my sweet dear grandson Will Horton. Will is a student at Salem University and an aspiring writer who recently attended a prestigious writer's workshop at Berkley. I would like to start the bidding at $300."

Will scans the audience and spies #13 in the air followed by a series of other numbers #3, #7, #13 again, #26 and on and on. "Was that just my mother?" Will thought he saw Sami getting a bit too competitive with her paddle.

"SOLD to #37 for $3,000, wonderful simply wonderful!" Marlena exclaimed

"Wait…no…no…no…just wait, you meant #13 right grandma!" Will panicked

"No I'm pretty sure it's #37 my dear boy!"

The room began to spin as Will tried to sort out the sequence of events that just took place. "Why did Gabi stop bidding for Sonny?" he thought. "I guess $3,000 is a lot of money…oh…better question, if Sonny didn't win me, who did?"

A reception followed, giving the charitable dates the opportunity to meet their bidders and arrange for their date to follow. Will nervously approached the brunette holding #37 as she seemed preoccupied by a phone call.

"Hi I'm Will." She seemed nice enough to whoever she was talking to but seriously, talking on her cell at a charitable event? And while we are at it, who in the world pays $3,000 for someone she doesn't even know?

Will was about ready to walk away when she hit call end and reached out her hand, "Nice to meet you Will you can call me Honey."

"Uuuhhhmmm…Honey...uuuhhhmmm…nice to meet you…uh… too?" Will stammered through the introduction.

Honey's hand found Will's arm as she leaned in and whispered "I've already arranged for the private red room, I just need a few minutes to freshen up… see you soon handsome." Will was dumbfounded, how did this happen?

Will frantically sent Sonny a text… _a woman named Honey bought me…help!_ To which Sonny replied…_you'll be fine – remember – it's for a good cause._

It appeared Will was in this alone. He took a deep breath and found his way to the red room, all the while considering his options of escape.

The room was beautifully decorated for Christmas and very romantic with a roaring fire, a table in the center of the room with candles and a bottle of wine. Honey definitely spared no expense.

Will stared out the picture window watching the snow fall, contemplating what to tell Honey first…"I'm in a committed relationship"… "With a man"… "I'm a dad"…Oh and by the way, "Did I mention that I have ties to both the DiMera and the Kiriakis families?"

I guess I really should lead with "Thank you for supporting such a great cause." He didn't even realize that he uttered the last line out loud, when he felt the warm presence of a body behind him.

"You're welcome!"

Before turning around Will's perplexed expression shifted to a smile and exhaled a deep sigh of relief. He knew that voice and it was definitely a honey just not "That Honey"!

Rotating so blue met brown, Sonny seductively whispered "Merry Christmas baby!" followed by a sweet embrace and even sweeter kiss.

His amazing Sonny "Honey" had orchestrated the perfect Christmas surprise. Will just had to know, "How in the world did you pull this off? How do you know Honey? And Oh My Gosh Sonny, the money that was way too much!"

Sonny gazed at his gorgeous, sweet, humble boyfriend and replied, "First, it took a village, two, "Honey" whose real name is Jenny is a drama student in my English class, three it's a great tax deduction for Club TBD…oh and four…anything for a good cause right?"

"Now one question for you Mr. Horton…" Sonny smiles as he pulls Will in closer

"Yes…" Smiling in return, Will snuggles in even closer

"What exactly does my money buy me?"

"ANYTHING…for a good cause!"

**And with that I leave the rest to your delicious imaginations! **

**Wishing you all a truly wonderful, happy and healthy holiday season!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Greetings and enjoy story 2 of Day 18!**

* * *

**Holding Her Hand** by teach76

Will pulls his suitcase inside the apartment and closes the door. Tossing his keys down on the table, he yells, "Ahh…what a day! Traffic in Chicago on Christmas Eve? Insaaaane!" Presenting the first chapters of his book to the publishing company went better than expected, but he has been anxious to get back and see Ari and Sonny.

Getting no response, Will yells, "Sonny!?" as he takes off his coat and drags his luggage to the bedroom. After finding no sign of Sonny in their bedroom, he searches the rest of the apartment with no luck.

Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, he tries Sonny on his cell phone. Straight to voicemail.

_Beep_.

"Hey babe, I just got home. I was really hoping you would be here when I got here. I've missed you so much! So, um, just give me a call when you get a minute. I love you!"

Will hangs up and looks around the empty apartment. He has spent three nights alone in a hotel room, and the loneliness is almost worse now that he is at home without Sonny and Ari. Just as Will feels an aching of sadness and worry in the pit of his stomach, he gets a text.

Sonny: _Welcome back, my love! Sorry I couldn't be there when you got home. I am training someone right now. Would you mind going by Uncle Vic's?_

On a typical school day, Will would be home working on his writing, and Sonny would be home from work in time to prepare Ari's after school snack. They would all sit at the kitchen table, Will and Sonny listening to all of the details about Ari's day in Kindergarten. However, with Ari on Christmas break, she was scheduled to spend the day with Adrienne and Maggie at the Kiriakis mansion making Christmas goodies.

Will: _I can absolutely do that! Can't wait to see my little sweetheart!_

Sonny:_ I can't wait to see you either! ;)_

Will: _Funny :P_

Will pulls his coat back on and grabs his keys. He pulls up to the mansion and goes inside. He has become so much a part of the family over the last five years, there is no need for the formality of knocking.

"Where's my baby?" Will yells out.

Adrienne steps out of the kitchen, "Oh, Will, honey, Sonny's not here," she says with a chuckle.

Will shakes his head and rolls his eyes, "Now I know where he gets it from!"

Adrienne gives him a hug, "How was your trip?"

"Good…really good, actually! I can't wait to tell Sonny about it! And Ari! She still in the kitchen?"

Adrienne looks off to the side and smiles, "Um, actually, Will, she isn't here."

"What?" Will says, frantically. "Sonny asked me to stop by and…"

"I know," she says, putting a hand on Will's shoulder, "but not to pick up Ari."

Confused, Will opens his mouth, but Adrienne starts talking again before he has a chance. "He wanted you to pick up this," she says, picking up a bag off of the table. She reaches inside and grabs a GPS and hands it to Will.

"A GPS? But I already—"

"He programmed it for you. The destination is labeled 'Christmas Eve,'" she says, closing up the bag and handing it to Will. "This part, you will need later…but DO NOT OPEN IT YET. If he finds out you did, he will kill me!" she says dramatically.

Will smiles, "Ooookay…but where—"

"You'll find out…just follow the directions," she says with a smile.

"And, where's my baby…my little sweetheart, Ari?"

Adrienne smiles and shakes her head.

"Seriously?"

"Can't tell you, Will. You have to follow the directions."

"Why do I feel like I'm tracking down a kidnapper?"

"Oh, Will! Now stop that! He worked hard on this!"

Will sighs, "Okay, okay…wild goose chase, here I come!"

Adrienne gives him another hug, and he heads out to the car.

Will is about a half an hour outside of Salem when he sees the lights of a decent sized downtown area. Where could Sonny be leading him? And where is Ari? He takes another deep breath and concentrates on the directions. According to the GPS, he is about 2.3 miles from his destination. Just when he thinks they may be going out to a nice restaurant or to see a local show, he passes through the downtown hustle and to a more remote area of the city.

He pulls into a parking lot, and is baffled by the fact that this is his destination. It is dark and a bit scary, to be honest. Is Sonny playing a trick on him? For Christmas Eve? That seems more like something for Halloween, or maybe April Fool's Day…not the night before Christmas.

Will reluctantly steps out of the car and shuts his car door. Seconds after the door slams shut, there is another audible snap-bang-click sound. Slowly, the area in front of Will lights up with overhead lights. He squints in the burst of brightness. He puts a hand up above his eyes to shield them, and gradually adjusts to the lights. As he looks ahead of him, he sees a large solid white oval fence, with Sonny standing in front of the gate, holding Ari's hand.

"Daddy!" Ari screams, and runs toward Will.

He scoops her up in his arms, picks her up and swings her around. "I missed you sooooo much!" Will says, hugging her tightly.

"I missed you too, daddy," she says breathlessly in his ear.

"And I missed you too," Sonny says, walking up to join them. He puts his arms around both of them, and gives Will a peck on the cheek.

As they release from the hug, Will asks, "So…what are we doing out here?"

"Do you have the bag my mom gave you?" Sonny asks, with a smile.

"Oh!" he says, standing Ari back down on the ground, "yes, I do!"

He gets it out of the car, and turns back to Sonny and Ari.

"Well, before Ari was born, you said you were thinking of all of the things that you wanted to do together with her," he says, taking Will's hand. He slowly leads Will over to the gate.

"Yeah?"

"Well…Merry Christmas, Will!" he says, opening up the gate.

Inside, Will sees a perfectly smooth sheet of ice.

He looks at Sonny, then at Ari, who are both beaming.

Will smiles, then asks, "So, in the bag…"

"Open it," Sonny and Ari simultatiously respond, excitedly.

"Okay…okay…" Will opens up the bag and reaches inside. He pulls out a brand new pair of ice skates and a thick pair of socks. Will holds up the socks, looking confused.

"Well, I would suggest you put those on, at least for tonight. I couldn't exactly have you break the skates in and it still be a surprise. Still, we'd better make tonight a short lesson, otherwise, you probably won't be able to even walk tomorrow."

"Lesson?" Will asks, sitting down on the wooden bench at the edge of the ice to take off his shoes. He sits them under the bench. "Who's giving me a lesson?"

He looks at Sonny, who shakes his head, then to Ari, who smiles and wiggles her eyebrows.

"Me!" Ari yells.

"You?!" Will says, surprised.

"Yep, me!"

"But, where did _you_ learn to ice skate?"

Ari looks up at Sonny, who looks down at her and smiles.

"You…" Will says, voice cracking, "you taught her to ice skate?"

"Well, I thought that she would be an easier student than you," Sonny chuckles.

Will narrows his eyes at Sonny as he slips on the socks and the skates.

"Actually, we've spent the last 3 days out here, learning a few moves to surprise you…it's part of Ari's Christmas present for you."

"I _wanted_ to teach you daddy," Ari says, "_You_ have taught _me_ so many things…now I thought it was _my_ turn."

"Oh, sweetie," Will says, pulling Ari into a hug, "I would absolutely love for you to teach me!"

"Good! And besides, you can't fall if you're holding my hand," she says, looking at Will, and then at Sonny.

Will looks at Sonny with a knowing smile.

Once Ari gets her skates on, she and Will head for the ice, facing each other, holding both of each other's hands. Sonny sits on the bench and watches, proud of Ari for all she has learned over the last three days, and so happy for Will to finally have this dream become a reality. He laughs as Will slips around a few times, and Ari struggles but pulls his arms back up to help him regain his balance. Will and Ari have made it around the edge of the ice two or three times when they finally stop and take a seat on the bench.

"Whew!" Will says, "You are one great teacher!"

"Thank you!" Sonny and Ari say at the same time. They all chuckle. "Both of you, obviously," Will clarifies.

"So…where is everyone?" Will asks. "I mean, I know it's Christmas Eve, but…surely other people had this idea on such a nice night."

Sonny smiles, "I'm sure they did. Unfortunately for them, the rink was rented out for tonight."

Will swallows a lump in his throat, chokes back a tear, and puts his hand on the back of Sonny's neck. He puts his forehead against Sonny's and whispers, "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too."

"And I love you both," Ari says, putting her arms around both of them. They both give her a kiss on the head.

"Ari? Why don't you show off some of the skills you learned while your dad was gone?"

"Okay!" she says, skating out onto the ice on her own.

Will and Sonny sit hand in hand watching her do wobbly spins and slowly skate backwards.

"Yeah, she still has some work to do…you two can polish up your skills together," Sonny tells Will.

Will stares at Sonny and smiles.

Sonny has missed Will looking him lovingly in the eyes, but after a few seconds, Sonny gets self-conscious and asks, "What?"

"I'm not the only one who gets a Christmas surprise tonight."

"Oh yeah?" Sonny says, "You didn't have to get me anything. I know you've been busy with your book and stuff—"

"Not too busy to remember you, and how much you mean to me," Will says.

"Will, I know…I wasn't saying that."

"I know you weren't. I just really want you to know how much I love you and appreciate you. You could've walked away when you found out about Ari, but you didn't. You know, she says I have taught her so much, but what she doesn't know is that I learned it all from you."

"Will—" Sonny says, shaking his head.

"Yes, yes I did. You taught me about acceptance…self-acceptance. You taught me to believe in myself. You taught me about forgiveness. But most importantly, you taught me about love. Unconditional love, that doesn't change like the wind, like I experienced as a kid. How to love with all of your heart, like I never thought I could."

Sonny swallows and wipes a tear just as it is about to fall.

"You have no idea how much you have taught me," Will says, digging in his pocket, and pulling out a glove.

"Oh, you ready to go? Let me get Ari," Sonny says, standing up.

"No…no, I'm not…" Will says, shoving the glove back in his pocket. He bends down, putting his knee down on the ice. He lets out a slight yelp.

"Did you need help getting your shoes? I can get them."

"Sonny," Will says, putting his hand on Sonny's knee, "no…I'm not ready to leave, and I'm not getting anything."

Sonny settles back on the bench.

"I'm _giving_ something."

Sonny gives Will a confused look.

Will opens up his hand, revealing the small box he has taken from inside his glove. He opens it, and turns it so that Sonny can see the silver band. "I'm giving you my heart…which, truth be told, you have had for a very long time now. Even before we started dating, in fact. I'm giving you the promise that I will always _always_ be in love with you. There is no one else for me, Sonny. And I guarantee you there never _will_ be. You are _it_. I'm giving you my good days and my bad. I'm sorry to say…there will be bad ones. But I know that, together, we can make it through anything. I'm giving you my future…every second of it…to spend with you, if you want it. Jackson Kiriakis…will you marry me?"

Sonny doesn't even try to keep up with the tears as they flow now. He bends down and takes Will's face in his hands, and gently pulls him closer. He stops for just a second to look him in the eyes, then gives him a tender kiss.

Slowly pulling back from the kiss, Will asks, "Um, so…is that a yes?"

"That's a hell yes," Sonny says calmly.

Will jumps up from kneeling, and Sonny stands. Will slips the ring on Sonny's finger, and they share a tight hug.

Ari comes skating up and asks, "Sonny, are you okay?"

Sonny bends down to look at her face to face. "Yes, sweetie, I am okay…I am better than okay…I am great!"

"Then why are you crying," she asks, wiping the tears from his face.

"Well, Ari, sometimes people cry when they're happy," Sonny explains.

"Oh, I know, like I did when daddy told me that you—" she stops suddenly, looking at Will.

"That I what?" Sonny says, looking back and forth between Will and Ari.

"It's okay, Ari…you can tell him…or, ask him, I guess…" Will says, this time reaching into a deeper, inner pocket of his coat.

"Well, daddy told me he was going to ask you to marry him, and, well, it made me kinda sad," Ari says, with a slightly pouty lip.

"Sad?" Sonny says, a bit hurt.

"Well, yeah…I guess I thought that maybe…someday…"

_Your parents would get back together,_ Sonny thinks, sadly.

"That, well, um, that _I_ would marry you," she says, staring at the ground.

"Oh, sweetie," Sonny says, giving her a hug.

"But daddy said that you're kinda old for me," she explains.

Sonny and Will bite their lips trying not to laugh at her serious statement.

"That _is_ true," Sonny agrees.

"So…I was wondering…" she says.

"_We_ were wondering," Will says, opening up the papers in his hand, and turning them so Sonny can see that they are adoption papers.

Ari continues, "If you would be my daddy. My other daddy. My Sonny."

"Oh, honey," he says, still looking her in the eyes, "don't you know?"

"What?" she asks, fear in her eyes.

"I have _always_ been your Sonny. From the moment I first saw you. When I held you for the first time. I have always been your Sonny…and I will always will be. And, yes, I would love to be your daddy."

Ari throws her arms around Sonny's neck, and starts to cry.

"You okay?" Sonny asks her.

"Yes, daddy, sometimes people cry when they're happy."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I want to Thank Everyone who has participated in this from the bottom of my heart. You guys all ROCK! This has been such an exquisite month and it has really helped me to get to a better place. NOW…. Just a warning that this contains Male/Male Intimacy and hotness…. So if that offends… please do not read! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all of my lovely friends. Love you all!**

**Ringing in the New Year! **by Willsonn Lover

Will stuck close to Sonny's side as they mingled with the guests that filled Horton Town Square for the Annual New Years Eve party. He really didn't want to be here…he really just wanted to be at home but Gabi had insisted on coming to this party and showing off little Arianna in her bright and shiny New Years Crown that Grandma Kate had gotten her. And Will is sure that it has something to do with the fact that this is Rafe's first big outing since being done with physical therapy and she wanted to support him tonight. So Will had done what any good dad would do… and put on his best clothes and pasted a smile on his face, and followed them to the square. But all that keeps running through his mind is that he would rather be at home ringing in the New Year with Sonny and his baby girl, well and Gabi too….. but he had rather hoped that she would find a date for tonight.

Sonny and his dad were talking about the success of the club, and Adrienne has taken little Ari from Will's arms and was busily cooing to her about what a pretty princess that she is. Will found it adorable and was more than happy that lately she seemed to be able to put their differences behind her and concentrate on the happy things for the good of the family. Will understood what Sonny's family meant to him and he was happy that he now seems to have their full support. And surprisingly enough Sami was the one to sort of mend the rift after the whole trial fiasco. She strongly encouraged Sonny to forgive his mother and give her another chance.

"Somebody looks really tired." Adrienne remarked as she handed Arianna back to Will. Will took her and glanced at his watch, it was fast approaching Nine O'clock. "I should see if Gabi is ready to take this princess home." He said excusing himself to go and find her. He glanced at Sonny "Be right Back, babe." He said.

It didn't take him long to find Gabi. He put Arianna in her stroller and covered her up with a blanket. "I can get Sonny and take her home so you can stay if you want." Will said hopefully.

"No such luck Mister!" Gabi said laughing…. "I will take her home and you two stay for the fireworks."

"Are you sure?" Will asked. "I don't mind, really!"

"I know you don't…" Gabi said..."But there is a certain someone that would be really upset if his New Year's Eve plans got ruined…. And don't you dare ask me any questions because I have been sworn to secrecy."

"Gabi!" Will said… "What are you talking about?"

"Nope…. Nah-uh" She laughed "Go find Sonny…." She said shooing him off.

"Fine!" He pouted before bending down and kissing Ari softly on the forehead. "Daddy loves you pumpkin."

He watched as Gabi gathered her belongings and said good night to Rafe, before she pushed the stroller off in the direction of their apartment building.

He turned to go back over with Sonny, but the corner where they had been chatting was now empty, except for a few people that he didn't recognize talking with Victor and Maggie. "Hmmm… now where in the world…." He glanced around but didn't see Sonny anywhere. He took his phone out and was about to text him, when he felt two arms slide around him from behind.

"Looking for me?" Sonny whispered in his ear.

"Um Hmm" Will said leaning back against him. "Where did you go?" he asked.

"I had something that I had to take care of…." Sonny hedged.

"Like what?" Will pressed.

"Anybody ever tell you that you ask too many questions Horton?" He teased.

"Yeah…. You do all the time when you are trying to keep something from me…." Will said turning in his arms and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Come on…. Let's go dance…" Sonny said, when he heard a song that he knows Will likes start floating in the air around them. It is a slow song that affords Sonny the luxury of Wills body pressed tightly against his.

He led Will onto the make shift dance floor and molded their bodies together, wrapping his arms around Will's waist, holding him close. He cannot stop the sigh of contentment that escapes his lips when he feels Wills fingers burying themselves into the hair at the back of his neck.

Will laid his head against Sonny's and just swayed with him to the music. He was too happy to put any more effort into it than that, his fingers were buried in Sonny's hair, stroking him and feeling the silky strands slipping through his fingers. Sonny was touching him from shoulder to hip, and all was right in his world.

They stayed that way until the song was over, and then stayed a little longer.. Swaying to the beat of their own hearts. They were not paying attention to the world around them until they heard someone clearing their throat. Will opened his dreamy eyes and turned to see Abigail laughing at them….

"Guys…. Come on now ... we all know that you are weird, but I have to point out that you are the only two people here slow dancing to Treasure.." she laughed as she turned a pirouette, effectively pointing out that there is actually no one else dancing.

They looked at each other and smiled sheepishly…. "Shut up!" They said together, but made their way back off to the side lines again.

Sonny looked at his watch, and was surprised to see that it was already a quarter past ten.

"Will….. are you about ready?" Sonny asked.

Will nodded his head and held out a hand.

"Wait, What?" Abigail said. "Are you two not staying for the fireworks?"

"Nope… not this time Abi.." Sonny said. "We have other plans tonight."

"Have a good time then!" She said as Sonny began pulling Will in the opposite direction of the exit that would take them to the apartment building.

"Hey… where are we going?" Will asked.

"You will see…" Sonny said squeezing his hand.

Sonny led him to the entrance of the newest hotel that had been built right off of the square. It was more like a bed and breakfast and only had 12 rooms. It was small enough that it did not take away from the charm, but added some of its own. It was situated just so, and if Will wanted to watch the fireworks… then he could do so from the balcony.

"What are we doing here?" Will asked.

"Well, I hope you aren't upset, but I got us a room here for tonight and tomorrow night." Sonny said nervously. "I wanted us to have some alone time."

"It's perfect Babe!" Will said, starting toward the front desk.

"Nope…." Sonny said pulling him instead toward the elevator. "It is all taken care of!" he said dangling a key in front of Will that he had just pulled from his pocket.

They stepped into the elevator and Sonny pressed the button for the 4th floor.

"Really, Sonny…. The top floor?" Will asked.

"Well I wanted you to be able to see the fireworks if you so desired…" Sonny answered… "But…. Well….. I was kinda hoping that you would try something new with me tonight." He whispered nibbling nervously on his lips and looking at Will with hope in his eyes…

"Oh yeah?" Will asked, his curiosity peaked…. He had never seen Sonny shy about anything, particularly nothing that took place in their bedroom. "What is it?" Will asked.

The elevator stopped and they walked out of it and down the hall.. "Come on Babe… I will show you!" Sonny said.

Sonny unlocked the door and pushed it open, allowing Will to walk into the room.

Will looked around… taking in the deco in the room and the huge bed that filled the center of the room. It had a huge head and foot board made from wrought iron… The table sitting beside the bed even held the cocoa tin…. The one that had held Sonny's resolution last year and kept it safe… the very same one that now held both of their resolutions. Will was a more than a little nervous for Sonny to read his… He hoped that he had read the signals right and they were on the same page…. Be he is not 100% sure. Written in his neat scrawl on a slip of paper not much bigger than the fortune from a Chinese cookie, and nestled down in the box, is his deepest wish for the New Year. "2014: Take Sonny's last name" Hopefully When Sonny reads that one line he will be as happy as Will thinks he is going to be. Right next to that there was a small toiletry bag that Will recognized as the one that held their supplies….

"You thought of everything!" Will whispered, looking around at Sonny.

Sonny nodded nervously and licked his lips.

Will looked around the room again and took in the small black gift bag that sat in the middle of the bed. How had he missed that the first time. Well other than the fact that he was wondering how he and Sonny were going to keep up with each other in that bed, hell they could sleep in different zip codes, if they wanted… It was just that big.

"Is that for me?" Will asked.

Sonny nodded and watched as Will walked forward and picked it up, sitting on the edge of the bed…. "Can I?" he asked softly indicating the bag.

Sonny remained silent and nodded again.

Will reached in the bag and pulled the contents out. There were two lengths of silky black material in there, they did not look like anything to Will…. He didn't want to hurt Sonny's feelings but he really wasn't sure what they were supposed to be. He laid them to the side and picked up the last small package from the bottom of the bag… He pulled it out and looked at.

It appeared to be one of those masks that people wear when they are sleeping in the daytime. He looked at it and then looked at Sonny…. Who was blushing…. And oddly quiet.

Suddenly it dawned on him…. "Oh" was all that he could think of to say. He looked back at Sonny again.

"It was a silly idea…" Sonny said, as he started toward the bed…. Already holding his hand out.

"No, it's not." Will said… holding the mask back out of Sonny's reach. "Sorry… It just…. I mean I just wasn't expecting…." He let his sentence trail off… in his mind he was seeing possibilities, and he had to admit that it was a major turn on.

He waved off Sonny's hand and opened the package of the solid black mask, pulling it out and sliding the elastic band over his head, covering his eyes. He was surprised at the complete darkness that surrounded him.

Sonny reached out and traced a finger down Will's cheek…. Will was startled for a brief second before he realized that with his sight taken away like that his other senses were heightened. The touch although feather light and barely there, felt like the most erotic thing he has ever experienced.

A slow smile spread across his face…. "Oh yeah… we are doing this!" He said reaching for Sonny….

"You're sure Will?" Sonny asked one more time.

"Absolutely!" Will answered taking a step toward Sonny.

"Hold up…. I want you on the bed, where I can use the other part of the gift." Sonny explained. Splaying his hands on Will's waist walking him backwards.

"Oh!" Will whispered.

Sonny slowly unbuttoned Will's shirt peeling it off of his shoulders and shoved it from his arms. He kissed his way from Will's shoulder to his collar bone, pulling a moan from Will's throat….

"Get on the bed and scoot back baby.." Sonny directed.

Will could feel the bed at the back of his thighs, so he sprang up onto the bed and moved back until he felt the headboard at his back.

"Sonny followed him, grabbing the two lengths of black silk as he went. Once he was at the head of the bed with Will he pulled him down until he had him where he wanted him to be, and wrapped the silk around his wrist, tying a knot in the fabric… One wrist after the other.

"Son…." Will whispered when Sonny tugged the material until Will's arms were splayed out above his head….

"Is this okay?" Sonny asked once he had one arm secured to the head board.

Will pulled at the material gently, meeting the resistance. His blood was thrumming through his veins at a very elevated pace and his pulse was racing. He could feel the testament of just how OK this was in the tightening of his jeans.

He licked his lips, and nodded his head eagerly.

Sonny took his other hand and secured the end to the head board. He sat back on his heels and admired his handy work. Will splayed out before him…. Blindfolded, secured to the head board, naked from the waist up…. Yes this is a fantasy of his.

He kissed Will's lips again, barely brushing his lips across them… adding no pressure whatsoever… just the gentleness of a caress.

"Hmmmm" Will hummed, instinctively trying to bring his hand up behind Sonny's head, wanting to hold him still, he opened his mouth and urged him to deepen the kiss. He wanted more. "UGH" Will said, automatically realizing his handicap.

"It's okay, Babe…" Sonny said… Kissing him a little harder. Proceeding to rain kisses over his face and neck, making his way down his torso… He licked and nipped his way to the button on Will's pants. His tongue exploring every crevice, every dip and valley of his chest and abdomen. Will was writhing beneath him, moaning and groaning.

Sonny suddenly remembered that there was another element that he wanted to add to this night for Will. In his mind he remembered a night no so very long ago, Gabi had spent the night with Rafe. His first night home from the hospital, she had taken Arianna with her as a cover…. "Arianna wanted to spend lots of time with her uncle Rafe.." had been Gabi's story.. But he and Will had taken full advantage of the empty apartment. Will had done a few really unexpected things that night, including a strip tease that had Sonny begging him to hurry the hell up. That had been such a major turn on for Sonny that he wanted to return the favor for Will.

He crawled back up Will's body and kissed the tip of his nose. Then pulled the blind fold from his eyes, resting it on his forehead…

"Hey!" Will grinned at him. "What did you do that for?"

"Because this next part I want you to see…." Sonny Whispered. With that he scurried off of the bed.

Will watched him expectantly, Sonny went over and pressed a button and slow jazzy music flowed from the speakers that must have been submerged in the wall or the ceiling. The beat was slow and sensual. He watched as Sonny kicked off his shoes, and then began a slow dance to the rhythm of the music, he turned and swayed this way and that way, his hips dipping and circling in time with the beat.

Will pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. "Yessssss" he whispered, his body on fire as he watched the love of his life, reach up and begin unbuttoning his shirt excruciatingly slow. When finally every button was undone and the shirt was allowed to fall from his shoulders and slide to the floor, Will feasted his eyes on Sonny, the way that he looked when he was in the moment.. He couldn't contain the giggle that escaped him when Sonny turned his back to him and wiggled his hips enticingly, but the giggle died on his lips when Sonny dropped his pants to the floor and Will realized that this whole night he must have been going commando.

"Hmmmmm" A appreciative purr left his lips as Sonny stepped out of his pants and danced his way to the bed. He stopped long enough to pull his socks from his feet before clamoring onto the bed again.

He crawled up beside Will's body. Will eyed him hungrily. He let his eyes roam his face, drifting down taking in the site of his chest, the sprinkling of hair there that tickles Will when they are chest to chest. His eyes strayed even further, he forgot for a moment that he is bound, forbidden to touch him, he reached out to touch him, and groaned when his movement was halted by the cool silk wrapped around his wrist. His mouth watered at the sight of Sonny all hard, and glistening, a drop of pre-cum beading on the top of his erection. Will licked his lips involuntarily and took satisfaction in the shiver that he saw run through Sonny's body…

"Oh no you don't" Sonny said tearing his eyes away from Will's lips. He reached up and pulled the blindfold down, covering Will's eyes again. "This is my night… to take what I want." Sonny whispered in his ear, dipping his tongue into Will's ear, delighting in the shudder that he felt all the way to his toes.

Sonny pressed his lips to the side of Will's neck, sucking on his skin until a faint purple was showing through the skin. "Hmmmm Will" He murmured in his ear.

"Please….." Will whined…

"It is 11:15 Babe…" Sonny said… "I am going to show you how we are going to ring in the New Year…." He said punctuating each word with a kiss to Will's skin.

He trailed his lips over Wills shoulder…Biting into the sensitive skin at the slope of his neck, soothing the sting with his tongue. He made his way back down to Will's waist… alternating between sharp nips and loving kisses. He took pleasure in every sound that Will uttered., from the hiss of his breathing leaving his body, the almost silent whimpers, to the loud groans.

Once he reached the waist band of Will's jeans, he teased his navel with his tongue before unbuttoning and unzipping them. He urged Will to lift his hips so he could shimmy the pants off of his hips and down his legs. He pulled them from his feet and tossed them off of the bed.

Sonny reversed his position and touched his lips to Will's ankle.

"Mmmmmm" Will moaned loudly. His skin was so sensitized; he could feel every touch with perfect clarity. Every brush of his fingers, every kiss, every caress is magnified a hundred times over. He is in total darkness but has never "seen" Sonny so sexy before tonight.

When Sonny's fingers hooked in the band of his boxers he lifted eagerly to allow him to rid his body of the material. He sucked in a breath when that last barrier was removed and he felt a warm stream of air across his skin. Whining only when he felt the bed dip in the opposite direction of him and realized that Sonny had left him there.

"Sonny…" He called out. Will could hear him rustling around. Sonny did not answer but Will was satisfied when he felt the bed dip again and Sonny's knees were soon touching his sides.

He cried out when he suddenly felt cool liquid dripping on him from above. "What the…." He started but Sonny kissed him greedily. "Shhhh" he whispered. "A little flavored massage oil…" He whispered. Sonny straddled him and rubbed the oil into his shoulders and chest, his fingers biting into his skin, leaning down and flicking out his tongue to taste the oil mixed with Will's natural taste.

Will was lost in the feeling of Sonny's hands on his body, touching him, massaging him…. relaxing him….. yet building a tension in him that was going to need release very soon.

He was taken by surprise when Sonny's fingers, coated with oil wrapped around his cock and stroked him deftly.

"Oh Fuck…" he shouted out into the room…..

"Like that?" Sonny asked….. Watching Will's face….

Will swallowed hard and nodded eagerly, as Sonny continued to pump him.

"What about this?" Sonny asked before taking Will into his mouth, guiding him to the back of his throat. He wasted no time, hollowing his cheeks and sucking greedily at Will's length… Grabbing Will's hips as they jerked up to meet Sonny, thrusting into his mouth.

He swirled his tongue around Will once, then again…. Moaning deep in his chest at the taste of the strawberry flavored oil, mixed with the taste that is all Will. Will's head was thrashing back and forth on the pillow the vibration of Sonny moaning adding a new dimension to the feelings already coursing over him.

Sonny heard the roar from the crowd in the square from the opened balcony door…. He knew that it had to be nearing midnight…. He looked at the clock… it was indeed five minutes till midnight…..

He gave one last lick upwards, moving his mouth from Will's shaft kissing his way back up Will's body… Kissing Will on the lips dipping his tongue inside for the briefest of moments before whispering to him… "Babe… guess what?"

"Hmmm?" Was all Will could muster in response.

"It's almost midnight!" Sonny said….

Will was struggling with comprehension at the moment… He could feel the hot liquid leaking from Sonny's member that lay against his stomach from where Sonny was sitting astride his waist.

"Are you ready Will?" He whispered to him….

"Yessssss" came the breathless response.

Ten…. Came the cry from the crowd below….. Sonny lifted onto his knees, edging backwards….

Nine…. Will feels Sonny's kiss on his chin… narrowly missing his lips….

Eight….. The feeling of Sonny's tongue, blazing a trail to his ear, has Will begging for release….

Seven….. "Sonny…. Please…. I need…."

Six….. "I know baby…. I know just what you need…."

Five….. Sonny bit down gently onto Will's earlobe…..

Four….. He feels Will's hips straining up trying to reach him….

Three…. He moves a little closer, He can feel Will pressing against his entrance…..

Two…. Sonny sank down onto Will's length… taking him in deep…. Clenching his jaw against the brief pain….

Will felt his own fire works explode behind his eyes, just as the mini explosions burst in the square…. And the sound of Auld Land Syne floated to them on the breeze.

Sonny moved on Will…. Sliding up and down, riding him, rising and falling, tightening his muscles, squeezing Will….. until they were both panting...straining, racing for relief..

Will's feet planted on the bed, using his leverage to meet Sonny, thrusting up as he lowered down, the sound of skin meeting skin, the most beautiful sound to Will's ears, matched only by Sonny's grunts and groans…..

"Will….. Close…." Sonny gasped….

"Me too…." Will agreed….

They moved together, giving and taking, each pushing the other toward the abyss. "WILLLLLL…" Sonny cried out feeling his body convulse…

Will followed him over the edge pouring his heart and soul into Sonny…. While feeling the stickiness of Sonny's release covering his stomach.

He happily accepted Sonny's weight as he slumped forward. Sonny pulled the blindfold off tossing it to the side before he laid his forehead against Will's.

A slow grin spread across his face…. "Happy New Year Babe!" He said…

"Happy New Year!" Will repeated…

They stayed that way until their breathing slowed. Then Sonny reached up and pulled the simple knots, setting Will's hand free.

Will immediately wrapped his arms around Sonny, rolling them over, until he was on top.

"I love you Son…" he said.

"Love you too babe!" Sonny said, kissing him softly.

"Let's go shower…." Will said, scrambling off of the bed and holding out a hand to Sonny.

Hours later it is the wee hours of the morning and the dawn will be breaking through the darkness before they know it. The both of them are snuggled down under the covers…. cuddled together, just reveling in the feeling of being in each other's arms.

"Will…." Sonny whispered softly into the room…. He was met with Silence… the only sound he could hear was the evenness of Will's breathing.

Sonny smiled to himself… They had never looked in the tin…. Will had not seen his resolution yet… It would keep til morning, he did not want to disturb Will's sweet slumber. After all morning was only a couple hours away. But he couldn't help but wonder what Will was going to say…when he read it…. 2014: Become a Horton….. He was nervous and excited…. He didn't honestly know which emotion ruled his heart….

He thought back on the last year. Remembering the ups and the downs. The senseless time they had been miserable. Thinking back to how he felt…knowing that he could never accept anyone else having such a large part of Will's heart. He thought that Will having a child was the end of everything good for them. The time that they spent apart, he himself had been incredibly angry…. angry at Will for lying…. For creating a new life with Gabi….. for tearing them apart….. essentially for ruining his life. What a difference a year makes. He now knows that he cannot imagine his life without Arianna…. Without Will. He was a fool to even think that could work. He knows that now, and nothing could make him happier than tying his life to Will's forever.

Sonny closed his eyes and began thinking about what the morning could bring, he allowed himself to drift off to sleep, holding Will and feeling like he had his whole world in his arms.

THE END!


	24. Chapter 24

**Wow! Welcome to Day 20 and 3 days before Christmas! Thank you again to all our writers, betas, artists AND readers/reviewers. **

* * *

**Plans **by wilsonstories

**A/N: Hi everyone, it starts out quite sad, but bear with me ;)**

**Sonny's POV**

_My heart is pounding in my chest and my hands are clammy. My hair is a mess from the numerous times my hands went through it, and my bottom lip is swollen from the firm grip of my teeth. I try to breath but a stone is weighing heavy on my heart. I hate this place, I hate it with everything I am. I hate the smell, the colours, the sound of shoes on the floor, and the bad coffee. I feel hands on my back, soft voices trying to calm me down, but it all seems a blur apart from one voice:_

_"We are so sorry Sonny, we did all we could, but..."_

_Suddenly everything is different. The room seems to be moving and my legs are not strong enough to support my weight. Everyone seems to gasp, but I am not even sure if I can breathe at all. A doctor kneels in front of me so he can look at me when he softly says:_

_"He passed away Sonny... I am so sorry..."_

_I look at the man but I don't see him. All I see is blond hair and blue eyes. The bluest eyes I have ever seen, as blue as the sky on a perfect summers day. A sweet lopsided smile and cute awkwardness I love so dearly. The image is so clear I can almost touch it but the doctor's voice pulls me back to the real world:_

_"He died Sonny..."_

_It hurts. Everything hurts. Everything is black and dark and everything hurts. I want to scream but nothing comes out, I want to stand up but I don't know how. My face is wet from the tears that seem never ending, and my hands are trembling from the emotions raging through my body. _

"Sonny... baby."

I open my eyes and blink several times to get rid of the wetness in my eyes. I gasp. I am confused, but so very happy.

"Sonny, you were crying... what is the matter."

I reach out and pull him in a close hug while I hide my face in the crook of his neck. His smell is perfect and inhale deeply, trying to lose the images in my head. His hand strokes my back and it calms me down to feel his body so close to mine.

"Son, tell me."

"I was dreaming..."

"About what."

"About you..."

Now he seems confused as he asks:

"And that makes you sad why?"

"You died..."

He pulls back and looks into my eyes. The blue is perfect, just as the cuteness of his face and I reach out to touch his cheek.

"Why do you dream about that..."

I shrug, not sure how to answer that question:

"I don't know."

"I am fine Sonny..."

I nod and pull him back in my arms while murmuring against his skin:

"Can I hold you like this for a while?"

The way his body leans into mine and relaxes tells me enough and while he surrounds me I slowly forget the dream.

(...)

I pull out the last tray of cookies from the oven and look at the table on which I displayed my baking results. Will walks out of our bedroom and smiles:

"I am just in time."

He reaches out to grab a cookie but I take his hand before he can touch one of them. "You are not getting any, these are for tomorrow when we are celebrating Christmas with our family."

"Oh, come on Sonny, one cookie is not going to do anything, you made so many..."

His blue eyes look into mine and he knows he won when his other hand reaches out to get a cookie, and I just shake my head. He takes a bite and gives me a quick peck on my lips and as he walks away I suddenly hear a voice in my head: He died Sonny. I frown and push the memory away, telling myself it was just a dream and that he is absolutely fine. But for some reason I need him to say it so I suddenly ask, "you OK?"

He turns around and smiles, "Fine, thanks for the cookie."

His hands reach for the doorknob while he tells me, "I am just going to finish the Christmas shopping, I'll get that scarf for your mum and I need something for Ally."

Before he can close the door behind him I am next to him and pull him close. I don't even know why I do this, but I just have to hold him and whisper in his ear, "Be careful baby... I love you."

He kisses my cheek and cups my face. "It was just a dream Sonny... I am fine... we are going to have a perfect Christmas and you and I are going to be fine... OK?"

I feel silly, so I smile apologetically and then I lean in for a soft kiss, "OK, I'll see you soon..."

(...)

It's about an hour later when my phone rings. Will is not home yet, and I have just finished my baking. The moment I see 'private number' on my screen I know this is it, this is what I am afraid of. Reluctantly I swipe the screen open and then I softly say, "Hello."

"Hello, is this Sonny Kiriakis?"

"Yes, that is me."

"Are you alone sir."

"Yes."

"OK, then I need you to sit down."

I sink myself on a chair and almost whisper, "I am sitting down."

"Mr William Horton was just brought into Salem Hospital."

The world is black, I can't breathe, and I am unable to say anything.

"He was in a car accident and unfortunately took most of the hit. He is in surgery at the moment, but his condition is unstable. We need you to come in as soon as you can. I have also contacted his mother Sami, who said to me she will collect you on her way to the hospital."

I just sit there, and listen to the voice. And I realise I feel exactly as I did in my dream. I try to wake up, try to open my eyes and reach out to pull Will close to me so he can envelope me and calm me down. But for some reason I can't. I cannot open my eyes and he is not there. Slowly the voice on the phone reaches me again and I realise I have to say something, "OK."

And then I am alone, but not for long. Moments later EJ and Sami are standing in our living room and Sami seems just as lost and heartbroken as I am. EJ pushes us both to the corridor and then on to the car, and drives us to the hospital.

"Jackson, talk to me..."

I look up and see the concern in his eyes. Suddenly I realise how supportive he has always been of us and I clear my throat to say something, "It's not a dream..."

"No Jackson, it is not a dream. But Will is a fighter so we are not going to give up either..."

I nod, but my mind vividly remembers the dream and the doctor's devastating words that seem engraved in my brain by now. In the waiting room of the hospital Sami seems to regain some of her strength. She sits close to me and smiles with tears in her eyes, "Let's talk about him..."

I frown and let out a shaky breath while my hands tremble as they did in the dream, "I should have kept him home, I felt something was going to happen."

Sami reaches out and grabs my hand, "Sonny, no-one could stop this... don't blame yourself."

Someone sits down on my other side and when I feel her lips on my cheek I know it is my mother. I look up and see her and my dad standing next to me. I stand up and hide myself in their arms, while I cry with a sadness I never thought I could feel. I try to tell them about my dream but I can't really speak and my brain is to confused to come up with the right storyline. So I give up and just let them hold me. A doctor walks in and I feel a knife in my heart. My dream flashes through my head while the doctor speaks to all of us. I can't focus and only when my dad repeats his words in my ear I am able to hear them, "Sonny, he is stable... the doctor thinks he will be fine."

I look at the man in the long white coat who nods with a smile, "Miraculously he pulled through, he needs to recover and that is going to take time, but he will be fine."

My dad hugs me close and try to slow down my heartbeat. Then I look at Sami and she smiles, "Go and see him, honey."

Her motherly hug feels good and then I follow the doctor towards Will's room. The moment I see him I softly cry. He looks pale and all the machines around him only add to the drama.

The doctor's voice is clear, "He is drowsy, but he might wake up when he hears your voice... I will give you two some privacy, if there is anything just push the red button."

I walk towards the bed slowly and reach out to hold his hand. Then I kiss him softly on his cheek and whisper, "You are too much for me Horton."

His eyes flutter open and when his eyes meet mine I just rest my forehead against his. He tries to say something and after a while I hear him mumble, "You are not allowed to dream anymore..."

I smile, leaning a little bit closer to kiss his nose, "I love you."

"I love you too."

(...)

I carry two bags into the ward, and smile while I hand one bag of cookies to the nurse. She is seriously impressed and I just smile, "Merry Christmas."

"Thanks, you too, I am sure you did not plan on spending it at the hospital."

I shake my head and then sigh, "It's OK though... he is OK, so I am happy to be here."

I walk to his room and smile when I see him sitting up in his bed. The nurses have decorated his room with a tiny Christmas tree, and some shiny things I know he doesn't really like. I place the other bag of cookies on his table and then lean over him to kiss him softly. His hands cup my face while he turns the kiss into something firmer. I pull back and he sighs, "I am not going to break Sonny... I missed you."

"I missed you too, and you had surgery yesterday so I am going to be careful with you."

His eyes drift off to the cookies and I push them towards him, "If I had to compete with a cookie, I would lose, wouldn't I ..."

"Probably..."

"Well in that case, your family will be here in an hour, I'll see you later..."

"Sonny..."

His voice is slightly authorative and I smile when I turn around to face him. I raise an eyebrow and tell him, "Make it up to me..."

His reaches out his hand and waves me closer. Then he grabs the front of my shirt and pulls me close. His lips capture mine and I can't breathe while he kisses me with a deep and raw passion. Then he lets go and whispers, "You are not leaving this room today honey..."

"What are you saying Horton..."

We both laugh and he sighs, "Unfortunately not that... but it is Christmas and I want to spent it with you..."

"Me too."

He slowly moves to the side of his bed and then pats the space next to him, "Come here."

I hesitate only for a second and then I climb in next to him. I am careful not to hurt him, but slowly I fold myself around him. He leans against my chest and happily starts chewing his second cookie. My fingers fold through his, I kiss his hair and then rest my chin in it.

"Sonny... you OK?"

"Hmmm."

"Your dream... are you OK honey?"

"Yeah... you're OK, so I am OK."

He tries to turn around so he can look at me but his physical issues prevent him from doing that. So he leans back against me and squeezes my hand, "No Sonny...talk to me..."

I sigh and take deep breath with my nose in his soft hair, "I was very scared... especially after that dream. It still freaks me out... But I am sure it was just a coincidence and luckily the ending in real life is much, much better..."

He nods and because he still can't turn around to kiss me, he kisses my hand. I smile and kiss his neck. I decide to move to lighter territory and point to the decorations on the wall, "pretty..."

He laughs and shakes his head, "yeah not really... but it's sweet so don't tell them..."

"OK..."

"Besides... nothing is as nice and homey as your tree, and your Christmas cups, and your Christmas napkins, and your Christmas stockings..."

"I thought you thought that was stupid and over the top..."

He shakes his head and shrugs slightly, "I just like teasing you... but I love it... it's home, everything you do makes it home, and home is perfect."

I squeeze him against me for a second but his hiss makes me let him go quickly, "Sorry baby, I forgot..."

"Hmmm, it's OK..."

I am not sure what to do, but then he grabs my hands and pulls my arms back around him.

"Sonny?"

"Yes baby..."

"My Christmas plans are screwed..."

"Which plans..."

The silence worries me a bit, so I shuffle so I can look at his face from aside. He turns his head and smiles softly when he looks into my eyes. Then he takes a deep breath.

"I had this whole thing planned. Your parents were coming to the Horton Tree ceremony and you would get a decoration with your name on it. And then we would all have dinner, and your eyes would shine like they do when you are perfectly happy. And then you and I would go home, and open the presents under the tree. And I would give you an envelope that would say you had to close your eyes for five minutes so I could get my present ready. And you would refuse at first, but I would convince you by promising you a great night."

His smile is shy, but absolutely perfect. The picture he paints for me is absolutely perfect and I feel warmth spreading through my body. He continues, "Then I would get everything ready... I would place several envelopes around the apartment and you would open them one by one. And in each envelope would be a poem or a lyric that would tell you how much I love you... And after envelope five you would be all teary, because you only cry when you realize how much you love me and how much I love you..."

His cheeks are now bright red and I whisper softly, "you know that?"

"Of course I do... and when you open the envelope in our bedroom it would ask you to start the CD in the CD player. And then we would listen to Jason Derulo and his song 'Marry me'."

His eyes slowly move away from mine and stay focussed on my chest, while I try to swallow the lump in my throat, "And then I would kneel on one knee and I would sing along with the chorus ..."

His voice is now only a whisper, and this moment is absolute gold, "And then you would say yes... over and over again. And I would hold you close and kiss you because I wouldn't know how else to tell you how happy I am. And then we would fall on our bed and I would stay true to my promise..."

His eyes quickly meet mine and a tiny smile plays around his lips, "the one about the great night..."

Then his hand reaches up and wipes away a tear that escaped the corner of my eye.

"So my plans are screwed... but I don't want to wait anymore... I can't wait anymore... I need to ask you... Sonny... will you please, please marry me?"

I hate this place, I hate it with everything I am. I hate the smell, the colours, the sound of shoes on the floor, and the bad coffee. But that was before he did this. Before he turned this place into absolute heaven. Before he made this place the setting of one of the best moments of my life. I love this place, because it gives me everything. It gives me Will who is on his way to recovery, and it gives me this moment in which I finally know for sure that he loves me as much as I love him. I waited for him for so long, and sometimes I wondered whether he would ever be willing to take the big step. And here I am, looking into his blue eyes, which are holding the question of all questions in their perfect shades. I swallow, and swallow again, and finally I find my voice, although it is shaky from emotions. Good emotions this time, only good emotions.

My heart jumps and my body tingles when I hear myself say, "Yes baby... I will definitely marry you..."


	25. Chapter 25

**Day 21 and only 2 days now before Christmas...I can't believe it! Wishing you and your loved ones peace & joy, and for those who might be spending the holidays alone, please know that your WilSon friends send you love. Hope A Very Merry WilSon Holiday has warmed your hearts and reminded us all of why we adore Will and Sonny's story! **

* * *

**Christmas Happiness** by lifesamemistakes

50 years old, Will was resting on the couch in front of the fireplace, leaning his back against Sonny's chest, admiring the Christmas tree in their mountain cottage, drinking hot chocolates. They were enjoying the calm before the storm corresponding to both their families coming to celebrate Christmas. As he was watching the fire, Will felt lips kissing him on his temple then his husband's breath on his neck.

"I love those times when I can spend all my time snuggling with you" Will whispered. "Just you and me, alone in our holidays' residence…."

"Tell me about it! It's crazy how many things happened here!" Sonny said, leaning against Will.

"Yeah! Only good things happened here. It's one of our many happy places…"

"Yes… Oh do you remember the time you and Arianna were on skis for the first time? Oh my… It was so funny!"

_"Come on! I know you can do it! You are the best of the best!" Sonny shouted a smile on his face._

_"Thank you honey but I don't think I can do it!" Will shouted back, unsteady._

_"Will, baby, I was talking to Arianna…"_

_"Oh… Okay; right! I knew that!"_

_"Papa, I'm scared!" The little 6 years-old girl behind Will screamed. "Please come and get me! Please, please, please!" She begged._

_"Ask your daddy! I can't come to you right now."_

_"No…If Daddy comes to me, we will both fall." Arianna answered her papa. "I don't want to fall!"_

_"Hey! Not fair!" Will said, turning towards his scared daughter. "I'm sure I can help you!" He started to move and tried to turn around._

_"No I want papa Sonny! Pwease, pwease, pwease!"_

_"Okay, hang on! I'm coming sweetheart!" Turning to Will. "I swear you two are going to be the end of me!"_

_"Hey, you deserved it! I told you I never went on an actual mountain so I never skied. And you should have known I would have been very, very bad, plus I think Ari inherited my precious skills in that area." Will said as he tried to approach where Sonny was standing._

_He let himself slide on the snow, managed to turn and tried as much as he could to stop next to Sonny._

_"Tighten a little on the front of your skis and try not to go downhill! Try to reach a point above me! Yeah that's it! Just slow down! Slow down or you'll collide with me." He saw that Will wouldn't be able to stop as planned so Sonny let his skis slide across the descent and reached Will's arm to stop him. He finally grabbed him and managed to stop him. As soon as Will was stopped, he let himself collapse on the fresh snow. Sonny took advantage of that moment to shout at Arianna who was still upstream of them._

_"Ari, did you see? Daddy fell on his butt!" It made Arianna giggle a little._

_"Hey that's not true! I didn't fall this time…" Will pouted._

_"This time? So you are admitting you fell the time before?!"_

_"Whatever! The sure thing is that this is the first and last time you make me ski. I mean, come on, we are freezing! These shoes hurt so badly and I look ridiculous. Why did the guy at the shop give me pink shoes? Pink shoes! Really?" Will comically groaned._

_"You know you are groaning more than our little girl and she's only 6 years old." Sonny said sarcastically which was answered by Will sticking his tongue at him._

_"Really? Wow how mature of you, Mr. Horton-Kiriakis!" he said, winking. He quickly leaned toward Will and pecked him on the lips._

_When he looked up, he noticed that Arianna was still frozen in the middle of the slope and her legs were trembling and she looked scared to death. "Ari, I'm coming right now okay?!"_

_Will tried to turn around, but his skis were disturbing him. He decided to unclasp them. Sonny had done the same thing and he was already climbing up on the side of the slope, walking as funny as he could with this type of shoe._

_"Sonny, look!" Will pointed at Arianna who finally moved from where she was. She let herself slide very slowly and hesitantly on the snow. She had an awkward posture, but she couldn't care less. All she wanted to do was to impress her fathers, and impressed they were! Sonny had joined Will and they stared proudly as their little girl was managing the basics as the snowplow and little bends. She succeeded to reach both of them and didn't even need help to stop. She proudly looked at her dads who were applauding her._

_"Congratulations sweetheart! You did it!" Will exclaimed before turning to Sonny. "She's so good!"_

_"Yes she is!" Sonny said, an undying smile on his lips. "She's way better than you anyway!" Will stuck his tongue at him, once again. "I think she definitely didn't inherit your disastrous skills but she took me as her model!" Sonny said laughing._

_"Hey, I'm standing here daddies! Did you see? I did as you told me and I did better than before! It's the first time I managed to do that! I'm so happy!" she squealed._

_"Sorry sweetheart! You did good, really good!" Will told her and hugged her. "Papa is the best example. You know he used to climb all those mountains so he's very good at skiing. He'll teach you other things. But for now, what do you say we go celebrate this at the cottage with a good hot cocoa with whipped cream?"_

_"Yeaahhh!" Sonny and Arianna exclaimed. They both high-fived and Sonny clasped his shoes on his skis. "Honey, if we want to go to the cottage we have to shoe your skis."_

_"Yes I know…"_

"I can't believe you still make fun of me… That was 25 years ago…"

"Oh come on… That was funny!"

"Whatever… I was so proud of her that day. I still am so proud of her."

"Yeah, me too. I was proud of you too that day."

"Why? I was ridiculous…"

"Yeah maybe, but you tried. Even if you never skied after, you tried for me and for Ari, that's why I'm proud of you…" Sonny turned his head and kissed his husband on his cheek.

"Hmmm I'll take it then…" Will laughed. "I love this little village so much, you know. I spent here the amazing moments a man would dream of. I mean it's here that we decided to extend our family."

"How can I forget that?"

_Will and Sonny were leaving their cottage to go to the snowy city, hand in hand. Their goal was to look at every shop to find the perfect Christmas present for Arianna._

_"I can't believe she's already 16 years old. Time flies by too quickly," Will whined._

_"I know what you mean. She's not our little girl anymore." Sonny said, squeezing Will's hand gently. They passed by the slope which was reserved for people with a sled. As they were walking by, Sonny spotted a little boy who just fell from his sled and was beginning to cry. Two seconds later, the woman and the man Sonny assumed were the little one's parents, stood beside the boy. The mother was hugging him while the dad was picking up the sled. The boy instantly stopped crying and hugged his mom back. The next thing Sonny saw was the boy running to the top of the slope, sled in his hand, ready to slide all over again. Sonny smiled at the sight but was startled out of his thoughts by Will's voice._

_"Sonny, do you have an idea of presents for her?"_

_"Huh… What?"_

_"Where were you? It's the third time I'm asking you if you have an idea for Arianna's present."_

_"Sorry, I was daydreaming… A present for Ari? Hum… Let's see…" Sonny scratched his head and looked once again on his right to see all the kids laughing with their parents. "What about a little brother or sister?"_

_Will immediately stopped in his tracks and turned to Sonny. "What? You-You want a baby?"_

_"Yes. I want another baby. We are only 36 years old and I miss taking care of a baby. I loved taking care of baby Ari, and I want to do it all over again. I want to teach him or her to walk and to speak. I want to be able to make him or her play in the snow. I want to hug him or her when she falls from her sled and encourage him or her to try again. More importantly, I want another baby with you, and you, do you want another baby with me?"_

_Sonny noticed the shocked look and tears beginning to fall on Will's face and he suddenly regretted asking this question. Maybe Will didn't want another baby. Maybe he just wanted to live his life calmly, just the two of them._

_"Yes. Yes Sonny! I want nothing more than that. Nothing would make me happier…" Will said before throwing himself in Sonny's arms. Sonny caught him and squeezed him tight. "We're going to have a baby, Sonny. Merry Christmas!"_

"It was one of the best Christmas's of my entire life. I'll always remember Arianna's smile when we announced her on Christmas Day that she would have a sister or a brother," Will said, as Sonny wrapped his arms around Will's middle and pulling him closer.

"Yes. I can say it now because nobody is here but I didn't think raising a baby in our forties would be so complicated." Sonny laughed. He turned his head towards a rather questioning Will. "Let me rephrase that. I didn't think taking care of an adolescent AND a baby would be so complicated…"

"I hear you." Will nodded. "But without our two girls, our life would be just a little less perfect."

"Absolutely!"

"Hey I don't remember, Mary is coming with Arianna today right?"

"Yes, they spent two weeks between sisters. Will, you are such a light head. They are supposed to arrive in 30 minutes with the rest of our families."

"30 minutes?" Will made Sonny turn his body for his chest to be against Will's. "You know what we can do during 30 minutes right?" He said, seductively wiggling his eyebrow.

"Really Will? You don't remember what happened the last time we thought we had enough time?"

"Oh come on Sonny! You will never forget that, will you?"

"Huh… NO!" Sonny blurted out, laughing. "I think I will never be able to forget…"

_"Sonny, my mother just called. She and the girls won't be able to be here before 25 minutes because of the traffic. She also told me that your parents are following them so they also will be late."_

_"Okay… The table is set, the fire is on and the garlands are lit."_

_"Great! So what should we do to entertain ourselves?" Will said, wiggling his eyebrows in the way Sonny loved. Sonny laughed and decided that two could play the game. "I don't know… You have any idea?"_

_Will approached Sonny who was walking backward and curling his fingers to gesture Will to come closer. When Sonny's back finally touched the wall, Will was already inches from him. He leaned on and brushed his lips against Sonny's before kissing his way down his neck._

_"You know, that's cool that our mothers got along well enough to share a cottage on the next city and to have our daughters with them…" He managed to whisper. Will backed away and looked straight in Sonny's eyes._

_"Sonny, stop talking!" He said with a slightly annoyed voice._

_"Okay… I'll stop talking…" He placed his hands behind Will's neck and pulled him in a kiss. He let his hands run through Will's hair while Will's were roaming his body. At one point, he even felt Will's hands making their way inside his shirt and he let out an appreciative moan. Will smiled into the kiss and continued to let his hand run along Sonny's defined abdomen. He finally let them out and began unbuttoning his shirt at an excruciating pace. He put more pressure into the kiss while Sonny was almost pulling on his hair. As soon as Sonny's shirt was unbuttoned, Will slowly caressed Sonny's pecs before pushing his shirt off his shoulder. When the shirt finally fell on the floor, Will worked on his own pullover and pulled away from the kiss to be able to take it off. He heard Sonny whine at the loss of contact between them and hurried up. They shivered at the contact of their naked chests against the other's and resumed their kissing with more passion this time._

_Will was practically slotting Sonny and him in the wall as he was so excited. Sonny's hands were running down Will's back, almost scratching it eliciting loud moans from Will. He let a finger adventure itself into the waistband of Will's pants and boxers. Will placed a leg between Sonny's legs and made sure his thigh was grinding against Sonny's crotch. Sonny gasped and Will moved lower, placing kisses and bites against his husband's neck. He reached Sonny's pecs and worked on his nipples with one goal; making them as hard as possible. His teeth grazed one of his nipples and Sonny arched his body with a loud moan. He let his head fall back against the wall and closed his eyes tightly, feeling every move Will's fabulous mouth was making. Will was about to go on his knees when…_

_"OH MY GOD!" They both heard a woman's voice yell from the front door. Sonny instantly turned toward the door and Will immediately got up, catching both Sonny's shirt and his pullover. He threw Sonny's to him and put his own on. He finally turned toward the door and faced his mother who covering the little Mary's eyes with her own hands. Both men's heads turned a deep shade of red and Sami began laughing out loud._

_"Mom… What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be late!" Sami turned outside and made room to let Arianna enter the room. The 18 year old giggled looking at her fathers' embarrassed faces and went into her bedroom._

_"Honey, I called you 25 minutes ago…" Sami said putting Mary down. The 3 year old ran to her dads and hugged their legs_

_Will and Sonny turned to each other with wide eyes, sharing, telepathically, their shock. "That means we made out for 25 minutes…" Will said not believing what he was saying as Sonny was picking up Mary and began pressing kisses on her cheeks._

_"I guess that when you enjoying something, you don't see the time." Sami said, laughing. "Next time, make sure you have enough time for…that."_

_"Mom, we're so sorry…."_

_"Hey, no problem. I have been young too and I don't think your angels saw anything."_

_"We're used to it anyway…" They all heard Arianna's voice from her room and they all laughed. But Will and Sonny didn't forget to blush…_

"Okay, I guess you're right." Will said, defeated. "But I can kiss you, right?"

"That you can!" Sonny affirmed and leaned toward his husband. They gently kissed for a little while until Sonny got up to check on the different meals. Will stayed here watching the fire until he heard the bell ringing. He got up and went to open the door. And instantly, he was attacked by hugs and kisses from their whole family; his parents, Sonny's parents, their friends, a smiling Mary and a glowing Arianna hand in hand with her husband Andrew. Sonny finally entered the room and welcomed their guests and they all sat down on the couch. They spoke for hours about how work was doing for Will's parents and how retirement was for Sonny's. Also about how cool the week between sisters was. Mary was so proud of having learned how to cook with Arianna and she made a promise to her dads that she would be cooking for them soon. She added that she couldn't wait to see her friends. She missed her teacher and learning things and she couldn't wait to go back to school.

"I never saw a little girl so eager to go back to 5th grade." Andrew exclaimed which elicited a laugh from everybody.

Just before moving to the dining room, Arianna decided to speak again. She got up from the couch and went to the fireplace followed by her husband.

"So, Dad, papa, Mary, my dear grandparents… Andrew and I, we have wonderful news." She looked at Andrew who smiled. "We are going to have a baby!"

Their announcement was followed by everybody cheering, applauding and congratulating the young couple. Will and Sonny were the last to congratulate them. They both took her in their arms whispering congratulations. When they pulled away, they looked at each other and exclaimed with wide eyes. "Oh MY GOD! We are going to be grandparents!" which made everybody laugh.

Twenty minutes later, just as the dinner was ready to be served, Will stood in the kitchen's doorway and looked at the persons he loved the most and he told himself that he couldn't have lived a better life as almost every Christmas brought a miracle in their lives. Strong arms wrapped against his middle from behind. "What are you thinking about?" He heard Sonny whisper in his ear. He turned his head toward him and smiled.

"I was thinking about what I was going to ask Santa this year… and how difficult it is to find something because I already have everything I could ask for…"

THE END


	26. Chapter 26

_It is Christmas Eve in the small, sleepy town of Salem. Sled tracks and the small footprints of children break up a fresh blanket of snow covering the ground. Brightly colored lightstwinkle their reflection in the windows of the shops along the town square. A picture perfect night, or so it would seem, for in this town of Salem all is not as it appears. Within the homes of this quaint village are the residents of Salem, those who lie and manipulate and cheat to fulfill their own prideful desires. The worst of these being the crotchety miser Stefano Dimera, who on this Christmas Eve has sent an eviction notice to the owner of the local bar, Club TBD. In the corner of the town square, in the dimly lit back office of the bar, sits a man who is unique to this town of Salem; a man with an innocent soul, a man true of heart who puts the needs of others ahead of his own. But this night finds Sonny Kiriakis at a point of deep despair for the future of his beloved husband and daughter. In the depths of his pain and with seemingly no light at the end of the tunnel, he contemplates giving up the one thing most dear to us all, life itself. What Sonny doesn't know is that from the heavens far above Salem,another innocent soul was being summoned back to Earth, andhelp was on the way… _

**"It's a WilSon-derful Life" **by WillsSonny

Sonny picked up the letter and read it again. "Thirty days to vacate property." He grumbled in frustration. He tossed the letter on his desk atop the stack of unpaid overdue bills and final notices. "How did it come to this." he wondered aloud as his phone rang. He picked up the phone and saw Will's picturesmiling back at him from the display and he started to cry. He wiped his eyes and pressed decline. Sonny hadn't told Will how deep they were in debt, that the bar was about to be foreclosed on or that they were about to be evicted from their ruffled through the pile of bills until he found his life insurance policy. "I have to make it look like an accident…" hereminded himself, "…or Will and Ari get nothing." Sonny took a swig from the bottle of whiskey he he'd been drowning his sorrows in and picked up his phone again as the voice mail chimed.

"Hey you, when are you coming home?" Will's voice asked. "I still don't understand why you had to work tonight. I mean its Christmas Eve, Son. You should be here with us. Just… please come home, okay? We miss you."

Sonny glanced over at the clock on the wall and saw it change from 11:59 to 12:00, Christmas day. He tossed the phone on the desk and rubbed his tired, heavy eyes once more. He took another swig of whiskey and laid his head down on the desk. "I'm so sorry, Will, it's the only way out of this mess." hemumbled drunkenly to himself and shut his eyes.

Sonny lay there quietly for what seemed like only a few seconds when he heard a noise coming from the front of the bar. He lifted his head and looked down the hall then heard the noise again, a knocking sound. He stood up and slowly walked to the front of the bar. He glanced toward the door and could make out the shadow of someone on the other side knocking. "Sorry, we closed!" he shouted from across the room. Sonny turned to walk back to the office when the television over the bar suddenlycame on. He glanced up at the screen and saw Clarence tell George Bailey that he was his guardian angel. "What the hell?" he murmured, wondering how the television turned itself on. He grabbed the remote off of the counter and turned the television off. Another knock came from the front door. "Damn it." hegrumbled, shaking his head at the door. "I said were closed!" He started back toward the office when the television came on again, the same scene repeated, Clarence telling George he was his guardian angel. "Are you freaking kidding me?" Sonny grabbed the remote again and tapped it on the side as if it were broken. He pointed it at the television and again turned it off. Another knock came from the door. "Ugh!" Sonny growled in frustration. He walked over and swung the door open, "Didn't you hear me? I said were closed!" he barked at the man standing on the other side.

The short, portly young man jumped back a bit, startled as Sonny opened the door. "Ooh, you scared me." he let out with a whimper.

Sonny looked at the meek and unassuming looking guy standingin front of him. He looked to be the same age as him but was about six inches smaller than Sonny, and about six inches wider as well. His curly reddish blond hair covered his head like a nest at the top of a tree. His winter kissed cherubic cheeks framed a comforting smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Sonny apologized.

"Oh, that's alright." The man said. "I saw the light on and was hoping for a cup of coffee."

"Sorry, like I said, were closed."

"Please?" the man pleaded. "I've come a very long way and I had forgotten how cold it could get down here. What do you say, just one cup of coffee?"

Sonny sighed heavily at him and looked back at the empty coffee pot on the bar. "I have to make a fresh pot. It takes a while." He told him, hoping the man would give up and go away.

"That's okay, I don't mind waiting." The man replied cheerily.

Sonny sighed again in defeat. "Alright, come on in." he conceded and opened the door for him. "Have a seat. I'll start the coffee."

"God Bless you. It's a cold one out there." The man walked in and shut the door behind him then sat down at the bar.

"Yep." Sonny replied half heartedly, filling the coffee maker.

"Working late, huh?" the man asked with a cheery tone.

"Yep." he replied again.

"Are you okay? You seem a little down."

"I just have a lot on my mind." Sonny told him as the coffee began to drip. "It will only be a couple more minutes." He turned around and leaned down to grab a to go cup from the counter under the bar when he smelled something. He sniffed into the air and a curious look came over his face. "Do you smellfrench fries?" he asked the man.

"Oh, that." the stranger said with embarrassment, "I'm afraid that's me."

"You?" Sonny asked as he poured the coffee into the cup. "Why do you smell like french fries?"

"Well, the answer to that is a pretty good story." he started "You see, about 25 years ago I was out to eat with a bunch of friendsand I was carrying a tray full of french fries to the table. Boy I tell you, they smelled really good, so I leaned down and picked a couple up off of the tray with my mouth, but they went down the wrong way and I choked, just stopped breathing, if you can believe it. I collapsed right there in the middle of the restaurant, face down in tray full of french fries." He finished and shook his head. "What a terrible way to die. Darn smell won't go away." The stranger chuckled.

Sonny stood there in front of him holding the cup of coffee in his hand with a stupefied look on his face. "You're telling me that you're dead?" he asked in disbelief.

"Sure am." The man admitted.

"Sooo, you're a ghost?"

"Well, not a ghost so much…"

"You know what, never mind." Sonny said handing the man his coffee. "I don't care. Just take your coffee and go. I don't have time for crazy tonight."

"Oh, I can't leave yet." the man insisted. "I'm not done down here."

"What!?"

"I said I'm not done down here yet. I haven't completed my mission."

Sonny sighed impatiently and rubbed his eyes in frustration. "Alright, fine, I'll bite. What's your mission?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Why, it's you, Sonny." He said as his comforting eyes met the pain in Sonny's. "I'm here to save you."

"How…how do you know my name?" Sonny asked as a tinge of fright crawled up his spine.

"I know all about you, Sonny. I've watched over you for your whole life."

"Look, man, you're starting to freak me out." Sonny backed away from him and pointed toward the door. "You need to ."

"I'm sorry. I can't do that Sonny." He said in a gentle voice, trying to calm Sonny's nerves.

"Who are you?" Sonny demanded.

The man gave Sonny a friendly, warm smile and took a sip of his coffee. "Mmm, that's really good. I miss coffee." He said, placing the coffee cup back on the counter, then turning back to Sonny. "My name is Charles Merrygold, but you can call me Chuck. Everyone always called me Chuck."

"You didn't answer my question, Chuck." Sonny interrupted him.

"Like I was saying, my name is Charles Merrygold and I died on March 19, 1988."

"That… that's the day I was born."

"Yes it is, Sonny."

"Okay," Sonny said angrily, "I'm going to ask you this one more time and if you don't answer me, I'm calling the police. Who are you?"

Chuck smiled warmly at him again and motioned toward the television. He lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. The television turned itself back on and one more time Clarence told George Bailey he was his guardian angel.

Sonny watched the television and then looked back to Chuck, shaking his head in confused disbelief, "You're saying you're my guardian angel?" he asked.

"That's right, Sonny. I know it may be hard to believe, but..."

"Hard to believe?" Sonny quipped. "Look, I don't know how you know so much about me, but I'm done with this. I'm calling the Police." Sonny walked back behind the bar and picked up the phone.

"Who's going to tell Will?" Chuck called out.

Sonny paused at the sound of the question he'd been thinking about all night. He hung up the phone and turned to Chuck. "What did you say?"

"Who's going to tell Will that you're dead?" Chuck questioned, repeating the thoughts that Sonny had been trying fight all night. "Who's going to tell your husband and daughter that you drove off of a bridge and drown in the icy waters below? Have you thought about that?"

Sonny collapsed onto the stool behind the bar. "How?" he asked in a state of shock.

"I told you, Sonny. I'm here to help."

"You're my guardian angel? Is that what I'm supposed to believe?" Sonny asked looking up at Jimmy Stuart on the television. He shook his head at Chuck, "It's just a movie."

"Yes, it is. But, you've never heard the term 'Based on a true story'?"

Sonny managed a chuckle between the tears starting to spill from his eyes. "So now what? You show me my Christmas past, present and future and I just change my mind?"

"No that's A Christmas Carol." Chuck corrected him, "Have you never actually watched 'It's a Wonderful Life'?"

"Look, Chuck, if you're really watching over me then you should already know it's too late. I've lost everything. I can't pay the mortgage on my business. We're losing our apartment and everything else. My daughter is not going to have a place to live or food to eat. What choice do I have? This is the only way."

"Life is too precious, Sonny. Believe me, I know. This is not the answer." Chuck pleaded with him.

"It's the only way. With my life insurance, Will and Ari will be set for life when I'm gone. They'll never want for anything." Sonny argued.

"Except for you, Sonny, they won't have you." Chuck reminded him.

Sonny shook his head. Blinded by the pain of the thought that he had let Will and Ari down, he blamed himself for their situation and was resigned to make it right, regardless of the cost to himself. "I have to do this. They'll be better off without me." He said as he started to sob into his hands.

"You don't mean that." Chuck walked behind the bar and tried to console a heartbroken Sonny.

"I do. It's all too much." Sonny said through his tears as all his fears and emotions came rushing to the surface. He grabbed Chuck by the coat and buried his face in his side as he cried. "I never want to hurt him. Make it go away. I wish Will never met me. I wish I was never born."

"Sonny…"

"I wish I was never born." Sonny cried again through his pain, clutching onto Chucks coat. "Make it stop."

"Is that what you really want?" Chuck asked.

"Yes." Sonny pleaded.

Chuck looked up to the heavens for guidance, then closed his eyes and shook his head. He gently laid his hand on Sonny's head. "Okay… it's done."

Sonny wiped his eyes and stood up. "It is? What does that mean?"

"You got your wish, Sonny." Chuck told him with disappointment. "You were never born."

Sonny looked around the bar, but nothing was familiar. The room was completely empty, with dust and debris covering every corner. "What happed to the club?" he asked Chuck.

"You were never born, Sonny. So, there never was a Club TBD. It never existed."

Sonny looked around again, then back to Chuck. "So, what happens now? Do I go to Heaven with you?"

"No, Sonny. You didn't die. You were never born." Chuck told him. "I'll go back to Heaven and you'll just… go. You'll be nothing."

"Oh." Sonny said dejectedly. "So, does this mean that you get your wings? Like in the movie? You know, because you granted my wish?"

Chuck looked at him through his sorrow, "No, Sonny. I don't get my wings. I've failed you, don't you see that? I've failed you."

"I don't understand." Sonny questioned.

Chuck kicked at the ground, irritated at his failure. "Dang it!"He shouted out. He walked away from Sonny to the other side of the room and looked up. "It's not right, Joseph." he whispered to the heavens. "I need more time. I can make him , give me more time." He stared upward, waiting for an answer. Chuck straightened the lapels of his coat and tightened the scarf around his neck. He quickly walked back over to Sonny and stuck out his arm. "Take my arm." He said angrily.

"What? Why?" Sonny asked, confused.

"Just do it." Chuck ordered him.

Sonny wrapped his arm around Chuck's and suddenly they were standing in front of the gate of a large mansion. "Where are we?" he asked looking around, "How did we get here?"

"I'm an angel, remember?" Chuck replied.

The gate in front of them opened and Sonny heard a car coming up behind them. "We better get out of the way."

"Don't worry about it."

"What do you mean don't worry about it? There's a car coming up the driveway!"

"Oh, so now you don't want to die?" Chuck said sarcastically and held onto Sonny's arm so he couldn't move as the car drove right through them.

"Whoa, that felt weird." Sonny said, looking down at his unharmed body.

"They can't see us, hear us, or touch us." Chuck told him as the car came to a stop in front of the house.

"Who can't see us?"

Chuck pointed to the car as Nick and Gabi got out and headed up the walk. "Them."

Sonny looked over and could not believe his eyes. "Are you kidding me?" he exclaimed. "She's back with Nick? What the hell is she thinking? She's knows that guy is a bigoted psychopath."

"No she doesn't." Chuck informed him. "Gabi found out about Nick when he had problems with yours and Will's relationship."

"I still don't understand." Sonny said.

"You were never born, Sonny. So Gabi never found out who the real Nick was. At least not until it was too late." Chuck stuck his arm out again.

Sonny grabbed his arm and they were suddenly in a large dressing room with Gabi sitting at a desk in front of a lighted mirror. "What is she doing?"

"Taking off her makeup." Chuck said.

"She doesn't look happy."

"She's not."

"But this huge house and the fancy car, they must be loaded."

"Money doesn't equal happiness, Sonny. She's lonely. Nick sent the kids away with the nanny for the holidays because they were too loud. She misses her children."

"She let him do that? Why would she let him…" Sonny stopped and stared in disgust at the mirror as Gabi slowly wiped away her makeup, revealing the black and bruised eye below. "He hit her?" He growled. "Why doesn't she stop him?"

"She's scared of him. You and Will gave her the confidence to stand up to him and see who he really is. Without you, that never happened." Chuck stuck out his arm again. "We have to go."

"Wait a minute!" Sonny commanded. "What about the kids? Does he hit the kids? If he so much as looked at Ari wrong, I'll kill him!"

"Arianna doesn't live here." Chuck said as a matter of fact.

"Thank god." Sonny let out a sigh of relief. "She's with Will then?"

Chuck stuck out his arm again, avoiding eye contact with Sonny. "We have to go."

Sonny took his arm. He looked around the small apartment trying to place it. "I know this place." He said. "This is the apartment over the pub."

"That's right."

"What are we doing here?"

"You'll see in a second." Chuck motioned to the door as it opened and Will walked in.

"Will, oh thank god!" Sonny called to him and rushed over to hug him, hitting the wall behind him as he passed right though Will.

"He can't hear us, remember? He doesn't know we're here."

"Why is he here? Why isn't he at home?"

"This is his home."

"What about the apartment?" Sonny asked.

"Your apartment."

"Then why doesn't he go to Sami's or Lucas's. Why is he alone on Christmas Eve?" Sonny asked, following Will as he sat down on the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed next to Will and watched his face. "He looks so sad."

"He doesn't talk to his family much, anymore." Chuck told him, looking sympathetically at Will. "They never really accepted him after he came out."

"But they got through all that." Sonny told him. "I helped him talk to them. Lucas and Sami, they both came around. They didn't care he was gay, they love him."

"But you never existed, Sonny, remember?" Chuck put his hand on Sonny's shoulder as Sonny stared at Will.

"He doesn't look like the Will I know. His eyes are so…clouded." Sonny wiped a tear from his cheek. "What's the matter with him?"

"He doesn't like himself." Chuck said, "He never gained the confidence to accept who he was. Because…"

"…because I never existed. I'm so sorry, Will." Sonny reached out for Will's cheek, but couldn't touch him. "I can't stand seeing him like this." Sonny wiped the tears from his eyes and looked around the room again. He stood up abruptly and glanced around again nervously. "Wait! Where's Ari?" he asked in a panic. "Chuck! Where is Ari?"

Chuck put his arm out again. "It's time to go, Sonny."

"NO! I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where Ari is!" Sonny shouted.

Chuck cocked his head and gave him a knowing look. "Sonny, I'm sorry but…"

"No. You're wrong on this one." Sonny argued desperately. "Ari is Will and Gabi's daughter. That has nothing to do with me being born."

"Will was confused and hurt when he and Gabi slept together that night Arianna was conceived." Chuck reminded him. "Do you remember what happened that day that made Will that way?"

"Nope… No…" Sonny shook his head in denial. "This isn't right. This can't happen."

"You found Will in the town square and you argued with did you argue with him?"

Sonny sniffled as the tears fell. "Because I kissed him."

"But you were never born, Sonny. So you never kissed him, you never fought with him, and he never slept with Gabi that night."

"And Arianna was never born." Sonny sobbed, shaking his head in disbelief. "No…No…"

Chuck put his arm out again. "It's time, Sonny."

"No. I'm not going." Sonny protested, "I changed my mind! I want to be born, I want to live!" he turned to Will, sitting on the bed "Will, help me!" he begged in his grief.

Chuck stood in the corner of the room watching Sonny. A small grateful smile came over his face and looked up to the heavens again. "Thank you." He mouthed silently.

"I want to live!" Sonny shouted again. "I changed my mind. Do you hear me, Chuck? I want to live." Sonny turned around, but Chuck was gone. "Where are you?" Sonny called out, "Chuck? Chuck! I want to live!" He leaned against the door and slid down to the floor, his face buried in his hands. "I want to live…"he cried "I want to live…"

"I want to live…" Sonny mumbled as his eyes sprung awake. He lifted his head off of his arm and looked around the room. He was back in the office of the bar, sitting at his desk. "It was adream." He rubbed his eyes and scratched his head, "It was just a dream." He glanced over at the clock, "It's only 11:00. It's still Christmas Eve. I can make it home before midnight." Sonny jumped up from the desk and hurriedly grabbed his jacket off the hook on the back of the door. He pulled the jacket over hisshoulders and reached for his keys on the desk, stopping suddenly as he noticed the top of the desk was clean. "What the…?" The stack of unpaid bills and final payment due letters were gone, as was the eviction notice. The desk was completely bare with the exception of a single monogrammed envelope, lying neatly in the very center. On the back of the envelope, above the fold, was the letters 'CM' printed in gold calligraphyin the middle of a circle with feathered wings. Sonny picked up the enveloped and turned it over. On the front was a handwritten note. _"Sonny, Thank you for the coffee on a cold night. Merry Christmas. – Chuck"_

He opened the envelope and pulled out the document inside. He unfolded the piece and paper and read it, "The deed to the club." he gasped in amazement, "It's mine, I own it!" Sonny clutched the piece of paper to his chest and smiled happily, lifting his head to the sky, "Thank you, Chuck… Thank you." He put the envelope in his pocket, grabbed his keys and rushed out of the bar.

Sonny opened the door to the apartment as quietly as he could. He stood in the doorway, unnoticed by Will and Ari who were sitting on the couch cuddled together in the glow of the Christmas tree watching the end of 'It's a Wonderful Life' on the television. A tear escaped his eye at the thought of what he almost gave up. "Hey, you two." He said quietly, his voice cracked with emotion.

"Sonny!" Arianna squealed and rushed over to him.

"Hi, pumpkin." Sonny picked her up and hugged her tight to him trying to hide his tears as Will walked over to greet him.

"Why are you crying?" Arianna asked.

"I just missed you both, so much." He said, pulling Will into his arms.

Will held him close. "We missed you too, Son. Did you get everything taken care of at the club?"

"Everything is just how it should be. Everything is just perfect."

"Come watch the rest of the movie with us." Arianna said.

Will sat down on the end of the couch. Sonny laid his head in his lap with his arms around Ari, laying in front of him. Sonny closed his eyes and breathed in the happiness surrounding him. The feel of his daughter in his arms, the gentle stroking of Will's fingers in his hair and the contentment he'd almost forgotten.

"Don't fall asleep," Will told him, "You'll miss the end."

Sonny opened his eyes and smiled lovingly up at Will as ZuZu'svoice came from the television. _"Look, Daddy. Teacher says every time a bell rings an angel gets his wings."_

"Is that true, Daddy?" Arianna asked Will. "Does a bell ringing mean an angel get its wings?"

"No, sweetie, it's just a movie. Right, Son?"

"I don't know Will. I heard somewhere that it was based on a true story." Sonny grinned at Arianna.

"Really?" Ari asked with delight.

"Really." Sonny nodded and hugged her close again, closing his eyes in the warmth of their love.

Will smiled at the two of them and gently ran his fingers through Sonny's hair, when suddenly he sniffed into the air. "Hey, do you guys smell french fries?"

_**…the end…**_

_I hope you all enjoyed this! Much love to Jen and everyone else involved in putting this WilSon Christmas project together. Merry Christmas! Hug someone you love. ~ David_


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay, so due to some technical difficulties and Santa interference, I wasn't able to post this story on Christmas Eve as planned. So, it'll be our first story of Christmas Day. We'll have a second posting a little later...ENJOY! And Merry Christmas to all you celebrate!**

* * *

**Wrapped in Red** by kaveryl35

"Okay guys, thank you so much for doing this. I know the credit as interns isn't amazing, but I would like us to really focus on how we're giving these kids who don't have what they deserve, something special to look forward to. I know that we're not saving them by giving them one happy day a year, but at the very least, we're giving them the hope they deserve on such a special day like Christmas. So, bottom line, thank you for doing this, whichever your motivations are, thank you for giving something back to these kids. Now," Sonny said, flipping the whiteboard with the tasks assigned, "everybody knows what to do?"

The board read:  
Aiden: Food and sweets  
Joshua: Drinks  
Daniel: Decorations and Music  
Will: Presents for Kids (Toys)  
Blake: Santa  
Carlos, Liam, Chad and Brian: Santa's Helpers

The guys went over the board for a couple of minutes before they figured they already had their work cut out for them. Aiden and Joshua are boyfriends so they decided to ask Sonny for the responsibility of food and drinks, Daniel's parents have lots of Christmas decorations which they gladly said they'd be willing to donate for the Christmas charity event held in Common Grounds. Furthermore, Blake was more than delighted to play Santa to entertain the kids and stuff while Carlos, his boyfriend, Liam, Chad and Brian played Santa's helpers (fancy name for busboys).

They all seemed really into helping, so Sonny was pleased. Besides he knew all of them throughout campus and certain shared classes, so he was confident they'd have everything down. They didn't seem like the irresponsible kind.

Unfortunately sometimes there are things you just can't control, no matter how responsible or irresponsible you are.

And that's how Sonny ended up with a plain, empty-other-than-the-usual-décor coffeehouse – two days before the event!

_Short recap:_

_- Joshua was in a small car accident resulting in a head concussion and an injured leg. Obviously Aiden, his boyfriend, wouldn't be able to get the food because he needs to look after Joshua. Both of them were really sorry and actually embarrassed, but Sonny couldn't hold any kind of blame to them. He was sorry Joshua was in a cast and he understood completely that Aiden needed to be with him. So, no food, no drinks._

_- Daniel's mother unfortunately passed away. Everyone understood why Daniel just couldn't be a part of the celebrations. Sonny marked down the funeral's date and order a flower arrangement for the day. Naturally, no decorations and no music._

_- Sonny, and even Blake, weren't counting on Blake's girlfriend to gift Blake a one week trip to New York for Christmas, they would be leaving tomorrow. Obviously, Blake wasn't going to be playing Santa._

And so, Sonny was left without food, drinks, decorations, music and a Santa for the kids. All he had for sure were four guys to play Santa's Helpers…without a Santa to be helpers to. Was it mentioned that the event was scheduled to happen in just two days?

Sonny was starting to spiral down as he gazed upon his Christmasless business. _What can I do?_ He was starting to wonder when the door's bell rang.

It was Will. With two gigantic bags of what he could only beg be the toys for the kids to take home as Christmas presents…please God!

"Oh God!" Sonny said, running towards Will, "please tell me that those are the…"

"Toys? Yeah, they are! I was able to collect a whole lot of toys, the perks of having Salem's most enormous family I guess. And don't worry I double checked for each of them to be in almost mint condition." Will giggled at himself, suddenly realizing that the shop looked a whole lot less Christmassy than he thought. "Hey, where are all the-"

Sonny just dropped his gaze and quickly sat down on the floor. Will started to figure out that something was wrong.

Sonny was so frustrated. Not at the guys; it wasn't their fault. He was frustrated at himself for having promised these kids a day to just be carefree and be happy at Christmas, and now he couldn't. He wanted to beat the crap out of himself, if it weren't for Will still being there, he probably would have.

"Hey, I'm guessing that something's not right..."

"Josh had an accident and he's in the hospital, Aiden's looking out for him; Daniel's mother passed and Blake's in New York, his girlfriend bought surprise tickets for him," Sonny said with a perfect mixture of sadness and frustration.

"Oh," Will said, sitting down next to Sonny, leaving on purpose space between them.

This is something no one but Will (and a few of his closest friends) knows: He likes Sonny. Really, really likes Sonny. It was probably January when Will first saw Sonny in a business lecture at Salem U. He couldn't believe how his mind and body were reacting to how incredibly handsome Sonny was. Tall, dark and so dreamy with a perfect toothy smile. Will just couldn't get him out of his head, and damn his fare skin for blushing fiercely every time he thought about him – God forbid how his body would react should he approach Sonny.

And yet, here he was, right next to him. And as it seemed, they were probably going to be just like this for a while. "Sonny, I-"

"It's OK, Will. I'll just have to… yeah, but don't worry. I'll talk to the Dean and you'll get your credit so, thanks, really… there's some coffee in the pot, you can help yourself if you wish, I just have to go lay down for a while. I'll see you," Sonny said, obviously trying to hold back his frustration as he stood up and left for his office. Will felt like grabbing his hand and stopping him, but he just couldn't.

Will stayed there, just sitting, trying to gather all his thoughts and figure out what to do. He remembered seeing Sonny happy and smiling with his friends at Salem U. That dazzling smile, the shine that made the chocolate in his eyes burn so brightly they melted Will's heart were gone. All Will could see was bitter disappointment.

He was going to fix that. No matter what. He was going to put that smile back on Sonny's face.

But how?

* * *

As soon as Sonny slammed his face against the pillow in the small resting place inside his office, the frustration and the disappointment made him fall asleep immediately. The anxiety coming from days prior had taken their toll on Sonny's sleep and it was time to collect, so Sonny probably slept his way through most of the day's morning, all throughout the afternoon and a few hours of night time. He quickly got up, straightened himself off and walked towards the coffee place.

_What the-?_

Sonny was completely dazzled by bright yellow Christmas lights all over Common Grounds. Bright burgundy, shiny green and classy silver garlands contouring all the lines on the coffee shop. A huge and bushy Christmas tree, full of perfectly colorful balls hanging, together with candy canes, plushie Santa Clauses, more lights and a big golden star just at the top. There were even more plushies scattered all over the place, wherever you looked there were snowmen, Santa Clauses, angels, reindeers, you name it.

"What the-?"

After he came out of his trance he focused on the low snoring sounds coming from the Christmas tree. Sonny walked over there and almost awed at the sight: with his head on the belly of a big Santa doll was a sleeping Will, snoring away, hugging a snowman tightly as he slept.

_Did he really do all this?_

Sonny knew the answer. He did. And he smiled his gorgeous smile.

Sonny didn't want to wake Will from such a state of peacefulness so he just grabbed a Christmas reindeer blanket he found and covered Will with it.

"Thank you for this."

And Sonny started to carefully straighten everything out, accompanied by the somehow soothing sounds of Will's snores. Every now and then stopping to look at him sleep.

_Man, he's cute when he sleeps!_

* * *

The day after that, Will woke up, covered in a reindeer infested blanket. He rubbed the sleep away from his face and was met with an incredibly perfect Christmas Common Grounds. There were no boxes, no plastic bags out of place. Nothing. The floor had been swept clean, everything looked absolutely pristine. He got up and looked for Sonny. He was nowhere to be found so Will decided to just leave, a little embarrassed at having been tucked in by his crush and having fallen asleep after finishing with all the decorations he had gathered from his place (yes, his place was now completely empty of Christmas spirit, but who cares when the kids are gonna spend the day in such a beautiful place – besides, if he was able to get even the tiniest smile out of Sonny, then it was certainly worth it).

A few minutes after leaving Common Grounds he got a text from Sonny. Will was sure that it was some kind of thanks for the decorations, but Will still couldn't take the gratefulness. He still had to take care of the missing elements – thank God for Chad acting as decoy for Sonny not to worry.

* * *

Sonny was so incredibly thankful for all that Will had obviously worked hard for – Common Grounds looked amazing! Even though Sonny decided not to open the coffee shop until after the event, he still needed to be there and figure out what to do about the food, drinks, the music and the missing Santa Claus. Sonny figured he could tap into his own savings and get everything he needed as snacks, treats, sodas, hot chocolate and Christmas food for the kids. Yeah, he'd do that. This is after all for the kids.

"Sonny!"

Chad came in running in the store, just as Sonny had made up his mind about going shopping for everything he needed, spending the last cent if he had to, but he was stopped.

"Chad! Please, oh please, tell me that all of you guys are still in on for the event!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry, we are. I just needed your help… see, there may be an issue with the costumes. Do you think you could possibly come with me to the store, the guys are all there?"

Sonny knew that he had to get everything as soon as he could, tomorrow was the big day, but he also needed to make sure the guys were OK so he figured he'd do it quickly. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Will had been shopping for every single thing he could think of for the kids for about an hour and a half (he'd probably maxed out all his credit cards): he had multiple and lots of snacks, lots of chocolate for the hot beverages, sodas, candies, sweets and other Christmas stuff. He'd also bought about 5 of this year's Christmas albums by multiple pop singers to get the kids in the spirit, and he remembered his mother had some of the old stuff in her CD collection, so he'd ask her too.

Will was loading everything into his car when he got a text from Chad. **S's gon 2 go Xmas shopg 4 da kids, wat should I do?**

Sonny couldn't go shopping! **Stall him! I have everything. I'll drop it off in CG. Don't tell him it was me please! Tell him your family did it for the kids!**

Chad answered: **U sur? :(**

**Sure. :D**

* * *

"Look! I'll go with you Christmas shopping, I just left my keys in the coffee house! It won't take but a minute, jeez!" Chad falsely complained.

"OK, OK, just please, hurry!" Sonny said, walking in Common Grounds, finding lots and lots and lots of plastic bags containing what was obviously loads and loads of snacks, treats, candies and such. There was even a bag of what looked like CDs stacked on top of each other. In the center of the mountain of stuff was a letter, with a big red ribbon tied on it. Sonny walked to it, while Chad eyed the assortment of food and drinks.

Sonny grabbed the letter and untied the ribbon. A note read: **To Chad, charity's a man's way of saying thank you to the world for everything given to him. From: Your family.**

"Wow, dude! This was all DiMera doing!" Sonny ran to his friend and hugged him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Chad was blindsided, he figured Will left the note to make sure Chad wouldn't jump the gun on him. Little did he actually know... "Uhmm… Sonny, I need to tell you something."

Sonny eyed him curiously. Chad continued, "Well, uhmm… the truth is that my family didn't get all this stuff. Hell, they don't even know I'm participating in it!"

Sonny didn't know what to think. "But…how could it- the card?"

Chad walked Sonny to a chair and they both sat down. "Look Sonny, I'm telling you this because I truly think that it's the right thing to do, because someone as wonderful as him..."

"Him?"

"Yeah, the one who did all this, the one who got all this stuff, the one who decorated this place to truly kick ass!"

"Wait, are you telling me that Will got all this stuff?" Sonny started to think about how Will had set up the entire coffee shop the day before. "But why?"

"Well, for one the guy's got the biggest heart I've ever seen in the world. I have no doubt in my mind that he did all this for the sake of the kids, but I'm also very sure that there is another reason why he'd spend all he did on this stuff…"

Sonny didn't know what to say. He had an idea in mind, but…

"You! Dumbass! It's you!"

"Me? What are you-"

"Dude, Will's completely, utterly, totally head over heels for you!" Chad squealed.

"He is? But…since when?" Sonny was truly surprised. He'd always thought that Will was incredibly attractive, perfect to be precise. But he was just a guy around campus. He had his own set of friends, they didn't really share any classes, and he always appeared to stay away from him. In fact Sonny actually considered that maybe Will didn't like him at all. But now…maybe he was really looking at it the wrong way.

"Since always! I still remember how he babbled about you the first day he saw you, and the day after, and the day after! Will's always been shy, but when it came to you, he was drop dead terrified to even approach you, so when you posted the internship request he gathered all his friends so he could be here and help you out!" Chad said exasperated.

Definitely looking at it the wrong way.

* * *

The day came, the place looked amazing, the gifts were already wrapped and under the tree, the food and drinks and everything had been set up, the music was on hold. Everything was ready. Except for the Santa Claus that Sonny had unbelievably found available the day before. It was clear when the guy showed up that the Santa suit Sonny had was two sizes too big for the incredibly skinny Mr. Claus. _Great, why me?!_

The worst feeling Sonny had was when the kids' bus arrived and they began to come inside, the Christmas music already making them squeal in happiness, but there still was no Santa! The four Helpers were trying to figure something out, but they couldn't, and Sonny was a wreck between having everything work perfectly, finding a solution to the Santa problem, and thinking about Will. Sonny hadn't seen Will since the day he fell asleep by the tree, and now he knew that Will had done everything himself, spending a lot of his time, money and efforts out of nothing but selflessness. He had to see him, but not now, he needed to take care of a major issue.

* * *

"OK, does anybody have a friend, brother, cousin, anyone who could play Santa today?" Carlos asked, desperate already.

All three guys but Chad started to postulate ideas, none of which could fit in today. Chad had it in the back of his mind to call Will, but what if Will wasn't able to do it: Chad knew that Will would feel like crap for failing Sonny – even if he wasn't to do anything at all!

At the end, Chad decided to just do it. He called Will and told him the problem.

"I'll be right there"

* * *

"OK guys, looks like there's no Santa, so let's just start handing out the treats…" Sonny said grimly. All four guys wanted to say something, but they knew they couldn't, there was no soluti-

"Merry Christmas, kids!" A loud, deep Santa voice came from the shop. Sonny and the guys ran to see what was going on. What they saw was a tall man, dressed in a big red Santa outfit, with a not-at-all-fake-looking white beard and very realistic paraphernalia. It looked like the real Santa!

"Who's that?" Liam wondered. "Did you get him, Sonny?"

"No, I didn't. I have no idea who that is, wait here," Sonny said a little fearful as to who the possible crazy guy could be, but Chad grabbed his shoulder, stopping him. He stared at him, telling him without words who was under the custom.

_Oh my God._

* * *

All the food, drinks and toys had disappeared, the only thing that remained were the bright decorations and the festive music. The Helpers were already changing in the backroom and the last kid was just getting off Santa's lap. Sonny could not stop looking at the Santa Claus in front of him, he knew who was under there, and yet he knew he wasn't to know. He knew that this was all Will's doing, but yet Will didn't want him to know that.

He needed to talk to him.

After the bus full of kids and the Helpers left, Santa Claus also tried to leave, without looking back, but Sonny was faster and grabbed Santa by the shoulder. "Wait, Mr. Claus, I wanted to thank you."

"Y-You're welcome, Sonny," Santa answered in a deeper voice, clearly done to mask nerves.

"Do you have to leave to continue spreading joy so soon?" Sonny said, smiling warmly. "It is after all, December 24th."

"I-I do. I need to…" Will started, but looking into Sonny's eyes was too much for him to lie to.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sonny said looking down, "why?"

"Because the kids deserve it. Because you deserve it."

"They do, deserve it, I mean. But what do I deserve?" Sonny couldn't deny the fact that looking into Will's eyes made him feel so incredible, looking into his eyes was like looking at the bluest ocean in the world, an ocean that emanates love and trust, and warmth. "What do I deserve?"

"You deserve the world, Sonny. You deserve to smile," Santa said, emotions running all over his face.

Sonny moved his hand to cup Santa's face, the fake hairs of his beard tickling his skin. "Can I?" Sonny asked, moving his hand to the top of Santa's hat. "Please?"

Santa nodded, fear, nerves and anxiety clearly tattooed in his eyes.

Sonny pulled the hat off, also pulling the white wig, the Santa glasses and the beard in one go. He was met with Will's strikingly beautiful face. His blue eyes completely lit up by the Christmas lights.

"Hi," Will said nervously.

"Hi."

"I-I…" Will started, but was shut up by a soft kiss of Sonny's lips on his. It felt better than he ever dreamed it would. After Sonny let go of Will's lips, he hugged him tightly, his arms secured around Will's broad shoulders, the velvety red fabric caressing his arms.

"Thank you so much for everything," Sonny whispered, breathing lightly Will's sweet and Christmassy scent. "Thank you for being so wonderful."

"It was nothing, really…" Will mumbled, and Sonny quickly kissed his voice away.

"Please, don't do that. Everytime you undermine what you have done I will have to kiss it away. And that's a promise," Sonny smiled, and Will's heart fluttered.

"I guess I'll just have to keep doing that then," Will flirted.

"I guess I'll just have to keep doing this then." Another sweet kiss.

Sonny let go of Will and just sat down right next to him, exactly where they had been two days ago. "You're incredible, you know that?" Sonny whispered.

"I..."

"Don't," Sonny chuckled.

"Thank you," Will blushed.

"No. Thank you." Sonny said resting his head in Will's shoulder. "Thank you for giving the kids the most amazing Santa I've ever seen."

"I've had some practice, and experience so…"

"I'd love to hear all about that."

"I'd love to tell you all about it," Will smiled.

"What about tomorrow? It's the 25th and the coffee shop's not open, we could do lunch together."

"I would love that," Will said still not able to believe that he had a date with his incredible crush.

They stayed like that for a moment, until the fireworks pulled them out of their trance. "It's midnight already. Merry Christmas Sonny."

"Merry Christmas, Will. I'm sorry I didn't get you anything, but I promise I will. I promise I will every year after this. I know I won't forget."

"Don't worry about that. I didn't get you anything either," Will said, looking at Sonny's deep brown eyes, now very colorful due to the fireworks.

"Oh but you did. You got me the most amazing present in the world," Sonny said, lightly tracing the bright Santa outfit Will had on, "wrapped in red."

THE END


	28. Chapter 28

**_FINALLY! Fanfiction has recovered and allowed us to post this 2nd chapter on Christmas Day (or for some...the day after). Someone on twitter posted a saying "does it count that I'm GOOD at being NAUGHTY" and that's exactly what I thought of when I read this story of Amy's. ;) I say "yes" it does...everyone's good at something, right? Enjoy. *Note the M rating.*_**

_So if you read my stuff you're well aware of my epic author's notes. Tis not the case today loves._

_Many many thanks to the fabulous Jen for her efforts! And those rockin' betas! These people have been working their tails off for us (:_

_Hope you enjoy my little addition to the A Very Merry WilSon Holiday!_

* * *

**Unwrap This** by iheartcsinewyork

Will took in the scene around him. His little girl was buried under the tree and the love of his life was curled up next to him on the couch. He had one hand wrapped around a cup of hot chocolate and the other was laced with Sonny's.

"…six, seven, nine, ten, nine… DADDY! PAPA! I gots nine presents?!"

Sonny laughed quietly, "Wow baby, you must have been a good girl this year!"

Ari beamed and climbed up on the couch with her dads. She snuggled in between the two and looked up at Will.

"Papa? Can I open one t'night?"

Will looked over Ari's head at Sonny, silently asking his opinion. The brunette shrugged, indicating he didn't care one way or another.

"Hmm… maybe a small one. I bet if you ask daddy really nicelyhe'd pick one out for you."

Ari batted her long eyelashes and shifted closer to Sonny, "Daddy? Can I pwetty pease have a present t'night?"

Sonny smiled, "Well since you said please…"

Ari clapped her little hands excitedly as Sonny stood and selected a small package wrapped in snowmen paper.

"Here baby girl, this is from Papa and me."

Wriggling excitedly, Ari tore into the paper, sending scraps flying all over the couch.

Sonny took a seat again, this time on the other side of Will so he could squeeze close to his husband.

Ari squealed loudly as she finally saw the contents of the box.

"It's tinkerbell! Ohmygosh daddy t'ank you so much!"

Will nudged Ari, "Hey, am I chopped liver or what?"

Ari giggled, "T'anks Papa!"

Will grinned, "You're welcome sweets. Now, I think it's time for bed, don't you?"

Ari shook her head, "Nope. I don't t'ink so."

Sonny couldn't help but smile at the sneaky little girl, "Well then how's Santa gonna stop by?"

"I pretend to be asweep!"

Will laughed, "I don't think you can fool Santa, baby. He knows when you're sleeping… and awake."

Ari gasped, "I gots to go to sweep now Papa! Hurry hurry!"

Climbing down off the couch with tinkerbell clutched in her hand, Ari took off for her room.

Sonny stood and held his hand out for Will, who took it and heaved himself up off the sofa.

Pausing momentarily, Sonny pulled Will close, taking his lips in a heated kiss. Will was caught off guard but quickly responded, slipping his tongue past his husband's lips and flicking it softly against the roof of his mouth.

Sonny moaned quietly and his hands dropped to Will's hips, drawing him closer.

Breaking the kiss, Sonny's lips trailed up Will's jaw and to his ear. Soft breaths caressed the shell and Will shuddered in delight at Sonny's whispered words, "You'll get to open a present early too. But only if you're a good boy."

Will arched a brow and raised a hand to run through Sonny's hair and keep him in his current position.

Tilting his head back, Will met Sonny's gaze and smirked, "We both know I've always been a bad boy. Do I still get my present?"

Sonny shook his head, "I don't know. I might have to be persuaded."

Will's eyes lit up with glee, "OH I know just the thing…"

Sonny chuckled, "Always with the sex, huh baby?"

Will nodded playfully and pressed a quick kiss to Sonny's lips, "C'mon, let's go put Ari to bed."

Lacing their fingers together, Sonny trailed behind Will as he climbed the steps leading to Arianna's room.

Their princess was sprawled on the floor with one leg in her Dora pajamas and one leg sticking out. Will snickered quietly and finished dressing the small child before picking her up and tucking her in.

Sonny pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and Will mimicked the action. The couple stood in silence, simply watching the steady rise and fall of Ari's chest. She mumbled something about carrots and cookies, unconsciously reminding her parents to leave the goodies out for the fat man.

Will switched on her nightlight and followed Sonny out the door way.

"You wanna go set out the cookies for Santa or should I?"

Sonny grinned, "You. And your present will be waiting on the bed when you get back upstairs."

That spurred Will into action; he smacked a kiss to Sonny's cheek and catapulted down the stairs.

Sonny headed in the opposite direction towards their bedroom, stripping off everything but his boxers.

He tossed his clothes in the hamper and jumped on the bed, artfully displaying the message on his underwear.

Meanwhile, Will was setting out the cookies and carrots, taking a few bites out of each. He rummaged around in the hall closet and finally pulled out Ari's gift from Santa and set it underneath the tree with the others.

Chugging half the glass of milk, Will scanned the living room, making sure everything was in perfect position for Christmas morning.

When he was satisfied, Will turned off the overhead lights and smiled as the tree illuminated the room in a soft white glow.

Turning for the stairs, he took them two at a time, wanting to reach Sonny as fast as possible.

He poked his head in Ari's room, checking to make sure she was still fast asleep. A sigh escaped Will's lips; she was growing up so fast. He wanted time to stand still so he could enjoy his little girl forever.

Thankfully Sonny was camera happy and they basically had every moment of her life on tape or in a picture, not that he minded one bit.

Her first Christmas was still one of Will's favorite holiday memories. She'd bopped him on the head with that damn coffeecup and Sonny had thought it was the funniest thing in the world.

Shutting the door softly, Will changed directions and padded quietly to their master bedroom.

The door was shut, which was a bit strange. Will knocked softly before slowly swinging the door open.

He caught sight of Sonny sprawled out on the bed and his jaw dropped. He was clad only in boxers that read Attention: Unwrap This Package Immediately.

"So help me God if you got those somewhere in Salem I am NEVER showing my face again."

Sonny threw his head back laughing, "Jesus babe, calm down. I ordered them online."

Will sighed in relief, "Thank fuck."

Sonny grinned, "So, you gonna follow orders or what?"

Will smirked as he took a few steps and climbed on the bed with Sonny.

"Oh I definitely plan on following those instructions to the letter."

Reaching, Will teased Sonny through the thin material. There was nothing hotter than feeling his man harden under his touch. It was so empowering and sexy.

Sonny grunted softly, thrusting against Will's warm grip.

Wanting more than just Will's hand, Sonny reached for the blonde man. Encountering far too many articles of clothing for his liking, Sonny protested rather eloquently.

"Will. Naked. Now."

Will laughed softly and began unbuttoning his shirt, with Sonny's help of course. Sonny's hands fell to the fly on his hubby's jeans, quickly sliding it down and reaching in to touch Will.

Groaning softly, Will managed to discard the clothing covering his upper body. Sliding off the bed and out of Sonny's reach, which prompted the brunette to complain immediately, Will shimmied out of the denim.

Settling back on the bed with Sonny, Will reached for his love. Lips collided in a kiss fueled solely by raw desire. Will broke the seal of Sonny's lips with his tongue, finding a playmate to tango with.

Will maneuvered Sonny onto his back, never breaking their connection. He covered his husband's body, head to toe.

Sonny's hands wrapped around Will, resting firmly on the fine ass that he was looking forward to taking in just a bit.

Grinding down against Sonny, Will moaned as their erections rubbed, creating desperately needed friction.

Will pulled back and locked eyes with Sonny, "Time for my early Christmas present, eh babe?"

Sonny laughed, "You Canadian now?"

Will slapped Sonny lightly on the chest as he readjusted his position. His hands skimmed down Sonny's chest and abs, playing with the elastic band on Sonny's comical boxers.

Moaning softly at just the proximity of Will's touch, Sonny's gaze focused on Will. His normally bright blue eyes were darkened by desire and it was so unbelievably sexy. His lips were swollen and there was a blush staining his cheeks.

Basically? He was fucking perfect.

Will slid his hands under the material and tugged it down, allowing Sonny's cock to spring free. Grinning with delight,Will worked the boxers off and tossed them to the side.

"This is the best present. Ever."

Sonny laughed but it was cut off as Will completely enveloped him with that dangerous mouth.

"Ah fuck babe. Yes. So good."

Sonny threw his head back, concentrating on the pure pleasure that was coursing through his body. Will had one hell of a mouth and he knew how to use it.

Will reached for Sonny's hand, guiding it to the back of his head, showing his complete and utter surrender of control.

_Jesus, if we weren't already married I probably would have fucking proposed just then._

"Will, goddamn baby. Your mouth's so hot."

Will moaned softly around Sonny's cock, sending powerful vibrations through the brunette.

Suddenly the heat disappeared as Will pulled off. Sonny dropped his hand and whined in desperation.

Will smirked and reached for the bedside table, pulling out a small bottle. Sonny shut up, realizing he was about to get his wish.

Readjusting his position, Will leaned up and pressed his lips to the base of Sonny's neck. Nipping and tasting the tender flesh, Will worked his way up to Sonny's ear.

"I wanna ride you."

Sonny was glad he was already flat on his back cause hearing those words just about made him lose it.

Will quickly prepared himself and coated Sonny's cock with the slick liquid.

Straddling Sonny's hips, Will moved slowly and deliberately until Sonny was completely inside him.

Sonny's hands gripped Will's hips tightly, preventing any further movement.

Will swiveled his hips, making Sonny cry out.

"So fucking tight. Unnnf, God Will."

Smiling, Will placed his hands on Sonny's chest, using the position as leverage to raise and lower on Sonny's cock.

Taking his time, Will enjoyed every single sensation. How he could feel Sonny's heart racing under his fingertips, the way those hands gripped his hips tightly and deep brown eyes that were completely clouded with raw desire.

"You close baby?"

Sonny nodded frantically, "So fucking close."

Will panted heavily, his gaze on the man below him.

"Look at me."

Sonny's eyes locked on Will's, struggling to maintain his composure.

"Please Will. I need… I can't."

Will rose again, teasing his man with a swivel and shake of his hips. Taking Sonny deep once more, Will whispered, "Come for me."

Sonny whimpered and thrust deep inside of Will, feeling his orgasm completely overtake and own his body. Gasping for breath, Sonny cringed as Will continued to ride him, moments away from his own relief.

Will groaned as his release hit, whispered Sonny's name and collapsed against his chest.

Unable to move, Sonny ran his hands up and down Will's sweat soaked back.

"Jesus babe. That was all kinds of hot."

Will laughed weakly, "We may be married but dammit we still got it."

Sonny grinned and nodded, "Hell yeah. Now I don't know about you but I think a shower is in order."

Will wrinkled his nose, "Only if you carry me, I can't feel my legs."

"Deal."

True to his word, Sonny carried Will into the bathroom and they took a quick shower before falling into bed completely exhausted in the best way possible

* * *

At promptly 5:59 a.m. Ari appeared, standing on the side of her parent's bed she poked Will's forehead.

"Papa?"

Will made a small sound of acknowledgment, "Mmmrhph?"

Ari wasn't having any of that, "PAPA. It's CHRISTMAS."

Will startled awake, fully aware of his daughter's presence was half the town.

"It sure is. I wonder if Santa made it to Salem this year?"

Sonny rolled over and laid eyes on Ari, who gave him a wide smile, "G'morning daddy!"

"Hi angel… you know, I thought I heard something last night. Should we go see if Santa stopped by?"

Ari squirmed excitedly, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Will laughed quietly and hopped out of bed. Thankfully they'd had enough thought left in their sex-addled minds to toss on pajamas in case Ari came charging in early.

Which was basically a guarantee. The little girl adored any holiday.

Sonny climbed out of bed on his side and walked around to the dynamic duo. Ari grabbed each of her dad's hands and Will leaned over to press a good morning kiss to his husband's lips.

Ari made a face, "Ewwie. Kissies for me now?"

Will laughed and scooped her up, peppering her face with butterfly kisses. Sonny joined in and Ari giggled hysterically.

"Daddy! Papa! Stop! Dat tickles."

Ari gently pushed her dads away and a look of terror settled on her face, "I 'member dat I not leave Santy any cookies!"

Sonny gasped in surprise, "No!"

Ari's eyes watered and she clutched to Will as she buried her face in his neck. Will rubbed her back soothingly and murmured words of comfort as the little girl sobbed quietly.

"I not get presents. Bad Arianna."

Sonny tapped Ari on the shoulder and she turned to look at him with those wide blue eyes, edged with tears.

"Guess what baby girl?"

Ari sniffled loudly, "What?"

Sonny pointed at Will, who was smiling down at their little girl, "Your papa remembered. So I say we head downstairs and see what Santa brought you."

Ari screamed loudly and squeezed Will's neck tightly, "Oh Papa! T'ank you. Love you so many bunches!"

Will laughed and hugged Ari back, "Love you too honey."

Ten minutes and three earth shattering screams later Arianna was happily playing with her new dollhouse. Pieces were scattered across the floor and she was currently looking for the other daddy.

"I think this doll house has a mommy and a daddy sweetheart."

Ari's lower lip poked out and Sonny bumped Will with his shoulder, "Wonder where she gets that from?"

Will smiled innocently, "No idea."

"But I has two daddies and my dollies should too!"

Sonny grinned, "We'll pick up another daddy when we go to the store next time, okay?"

Ari beamed, "Okie. Two daddies are the best."

Will and Sonny looked at each other, unable to keep the proud smiles off their faces.

Yeah, it really was the best.

Sure, they had an unconventional family and there were definitely struggles that came along with that. But they wouldn't change it for the world.

They had each other and they had Ari. And if you asked either one of them… it didn't get any better than that.

* * *

_Again, a million thanks to Jen for her efforts in bringing us this FAB collection. You're the best doll!_

_xx_

_Amy_

_P.S. MERRY CHRISTMAS Y'ALL!_


	29. Chapter 29

**Boxing Day in Boxers**

**By 1984Winstons & Msarahv**

**A/N: Happy holidays from 1984Winstons & Msarahv! Thanks to you for clicking on our story! We hope you like it and that it infects you with the spirit of the holidays! Text messages appear in bold preceded by the name of the sender. We have also matched a soundtrack to the story: "I Melt with You" as performed by Nouvelle Vague.**

Will was woken abruptly by a small beam of light, through a crack between the blind and the window, as it pierced directly into his eye. His other eye was protected as it was buried into Sonny's shoulder. His reaction was to bury both eyes into Sonny's shoulder and chest, respectively, but now his mind was working. He was with Sonny, in bed and, oh yes, yesterday was Christmas, so today was Boxing Day. That meant no school, no work, Ari was with them and . . . most importantly no family. They had done the Kiriakis, Brady and Horton Christmas rounds over the past 48 hours. This day was just theirs. Will's. Sonny's. Ari's. Their new family.

With that comforting thought, Will drifted back to sleep for another 20 or 30 minutes. Until he heard a quiet but definite rustling coming from the baby monitor, just a few feet from his head on the bedside table. With that, he was awake. However, a small part of him still resisted leaving the comfort of Sonny's embrace. He reminded himself that Sonny wasn't going anywhere, kissed him tenderly on his pectoral and went to check on Ari.

Will meandered through the main room to Ari's room, shivering slightly in only his boxers. When he saw his baby girl in her crib, warmth enveloped him once again. She was an angel, a fidgetyone, but still an angel. Will could still remember the day vividly when he came home from school to a very anxious Gabi on the couch. They needed to talk she had said, so he sat down giving her his full attention**...**

"Will, I am taking the job in New York," she said flatly.

Will averted his eyes hiding the springing tears, "I know, Gabi."

"But, Ari needs a parent. A parent that has time for her, lots of time. I think that is you, Will. I will come back every month and then I get her for every minute I am here in Salem, understand? But . . . the rest of the time, I would like you to care for her. In Salem, with Sonny, OK, Will?"

Will was frozen, trying to unite the words he wanted to hear with the words he really heard. He finally realized that the words were the same.

"Really? Really, Gabi? I won't let you down. I promise! I will do everything for Ari. I will be there for both of us and we can face time you and I will tell her all about everything you are doing. . . so YES! I mean yes, that's more than OK." Will finished, trying to temper his excitement as he took in Gabi's somber face.

That was more than a month ago. Now Sonny, Will and Ari had settled into a new routine. And this? This was one of his favorite parts of that routine. When Will woke up first, and lately even when Sonny did, either one would carry Ari into the master bedroom for snuggle time until the whole family was fully awake. That is exactly what Will did, but today . . . today their solace was interrupted.

Will had just wiggled back into the covers with Ari, now wedged comfortably between his shoulder and Sonny's, when he heard the loud beeping of his phone. Then almost like a planned duet, Sonny's phone started going off, in disharmony, in its lower tone.

Will grabbed the phone with a small measure of irritation, but before he got a good look at the text message, Ari had literally, ripped it from his hand.

"Ari, when did you get so strong! You want to see the message? Give it back and I'll read it to you!" Will said as he gently nudged his nose with Ari's and then kissed her on the cheek while he slyly reclaimed his phone.

**Sami: Call me when you wake up. I want to see Ari today.**

While Will read the text, Ari had somehow managed to crawl over Sonny to reach his beeping phone.

Will gingerly wiggled Sonny's phone from Ari's fat little hand and glanced at the message.

**Adrienne: Call me when you wake up. I want to see Ari today.**

Will laughed internally at the way their two mothers could be so alike and yet fail to understand each other. Will shut both the phones in the bedside drawer and pulled Ari back to her safe nest between himself and his beloved.

Will watched Ari's perfect delicate eyes gradually shut as they drifted to sleep. Then he turned his attention back to his lover who was still dreaming deeply. Sonny looked so beautiful to Will, with his fair but olive skin and his rich dark hair. This was their second Christmas together, but it was their first as a family. Will was literally in orbit from the rush of that happiness.

He gave his fingers permission to slowly caress Sonny's shoulder then his bicep, his tricep and his forearm. At that point, Sonny's striking eyes fluttered open, meeting Will's intensely and briefly then settling on Ari's closed eyelids.

"Good morning, babe! I am going to start the coffee. Will you watch Ari for me?" Will asked with an irresistible smile.

"Of course, baby. I've got her," Sonny said as he pulled Arianna into his embrace.

Will made his way to the kitchen and hoped Sonny would stay put long enough for him to make breakfast. He started the coffee and scrambled some eggs while he cooked bacon in the oven. Everything was ready in under twenty minutes and Will felt very accomplished as he quickly warmed a bottle while loading up the tray with coffee, his cooking, orange juice, a couple of bananas and napkins. He placed the bottle on the last open piece of real estate on the tray before heading to the bedroom to feed his small, but perfect family.

When he reached the door, Sonny's eyes met his warmly.

"What is this Will? This is more than just coffee."

"I made breakfast! I hope you're hungry!" Will said with a humble smile.

"Yes, baby, I'm hungry. Thank you! I can't wait to spend the whole day at home with just us," Sonny shared as Will placed the tray in front of him.

They both tucked in to their breakfast and Will fed the bottle to Ari. The idyllic morning was interrupted by the vibration and beeping coming from the bedside  
table.

Sonny started and reached into the drawer retrieving both of their phones. Will's was beeping so he read the text.

**Kate : So, I work until 3, then I'll come and pick Ari up, will I?**

Sonny arched his eyebrow. "Did you agree with Kate that she would have Ari today?"

Will put the phone down, "No. The subject wasn't even raised. I'd say she doesn't want to give us a chance to say no..."

Sonny sighed "Well, we'll have to be firm, then. Hopefully, the rest of the family will be more sensible."

It was Will's turn to sigh, "... about that, Sonny?"

"Yes?"

"We kind of got other texts this morning. I just didn't answer them, I figured they would let it go..."

Sonny took a bite of his toast and asked, "Who were they from?"

Will twisted his hands, "Our moms..."

Sonny made a comical face, eyebrows raised and a smirk on his lips "Seriously? Sami letting go? When has that ever happened?"

"Well, your mom is a piece of work too, if I recall," said Will pouting.

"She is, yes. We've got to think of excuses to tell them." He absent-mindedly brushed Ari's soft little head. She cooed and Will gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"How about...'Sorry, but Ari was abducted by aliens and now we have to find where their spaceship is.'?" Will said with mock-seriousness.

Sonny laughed out loud. Ari sent him a quizzical look. "Well, looks like your daughter doesn't believe in aliens, Will. So, I don't think the others will, either..."

"That's too bad" Will said playfully, tickling Ari's chin. She giggled and looked at him with so much love that he choked on his toast.

Meanwhile, Sonny had taken his own cell and was reading his mother's text "Ok, I'll answer 'Ari has been out a lot these past two days, we would like her to rest.' She'll get it."

"I think you're very optimistic, my love." Will punctuated this with a slow and heart-felt kiss to Sonny's luscious lips.

Sonny responded by putting his hand in the small of Will's back and kissed his naked shoulder "At least, I answered. How do you intend to say to _your_ mom?"

"Mmmm... 'We asked Ari and she said she wants to try all her new toys so she doesn't want to leave the house'"

"Are you ever serious?" Sonny was frowning and grinning at the same time. Will found that adorable beyond words.

"Well, with my mom we have to be more direct... You remember how pissed she was yesterday... wait I could use that." He typed an answer and showed it to Sonny with pride.

**Will:** **Mom, you held her just yesterday and she ruined your favorite suit. Can't you disown her for a while? And only forgive her in a few days... That would be cool!**'

Sonny chuckled and shook his head "She is not going to like that."

"Maybe, but she'll get the message loud and clear that way." He yawned loudly, startling the inhabitants of the bed. "Actually, even the idea of getting dressed is unappealing."

Will's words caught Sonny's attention and he glanced at his darling boyfriend's bare skin, wearing only his boxers. For a moment he couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Well, let's just stay there for the moment, then, I kind of like the idea of being just the little family." Sonny answered with dazed eyes.

Will smiled broadly. He always loved it when Sonny talked like a parent. He seemed to love Ari as much as Will did. "Yes, our fitting-in-one-bed family..." His phone ring-tone chimed in. Will caught the cell and sat straight on the mattress to answer "You have reached the Kiriakis-Horton residence. No one here is in functioning-mode. Please call back tomorrow," Then he pushed the red button and slowly put the phone down in front of a gaping Sonny. He lifted his finger and closed his boyfriend's mouth by pressing on the chin.

"Who was it?"

Will blushed "My dad..."

They both looked intensely at the cell phone, waiting it to ring again. For reason known to her only, Ari was staring too. Lucas didn't seem insistent though, or maybe he was trying and figure out if it had been the actual voice mail message.

Will took his baby in his arm and whispered, "Sorry princess, but your mama is coming to get you this afternoon and I really want to enjoy our time together. I miss you so much when you're not with me..." He blew a raspberry in her neck and the sweet sound of his daughter's laugh filled the air."

"Of course, that's when Will's phone signaled a new text... not from Lucas or Sami, though but from Kate again.

**Kate: Actually, make that 2:30.**

Sonny took the cell and frowned "We have to answer fast or she'll end up turning up at the door in five minutes... I know..."

**Sonny:** **Sorry, Kate but Ari sneezed out this morning and we wouldn't want you to get sick, you see...**

But Kate was a smart cookie and answered instantly.

**Kate: ****Will, I really want to see my granddaughter, after all the help I gave you with Sonny's gift...**

Will tried to hide the text from Sonny but his boyfriend had seen it already and frowned even more.

Will gave up "Sonny, I know we said we would wait until Gaby takes Ari so that we could be alone to exchange our presents, but... couldn't we do it now? I feel it's a good moment too."

Sonny grinned "OK. I can't wait to see if you'll like mine." He lifted Ari and put her in Will's arms then left the bedroom and came back with an envelope. Will's mind started racing. Which is why he stared at the content uncomprehending...

"Babe, are you sure this gift is for me? It's a baby gym membership..."

Sonny smiled gently "It is. It's for Ari."

"Oh..." Will couldn't help feeling a little disappointment. He loved that Ari got gifts but he would have loved something for him. He was looking at the paper when he felt Sonny's hand brushing his arm.

"Sweetheart, did I forget to mention that these are evening lessons, three hours each. They take care of Ari and the parents can go out in the meantime? That way we could have a free evening every week, a date night, my treat! That part's for you!"

"Ohhh..." Will started smiling. Since Gabi's departure, they had been looking after Ari all the time and while Will loved his daughter to pieces, the idea of quality time with Sonny was definitely appealing. He leaned and kissed him gratefully.

Then he held Ari against him and said, excitedly "So, miss, you are going to the gym!"

Sonny pressed against Will's hips and whispered "and I'm getting her dad on my own..."

Will jumped out of bed and went to the bottom drawer of the closet to take Sonny's gift. He had thought hard about it. Sonny was working his ass off to make living for all three of them. Plus, he was spending most of his free time at home instead of living in a carefree manner. So Will had decided to help Sonny look smooth... stylish... like the suave club owner that he saw in him.

He looked at Sonny unwrapping the hip leather jacket with designer jeans cool boots and the designer shirt. Sonny looked really impressed. Yet he put down the clothes on the bed and asked prudently "Will, I'm breathless. These are great but they must cost a lot and..."

He was looking a little lost for words and Will interrupted him "Actually, that's where Kate comes in. She helped me pick them up and she had a suppliers discount. She paid for part of it, she said it would be her present for me that way..." He paused and added "But that doesn't mean it gives her reign over us. So I'll write the text this time."

He typed **'Sorry grandma Kate but guilt-trips aren't working today. I'm spending the day with my girl. You'll see her when I decide to.'** and sent it before he could change his mind.

Sonny rubbed his back gently as Will waited for the answer while keeping the phone out of Arianna's reach.

Beep.

**Kate: I'm frustrated as hell but also quite proud of you, my Will. It takes guts to stand up to me and I admire that. Have a great day and say hi to Sonny.**

"An anxious laugh escaped Will's lips as he read the message, "Wow! That worked well. I'll have to remember that! Now model your gift for me. I want to see how hot you look! Then back to the boxers, OK?"

"OK," Sonny said pulling the clothes over his boxers and tank top. Once dressed, he struck an adorably, ridiculous movie star pose. Will was helpless to resist the pull of Sonny looking hot as hell even if he was acting goofy.

"Stay right where you are, don't move!" Will demanded urgently as he scooped up Ari and left the room, returning with her in her baby seat placing here securely on the floor.

Will rushed to Sonny who had followed his instructions and slammed him up against the wall kissing him roughly. Sonny pulled Will even closer as their need escalated. A high pitched bell tone sounded breaking them apart.

"Damn," Will said panting heavily, "that's my mom's new ringtone."

Will moved quickly to the bed and answered the phone, "Hi, mom." Then he just listened, for a while, long enough to take Ari out of her seat and snuggle back on the bed.

Meanwhile, Sonny had taken off his new clothes hanging them carefully and then joining the duo on the bed.

"Mom, I know, but you saw her yesterday and she needs to rest! I have to go now, bye!" Will abruptly hit the end button.

"I told you she wouldn't stop!" Sonny said giggling at Will's exasperation.

Like a relay race, the baton was passed and Sonny's phone was ringing.

"Your turn babe!" Will said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hi, mom. Yes, thank you. We loved the gifts. It was great to see you too. Not today, OK? Maybe on the weekend. Thanks for understanding. We will. Bye!" Sonny ended the call with a smug expression. "She won't bother us again today and she said something really sweet."

"What was that?" Will asked with genuine curiosity.

"She asked us to take good care of her grand-daughter," Sonny said just holding his emotions in check.

"Come here," Will said tugging Sonny to join him on the floor where he embraced him and kissed his cheek, "I am so glad she feels that way. I love you, babe."

"I love you too, Will and I love Ari."

"I know you do, so what excuse can we use when the next person calls."

"How about, we taught Ari how to play MarioKart and now she is addicted and refuses to see anyone." Sonny answered trying to keep a straight face.

"Ooh, that is good or how about . . . Ari has been very naughty this morning and wants to get a head start on working her way back to the nice list for next year." Will said as he held her close and kissed her cheek adding, "That won't work. No one would ever believe this angel could be naughty."

"Well, why don't we see if she will play with any of her new toys?"

They went to the living room and played with her new toys, but mainly it was the two men acting like children as they tried to demonstrate each toy to Ari while she played with the packaging. They left the phones in the bedroom, but they could hear Will's phone ringing.

"I'll go get it." Sonny said with a jump as he went to retrieve the phone.

He was back in a flash whispering, "It's your dad, can I answer for you?"

Will nodded vigorously while he continued to tempt Ari with the large stuffed caterpillar.

"Hi, Lucas, it's Sonny. Yeah, that was just a joke before. See, Gabi is coming to get Ari later and Will just wants us to have some time alone with her I am not sure, let me check. Will, what time is Gabi coming?"

"I don't know actually. Her text just says her flight lands on Thursday afternoon."

Sonny continued, "We don't know, afternoon or evening. Yes, that sounds good. See you next week."

They spent a little more time with the toys before Sonny realized it was lunchtime and he was hungry. He left them to play and went to heat up leftovers from the three Christmas parties they attended. They had food from the Kiriakis', the Horton's and the Brady's. He picked out their favorites, heated them and arranged them on two plates at the table, moving onto the bottle.

"Will, time for lunch!"

Just as they are finishing lunch, Will's phone once again disrupted them. Sonny was feeding Ari her bottle, so with a loud huff Will went to retrieve and answer his phone.

"Hi, Rafe. Yes, Ari had a great Christmas. Hey, by the way, do you know when Gabi is coming exactly? Oh... _next_ Thursday, I see_**! **_For some reason I thought it was today. Yes, of course, I remember the New Year's Eve event she is hosting. Of course! Oh, it's no problem. We don't have any plans we can keep Ari until hen no trouble at all. You too, Rafe and happy New Year!" Will ended the call shaking his head and looking relieved.

Looking up from Ari and her bottle, Sonny guessed, "So Gabi isn't coming? It's next Thursday?" Sonny asked masking his minor disappointed. He was counting on some man to man alone time later, but he couldn't be disappointed for long, seeing how happy this turn of events had made Will.

Although Ari still seemed uninterested in her new toys, she was nevertheless in great form and cooed repeatedly to get their attention.

"I think she wants to play with us, Will."

"Yes, let's enjoy the extra-time we just got with my sweet little one to the max." He took a buoyant Ari in his arms and walked to their bedrooms. Sonny joined him holding the cushions from the couch.

"Why did you take those?"

"I got an idea..." He lay down the cushions and added the pillow from the bed, creating a comfy fort on the floor.

Will put Ari down and lay next to her. Sonny joined them with the long pillow from Ari's crib and they spent an hour laughing and playing with the baby. She climbed on top of them; they tickled her. She slapped around; they didn't care. Everybody was having a good time, which is why when Will's cell rang next to him. He just tossed it on the bed without answering, figuring his mother would give up at some point. Ari looked in the direction of the ringing tone with a surprised expression and Sonny burst out laughing.

They all fell asleep, one after the other. Ari was curled up against her father, who was pressed against Sonny. Ari was the first to reach dreamland, followed shortly after by Will. Being pressed against Will's entire backside, Sonny was the last to go. He fought the intense desire heating inside him. He finally drifted off, content to be next to his boyfriend.

About an hour later, they emerged from sleep slowly. Sonny couldn't move as Will was half-splayed over him. He opened his eyes to Will's blue magnet-eyes, gazing at him with wonder. Sonny's breath hitched at the sight and he started brushing Will's bed hair softly. Will smiled lazily, then reported his attention to Ari, who was still sound asleep next to him. He moved away from Sonny, who shuddered but stayed where he was while his companion went to put the baby in her crib. His patience was rewarded when Will joined him again, lying next to him, stroking his forearm lovingly. Their breathing was getting just a little fast and their lips were close to merging in a heated kiss when a loud knock startled them.

A voice started shouting "Will, Sonny, I've been knocking at the door for five minutes now! Let me in!"

Will was looking around with a horrified look. They must have been asleep when she had been at the door. Now the sound came from the window. Sonny whispered in Will's ear: "It's your mom, what shall we do?" while using his free hand to rummage Will's hair again. Will frowned endearingly. He put his finger to his lips, in a shushing gesture and got up, pulling Sonny's hand. They sat up and crouched behind the bed, heads bent. They knelt down and waited.

Sonny looked nervously at Will and whispered, "Will, duck your head!"

A minute later, Sami's incredulous voice stated forcefully "I can see you hiding from me, Will! What kind of childish behavior is that?"

Will mumbled "The kind you taught me, Mom . . ."

Sonny chuckled and kissed Will's temple, then admitted defeat. "We'd better let her in, now. Get it over with."

Will stole a kiss and got up. He grabbed a shirt and some sweats, then walked to the door, while Sonny dressed too. Sami dashed into the apartment with all her overwhelming enthusiasm, making Sonny smile. Will crossed his arms and took a warrior-like attitude. The fleeting thought of getting popcorn passed through slightly-ashamed Sonny's mind. He loved watching Will like this, putting on a show. He found Will hot like that and really liked Sami so he chose to let them talk it out amongst them first.

But Sami first words were well chosen "I'm leaving tomorrow, on a business trip, and I don't think I'll be back until the New Year. I want to spend time with my children and my granddaughter too. I know Gabi is coming next week so it'll be way too long for all of us. I love Ari as much as you love her, Will. I'm sure you know that..."

Will didn't waver and stood his ground stubbornly. These two almost created a mirrored image and he got a pretty good idea of how a tantrum-throwing Ari would look later on.

"I know you love her, Mom! But I'm her father... I don't sleep as well when she's far from me. I am spending the whole week with her and that's final!"

Sonny watched Sami's determined glare and decided it was now or never if he was going to get what he wanted, so he spoke, tentatively, "Will, let's think about this. Your mother does have a pretty good point."

Sami's features melted into a warm and inviting smile, "Why, thank you, Sonny."

Sonny stammered on weighing the risks against the payoff, "I mean . . . Will . . . imagine if you had to leave for a week or two, you would definitely want to see Ari, and you . . . I mean . . . WE . . . will have her for another full week before Gabi picks her up."

"Yes, exactly," Sami agreed forcefully. "I promise to bring her back early in the morning."

"What?" Will cried. "You want her all night?" Will shot Sonny a disbelieving look.

Sonny couldn't match Will's sentiment and responded with his best puppy-dog eyes. Even though they were no match for Will's he hoped they would have some effect.

"Yes, but I will bring her back early in the morning. My flight is at 10:30, so I would bring her by 8am at the latest. That is only 15 hours from now, Will."

Sonny winked at his lover, "15 hours? That isn't so bad, right, Will?"

Will's eyes blazed at his boyfriend turned traitor. Sami observed this and gave Sonny a conspiratorial look as she tried to help.

"Will, it isn't even for me that I am asking. It is your brother and sisters. They loved seeing Ari and they miss her so much already. They can't stop talking about her. You do want her to have a good bond with her little uncle and aunts, right, honey?"

Sonny and Sami watched Will's defenses crumble ever so slightly.

"They do love her, don't they?" He agreed softly.

Sami, moved in for the kill gently rubbing Will's shoulder. "Yes, they love her so much and they are so careful with her. It is darling, don't you think?"

Sonny jumped in with his support, "Yes, it is more than darling. She is so dear to them." Sonny went for it. "You don't really mind, right Will?"

Sonny and Sami exchanged fervent looks as Will reluctantly answered.

"I guess, it might be OK." Will answered reluctantly.

Sonny and Sami suppressed their victory smiles, as they both moved too quickly to gather Ari's necessities.

"Be sure to bring her back early! And . . . and . . . send me a text later. If she isn't happy, I will come and pick her up, OK?"

"Yes, of course! I will bring her back early and if she isn't having a fun, I will text you to come and get her. I promise." Sami answered solemnly.

"Yes!" Sonny exhaled in jubilation until Will shot him a betrayed look.

Sonny quickly backtracked, "Ari, we will miss you so much! I can't wait to see you in the morning. We will be fine, right Will?

Will look skeptical, but agreed, "Yes, I guess we will. At least you aren't taking Sonny!"

Will was pouting now as he sunk into the couch.

Sonny was triumphant. He had gotten his way and a sweet compliment from his lover. He help Sami pack the diaper bag and then went to the kitchen to pack the bottles and formula.

Once Sami and Ari were safely out the door, Sonny turned to face his lover with repentance projecting from all his features.

"Will, it will be fine. Ari loves your siblings and we spent the entire holiday with her. She will be back in the morning!" Sonny entreated desperately.

Will was inconsolable as he wandered into the kitchen for a glass of water. Sonny watched helplessly from the sidelines. How would he transport Will from this state to the fiery lover he knew so well and wanted to spend the night with.

He slowly approached Will by the refrigerator and gently caressed his cheek. Will tensed and Sonny retreated.

"I'm sorry, babe! Ari will be back before you know it," Sonny implored.

"Will she? Will she, Sonny? I can't believe you sided with my mom!" He hollered.

"I didn't side with her Will. I think you are an amazing father, but you know . . . it is OK for us to be alone too." Sonny confessed. "We have been so busy with the holidays and it has been a bit too long . . ." Sonny's voice got quieter and quieter until it was nearly inaudible. ". . . a bit too long for me . . ."

Realization settled into Will's features and he replied softly matching Sonny's tone. "Oh . . . I love to be alone with you, but I love my daughter too."

"Will, I know you do and I absolutely love that about you, but Ari is in warm and loving arms, right? So let's enjoy our time alone together. Is that possible? Can we?"

Sonny looked so plaintive. He was literally begging and a little bit afraid. Will's heart turned to mush and he pulled Sonny into his arms. Will whispered with a raspy voice in his ear. "Yes, baby, we can enjoy our time together. You get the bedroom ready and I will open a bottle of wine."

Sonny nearly sprinted to ready the bedroom as Will waltzed into the kitchen. Will opened a bottle and poured two glasses which he carried into the bedroom. He was still pining over Ari, but he knew Sonny was right and that he should enjoy this rare time alone. If he was being totally honest, he had buried excitement reaching the surface. Sonny was right it had been too long since they had the freedom to express their desire. Will was ready to express that desire now and he slowly pushed the bedroom door open.

Sonny had performed his duties well. He was in bed totally unclothed and smiling with the supplies lined up on Will's bedside table.

Will brought the glass of wine to Sonny and placed the other on his bedside table next to the supplies. He quickly disposed of his clothing and gingerly climbed into the bed with Sonny who was taking a sip of the deep red wine. Will took a sip too and then he scooted over and pressed his body tightly against his lover's. As he felt the familiar electricity bolt through him, any residual hesitation he had immediately dissipated. It was snowing outside, but he was consumed by fire when they immediately began kissing and reaching to touch everywhere at once.

Sonny couldn't control himself, but he blamed the waiting rather than his own discipline. The past week had been wonderful holiday busy-ness but it had been torture at the same time. There were so many moments where he avidly watched Will peeling off his winter outerwear revealing his tight fitting clothes that stretched over every delicious curve. Or the moments when they were eating or drinking something and Sonny would find himself enrapt by the movements of Will's lush deep pink lips. Now, finally he could stop holding back. He could release these feelings and they were spilling out with a vengeance through his desperate and hungry love-making.

Once they reached a certain pace, Will somehow surpassed even Sonny's ravenous behavior. Will needed this and wanted to be in control. He would take his lover, unravel him and then weave him back together.

Sonny just let the wave sweep him out to sea. After surfing crashing waves, they floated dreamily back to the shoreline finding themselves wrapped together in the bed they shared gazing into each other's eyes.

Will smiled like a satiated lion and Sonny giggled breaking their silence.

"Oh Will, and to think I felt badly that I was trying to push you into bed. What got into you babe and how can I make that happen again?"

Now Will laughed heartily. "C'mere," he said kissing him deeply in answer.

Sonny laid back against the pillow dazed, but Will jumped out of bed grabbing their boxers and throwing a pair to Sonny.

"I'm starving! Let's order Chinese food and watch a movie!"

They ordered their favorites and they were giddy and relaxed as they enjoyed their meal together.

Their physical connection had worked better than valium as every last stress melted away. Will texted his mom to check on Ari and received back an adorable picture of all the kids.

"Will?"

"Yes?"

"I just realized something funny. We are back in our boxers again. We have spent the entire day in our boxers!"

"Well, it is boxing day!" Will quips pulling them both into harmonious laughter.

"Will, it's still early. Do you want to watch a movie, babe?

"Yes! Would you mind too much if we watched that rock documentary Gabi gave me about The White Stripes?"

"Absolutely!" Sonny replied. At this point, he would have agreed to watch an instructional video about how to clean a furnace, just to be able to cuddle with his lover in his boxers under a comfy blanket. "What's it called?"

"Under Great White Northern Lights," Will answered as he put the move in the player.

Will loved the movie and Sonny enjoyed it more than he expected. Will was so excited about it that some of that rubbed off on Sonny while they snuggled.

Also, every ten minutes or so, Will would exclaim something like, "Can you believe that great rock sound is coming from just two people? And really it is almost one because Meg is just playing the simplest of drum beats. Jack White is amazing isn't he?"

Sonny would smile watching Will's face ignite and say something like, "Definitely! I completely agree." Then he would steal a kiss before they settled back into the blanket.

After the movie, they slept deeply in the quiet house tangled together like shoelaces.

Will woke up with a start. He stared into the dark, wondering if it was morning already. He glanced at the clock but it was actually still the same day, technically: 11:50pm. Why couldn't he sleep then?

His body was slightly tensed and he instinctively turned toward the door. There was no sound, which made sense, he remembered, Ari wasn't here. Like always, it felt like he wasn't complete.

He turned and looked at Sonny lying next to him. His heart contracted a bit. The love he had for that man knew no bounds. The day they had spent the three of them together was just what he needed, all the time; his little family, Sonny kissing Ari and looking at her dotingly...

The other day, Chad had joked about Ari winning over Will in Sonny's heart, given that her pictures were getting more numerous than Will's, on Sonny's desk in Common Grounds. Will had smiled widely hearing that.

There was another photo on the nightstand, of the three of them. Will loved it and couldn't see it now, but he knew it well. He didn't feel like turning the light on when Sonny was dozing peacefully. Instead, he took his cell and opened the pic his mother had sent in the evening. The little uncle and aunts seemed to be giggling and Ari was looking at them with awe. He bet she wanted to be older to play with them too. It would hurt a bit to see her become more and more independent but on the other hand, seeing her this happy filled him with a happiness that overrode the sad feelings.

He lied back and snuggled into Sonny as softly as he could, not to wake him up, grateful to have him in his life. A lazy arm surrounded him and pulled him closer. Even in his sleep, Sonny knew how to make Will feel secure and happy.

**The End.**

**Happy Boxing Day!**

**1984Winstons & Msarahv**


	30. Chapter 30

**WOW! We are on Day 25! It is hard to believe! Thanks to everyone that has contributed and helped to make this a success. You are all wonderful! Today will be another 2 story day! I am posting this one now and the second one will come later on this afternoon or evening! Enjoy! (This is Tonya, Posting for Jen this morning!)  
**

**The Substitute Santa** by rescuemama2007

Will arrived and took his normal place near the very front of a quickly growing line of people. At exactly 6 pm Santa emerged through the door of his workshop to gleeful and anxious cries from children of all ages. This Santa, however, looked quite uncomfortable in the red suit and hat, and Will figured that it must be one of the substitute Santas again. Now he really wasn't looking forward to his 4-hour work shift tonight. Substitute Santas or Sub-Santas, as the rest of the crew called them, always made things much more difficult than they had to be. Their regular Santa knew what to expect, he knew just how to handle even the crankiest of kids, and he was a pro at getting that long line of impatient children in and off his lap efficiently. Sub-Santa would probably ask questions and complain a lot. They always did, at least in Will's experience.

Sub-Santa grumbled something that Will couldn't make out as he plopped heavily into the chair. He quickly adjusted his coat and pants and then reached up to do the same with the hat/wig/beard combo he was wearing. Definitely _not_ the regular Santa. This guy was drowning in Santa's clothes; he most certainly didn't have the round Santa belly and wasn't even wearing black boots. They were brown. Regular Santa padded himself to fill out the suit, he attached his beard and moustache with spirit gum so it actually looked real (Will had done this himself for a few plays in high school), and he most certainly, always, without a doubt wore **black** boots.

Will took a deep breath to calm himself. The line was a long one since it was just a week before Christmas, and from the looks of it, Will was going to have to be the pleasant employee tonight. _Great._ He had to work his shift and finish shopping for his family and somehow find the time to complete the 10,000 word research paper that was due tomorrow for his Music History class. For now, Will pushed all those worries aside and smiled at the first ones in line. They were an adorable pair of identical twins who for the most part, appeared to be well-behaved. Hopefully this would be a good way to start off the night.

He glanced over at Sub-Santa and met his eyes. They were partially covered by his ill-fitting wig, but Will could still see dark, long lashes framing soft brown eyes. At least the guy had that going for him; he had nice eyes.

"Did you have something to say or can we just get this thing started?" Will's investigation of Sub-Santa's eyes was rudely interrupted.

"Um, yes, as a matter of fact, I do," Will paused and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Since you are obviously new, I was going to introduce myself: I'm Will. I'll manage the line and try to get the crazy ones to calm down before they get to you. If you have any questions, let me know. I'm here with you all night." Will waited for some sort of acknowledgement…a name might have been nice…he would have even settled for a nod, but the guy didn't respond at all. "Okay then, I'll let the first kids in…"

Will hadn't been working security for this particular place for long. Even though he liked his old location, especially at Christmas-time, this one paid better and had more accommodating hours. Not only was Will a full–time student and worked part-time here as a security guard, but he also picked up quite a few shifts at his grandmother's pub. He was paying for college himself, so this was pretty much what he had done for the last 2 ½ years. But now as a junior, his classes were getting tougher and his schedule busier with the extra-curriculars he insisted on making time for. He couldn't be majoring in Music Therapy and not even sing in the choir. So, Will made it all fit.

Looking away from Grumpy-Santa (Will decided this was a more appropriate nickname), Will unhooked the gate and let the twins and their parents inside the fenced in set "Okay you two, you're the first ones to see Santa today!" Will sent them towards Santa and then spoke to their parents. "You can stand over by our photographer. If you want to take a couple photos of your own, that is fine, just don't get in the way of the picture and try not to distract the kids too much. "

The first dozen visits with Santa went well. They were easy in, knew exactly what they wanted to ask for this year and to Will's knowledge, there didn't seem to be any accidental and/or inappropriate touching of other kids or the man in the red suit.

Grumpy-Santa even sounded like he might be enjoying himself. "So you want a princess dress and an American Girl doll, huh?"

The little redhead nodded and looked up at Santa. She tugged a bit on Santa's beard, and this was when things started to take a turn for the worse. Though not unexpected, Will quickly found out that Santa didn't like getting his beard tugged…and that was the result of said beard, which was attached to the white sideburns and moustache and eyebrows and hair and hat with elastic, being loose and snapping back in his face after the little girl let it go. Will tried to suppress his chuckle when a small welt started to redden on Santa's nose.

"Are you okay?" Will whispered quietly to Grumpy-Santa when the girl finally got up to leave.

"What do you think?" Santa answered bitterly. "I am stuck here for the next week in this stupid suit with all of these kids that annoy me, I've already taken two knees to the nuts and now I just got pelted in the nose. It's not bleeding or anything is it?"

"No, it's not bleeding. There is a little welt there though. Do you need to take a break?" Will tried to ask as nicely as possible.

"Can I?" he grumbled looking a little embarrassed.

"Yes, of course; you can take a break at any time but no more than three times per shift. I just let the elves know and you're back in fifteen."

"Okay, will you come with me? I need to figure out how to tighten this beard and moustache thing. I don't want another little kid being able to pull it down and snap me with it."

"Sure," Will replied unenthusiastically. He usually tried to take his break alone to get away from impatient customers, but if given the choice right now, Will would have rather stayed with them than go with Grumpy-Santa.

After notifying the Head Elf (really that was her title), he walked back with Santa into his workshop. It really wasn't much of a workshop at all; it was just a small room with an area to change and a full length mirror. Will had never been back there before. Regular Santa always came prepared and rarely needed to take breaks.

As soon as the door was closed, Grumpy-Santa ripped the beard/wig/hat off of his head and threw it to the ground. "This sucks!" he whined loudly. And here starts the complaining. Will sure called that one right, and he was quickly losing his patience.

"Tell me, Mr. – wait! I don't even know your name because you never gave it to me..." Will rushed on, unable to hold back his frustration. "Why the hell would you choose to work a job as Santa when it looks to me like you can't stand people in general, let alone obnoxious young children who want to sit on your lap and tell you what's on their Christmas list?"

"Ha!" he scoffed and glared at Will. "You think I chose to do this? I don't think so."

"So you were forced into being Santa? Is this some new community service program they're doing because so far, it's not going very well." Will said sarcastically.

"Hmmm, I guess in a way I was forced," Grumpy-Santa's jaw and fists were both clenched. "My brother does this; he's the guy you're used to working with. Every year he becomes Santa from the day after Thanksgiving until Christmas and works at various places and charity events. Well, last week he started to feel sick and since he's around children so much, he decided to get in to see his doctor right away. Turns out he has mono. Highly contagious, can certainly not fulfill his last week of Santa duties."

"Did you try to find a replacement?"

"Um, yeah, we tried for days, but guess what? When it's a week before Christmas, all the good Santas (and even most of the bad ones) are pretty much already taken. I told my brother I'd help him find a substitute, but I did not plan on **being** the substitute. But Alex, that's my brother, gave me the whole doe eyes thing and 'these kids need you' crap, so here I am." He ran his fingers roughly through his hair. Will noticed, now that it wasn't hidden underneath the hat and wig, that his hair was as lush and dark as his eyelashes. Maybe the guy had two things going for him.

"That's rough man," was all Will could think of to say. He felt the teeniest, tiniest twinge of sympathy for the guy, but Will could think of quite a few other jobs that would be a lot worse than playing Santa for a week. He didn't imagine that information would help Grumpy at all, so he kept it to himself.

Suddenly Will looked at his watch. "Okay, we better get moving on the beard issue because we only have 5 minutes left of our break."

"Shit!" Santa exclaimed and bent down to retrieve the beard he had so roughly discarded when they first got there. "Here," he shoved it towards Will.

"I'm not going to be able to do anything while it's off of you. You need to put it on, so I know how tight to adjust it."

"Oh. Sorry."

He put it back on and got it to where he wanted it. Will found the piece of elastic that suspended the sideburns and beard from each side of the hat. He pulled on those until everything was in the right place, and he knotted each side so it couldn't slip any further down. Will then tugged on the beard.

"What the hell dude?" Grumpy-Santa was once again living up to his name.

"If you want it so that kids can't snap you with this, then I can only figure that out by trying it a couple of times. Unless you'd rather have the kids try first?"

"No! Okay, well, good idea." How quickly his attitude changed when Will was doing something for him.

With the beard and moustache and wig and hat in all of their improved places, Will turned to head back out to their waiting customers. Just as Will was about at the door, he heard from behind him, "Sunny."

"Um, cloudy? Is this some sort of game?" If it was, Will was not in the mood to play.

"No," and for the first time that night, he let a brief smile cross his face. "That's my name…it's Sonny."

"Oh. Okay. Sonny, nice to meet you, I'm –"

"Will - I know. I heard you earlier."

"It sure didn't seem like it."

"Yeah, I get that." They stood awkwardly in silence. "Well, I just wanted to say thanks before we go."

"No problem," Will fibbed.

"You're a liar, but it's not as if I blame you. I don't suppose I'd win any awards for Mr. Congeniality would I? Or nicest Santa?"

Will laughed and rolled his eyes. "Um, no."

Sonny's face broke out into the hugest smile, and he threw his head back, laughing out loud. And when he tilted his head back forward, the smile remained on his face for an instant, and he gazed quickly at Will. Will's breath caught in his throat at the sight of the most gorgeous smile he had ever seen. Even with the beard and moustache on, there was no denying the positively beautiful and sexy smile Sonny had. Okay, he was up to three things now.

"Alright, let's get back to it," Sonny said and held the door open for Will.

* * *

By night three, Sonny's appearance and attitude had both greatly improved. He was using more of Alex's supplies, which resulted in a more authentic look, making the kids and parents happy, subsequently resulting in a less grumpy Santa. While Will wasn't completely convinced of Sonny's about face, he was hopeful that he would at least make these last four nights working together a bit more enjoyable than the first couple. Will had even gone back to calling him Sub-Santa.

They were nearing the end of their shift when a nice-looking woman came walking up to the gate with a girl in a wheelchair. Surprisingly enough, this was the first time Sonny had a child in a wheelchair come to visit. Will was a little worried that it might throw him a little. He decided to make things as easy for everyone as possible.

"Hi there! What's your name?" he crouched down so he was on the same level as she was.

"Hi! I'm Melanie!"

"Well, nice to meet you Melanie," Will stretched his hand out to shake hers. "I'm Will, and I'm going to help get you up to see Santa, okay?"

"Okay, Will, thank you," she replied politely.

"So, I have one important question for you. Would you prefer to be taken to Santa and visit with him in your wheelchair or would you like to sit in his lap? I'm happy to help if that's okay with your Mom."

"Foster Mom," Melanie corrected him.

"Gotcha."

"I'd actually like to sit on Santa's lap if you would help me."

Will took a quick glance down and saw one of Melanie's legs strapped into the wheelchair and the other looked like it had been amputated right below the knee. He wondered, of course only silently, if this little girl had an accident or perhaps some debilitating disease. He shifted his gaze back to meet her eyes and she smiled brightly at him.

"Sure…and that's okay with you?" Will looked to Melanie's foster Mom.

"Yes, sure, if you're comfortable with that Melanie, but be careful."

"Okay, so I'm going to clear the way to Santa and let him know that you 're up next!" Will made his way through the gate and went directly up to Sonny.

"What's up Will?" Sonny said and smiled. "Shift is almost done, right?"

"Yep it is, but you have one more customer. Her name is Melanie, she is in a wheelchair, so I'm going to get her up to you and then she'd like to sit on your lap. I told her I'd help her with that, too."

"Okay. Is there anything special I need to do?" Sonny looked slightly panicked.

"Nope. Just treat her like every other kid. She's just another little girl who dreams of Santa and the gifts she wants him to get for her."

"Sounds good, then I'm ready whenever you are."

"I'll go get her." Will made his way outside the wheelchair accessible gate. He pushed Melanie so her chair was sitting right in front of Santa. Will saw Sonny give him a nervous look, and Will really hoped Sonny wouldn't be rude or weird to this little girl.

"Melanie!" Sonny said in a deep voice and added a chuckle at the end of her name. "I've been hoping you'd come see me!"

Her eyes got really wide. "You have?"

"Yes! Now I hear Will is going to help you up onto my lap, right? So, c'mon then!"

Will smiled as he lifted Melanie from her chair and placed her delicately into Sonny's lap. "Are you comfortable?"

"I am. Thank you," she said politely. Will liked her a lot, and he had only just met her.

"Yes, thank you, Will," Sub-Santa added. "So, Melanie, tell me all about what you want for Christmas."

"I only want one thing, Santa."

"Yeah…what's that? Is it an American Girl doll because almost every little girl who sits where you are wants one."

"Um, no," Melanie hesitated a moment before speaking again. "My best friend's name is Harry. He is my age – 7 years old. We play together all the time during recess. He's one of the only kids who doesn't make fun of me for being in a wheelchair."

"That's great. I can see why he's your best friend."

"Yeah, well, his dog, Lars, ran away yesterday and hasn't come back."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Melanie! I suppose they looked all over, right?"

"Uh-huh, but he got out when it was dark outside, so they couldn't try to find him until today."

"Melanie, that is so sad. I'm sorry for your friend, and I hope he finds his dog. Now as for you, this is your big chance to put your gift request directly in to Santa," Sonny smiled proudly.

"Well, the only thing I want is for Lars to come back to Harry's family."

Both Sonny and Will were caught by surprise.

"And that's it, Melanie?" Will looked at her in disbelief.

"Yep, that's it."

"But don't you want something for yourself, honey?" Sonny's features had softened as he continued to watch her.

"I am lucky to have Harry as my best friend, so, when he's happy, so am I. And right now he's very, very sad. I just want him to get Lars back and be happy again." Melanie looked to almost be in tears. She wasn't the only one.

Individual stores in the shopping center started to turn lights off and close gates. _Must be 9 o'clock,_ thought Will. But no matter how anxious he was to get off work, there was no way he would rush this little girl.

"Okay, Melanie, Santa will do his best to see if he can bring Lars back to Harry and his family," Sonny tried to put on a confident face, but Will could tell he was nervous about saying something like that. Promising a doll or bike or game was one thing as these gifts were completely attainable, but trying to get a runaway dog back to his owner, well, that would be a bit more difficult to fulfill.

"Thank you so much, Santa!" Melanie threw her arms around Sonny's neck. She clung to him for a couple minutes until her foster Mom came up front to get her.

"Okay honey, let's get going. It's past your bedtime now…"

As Melanie and her foster Mom made their way down the hall, Sonny and Will just stood there for a minute, watching her as they made their way out of the mall.

"That's one pretty cool little girl," Will remarked quietly.

Sonny nodded before he spoke. "Yeah, you don't see that very often."

"I know. She is in the foster care system and she's lost most of one of her legs and the only way she can get around is in a wheelchair, but what does she want for Christmas? Not to get her leg back or to get adopted, nope, she wants Santa to find her best friend's dog. "

Will just shook his head. Sometimes kids simply amazed him.

"Well, I suppose we better close the gates and get going, huh?" Sonny interrupted his thoughts.

"Yep, I've got a couple busy days ahead between working at the pub and here, so I'd like to get home, maybe have myself a drink, and then go to bed." Will started gathering his stuff in his backpack.

"Which lot did you park in?" Sonny asked as he shed the red suit. After that came off and the pillow stuffed in his belly was removed, Will could actually see that Sonny had a pretty nice body. He was trim in the waist and had broader shoulders and nice arms. Sonny's jeans hung low on his hips, so when he lifted his arms to straighten – or more like further mess up – his hair, Will could see the dark trail of hair that lead north and south. He couldn't help being transfixed and didn't realize that he was staring until Sonny repeated his question. "Will, hey, hello there! Where did you park?"

Will snapped his head up immediately and was relieved to see that Sonny had not been watching him as intently as Will had been watching him. He'd always been so focused on Sonny's uptight attitude that Will never thought there would even be the slightest possibility of an attraction. And there wasn't really. Will could certainly admire a good-looking man without thinking right away he wanted to date him. Plus he had known Sonny for 3 days at most, and a good part of that time Sonny had spent being an ass to Will.

"Um, didn't drive today….I walked. I only live a couple miles from here."

"What? It's gotten really cold today, Will, you'll freeze. Let me give you a ride."

"Nah. I've got layers, a hat, and lined gloves. I do this all the time Sonny, I'll be fine."

"Okay," Sonny said shrugging his shoulders as he put his jacket on, "suit yourself. See you tomorrow."

Will watched him walk away, Santa suit and gear packed in the bag he slung over his shoulder. At one point Sonny turned around, almost like he knew that Will was still looking at him. He grinned, that gorgeous better-than-a-toothpaste-commercial smile and gave Will the peace sign before heading out the door.

Will, feeling just a bit odd about the fact that he got caught staring at Sonny a couple of times that night, quickly put on his winter gear and left for home.

On the corner of the mall's entrance and the main road, Will was getting ready to cross to the other side. As the signed changed to "walk", Will took a step out into the street and was almost plowed over by a car making a right turn. He stumbled backwards almost tripping on the curb but managed to stay upright. He did, however, get a nice spray of muddy slush all over the front of his pants and coat. Will was too shocked to respond at first, but then stuck out his middle finger and mumbled some obscenities to the offending car that already passed. Finally calming down, Will pulled himself together and was about to cross once again when a car slowed alongside of him and rolled down the window.

"Will, get in the car. You almost got hit."

"Sonny, I'll be fine," he replied stubbornly.

"Just shut up and get in, okay?"

Will grabbed his backpack that had fallen to the sidewalk and hopped into the passenger's side of Sonny's car. He had to admit, it was kind of nice to feel some heat. It had gotten pretty chilly outside during the course of the day.

"Thanks man," Will said gratefully as he buckled up his seat belt. "It'll take less than 10 minutes to get to my apartment; I'm really close. Just follow this road to Ewing and take a left and then pull into the first parking lot on the right."

"Okay."

The silence was a bit awkward at first. These two guys barely knew each other, and until very recently, they couldn't stand each other either. But when Sonny switched the station to the Thursday night football game, that all changed.

"Right on!" Sonny yelled, "I'd love to see the Colts beat the Chiefs."

"Really?" Will asked with a little fire in his tone, "Chiefs are my favorite team."

"Oh, I see, it's a good year to be a Chiefs fan…" presuming Will was only on the bandwagon because they were having a strong season.

"Oh no," Will interrupted forcefully, "I've been a Chiefs fan all my life, so as far as I'm concerned, I damn well deserve this."

"Okay, man, take it easy. Hey, shouldn't you be a Bears fan being so close to Chicago and all?"

"Are you a Bears fan?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Sonny said begrudgingly.

"My sympathies," Will tried to say seriously but couldn't help from breaking out a satisfied smirk.

"Yeah, go ahead and gloat, but just you wait, your Chiefs will fall; they always do."

"I don't know man, I've been waiting all season for them to fall and they haven't yet, so I'm thinking this year they might just be the real deal."

"Hmmm, maybe you're right. I guess even the sun shines on a dog's ass every once in a while." And both of them chuckled at the reference.

Will, feeling more comfortable with Sonny, decided to ask a delicate question, hoping Sonny wouldn't get grumpy again. "So, you are using the pillow for the belly, the black boots, the make up for the rosy cheeks, but you're still wearing that awful wig/beard thing that looks really fake. Why don't you use the beard, mustache and sideburns Alex wore? And the wig? They looked really great on him."

At first Sonny didn't respond. "I guess it just seemed like too much work, and plus, I wouldn't know the first thing about how to put any of that on."

"I think I can help you with that." The words left Will's mouth before he really thought about what he was saying.

"What do you mean?"

Will took a deep breath, "I was in a few plays in high school, and I had to uh, glue facial hair on before. So, if you want to come a little early tomorrow, like a half hour, I'd be happy to show you how to attach the beard and stuff with spirit gum and how to make the wig look a lot better."

Sonny could have laughed at Will, used that opportunity to make fun of him for being a theater nerd, but he didn't. "That would be great, Will. Um, thanks."

Even though Will had offered, he never anticipated Sonny actually accepting. But he did. This guy just kept surprising Will, and for once, it was in a good way. "Wow, really?" Will had to make sure.

"Yeah. If it will help, then I'm in."

"Okay, it's just the other day you were, um, not at all happy about playing Santa, and now, you want me to help you look more like him. I guess I thought maybe you didn't really care…"

Sonny nodded just slightly as they sat in silence. "Yeah, well, it's been a rough couple of months, and I just wasn't expecting to have to do this a week before Christmas. So, I've been a bit of a scrooge…"

"A bit?" Will teased. "The elves and I started calling you Grumpy-Santa the very first night."

"What?" Sonny feigned shock.

Will laughed openly when he realized Sonny wasn't getting mad. "Man, you were up-tight," he said emphasizing both syllables to help make his point. "We ditched our usual nickname in favor of 'Grumpy' within the first 15 minutes you were there."

"What do you mean, _usual nickname_?"

"Well, anytime someone has to fill in for Alex we call him Sub-Santa."

"Sub-Santa like as in sub-standard Santa?" Sonny said accusingly.

"No, man! Sub as in Substitute!" Will shook his head and glanced over at Sonny, who was navigating his car into the parking lot of Will's apartment complex.

"This is the right place?" Sonny asked and Will nodded. "Substitute – okay, that's better. But wait, you said you called me Grumpy-Santa."

"We did. That first night was rough; it was touch and go for a while especially after that little girl snapped your beard."

"The little brat," Sonny mumbled under his breath obviously remembering the welt that resulted. Will suppressed a smile and chuckled under his breath.

"Yeah, well, tomorrow you shouldn't have to worry about that anymore."

Sonny found a spot in front of Will's building and shifted into Park. "I'm not sure why you're being nice to me, but I appreciate it."

Will wasn't sure how to answer that. "Well, it's Christmas-time, and I'm feeling generous, I guess."

"Well, I suppose maybe you do have a few redeeming qualities….even if you are a Chiefs fan," Sonny winked and grinned at Will. Oh man. That smile was something. Sonny wasn't just good-looking, he was **_really_** good looking.

"Hmm, is that supposed to mean something coming from you Mr. Scrooge?"

"That's Grumpy Santa to you," Sonny teased and his smile got even wider.

Damn. Will's heart rate picked up at their flirtatious exchange. He needed to get out of the car and away from this guy now. Just then the radio announcers started yelling excitedly and both Sonny and Will stopped to listen. The Chiefs returned a punt 82 yards for a touchdown.

"See, I told you," Will's eyes twinkled as he grabbed his bag with one hand and the door handle with the other. "We're the real deal, man. And you are going to owe me an apology when we make it to the Superbowl."

"I have a feeling I'm going to owe you more than an apology once my week as Santa is done." And then it wasn't so much what Sonny said as much as it was how he said the next words that caused a tingling warmth that started and ended in Will's belly: "Don't worry; I'll make it up to you," Sonny practically purred meeting Will's gaze directly.

Will swallowed hard, pushed the car door open and only managed to mumble a quick "thanks for the ride" before practically running into his apartment building. By the time Will got his mail and peeked back out the door into the parking lot, Sonny was gone. Will exhaled, breathing a sigh of relief. He had a paper to get done, and it was going to take a lot of concentration to keep his focus on his homework instead of Sonny's dark hair, his gorgeous brown eyes and that sexy-as-all-get-out smile.

* * *

It was Monday night the 23rd of December, and Will was putting the finishing touches on Sonny's beard and moustache. He had been arriving a ½ hour early since last Friday, so he could help Sonny get ready. As Will was adjusting the white wig so it was just right, Sonny's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hi. I'm kind of busy right now."

"Yeah, I've been playing Santa for Alex because he's got mono."

"Haha," Sonny said flatly, and Will assumed the caller teased him about that.

"No, tonight won't work. And neither will the next couple of nights."

"I just – Alan, I can't do this, okay?" Will started to feel like he was intruding, so he made his way to the door to give Sonny some privacy.

"Where are you going?" Sonny put his hand over the phone and looked at Will.

"We're just about done….I thought you might want some privacy."

"No, Will, stay," and he returned to his phone call, "Alan, I have to go. I hope you and your family have a Merry Christmas."

Sonny hung up and stuffed the phone back in his pocket. "Can we finish?" he asked Will now with an edge to his voice.

"Sure…are you okay? Your friend doesn't think much of you filling in as Santa, hah?"

"Um, no. Alan's family would never do something like this. When they give to charity, they just write a big, fat check." It seemed like Sonny was trying to sound more appalled than he actually was.

"Oh," was all Will could say. He checked the moustache, beard and sideburns and they were all dried and set. He pulled on them a little to make sure they would stay. "You're good to go."

"Okay, thanks." Sonny quickly walked past Will and out the door.

About two hours later, Sonny was looking spent, and he hadn't yet taken a break. Will shut the gate and put up the "Santa will be back in 15 minutes" sign. He nodded at the Head Elf and walked over to Sonny. "C'mon, let's take a break."

"I don't need a break."

"Sonny, it's already 8, and you haven't taken a break yet. I think you need one."

"Will, I don't need you to tell me what I need."

"Fine, I just thought it might help to get away for a minute and maybe talk about that phone call. You haven't seemed yourself since then."

"Ha! What do you know about me being myself? Things are complicated, okay, and it's not something I feel like sharing with some random mall cop."

If Will hadn't been so pissed at what Sonny just said, he would have been incredibly hurt. "I see," Will said softly, glaring at Sonny, "I've tried to help you as much as I could this week knowing how miserable you've been having to play Santa, but I guess I've been wasting my time. You've just gone from Sub-Santa to Asshole Santa in my book." Will's blue eyes burned into Sonny's brown ones. "I'll open the gate back up," and Will let the next kids in without taking another look at Sonny.

At about 2 minutes to nine, Will went to the gate to check on the line and saw a familiar face heading towards him. As she approached Will, he extended his hand to her. "Melanie! You've come back to see us! Did you remember something you wanted to ask Santa?"

The little girl in the wheelchair quickly responded, "No, but I do have something to give Santa. Can you help me again, Will?"

"Of course I can!" now familiar with the process, he wheeled her away from her foster mom and stopped her in front of Santa.

Seeing Melanie popped Sonny out of his intense contemplation. "Melanie! You've come back to ask Santa to bring something for you, right?" Sonny smiled genuinely for the first time that night as Will lifted the girl and placed her on his lap.

"No, Santa. I came to give you this," and Melanie handed over a folded piece of paper with the words "thank you" written in red marker on the front.

Sonny gave her a bit of a puzzled look but took the paper from her. "Did you write this yourself, Melanie?"

She beamed and looked at him with pride. "Yes, Santa, I made it just for you."

"Wow, it is beautiful."

"You have to open it!" Melanie giggled and Will couldn't help chuckling at her innocent charm.

"Well, okay then," Sonny smiled and opened the homemade card. Will watched as Sonny took in its contents. "Melanie…does this mean…?"

"Yes, Santa!" Melanie threw her arms around Santa's neck. "You brought Harry's dog back! And now my best friend is happy. So, I am happy too!"

This unexpected gift severely changed Sonny's disposition. Will saw tears start to well up in his eyes, and it looked like he was biting his bottom lip to keep it from trembling. He put his arms around Melanie and gave her another tight squeeze.

"Melanie I am so happy for you and for Harry. You wanna know something?"

"What?"

"I think that you are a very special little girl. And I hope many good things come to you this Christmas and in the New Year." Will got a little choked up himself when Sonny said this to her.

"Thank you, Santa," she replied with a smile. "Now do you wanna know something?"

"Sure," Sonny chuckled.

"Your beard and wig look a lot better today. I really like it."

"Why thank you, Melanie! Will actually helped me..." and he glanced over at Will, who was watching the entire exchange. "Wait, I mean this is my real hair…" Sonny quickly tried to recover from his disclosure. Melanie just smiled knowingly.

"You two are friends like me and Harry! We help each other out a lot," Melanie said matter-of-factly. Then she looked to Will to take her from Santa's lap.

Will got her settled into her wheelchair and back with her foster Mom. "Thank you Melanie for coming back to visit. We're so glad Lars found his way back to Harry and his family. Merry Christmas to you."

"Thanks! Merry Christmas," she sang out as her foster mom wheeled her away.

Will and Sonny just stood there, each deep in thought. "Will..." Sonny started.

"Sonny, let's get cleaning up. It's already after 9pm, and I'm sure we both have stuff to do."

The two worked in silence to clean up their portion of the set and to remove Santa's beard and wig. Just as they were about to part ways, Sonny grabbed Will's shoulder. "Will, I was a total ass and I'm sorry."

"Sonny, it's okay. You don't have to pretend to care about what I think. We're co-workers, not friends and after tomorrow we won't have to see each other again, okay?"

"Will, it's not okay. Please accept my apology. Let me take you out for a drink tonight?"

Will just shook his head. "Sonny….no…"

But Sonny wouldn't take no for an answer. "Please Will, I could really use some company. I'll buy you one drink and if you still hate me after you hear me out, then you can leave."

For some reason Sonny was being persistent. And for some reason, despite Sonny's moodiness, Will wanted to go out for that drink with him. "Fine," Will acquiesced somewhat reluctantly.

Sonny let himself smile again. "Great! Let me change and grab my stuff. Are you ready to go?"

"Just about. I need to lock up the gate and change my shirt, but then I should be ready."

"Okay then I'll be back in about 5 minutes. Now you're not going to leave on me are you?" Sonny asked him sincerely.

"No, Sonny, I said one drink and I meant it." Sonny just nodded his head, gave Will a reserved smile and headed to change.

As Sonny was coming out of Santa's workshop after changing, he stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. His heart started beating faster and his mouth got a little dry. He certainly didn't expect to react this way, but watching Will as he slid out of his button-up uniform shirt and stood there in just a tank top, Sonny couldn't peel his eyes away. Will's shoulders were not overly broad but his back was muscular, and Sonny watched muscles ripple and contract as Will undressed. Will folded his shirt and leaned over to put that in his bag and pull out another shirt. In doing so, he left Sonny with an image equally if not more stirring than his bare shoulders. Will's jeans tightened over his backside and the bottom of his tank lifted out of his jeans, revealing a bare, tanned lower back. The tingle started in his belly and ran rampant throughout his entire body. _"Since when has Will looked like that?"_ Sonny asked himself.

Sonny knew the answer. **Always.** And it was why Sonny had been so short with him recently and why he cared so much about what Will thought. There was something drawing him in, and he admitted for the first time his attraction to Will. Sonny hoped their shared drink tonight wouldn't be a disaster.

* * *

Sitting across the table from Will, Sonny sipped his beer and pretended to have to take moment to read an important text message. Truth was…Sonny was stalling. The text was a birthday reminder for his Mom.

"So, that was pretty amazing to see Melanie again, wasn't it?" Sonny started.

"I actually can't believe it. I'm so happy that family found their dog."

"Yeah, I did good this time, huh?" Sonny teased.

"If by 'I' you mean the Santa character you've hated being for the last week, then sure."

"Will, I haven't hated it…"

"Sonny, you've been unhappy more times than happy. Tonight especially you seemed miserable." Will took a drink of his beer and tried to listen with an open mind.

"Okay, Will, that was different though….that phone call threw me off."

"Obviously," Will concurred.

"Well, here's the deal: Alan is my ex and…"

"Sonny, you don't owe me an explanation," Will interrupted.

"I know, but I want to explain. It maybe didn't seem like it before, but I could really use someone to talk to."

"Alright, Sonny, I'm listening."

"So, Alan and I were together for a little over a year when I found out he had been cheating on me. I immediately broke it off with him." Sonny paused to take a deep breath. "And you'd think that was it, right? I kick his cheating ass to the curb."

Will didn't answer but met Sonny's eyes encouragingly.

"Well, it's never that easy. Alan would call and we'd hook up and just when I'd get my hopes up, like things were going well, he'd break my heart again. We had Valentine's Day plans last year; he actually invited me out for a nice dinner. Mid-afternoon he called to cancel, saying an emergency with his mom came up. I believed him and felt sorry for him; his mom had been in a nursing home for just a couple of months at that time. So, I decided impulsively to make him some of his favorite cookies and take them to his apartment to cheer him up. Well, let's just say when I got there I saw that clearly he was busy, but ummm not with his mother."

"Sonny, I'm so sorry…"

"You shouldn't be. I was an idiot for believing a guy who lied to me so many times I no longer kept track. Maybe I'm just a glutton for punishment," Sonny hung his head low.

"Or maybe you just cared about the guy a lot and had trouble letting go?"

"Yeah, first love and all."

"Sonny, first love isn't like any other. It will always be special. I think it's the hardest to get over."

"You do? Did you, you know, have a hard time getting over yours?"

"Yes. And I have to admit that Jeff and I are much better friends then we were boyfriends, but that doesn't make that special bond with him go away. I mean, he was my first in a lot of ways," Will blushed. He hadn't planned on opening up to Sonny. He was there for a drink and an apology and then he was supposed to be on his way. But Will couldn't help himself. Sonny looked so sincere. And pretty adorable.

Sonny nodded. "Exactly – so when he called out of the blue earlier tonight, I was torn between wanting to hear him and wanting to hang up on him. I guess I didn't know that he'd still be calling me a year and a half later."

Will drained the last sip of beer from his glass. He looked over at Sonny's, which was almost empty. "Another beer? This round is my treat?"

"Um, sure, Will, you're okay with having a second drink with me?" Sonny smiled tentatively.

"Yeah," and Will stopped their server to order another drink. "Two more winter ales please."

"Sure," the server said and was on her way.

"So, Will, how did you and Jeff meet?"

"Well, to show my true nerdiness, we met at a theatre camp. It was the summer before my junior year in high school. We had been friends for years and then we both came out. It was just too tempting not to try out our newfound gayness with each other. Then things got more serious."

"Wow. Do you still do a lot of acting?"

"I don't have a lot of time for it now, but I love going to shows. I'd love to make it to New York City someday to see something on Broadway. I'm a music major, so I love musicals, too." Will looked down at his glass embarrassingly.

"That's really cool! I've been to a couple shows in Chicago with my parents, and I even saw a few in London when we stayed there a couple years during one of my Dad's business projects."

"Wow! To see a show in London would be even more amazing!"

"It was. I can't do any of that myself, so I really admire brilliant actors. One of the shows I saw in London had Anthony Hopkins in the cast."

Will's mouth just hung open. "You saw Anthony Hopkins….on stage?"

"Yeah. It was fucking unbelievable."

"Even just the thought of that takes my breath away. I'm extremely envious of you right now."

"Someday you'll get your chance Will."

"Maybe. Someday. But right now I'm working two jobs and going to school full-time, so saving for a trip is pretty much out of the question."

"You'll get there, Will, I know it."

"Yeah. I hope so."

"Um, so Will? Are we good now? I mean it's not going to be tense between us tomorrow, is it?"

Will chuckled softly. "No, Sonny, I think we're good now." Will's glass was empty again, so he started to put on his coat.

"Wait, Will?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd like it if we could actually stay in touch, you know, after this whole Santa thing is over. What do you think?" He flashed Will his biggest smile, hoping he couldn't resist.

_Damn that man's smile is so fine! _Will thought to himself. A lot things on Sonny were. "I guess so."

"Good!" Sonny breathed out a sigh of relief. "So, you look ready to go…I better get you home. We have an early morning tomorrow!"

"Yes, and in my experience the first few hours will be crazy with kids wanting to see Santa. So, get a good night's sleep and come prepared!"

Sonny and Will chatted easily on the way home. When they got to Will's apartment once again, Will thanked Sonny for the drink and went to get out of the car. Before he slid out of the passenger's seat, Sonny lightly grabbed his arm. "Thanks for listening, Will. It meant a lot that you gave me another chance."

"Like I said, we're good Sonny." Will's eyes landed for a moment on Sonny's hand, which was still resting on his arm. Will could feel his skin warming under Sonny's touch, and it made him not want to get out of the car. Instead he did something he never thought he would; he set his hand on top of Sonny's and squeezed. Their eyes met, and clearly Will and Sonny both felt something more in that touch.

"You're sure?" Sonny said breathlessly.

"What? Oh yeah. We are. Good I mean," Will let go of Sonny's hand, opened the car door and got out. Before shutting the door he leaned back into the warm car, "you're on at 8 tomorrow morning, so meet you in your workshop at 7:30?"

"See you then!" Sonny smiled widely. "Good night, Will."

"Good night, Sonny."

* * *

Christmas Eve morning was chaotic during the first few hours, just as Will had predicted. Will and Sonny were on point, though, and if Will didn't know that Sonny was subbing for his brother, he might have mistaken him for their Regular Santa. He was cheerful and attentive to the children, helpful to parents and especially kind to Will. Every once in a while, Sonny would catch Will's eye and smile at him. And Will was offering to help kids onto Santa's lap more than necessary. But it got him in closer proximity to Sonny, and he just couldn't help himself. Ever since he basically held Sonny's hand last night in the car, that's all he's been able to think about. Things weren't much different for Sonny either.

"Okay everyone! That's a wrap!" the Head Elf declared exactly at noon. There were no people in line and the shops were empty.

They all scurried pretty fast to clean up so they could get home to family and friends. Sonny was heading to his parent's house for the night. Alex had been staying with them while he was sick, and he was particularly anxious to hear how Sonny's week as Substitute Santa went.

Will was going to have dinner with his Grandma at the pub and then help her close the place down for the night. He loved spending time with Grandma Caroline, so he never minded any extra work he put in for her.

"Will, I'm going to head in there….will you help me with the beard and sideburns one more time?" his eyes twinkled.

"Sure, Sonny, I'll be right back." Will smiled and kept on with his closing duties. As soon as they were completed and everything was locked up, Will headed back into Santa's workshop one last time.

Sonny had changed from the red suit and was in jeans and a nice cardigan. He had pulled the wig off and was messing with his hair when Will came in. Will had to admit that he looked pretty good in those jeans and sweater but seeing him with the white beard, moustache and sideburns still on made him laugh out loud.

"Are you sure you want to take that facial hair off? You look very distinguished, you know," Will teased as he grabbed his bag of make-up and supplies.

"Very funny," Sonny gave him a glare but couldn't help from cracking a smile.

"I could even just trim it up for you….you know, get rid of some of your beard's length…"

"Shut up, Will," Sonny laughed. "Please just take it off! It's starting to get itchy."

"Okay, fine," and Will started first with the moustache. As soon as he got the sideburns off he could see that Sonny's skin in places was a little red from the adhesive. He could try to use some cover up if Sonny wanted, but truthfully it wasn't that bad. "So, you are a little red in places from the adhesive. Make sure you keep lotion on it, okay? You can hardly tell, and I'm sure it'll fade once all of this has been off for a while."

Sonny peeked around Will at himself in the mirror. He could see red marks across his upper lip and down on his jaw by his ears. "Last day I wear this stuff and I break out! I'm glad I won't be putting this back on for quite some time!"

"Quite some time, huh? So, you'd consider doing it again?"

"Only if you were here to help me," Sonny said meeting Will's eyes seriously.

Will swallowed and quickly looked away from Sonny, searching for some facial lotion in his supply bag. "Here we go," Will declared louder than necessary. Geez his nerves were really kicking in.

He squirted a little into Sonny's hand, and Sonny began massaging it into his skin. "Am I getting it?"

"Almost, there are some spots along your jawline that need some."

"Where?" Sonny moved his fingers around his face trying to find the spot. Will couldn't take it any longer.

"Here," he swiped lotion from Sonny's hand started spreading it on the side of Sonny's face. Sonny felt a rush go through his whole body and thought for sure his whole face must be beet red. Will's hand was warm and he felt his fingertips tingling as he moved them over Sonny's soft skin. "There," Will whispered softly.

"Thanks," Sonny whispered back, and he looked up to see Will's sapphire eyes sparkling like precious gems. Will looked deeply into Sonny's warm brown eyes and immediately felt calm. They couldn't seem to tear their gaze away from each other.

"Santa, Will?" called a voice from the doorway. Will and Sonny took a hurried step back from each other. "Merry Christmas to you two. It's been great working with you," the Head Elf wished them well and was on her way.

"Oh! That reminds me! I have something for you, Will," Sonny reached into his bag, pulled out a rectangular box with a red bow on top and handed it to Will.

"No, Sonny…I can't take this. I didn't get anything for you."

"No can do. It's yours now. Open it…you'll hopefully understand why I did it."

"Sonny…" Will continued protesting.

"Dammit Will, just open it!"

"Fine," Will murmured nervously. The lid to the box wasn't taped to the bottom, so it was easy to lift off. Inside the box, nestled in several sheets of tissue paper was something that looked kind of like a program. When Will unburied it, his hand immediately shot to his mouth. "No, no, no…Sonny I can't…"

"Yes you can, Will. Because I want you to have it." Sonny glanced down at it and saw Will's fingers resting protectively on top.

Will gently pulled the object from the tissue, discarded the box and held the playbill up in front of his face. "Oh my god, Sonny, this…is…incredible…"

"It's so much better in your hands, Will. I never appreciated it the way you will."

Tears sprang to Will's eyes as he looked at the pristinely kept playbill from Anthony Hopkins' performance of King Lear in London. Not only was it a genuine program from the show, but it also had Anthony's signature on the bottom right hand corner. Will was speechless. "This is probably worth a lot, Sonny! Why would you give this to me…" he stammered, obviously blown away.

"Because..." but Sonny didn't finish. Then, as if in slow motion, Sonny started moving closer to Will. He leaned in towards him and without breaking their stare, he pressed his lips softly to Will's. When their lips touched, they each let their eyes flutter closed as they concentrated just on the sensation of lips against lips. At first Sonny thought he was the only one participating, but he quickly felt Will move against him. It was exquisite. Will's lips were tender and warm. Sonny's were slightly wet from the recent flick of his tongue against them. Both breathed deeply into the continued embrace, and Will moved his hand to the back of Sonny's neck. As soon as Will did that, Sonny deepened the kiss and started pressing his lips more firmly to Will's. And Will responded in kind.

After letting go once and then going back in for a second kiss, Sonny pulled away from Will. "Hey," he said a bit out of breath.

"Hey you," Will smiled happily and just stared at Sonny. "That was really, really nice," he finally managed.

"Yeah," Sonny agreed and then added, "I'd say it was more amazing than nice, though."

Will just nodded his head in agreement.

"I know we have a couple of busy days to come with Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, but I'd really like see you again sometime soon, Will. Can I take you out this Thursday?"

Will's face broke into a wide grin. "Yes, I'd like that."

"Great!" Sonny said excitedly and grabbed Will to him, hugging him tightly. "Ready to go home? You know I'm giving you a ride, right?"

"I was kind of hoping…" Will grabbed his bag and they headed down the hall and out the mall's side entrance. As they got to the parking lot, Will grabbed Sonny's hand and held it until they got to the car and had to go separate ways to get in. They reconnected, however, as soon as the car was started.

Parking in an empty front spot outside of Will's apartment building, Sonny continued to hold Will's hand in silence. Finally, Will squeezed Sonny's hand knowing that they both had to get going. They let go and Will put his fingers on the door handle. "Call or text and let me know when you're coming to pick me up on Thursday, okay?" Will's smile was electric; he was beaming with joy.

"Okay, Will," Sonny nodded excitedly. Without speaking they leaned in simultaneously for one more tender kiss. This time Sonny gently caressed Will's cheeks, light feathery brushes that sent Will's heart racing. Not intending to, Will hummed into their kiss and then opened his mouth just enough to meet Sonny's tongue briefly. It was a whisper of a touch; their tongues teased and then retreated.

Pulling apart, they held each other's gaze and broke out into grins worthy of the Cheshire cat. Will couldn't remember the last time he felt that incredible after a kiss. He took a breath and reluctantly moved his hand to the door once more. "Merry Christmas, Sonny."

"Merry Christmas, Will." Sonny brushed his thumb against Will's cheek and then rested his hand on his shoulder.

"See you Thursday," he got out of the car and waved from the door.

"I can't wait," Sonny whispered, waving back.

* * *

**_Three Months Later_**

Will propped his head on his hand, lounging comfortably in bed as he watched Sonny undress. "I was thinking..."

"Yeesss..." Sonny said skeptically.

"Well, I saw a posting today at work that we're looking for someone to fill in as the Easter Bunny a couple days a week in April. You really got the hang of Santa, so I thought you'd maybe be up for trying..."

"No! Will are you kidding?" Sonny interjected before Will could finish. "I could hardly handle a wig and a beard; I can't imagine how uncomfortable I'd be in a full-body fur suit."

"I know. I just thought that since we worked well together at Christmas-time, we would be a good pair at Easter too."

"First of all, we only worked well together for part of that week. Need I remind you that you and the elves called me 'Grumpy-Santa' for the first few days?"

"I know, but I think our ah, relations have greatly improved since then, don't you?" Will wiggled his eyebrows at Sonny and grinned.

"Yes," Sonny agreed as he climbed into bed and propped his head in his hand so he mirrored Will.

"So, maybe I just want to work with you again...spend more time with you. We could make out in the Easter Bunny's nest, formerly know as Santa's Workshop..."

"As fun as that sounds, " Sonny punctuated his words with a kiss, "I'm just a lowly Substitute Santa."

"But you did become good at it, you know."

"Are you saying I'm a good substitute? That I could never be the real thing?"

Will moved his hand from his head and into the back of Sonny's hair. He pulled his brunette boyfriend of 3 months to him for a sensuous kiss. As their kiss became more intense, Will pushed Sonny onto his back and rolled on top of him. Sonny wrapped his arms around Will's waist and pulled him tight to his body. There was nothing that thrilled Sonny more than the feel of his gorgeous boyfriend pressed flush against him, leaving barely a whisper of space between them. He met Will's eyes. They were bright with confidence and desire.

"There is one thing I know for sure Sonny; you may be a good Substitute Santa and even possibly a good Substitute Easter Bunny, but you will never be a substitute to me in any other way. You are the real thing, my love, and the only boyfriend I'll ever need."

**THE END**


	31. Chapter 31

**It's been a crazy day...so this 2nd story is getting posted a little late. Nonetheless, it's out and you will love it!**

**This is our Year **by brandonsufronko

_It all starts on a few days prior to Christmas Day. Ari is 3 years old. Gabi is out of the picture and Will and Sonny have full custody. This is their first Christmas having full custody. Come Christmas Day, Will has something important to say. What is Will's speech going to be about?_

"Rise and shine, babe," utters Sonny in between the soft kisses on Will's neck.

Will slowly opens his eyes and he quickly gets a smile on his face that keeps growing. "You sure no how to wake a guy up," Will retorts with a grin.

Will puts his hands behind his head and Sonny puts his hand on Will's exposed chest. "Remember, my parents are taking Ari for the day."

"Well, I do now. I guess I had a little too much egg nog last night," Will replies laughingly.

Sonny says, "Since we have some time to ourselves today, I thought we could…" Before Sonny could finish, Will excitedly blurts out… "Play naked chef?"

With a smile on his face, Sonny respond, "Well, that wasn't my thought but we can definitely squeeze that in. I was thinking we could finish our Christmas shopping today, have a nice lunch then come home and watch a movie."

"Sounds like a plan to me," says an energetic Will. "I don't have much more to get so it should take too long. Let me hop in the shower and I'll be ready. Wanna join?"

Sonny's eyes widened and he said, "Is there ever a time when I have said no to that offer? But who's going to watch Ari? You go ahead babe, I took one last night any way. "

Just as Will was drying off and slipping into some sweats, their doorbell rang. Sonny had the coffee brewing already and was getting Ari's bag ready.

"Hey honey! We didn't wake you and Sonny up, did we?" Adrienne asks.

"Adrienne, Justin. Hi! Oh no, I just got out of the shower. I believe Sonny is getting Ari all ready."

"I hope we're not too early," Justin says.

"Nope, not at all. Have yourself a cup of coffee and we'll bring Ari right out."

"Sonny! You should put some type of clothing on. Your parents are here and I don't think they want to see you in just your skin tight boxer briefs, no matter how much I'm enjoying the view."

Sonny gives Will a soft kiss on the lips and heads to put some pants on. "Her bag's all packed and she's ready to go."

"You ready, honey?" Soft-spoken Ari replies, "Uh huh!"

Will walks Ari to the living room, "Look, grandma Adrienne and grandpa Justin are here!"

Ari runs into Adrienne's arms. "Oh, I missed you so much! You ready to have some fun?"

Sonny finally comes out with a sleeveless tee and Will's sweats."Mom, dad, thanks again for taking her."

"We're glad to, son." We hardly ever get any time with this little cutie," boasts Justin.

"We'll have her back this time tomorrow. Tell your daddies bye," says Adrienne.

Ari runs to Sonny and gives him a hug and then she jumps into Will's arms, "You be a good girl for grandma and grandpa because Santa is watching."

"Have a good day, boys," Justin says as they are heading out the door.

"Okay, so, you wanna get ready and head out the door?" Sonny asks.

"Well, I was thinking… since we have the place to ourselves… and I'm more than in the mood after your wakeup "call", I was thinking…"

Before Will could finish the sentence, Sonny threw off his shirt, grabbed Will's hand and dragged him to their bedroom.

* * *

"Morning sex is always the best kind of sex. But with you, Sonny, there is no kind of bad sex."

"What can I say? I'm the gift that keeps on giving." Sonny says with a smirk.

After they share a passionate kiss, they jump out of bed and get ready for the day.

"Let's meet outside of Hourglass at 3, does that sound good?"Sonny asks.

"That works." They kiss goodbye and head their separate ways.

Will knew exactly what he was going after, and so did 3 other people, one of those being his cousin, Abby.

By the time he made it to the store, Abby was there (He had called Abby the night before to ask if she could come and help pick out Sonny's gift).

"Hey cuz! Are you excited for Christmas?" exclaimed an exuberant Abigail.

Will sighs… "More than you'll ever know. After everything that happened with the Gabi situation last year, Christmas was far from enjoyable. But, this year, that's all a distant memory andit's going to be completely different. So, anyway, which one is the perfect one for Sonny?"

Abby and Will spend about 45 minutes to an hour trying to decide and finally, when Will saw it, he knew that was THE could see the joy and happiness on her cousin's face. It brought tears to her eyes.

"Thanks for helping me, Abbs I think he's going to love it," said Will excitedly.

"If I know Sonny, and I think I do, he's going to flip! See you on Christmas Eve. Don't forget your sweet little girl!"

Will heads towards Hourglass and sees Sonny standing there."Was that Abby? I thought it sounded like her?"

"Oh, yeah. We ran into each other and we decided to shop together. She didn't find what she was looking for, but, I did,"responded Will with a smile.

Sonny doesn't question any further so they head to Chez Rouge for lunch then they go home, get changed, and curl up together on the couch together and watch Will's favorite, White Christmas.

It's Christmas Eve and Will and Sonny wake up on the couch each with a smile on their face.

_*Knock, knock, knock…*_

Sonny hops up and runs to the door with his disheveled hair. "Good morning sweetheart! Did you have a good time with Grandma and Grandpa Kiriakis?"

Adrienne says, "We baked cookies, made Christmas cards, and she made a special gift for both of her daddies."

"Morning, Adrienne. Thanks again for taking her."

"We had a great time. I hope we can do it again soon."

"You and dad are coming to the Horton's, aren't you?" Sonny inquires to his mother.

"Umm… Yes, of course. We wouldn't miss it this year!" Adrienne responds with a grin.

Adrienne heads home to get ready while Will and Sonny themselves get ready for the annual Horton ornament hanging at Jennifer's.

Standing in their bedroom in his blue and white striped boxers, Will says, "Sonny, I have no idea what to wear."

"Well, I'm perfectly fine with what you have on now," says Sonny as he kisses Will's shoulders, and neck, "..but since it's a family event, I suppose you should wear something more presentable. "How about this sweater, with that shirt, these slacks and those shoes, you know, the ones I got you for your birthday."

Will stares at the wardrobe Sonny pulled out of their closet, "I think I have the worst fashion sense for a gay man while you, on the other hand, have the best. Thanks Sonny."

Sonny puts on his favorite blazer and finishing readying for the day while Will gets Ari prepped for Christmas Eve.

Will asks Sonny to put Ari in her car seat. "I have to check on something and I'll be right out, babe."

Will pulls out his bedside drawer and takes out the gift he had got for Sonny. He sits on the bed for a few seconds, just looking at it…

"This is our year."

Will, Sonny, and Ari arrive at Jennifer's house just in time.

Jennifer answers the door. "Welcome guys, Happy Christmas Eve! I'm so glad you all could make it! And look at your little girl! I love that dress! Is that the one we bought you for your birthday?"

Ari shakes her head up and down with a shy smile.

"I'm so glad you love it! Everyone is in the living room; we're getting ready to start."

Will and Sonny walk in the living room with Ari.

Abby and JJ give their cousins a hug and Abby pinches Ari's rosy red cheeks. "Aren't you just adorable in that little greendress!"

Lucas, Allie, Kate, Maggie, Victor, Adrienne, Justin, Sami, Hope, Ciara, Doug and Julie were all there and excited to see the little family.

Right before they were getting ready to start. The doorbell rang.

"I wasn't expecting to see you guys but I'm so happy you made it!" Jennifer exclaims as she opens the door.

It's Caroline, Roman, Eric, and Marlena.

"I invited them, mom. I hope that's okay." Abby then looks to Will who smiled at her and mouthed two simple words…. "Thank you."

"It's more than okay. Come on in!"

Ari is made the certain of attention as everyone talks about how adorable she is and how luckily she is to have two loving parents.

"Alright everyone, are we all ready to start the hanging of the ornaments?" Jennifer asks.

Jenn, Abby, and JJ are first to hang theirs then everyone follows suit.

The last ones to put their ornaments on are Lucas, Allie, and Will.

Lucas went first, then Allie, but before Will could hang his up, he wanted to say something.

"Before I hang my ornament on the tree, I was hoping I could do something, if that's okay?"

Jennifer nods with a smile.

Will turns to Sonny, grabs his hands… Abby starts to tear up.

"Sonny, my life was forever changed the day you came back to town, on my graduation day. I was… what would say... messed up? How I didn't scare you off, I'll never know. From the day you returned, you were more than nice to me. As the months progressed, we became very good friends. I never felt so comfortable with anyone. I could talk to you about anything. As I continued to struggle with who I was, you stayed by my side. You were always there for me when I needed you even when I pushed you away. You have more patience than I could ever ask for and way more than my parents (everyone laughs). You could have just walked away and said you couldn't deal with me but you stuck around which spoke volumes to me. When I finally had the courage, thanks to you, to come out, you were there for me when not everyone was and I was scared _(Will's eyes begin to get glossy and the tears start to flow). After all you did for me; I still acted like a jerk and pushed you away even more when all _you were doing was showing how much you really cared for me. I was so blind. We grew closer and closer and when you finally expressed how you really felt about me, I was a coward and I ran away. I let my insecurities get the best of me. But, the first time that we shared a kiss, when I didn't push you away, was a moment I will never forget.

You are the one who made me feel comfortable with who I am for the first time in a long time, and special. You have so much love to give and I feel like the luckiest man to be the one that you chose to share your love with. And the fact that you stuck around after this little miracle came along further proved to me that you are the most patient, loving, generous man on this planet and I'd be stupid to ever screw it up (_Sonny wipes the tears from Will's cheeks). _I love you Sonny. I'm not sure that you'll ever understand how much I love and appreciate you, but, I hope that this gift will help show you (_Marlena and Sami are embracing each other and the tears continue to flow)._ Will gets down on one knee _(Jennifer and Maggie put their hands over their mouth as they begin to cry). _Sonny Kiriakis, will you marry me?"

Sonny just stares into Will's eyes for a few seconds as he wipes the tears from his own face.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you!" Sonny responds as he chokes back the tears.

Everyone in the living room erupts in cheer.

Sonny grabs Will and pulls him in for a long, sweet kiss.

Then Sonny asks, "How many of you knew about this?"

He looks around and everyone shakes their head but 3 people raise their hand. Abby, Adrienne, and Justin.

"I asked your parents last month if I could have their blessing."

Justin and Adrienne are standing behind the sofa with the biggest smiles on their faces, Adrienne trying not to cry.

"And I need to thank Abby for making sure everyone that I'm close to and everyone Sonny is close to was able to make it today," Will boasts.

"I've never loved anyone as much as I love you; Will and I look forward to spending all the days of our live together, with our daughter." Sonny passionately declares.

Maggie tells the boys how happy she is for them, and then she says… "I had a feeling this would happen and even though you're not married, it's close enough."

Maggie motions Abby to go get it.

Abby comes back in the living room with a box. Maggie hands the box to Sonny.

"Sonny, welcome to the Horton family, officially."

With Will's arm wrapped him, Sonny opens the box to see an ornament with his name on it.

Any strength Adrienne had to hold back the tears is gone because she has lost all control now.

"I…. I… uhh… I don't even know what to say," as Sonny holds back the tears.

Jennifer walks over, "There is nothing to say Sonny. You love Will, and Will loves you. You are a part of this family and we couldn't be any happier for the both of you," she says as she hugs them both.

Will turns to his fiancé with a smile… "Next year will be a year to remember."

Sonny returns the smile and says… "It will be our year."


	32. Chapter 32

**Welcome to Day 26! Hope you all are having a great time reading these stories...I know we are! We have 4 left after this (unless one of our writers gets inspired and wants to submit again). Cheers and have a wonderful day!**

* * *

**A Christmas Surprise** by Sonnybange1

Will woke up that morning with a huge smile on his face, it was chilly outside but he didn't feel it because he had Sonny curled up on his chest. It was the day before Christmas and tonight was going to be a special night, not only because it's Christmas Eve but because Will had a little surprise for Sonny. Looking at the time, he saw that he had to get moving if he wanted everything to be perfect. He kissed a trail down from Sonny's forehead, to his nose, his cheek and finally one on the lips.

**Sonny:**_ "MMMM, Good morning."_

Will loved how deep and raspy Sonny sounded in the morning especially loving that it's a little bit more raspy today because of the night they just had.

**Will**: _" Morning, beautiful,"_ he said as he kissed Sonny's lips again this time a little longer, and when Sonny tried to pull away, Will cupped his face and made it last even longer. It was Christmas after all.

**Sonny**: "_I think"_ (kiss) "_I should"_ (kiss) "_get dressed."_ (kiss)

**Will**:"_Uggg yeah I guess, my mom will be here any minute now to take you," _he said with a sad face.

**Sonny**: "Y_eah, remind me again why I have to go with her?"_

**Will**: "_Because you love me and you don't want me to get a hideous Christmas sweater like the one she got me last year."_

**Sonny**: _"Right, well I'd much rather spend the day with you,"_ he hugs Will under the covers and they stay like that for another fifteen minutes remembering last Christmas and how they stayed in bed all day. Yes, Sonny thought Will was the gift that keeps on giving.

Sami arrived and had to force Sonny to let go of Will, so they went off on their day of shopping at the Horton town square. There were a lot of people doing their last-minute shopping, and aside from all the long lines, Sonny loved it. Everyone was happy and smiling, carrying their hot chocolates and their big shopping bags while wearing their warmest clothes. Christmas has always been his favorite holiday, and now that he gets to spend every Christmas to come with Will, it just makes it even that much better.

After 3 hours of trying to convince Sami that Will would not want or need a foosball table, he convinced her to buy him a new laptop; it was perfect because Will was starting to write a lot more and every writer needs his tools.

They had bumped into Brady, Maggie, Jennifer, Lucas, EJ, Jonny, Eric, Kate, Abigail, Gabi and his parents, and they all seemed to be really happy for some reason. Sonny didn't bother question it, but he did question why Sami was being so weird...well weirder than usual anyway.

**Sami**: _" What did you get Will anyway?"_

**Sonny**:_ "Something special, but I'm not telling because I made that mistake last year and I know it was you who told him where I hid it."_

**Sami**: _" HAHAH okay okay yes it was me, But I also told you, and let me just tell you that you were more persistent than he was."_ Sonny chuckled.

**Sonny**: _"Well now that you've got his gift, I'm going to head back. I miss him already."_

Sami smiled at how cute that was but then remembered she had to keep Sonny away from Will.

**Sami**: _" Ah, No!"_ she grabs Sonny's shoulder and Sonny looks at her with questionable eyes _"I need um.."_ she looked at the toy store _" I need toys for the kids, Yeah lots and lots of toys."_

**Sonny**: _"But I thought you already..."_ And he was pulled away for another hour of shopping. Across town Will was doing some shopping of his own and this time he was sure Sonny was going to love his gift. As he was exiting the shop, he got a call from Sonny.

**Will**: _" Hey babe, I'm glad to see you're still alive."_

**Sonny**: _" Me too."_ (they laugh)_ Hey is there a reason your mom is being extra weird today, now that I think about it, everyone's been acting weird?"_

**Will**: _"What do you mean?" _He made a mental note to yell at everyone because he specifically asked them not to go near sonny in case they spilled the beans

**Sonny**: _"I don't know, maybe I'm going crazy because I haven't really seen you all day. I miss you."_

**Will**: _"Me to babe, but I'll see you tonight at Aunt Jennifer's house."_

**Sonny**: _"Yeah okay, at 8 right?"_

**Will**: _"Yes, I love you."_

**Sonny**:_ " I love you too, bye."_

Sonny hangs up the phone, the rest of the day passes by, and eventually Sami and Sonny say good-bye. Sonny gets dressed and heads out to the Kiriakis mansion since he was going to spend the first half with his family and end the night with the Horton's. Usually Will comes with him, but this year he said his Grandma needed help with something and there is no way Sonny or Will could ever say no to Caroline.

The mansion was decorated with Christmas ornaments everywhere, there was lots of food, and everyone seemed extra happy tonight, even Nick Fallon. They all exchanged gifts and sat around the fire. Sonny really missed Will but felt better when he looked at the clock and it was seven-thirty; it was finally time to go see Will.

**Sonny**: _"Well thanks a lot everyone, but I'm going to head out. Will is waiting for me,"_ he got up and grabbed his coat.

**Adriane**: _" Oh Sonny wait,"_ Sonny turned around and saw everyone was getting up as well and they were putting on their coats. "_Sami and Lucas invited all of us too, so let's go together."_

**Sonny**: _"Um okay, sure."_ Now Sonny was freaked out. Usually Sami and Adrienne are at each other's throats and now they're inviting each other to spend Christmas eve together? If he didn't have Will waiting for him, he would have probably questioned every soul in that house until he got an answer but decided just to grab Will's gift and head out.

The Kiriakis family all arrived at the Horton house at the same time, and Sonny moved his way to the front door step and rang the doorbell. Lucky for him, his boyfriend opened the door, and once Will saw it was Sonny, his face lit up and a smile took over the nerves he was feeling. Sonny couldn't wait any longer; he had gone all day without Will so he threw his arms around Will's neck and pulled him in for a tight hug.

**Will**: _" WOW, Hey babe I missed you too!"_ Sonny pulls away and kisses him _" MMM I should be away more often,"_ to which Sonny replied with another kiss. Once he pulled away, he remembered that there were other people around. He blushed when he saw that all the Horton's where looking at them with giant gins and all the Kiriakis' were still standing outside, also grinning

**Sonny**: _"Um Will, why are there a bunch of Kiriakis' outside your door?"_ Will laughed.

**Will**: _"Usually that would scare me, but my mom invited everyone tonight; you know peace and love and all that good stuff."_

**Sonny**: _"Hmm, well that's nice."_

Everyone finally came in and it took a good thirty minutes for everyone to say hello and settle down. Sonny loved every second of it. Everyone was getting along, and he was surprised to see Uncle Vic talking to Caroline but he was even more surprised to see Adrienne talking to Sami. He was lost in happy thoughts until he felt a warm arm being put around his shoulder.

**Will**: _"Hey you, I missed you so so so much today,"_ he said as he nuzzled his nose in Sonny's neck, causing Sonny to giggle.

**Sonny**: _"Not as much as I missed you!"_

Will pulls Sonny in for a kiss, and he's still amazed at how each time they kiss he still sees sparks fly. At a time when he should be nervous, he just isn't because Sonny is there with him, and as long as Sonny is by his side he's good.

The rest of the night goes by and they are all gathered around the fire. Everyone is cuddled up with their significant other as they listen to another of Sami's crazy stories. As much as Sonny wants to pay attention, he simply can't when Will has his arms around his waist, softly placing little kisses on his cheek and neck. And as much as Will wants to pay attention, he can't because of the nerves and butterflies in his stomach

**Will**:_ "I love you, you know that right?"_ he whispers and Sonny turns his head to look at Will and kisses him

**Sonny**: _"Yeah, and but don't ever leave me alone for a whole day ever again. I need you." _

Will looked at Sonny and couldn't believe how amazing he was. He pulled him in for a sweet kiss, and then they heard someone cough twice to get their attention.

**Sami**:_ "Okay, I think it's time for presents!"_

So everyone went around and started giving their loved ones their gifts. Sonny waited until after Will opened his other gifts to give him his.

**Sonny**: _"Here you go, this one is from me."_ He handed Will a nicely wrapped gift. Sonny knew Will was a little kid, and he didn't really care about the wrapping paper all he wanted was his gift. That fact was proven when he ripped off the paper in record time.

**Will**: _"Oh My god, Sonny!"_ Sonny bit his lips waiting to see if Will liked it.

**Sonny**: _"Do you like it?"_

**Will**: _"Like it, I love it! Thank you so much!"_ He pulled Sonny in for a hug, and he bombarded him with little kisses all over his face. Sonny just laughed, he lost count after ten. He didn't even notice that everyone around them had stopped what they were doing and just stared at the couple in awe.

**Sonny**: _"So you're not mad that I sent in your essay without telling you?"_

**Will**:_ "What, no. If you hadn't done it, I don't think I would have had the courage to do it myself."_

Sonny smiled so big it almost hurt. Will had always dreamed of being a writer, So one day Will had left an essay on his laptop, and Sonny began to read it. Will had been writing so much lately that Sonny could just tell Will loved it. He always told Will that he was an amazing writer, but Will always said he was biased. As Sonny read, he realized the essay was about him and how much he loved him. Sonny was so touched and decided to send his essay and an application to Berkley. Will had always talked about how amazing the program at Berkley was, so Sonny took a chance and a week later he received the acceptance letter. So in the box was the letter and a plane ticket to California.

**Will**_: "Thanks, this is the best gift ever!"_

**Sonny**: _"You are amazing Will, and I just want to the world to see it too." _Will looked Sonny in the eyes and couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Sonny.

**Will**: _"No, you are amazing!"_ He peeked Sonny's lips and gave everyone the signal. _"Okay it's my turn."_

Sonny looked at Will and noticed he was getting nervous and his hands were starting to get a little shaky.

**Sonny**:_ "Will is everything okay?"_ he looked at will questionably.

**Will**: _"Yeah,"_ Will took his hand and lead them to the center of the circle. Sonny didn't know what was going on but let himself be lead to the center of the family circle that had formed around the fire-place.

**Sonny**: _"Will what's going on..."_

**Will**: _"Sonny, I know I'm not good with words, which is weird because I'm a writer, but there aren't enough words to describe how much I love you. Your love is better than words." _Silence fills the air as Sonny looks around and sees that his mom has tears in her eyes and his dad is behind her comforting her with a huge grin on his face. He turns to look at Sami and Lucas who are pretty much doing the same thing and finally he looks back at Will, who now has his hands behind his back. _"I know I'm not the smartest, or richest or funniest but I'm definitely the luckiest because I have you Sonny. I can't even imagine how different and sad my life would be if I hadn't met you and seen how you just took the world by storm never compromising yourself for anything or anyone,"_ and with that Will gets down on one knee and Sonny puts his hand over his mouth as he gasps. _"Sonny, when you say you love me, just know I love you more. And when you say you need me, just know that I need you more. You are the most amazing person I know, and at first I was scared to bring you into this family because let's face it, we're all a little crazy. But you never cease to amaze me when you stay calm though it all and never let it affect you and me. I love waking up next to you, and I love going to sleep with you, and I could do that for the rest of my life because when I'm not with you, I'm weaker, you make me strong."_ Will never takes his eyes off of Sonny who now has tears in his eyes. He doesn't have to look around to know that there is not a dry eye in the house. **_"Sonny, will you marry me?"_**

The house goes silent with not a single sound, at least that what sonny feels. Like as if he and Will are the only two people in the world right now. He can't even believe that Will, Will Horton the guy who freaks out about marriage and who just came out a little over a year ago was asking him to marry him! But there he was on one knee holding up a small ring box with a gold band in it

**Sonny**: **_"I-I Oh my God, y-yes! YES!" _**Will placed the ring on Sonny and got up off of his knee and hugged him. The whole family went crazy with screams and 'aws' they were sure you could hear all the way in town square.

**Will**:_ "I love you Sonny. You have made me so happy by saying yes,"_ he whispered

**Sonny**: _"Oh my god we're getting married!"_ Sonny said out of breath and Will just laughed. "_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..."_

**Will**: _"You're mine forever."_

Sonny dropped his hands from around Will's neck and pulled away, but not too far because Will still had his arms wrapped around his waist.

**Sonny**: _"You weren't nervous?"_ he asked and tilts his head to the right.

**Will**: "Hmm_, no not until I had to get on my knee, but even then I knew you would say yes because we belong together Sonny._" Sonny placed a kiss on Will's nose. "_And I promise I will make you happy."_

**Sonny**: _"As long as we are together, I will be."_

They kiss one last time before they are pulled apart by their friends and family. Everyone took turns congratulating the happy couple, and Sonny could swear he had already heard Sami and Adrienne planning the wedding. Once everyone had calmed down and Sonny could breathe, he felt someone pat him on the butt.

**Sonny**: _" He you, I wouldn't do that or my fiancé will have to kick your ass"_

**Will**: _"Oh I'm sorry, is he here?"_ Sonny giggled.

**Sonny**: _"Yeah, and I don't think he would appreciate you slapping my ass and flirting with me."_

**Will**:_ "Hmm, it looks like I picked a good one,"_ Will winks and they both laugh. "_D__idn't see it coming huh Sonny Horton?"_ Sonny smiled at the new name, he couldn't wait to be married.

**Sonny**:_ "Where did you hide it? I literally looked everywhere, and I for sure would have noticed a ring box."_ Will laughed and pulled Sonny closer.

**Will**: _"I know, that's why I bought the ring today,"_ Will wiggles his eyebrows and puckers his lips for a kiss. Sonny then understands why he was kept away from him all day and why everyone seemed so happy._ "I am just so surprised your mom or my mom didn't spill the beans."_

**Sonny**: _"Yeah, oh and I heard them talking, and I think we're having a spring wedding."_

**Will**: _"Hahah, the sooner you're mine the better."_ Will leaned closer to Sonny and whispered in his ear, _"Mine"._ Sonny laughed and teased Will by kissing him slowly and biting his bottom lip, pulling at it. "Oh there is one more thing," and the room got quiet again.

**Sonny**_: "Oh god, don't tell me we're getting married here and now,"_ Sonny asked and everyone one laughed.

**Will**: _"No, I know you're a control freak, and you would want to plan every detail of it. Besides, our moms would kill us."_ Sonny took a deep breath _"but I do want to give you this."_ Will held up a small box, not as small as a ring box but it was smaller than a normal sized box.

**Sonny**: _"Will, what? You didn't have to do this. I mean you can't really top this,"_ he said pointing at his ring and everyone laughed again. Will kissed him because he simply couldn't resist how cute Sonny looked when he was confused. Will started to lead him to the Christmas tree.

**Will**: "Well, I know but this is special and this is a gift for both of us, so open it."

Sonny looked at Will with suspicious eyes; usually when someone says the gift is for both of them, it is something sexual. So Sonny was a little nervous opening the box in front of everyone. He took the bow off and then ripped the wrapping off. He looked up at Will and saw that he was excited for him to open it. The room stayed quiet and everyone was looking at Sonny. Will must have noticed he was nervous because he kissed his check for strength. When Sonny open the gift, he gasped

**Will**: _"Well...do you like it?"_ Sonny just stood there in shock, if too much happiness could kill he would be dead right now. He just stared down at the gift and couldn't believe it _"Sonny?"_ Sonny snapped out of it and started to cry and just threw himself on Will.

**Sonny**: _"Thank you!"_ He cried into Wills shoulder, and Will just held him whispering sweet things in his ears. The whole room stayed quiet as they watched Will comfort Sonny _"I-I can't believe you did this for me."_ Will pulls Sonny of him and cups his face.

**Will**: _"You're a Horton now, and that means you get one of these."_ He grabs the item from the box and pulls it out. It's a Horton tradition of every family to have an ornament on the tree, and Sonny was now going to be Will's family. _"Will and Sonny Horton-Kiriakis,"_ he read on the red ornament and Sonny just continued to cry. Sami, Lucas, Adrienne and Justin came to comfort him and they all decided that Will and Sonny should be the first to put their ornament on the tree.

Once Sonny had calmed down, Will took his hand and lead them to the tree that only had lights and the star at the top. Will asked where Sonny wanted it, and Sonny pointed to a spot. Will hung it and turned around to kiss Sonny passionately, the whole room clapped as they walked back to watch the rest of the family's go on.

**Sonny**: _"Merry Christmas,"_ he whispered into Will's ear.

**Will**: _"Merry Christmas...Sonny Horton-Kiriakis."_ (kiss)

**The End :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Greetings! (Hope you get the creepy birdwatching/Santa Claus guy reference.) Welcome to Day 27! We're nearing the end of A Very Merry WilSon Holiday (only 3 days left), so we hope you've been able to relax, read and enjoy all the wonderful talent we have in our fandom. Happy Sunday all!**

* * *

_Author's Note: Since apparently all I can write recently is smut, here is some smutty Christmas Eve WilSon fun for you. Enjoy. xx Angela_

**Playing Santa Claus**

By DeathEater934 (WilSon1D on Archive of our own)

It was the night before Christmas; Christmas Eve to be exact. After AG was down for the count, not to be woken up until the morning, Will and Sonny thought they'd have a little fun of their own. In the morning, Sonny was going to be dressing up as Santa Claus for little AG's first Christmas. They had argued at first, Will saying that he wanted to play Santa. Sonny finally convinced Will that he should be the one to share this first visit with Santa with his daughter rather than playing Santa Claus himself. Will agreed in the end, so Sonny would be playing Santa in the morning. But for now, Will had a surprise for Sonny. One that he hoped he would enjoy.

Sonny had taken a shower while Will was putting AG to bed. He had a long, tiring day at work and had felt that taking a shower would fix him up. It helped some, but didn't quite do the trick. When Will was done singing AG a lullaby, he went into the bedroom to make sure Sonny was in there. He didn't want to show him his surprise without him actually being in the room. That would just spoil it. Will was just thankful that Gabi was gone for the night. She would be back in the morning though, so it wasn't purely going to be Sonny, Will, and Arianna Grace like Will had hoped. Oh, well. Gabi was AG's mother after all.

"Did she go down easy?" Sonny asked, looking up at Will as he snapped out of his thoughts about Gabi and Christmas morning. Tonight was Christmas Eve, and he wasn't planning on worrying about anything but Sonny. His Sonny.

"Pretty easy, yeah. She was a little fussy, but I would be too if I knew Christmas was tomorrow."

"Will, she doesn't really know that Christmas is tomorrow."

"Yes she does! She definitely does." Will says with a smile.

"Whatever you say, Will."

"Don't you know that babies are smarter than we give them credit for, and they understand everything we say even if they can't talk to us?"

"I never really believed in that…" Sonny responds, sitting up in bed. Will walks over, leaning in to kiss him quickly before moving to leave the room again.

"Well, I believe it! I talk to AG about Christmas all the time and she knows. She's very excited, just like I am!"

"Where are you going?" Sonny called after him, not wanting him to leave just yet (or ever really).

"I'm just getting a glass of water! Be right back." Will yelled out softly, not wanting to be too loud as to wake AG up. He didn't want to spoil the night that he had planned.

Sonny settled back against the pillows again, waiting for Will to come back into the room with his glass of water so they could cuddle and fall asleep. Sonny's jaw dropped when Will walked through the bedroom door once again, sans glass of water.

Will was wearing a Santa hat and the oversized Santa coat that Sonny would be wearing the next day. Sonny could see that Will's legs were bare, as were his feet. So Sonny knew that he wasn't wearing much of anything underneath the closed coat he had a tight grip on. Will closed the door quietly before coming to a stop a few feet from the end of the bed.

"Will…what are you doing?" Sonny said breathily, just glancing up and down Will's body, trying to see through the coat to what was underneath.

"Can't I dress up a little for my boyfriend on Christmas Eve?" Will said innocently, playing with the belt that tied the coat closed. Slowly, with Sonny watching each movement, Will pulled the belt apart, letting it fall to the floor, grabbed the edges of the Santa coat and pulls it open to reveal his bare chest and tight red boxer-briefs. He lets the coat go so it is still settled on his shoulders and arms, but his arms fall limply to his sides. Sonny just blatantly drinks Will in. He can't believe how lucky he is to have a boyfriend as hot as this. It's like he's seeing him for the first time all over again every time they do this.

"Am I dressed up enough?" Will asked him after a quiet minute. Sonny sits up, crawling to the end of the bed and sitting so his legs dangle. His feet settle on the floor as Will takes a step closer so they are toe-to-toe. Sonny's gaze travels up from Will's stomach to his baby blues.

"You look…fantastic, Santa," Sonny said, wanting to reach out to pull Will closer, but refraining.

"Oh God. Please don't call me Santa. That just sounds a little wrong." Will said with a whine.

"What do you want me to call you then? I mean you are dressed up as Santa…"

"I know I am…I wanted to be sexy for you. But now I'm just feeling weird." Will said.

Sonny reached out, placing his hands on Will's hips and pulling him closer. Sonny runs his hand back over Will's backside, and pats his ass lightly. Will gets the hint and he climbs into Sonny's lap, straddling him like he's done thousands of times before.

"You definitely get an A+ for being sexy. Every minute of every day you are." Sonny whispers, lifting his head to meet Will's lips in a soft kiss. Will sighs against his lips. "Don't ever doubt how sexy I think you are. You couldn't even be any sexier because you're already off the charts." Sonny places another soft kiss to Will's lips and Will shifts his hips a little in Sonny's lap.

"Did I at least surprise you with my outfit?" Will asks, wanting at least part of his plan to go the way he wanted. He wanted Sonny to be surprised with what he chose to wear when he walked into the room. He was hoping that the Santa Claus little fantasy that had been playing in his head would have worked out, but that just went out the window. But at least Sonny liked his outfit. Even if Sonny hadn't outright said he had liked it(which he had), he would have been able to feel how much he likes it. Will shifts his hips again, this time circling his hips into Sonny's, earning him a deep groan.

"You, Will, always surprise me. But this…this takes the cake." Sonny says, running his fingers along the edges of the coat before pushing it over Will's broad shoulders. Will helps him out a bit and shifts his arms out of the sleeves and lets the coat fall to the floor in a heap.

"Did you bring me anything, Sexy Santa?" Sonny whispers against Will's ear, hoping that Will wouldn't mind the term at the moment even though he told him to stay away from it.

"I did. You going to be good so you can have it?"

"Yes, I'm always good, Sexy Santa." Sonny replies softly.

"Oh, but you aren't. I'm Santa after all, and I can see whether you're being naughty or nice…and Sonny, you are sometimes a very," Will whispers, moving closer to Sonny's ear as he speaks, "very naughty boy. But since tomorrow is Christmas, I'll let you have your present. But you'll have to finish unwrapping it first. You already started to…" Will says breathlessly, locking eyes with Sonny and biting his lip seductively as he slides off of Sonny's lap and plants his feet on solid ground.

Sonny licks his lips seeing Will standing before him, basically giving himself to Sonny. Sonny can never get over how completely breathtaking Will looks without his clothes on. He also is breathtakingly beautiful when his teeth take his plump bottom lip between them while cocking his head slightly to the side. Sonny just goes crazy with need and want when he does that. So Sonny starts going crazier when Will's head tilts to the side a bit, adding that movement to the lip biting that he was already doing. Sonny brings his hand up to graze over the tight briefs that Will is wearing, his dick outlined perfectly in the tight material. Sonny just wants to suck him dry he is so turned on. His fingers run along the band of the briefs, teasing lightly. Will arches his back a little and pushes a little further into Sonny's hand and Sonny gets it. He knows what Will is silently asking him. He's asking him to hurry up already: to take him. They know each other so well now they don't even need words. Just a look from one of them to the other can communicate all that needs to be said.

"You gonna unwrap Santa's present for you? Or are you just gonna sit there all night?" Will asks slightly annoyed, just wanting Sonny's hands all over him. He's on the verge of just begging for it but Sonny doesn't disappoint. He gives in. Sonny dips his thumbs into the waistband of the briefs, and slides them down slightly, slowly. He wants to take his time because he honestly doesn't want this night to end. Their day with AG was perfect. This night with Will was going to be perfect. More than perfect actually.

"Is this present all mine? It's all for me and nobody else?" Sonny whispers against Will's belly, lips gliding over his skin as he speaks.

"Yours. All yours: always yours. I've never been anyone else's. You know that." Will almost shakes from the feeling of Sonny being close yet at the same time, so far. His lips are softly pressing kisses to his abdomen, thumbs brushing over his hipbones, and his boxer briefs getting slowly pulled down another centimeter every half minute. It's torturously slow, and Will kind of loves it. He loves knowing that Sonny is paying such close attention to him. Sonny finally pulls them down enough so his dick is fully visible, curling up to press against his belly.

"Santa, this is the best present I've ever gotten" Sonny says seductively and Will groans at his words. The next few minutes pass by quickly, Sonny using his hands, playing with his present while Will moans above him, legs shaking. When they finally both are naked and laying on the bed, Sonny makes sure the Santa hat is still snug on Will's head. Will is straddling Sonny's hips and he's almost begging to be Sonny's already, but Sonny is holding onto his hips rather tightly, just wanting to take this all in.

"Sonny…" Will whines although he seriously tried to hold it back.

"Hold on sexy, just trying to remember this. I'm going to be thinking about this all day tomorrow, especially when I'm wearing the outfit in the morning for AG. I'm going to just be thinking about you riding me like you always do so well. And that Santa hat right now…that is just icing on the cake." With that being said, Sonny lifts Will up a little bit, placing himself at his entrance and slowly lowering him down. Will just takes it like a champ and is a moaning mess above Sonny. They go slowly, like everything else they've done tonight: slow to take everything in and remember this night for the rest of their lives. By the time they finish, the Santa hat is askew on top of Will's blonde locks.

As they lay in bed, they reflect on the year they've had. Rough at the beginning, but things got better. Even though there were some hurdles they needed to jump over, where they are now, on Christmas Eve, was perfect. They couldn't have asked for things to turn out any better than they already were. They were together: Sonny, Will, and Arianna Grace, and that's all that mattered. Together, they could go forward and fight through whatever came their way.

The next morning, Will is up early, pushing Sonny to get his Santa Clause outfit on before AG wakes up. Sonny gets dressed and as Will is helping him with the coat, Sonny's hands wander. Will slaps at his hands playfully and shoots him a look.

"Not now. Santa Claus is not a naughty man. Be nice." Will says.

When he hears AG gurgling in her room in the next minute, he flies out the door with a big smile plastered on his face. Sonny just chuckles as he watches his boyfriend go to grab their daughter. He puts on the beard, wig, and Santa hat before waiting to hear Will say something about hearing Santa Claus coming. Then he walks into the living room, laughing jollily and AG reaches her hands out and giggles. Sonny gets close to her and he and Will share a smile as AG tries to pull at his beard. He just laughs and takes in this moment. Gabi was nowhere to be found and their little family was happy.

If this was how Christmas Day was turning out in just the first 10 minutes, Sonny couldn't wait to go spend time with their families and his own little family that he would forever love. Will and Arianna Grace were the two people that he cared about most and he would do anything for them. Without them, life wouldn't be worth living. So he was going to take one step at a time, keep putting one foot in front of the other, and just live life to the fullest with the two people he just couldn't live without.


	34. Chapter 34

**Day 28! And it's another great...and steamy...WilSon holiday story! Clearly marked M/NC-17. Have a wonderful Monday everyone!**

**Tis The Season For Surprises **by xXbrokensmileXx24  
**Rating:** M

_**A/N:** Happy Holidays everyone! First, I wanna thank Jen (rescuemama2007) for this project and all the writers involved for the WilSon feels it gave us all. In regards to this fic, I tried to make it follow the current storyline as closely as possible but there's one major change: Nick was not murdered. I just made him go to NY in this fic. Just wanted to point that out. Other than that, I hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

Will and Sonny rush to get inside their apartment after surviving the slow and purposely torturous drive back from spending Christmas with the Hortons. Sonny barely closes the door when Will pushes him into it, crashing their lips together hungrily. Sonny chuckles into the kiss and tries to push Will away for a moment but that only encourages the blond to grab his wrists, pinning them above Sonny's head while grinding their hardening cocks through their pants.

Once Will breaks the kiss for air, he rests his forehead against Sonny's and the dark haired man asks, "What's going on, Will?"

"As if you don't know." Will halfheartedly glares at him with lust blown eyes.

"I don't know what you mean," Sonny smirks, not even trying to hide the fact that he _does_ know.

"You know damn well that you've been teasing me all night knowing we couldn't do anything. Whispering dirty things in my ear, doing the sexy eyes, wiping my crotch with a napkin after you 'accidentally' dropped water on me. This…" Will emphasizes the word by pressing his hard cock against Sonny's, eliciting a loud gasp from him. "…is what you've been causing all night."

"Fuck," he rasps, voice dripping with arousal. Will slowly continues to grind their hips together. "There's, ah, th-there's a reason for that."

"You mean _besides_ getting ready to be cockblocked soon? Gabi and Ari are gonna be home any minute."

"You don't have to worry about that. Gabi is the one who suggested—not so subtly, I might add—that we have the apartment to ourselves for the night. They're staying with Rafe and will be back early tomorrow to open Ari's presents."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Will lets out a relieved sigh but then narrows his eyes to ask, "Then what are you planning? You know I hate surprises."

"You'll love this surprise. Trust me," Sonny grins. It amuses him to get Will so riled up from arousal that he gets cranky around the dark haired man.

Will sighs in defeat, releasing his grip on Sonny's wrists, "Fine, you win, my love. Let's go to the bedroom and exchange presents. Then can we _please_ take care of this?" Will whines, gesturing at their erections.

Sonny laughs, pulling his boyfriend by his hand, "Promise."

Sonny has been planning this surprise for his boyfriend for a long time. They agreed to give each other two presents to keep it Christmas themed: a naughty one that is just for them and a nice one that they can safely exchange in front of Gabi and Ari tomorrow.

Yeah, they're that cheesy.

He feels confident that his gift will be something that Will is going to enjoy. He sits him down on the bed, leaving his teal tie behind as well, and tells him he has to get ready first and will be back in a few minutes. He chuckles when he hears Will yell for him to not be a jerk and take a long time in the bathroom. While he prepares the gift, he can't help but think back to something that happened at the Horton house that caught him off guard but in a good way.

_It's finally time for everyone to gather as Ally, with the help of Jen, and Abigail opened the boxes containing the beautifully colorful ornamental Christmas balls, one for each Horton. A collective murmuring erupts from the crowd in anticipation for the traditional hanging of the ornaments. That is, until Doug whistles loud enough to grab everyone's attention._

_"Attention everyone" he pauses while the crowd of Hortons and friends quiet down. "Maggie has a few words she would like to say."_

_"Thank you, Doug," she kisses him on the cheek. Maggie faces the crowd as she waits for Doug to stand next to Julie before continuing. "Every year, when this group gathers here, it gets a little larger, as it should. We all may have not always gotten along, but in the end, we're all still family and I'm sure that Tom and Alice would be proud of all of us. They always believed that family was family, whether you were born into it or not. That's why this year it gives me great honor to present the two new additions to the ever growing Horton family with their ornaments."_

_Maggie turns her back towards the crowd as she grabs the two small boxes where the two new ornaments were placed to avoid damaging them. The members of the crowd murmur with one another as they speculate who is the owner of the second ornament. Ari is obviously the owner of one of them but the second one remains a mystery, but not for long. Maggie walks up towards Will holding Ari in his arms, Sonny and Gabi with a simple ball with Ari's name written on it snug in her left hand, and a gold ball but the name is hidden. Maggie hands a light green ball with red and dark green stripes on it to Gabi on Ari's behalf then smiles at Will briefly before handing the gold ball to a beaming Sonny._

_Sonny nudges Will's arm after Maggie is out of ear shot, "Not that I'm complaining but why did I get an ornament?"_

_Will shrugs, "I don't know. I guess it's because we live together and you're Ari's dad as well. You're basically part of the family already so why not?"_

Sonny is on cloud nine knowing that Will's family considers him as part of their own. It is such an honor for him to have the approval of his boyfriend's family. He knows that Will isn't comfortable with the idea of marriage, and he's okay with that because he doesn't need a piece of paper to show how much he loves the blond man.

To say that Will is feeling on edge is quite possibly an understatement of epic proportions. Not only has he been nervous about trying to bond with Adrienne (which he is making progress on, thank you very much) or being turned on at the most inappropriate times courtesy of Sonny, but he is planning on asking Sonny an important question. A question that he had been dreading ever since he seriously gave it some thought. _I'm doing this for Sonny because I love him and this will make him happy_, he constantly reminds himself before he can think about not doing it. The love he has for the dark haired man will give him the courage to give him the present, despite his fears. To take his mind off the anxiety, he thinks about earlier that night.

_After greeting everyone at the Horton house and basking in the fatherly pride when everyone crowds around Ari to coo her and kiss her rosy, chubby cheeks, Gabi is with a sleeping Ari talking to Rafe while Will and Sonny plop down on the couch as Sonny wraps his left arm around Will's shoulders, kissing him on the forehead. They sit in comfortable silence as they enjoy each other's company and take in the wonderland of Christmas spirit._

_The crackling of the logs being engulfed by the flames of the fireplace where the stocking hang neatly adds to the warmth of the home. The tall Christmas tree stands proudly off to the side with white lights surrounding it and decorated by colorful ornaments of all shapes and sizes. Beautiful garlands gracing the doorways of the house, large red bows scattered on the walls, and the nativity scene on a table make the home look like the embodiment of Christmas. The way everyone is getting along, talking to each other and having a good time almost makes it seem like a Christmas miracle has occurred._

_Remembering last Christmas, Will felt suffocated by Nick's manipulations in regards to Ari's paternity. It irked him to keep such a huge secret from Sonny for fear of him leaving. Last year, he had the weight of the world on his shoulders and couldn't even enjoy the simple things he used to. Now, everything seems to be falling into place for Will and he can't help the smile that creeps onto his face. None of this would've been possible without Sonny. He has always been there to fight for him, support him and love him the way no one else could, especially because of the fact that he has a daughter. Sonny has been so good with Ari and loves her with all of his heart. Will truly feels blessed to have his daughter with him instead of her growing up believing Nick is her father, and also feels blessed to have an amazing boyfriend who loves him when he is at his best, but also at his worst. He knows he shouldn't think about it for fear of jinxing but, right now, he will enjoy this moment of pure happiness._

_"What are you thinking about that has you so happy?" Sonny asks with a smile so bright that it makes Will's heart swell at the thought of having this perfect man in his life._

_"I was just thinking about how lucky I am to spend my daughter's first Christmas with her since Gabi decided not to go to New York," Will says._

_"It's a good thing Gabi came to her senses and realized that Ari being surrounded by family is what's best for her. Even Gabi seems happier ever since she started working for your mom."_

_"I'm happy for her. She's finally living her dream of becoming a model. She deserves it," he pauses, looking away shyly before continuing, "I'm even happier to spend another Christmas with the love of my life. You mean everything to me, Sonny, and I love you so much."_

_"'The love of your life,' huh? I like the sound of that," Sonny says, kissing Will gently on the lips. "I love you too, Will. So much."_

_"You better because you're stuck with me forever, if possible," Will smiles._

_"I wouldn't want it any other way," Sonny says, smiling back._

_Will leans in to kiss his nose, causing Sonny to scrunches it up. Sonny also leans in to kiss Will's nose, making the same face. They laugh, and Will knew that he'd love to be with this man for as long as time permitted them to be._

Will remembers all of the happy memories of the evening, especially when Adrienne was friendly towards him and considered Ari her granddaughter. That meant more to him than he can ever express and hopes they can bond more. He is also beyond ecstatic that Sonny has his own ornament. It makes his heart skip a beat every time he looks at Sonny smiling brightly like he did when he received the ornament. To be honest, Sonny should have gotten the ornament last year despite the fact that they barely started dating. Then again, maybe Will is always a little biased when it comes to that beautiful, dark haired man that he loves so much.

The bathroom door creaks open and what Will sees walking through the door leaves him with his mouth hanging open and his eyes widening comically. If Will didn't have enough self control in that moment, he could've come right then and there. Sonny is wearing a gladiator costume complete with bronze body armor and a red tunic over a long sleeved chainmail shirt. His forearms are adorned with bronze wrist guards and shin guards on his legs to cover his brown boots. To top it all off, he is wearing the signature helmet.

"See something you like?' Sonny teases, standing a few feet in front of Will, smirking as the blond takes his time looking him up and down.

Will shakes his head to clear his head of the dirty thoughts running through his mind just enough to answer, "Best. Christmas present. Ever. I can't believe you actually did it." Will's breath hitches as Sonny walks towards him.

"Of course I did it. I saw how turned on you got when you saw pictures from a few years ago of me wearing this costume," Sonny states, taking off the helmet and tossing it aside before wrapping his arms around Will's waist and kissing him.

Will blushes, salivating at his sexy boyfriend wearing a sexy costume that is driving him crazy with lust. "I think I might have a gladiator fetish now." Sonny laughs and pecks Will's lips. "It's true! I'm getting kinda hard just looking at you."

Sonny licks his lips and blushes slightly. "So, you really like it?" he asks, gesturing at his costume with his hand before returning it to Will's waist.

"Definitely. Although you might want to be careful, baby. That costume can get you seriously laid." Will winks at him.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Sonny murmurs, pressing light kisses along Will's jaw line.

"Has it? You know, gotten you laid before?" Will asks. He doesn't mind the answer, not really anyway, because he knows he has been other men before. He is asking out of curiosity.

"Honestly, no. Or at least not yet." Sonny winks. "I've gotten lap dances while wearing it though."

Seeing Sonny have too much fun making him flustered makes Will decide to even the score a bit, and that's when a devious idea forms in his head. He remembers how hot the sex was when he was jealous about Sonny spending too much time with Brent. He especially loved when Sonny would reassure him that he is the only one for him. Jealous sex is by far a guilty pleasure for him, especially when you add the gladiator costume to the mix.

Will says nothing. Instead, he pulls away from Sonny to pull out a heavy wooden chair from the small table in the corner of their room.

"Sit." Will points to the chair.

Sonny's smile is instantly wiped off and stares wide eyed at Will as he hesitantly made his way to the chair. He sits down, never taking his eyes off of Will. He knows how insecure Will has been during their entire relationship and feels guilty, wondering if his comment made him feel worse.

Will slowly circles the chair, looking at Sonny like a predator would look at his prey. He notices Sonny's teal tie on the bed and takes it. The blond stops walking when he is behind the chair. He takes Sonny's hands and ties them behind the chair with the tie, being careful to not ruin the costume.

"W-what's going on?" Sonny whimpers when he realizes he can't move.

Will stays quiet and runs a hand through Sonny's dark locks, tugging his head back slightly.

Will leans in to whisper in his ear. "You like having pretty boys grind on your lap, Sonny?"

The dark haired man flushes at the feel of Will's warm breath ghosting over his ear and neck. "What? No! Of course not."

Sonny tilts his head to the side to give the blond better access. Will lightly bites along Sonny's neck causing the dark haired man to shudder and moan softly. Will hums thoughtfully. "Liar. I think you like seeing them get hot and bothered as they rub themselves on your big, gorgeous cock."

Sonny's breathing hitches hearing Will's words. "Fuck Will…"

"You don't even have to touch them and they would get off. I almost feel bad for them, getting turned on while on your lap and all you had to do was look at him. Especially that elf you flirted with when we got the picture with Santa. I bet the entire time, he was wishing he could bounce on your cock."

Sonny gasps at the imagery, except that it wasn't the elf that he was imagining. His cock aches at the thought of Will riding him. Will's hand works its way down to Sonny's lap, lifting the bottom of the red tunic enough to expose and grasp his cock loosely.

"Will," Sonny hisses, his hips instinctually bucking into Will's hand. Sonny's eyes close, his head falling back onto Will's shoulder.

Will growls in his ear. "Are you getting turned on thinking about that elf wearing those green tights?"

"Hell no. I was...thinking about you…" Sonny tries to gain control over his body as images of Will flood his mind, "...fucking yourself on my cock."

Still only loosely gasping Sonny's erection, the dark haired man's forehead beads with sweat and his teeth clench as he tries to fuck into Will's hand to get some sort of friction. He could feel Will's breathing heavier, puffing hotly against his neck.

"Is that what you want?" Will asks, nipping and tugging on Sonny's earlobe, causing the dark haired man to shudder.

He finally opens his brown eyes and turns his head toward Will, seeing lust blown blue eyes and flushed cheeks. Will kisses him roughly, biting and sucking his bottom lip. "Untie me, please. Want to touch you." Sonny whimpers when they break the kiss but Will only smirks.

The blond stands up and walks around to stand in front of Sonny. Will's blue eyes are gazing intently at Sonny as he starts to remove his suit, starting with the jacket and quickly followed by the charcoal dress shirt.

Only leaving his jeans hanging low on his hips, he contemplates working on removing Sonny's clothes, but quickly decides against it. Instead, Will steps back to admire the view of a wrecked Sonny in his gladiator costume, tied to a chair, his flushed cock twitching against the bunched up red tunic and bronze body armor covering his abdomen.

"Mmm…" Will breathes out as he finally unbuttons and slides his own jeans and boxers down, hissing at the contact with the cold air hitting his heated erection.

Sonny licks his lips watching Will step out of his pants and stroking his cock while eyeing the dark haired man with heavy lidded eyes.

"Untie me," Sonny pleads but Will chuckles darkly.

"Sonny, baby, you are in no position to be giving me orders. I have you right where I want you." He steps closer and drops to his knees in front of Sonny.

Will bites his lower lip as he looks up at Sonny with his darkened blue eyes before lowering his head to take Sonny into his mouth.

Sonny's hiss quickly becomes a long, drawn out moan as Will runs his tongue along the underside of the dark haired man's rigid cock before dipping into the slit. Will sucks on the head before working his lips and tongue, taking him deeper into his mouth.

Sonny growls in frustration when he tries to free his hands from his own damn tie. "Will, untie me!" Will's laughter vibrates on Sonny's cock, causing him to buck his hips up, pushing more of his cock into his mouth. One of Will's hands grip tightly on Sonny's hip to hold him down while the other reaches for the lube inside the pocket of his discarded jeans.

Once he slicks his fingers, he reaches behind him and starts breaching himself, his mouth never leaving Sonny's cock. Sonny groans when Will's darkened blue eyes roll back and close as he works himself open. Will moans around his mouthful as he fucks himself with his finger, brushing against his prostate. One finger quickly turning into two and then three.

Between seeing Will's plump lips stretching tight over his cock and feeling the vibrations of the blond man's muffled moans around him, Sonny feels his balls tightening. He isn't going to last long with Will's efforts of licking, sucking and moaning that he is receiving.

"Will…not g-gonna...last," he grits out.

Will snaps his eyes open and slips Sonny's cock out from between his swollen lips at the sound of desperation in the dark haired man's voice. He reaches for the discarded lube next to him to pour some into his hands before straddling Sonny's lap. Both men moan as Sonny's length rubs against Will's ass.

"Is this what you want? Me grinding on you like a little slut, just like those pretty boys did?" Will murmurs, coating the heated flesh with lube before harshly lowering himself onto his boyfriend's cock.

Sonny cries out as Will's tight heat envelopes him, settling all the way down to the base. "Fuck!" Sonny gasps out, his breathing is ragged against his neck.

Knowing that he should give Will a moment to get used to the intrusion, Sonny's body is tense trying to hold himself back from bucking up into his boyfriend. Will takes a hold of the back of the chair to pull himself up before lowering back down hard, grinding his ass on the cock in tight circles.

"Mmm, feels fucking amazing," Will's head falls back as he starts a slow, but hard rhythm.

Will keeps up that teasing rhythm for a while, having his boyfriend constantly on edge but never giving enough. A frustrated Sonny tries to buck up as much as possible to try getting Will to move faster. However, the blond man is stubborn, keeping the slow, steady pace. His swollen, leaking cock is trapped between his abdomen and the body armor. Sonny is starting to regret putting on so many layers due to his skin becoming moist and sticky from sweat and not being able to feel his boyfriend's cock on him.

Sonny is a writhing mess underneath Will, begging and pleading with Will to untie him, to let him touch him, to move faster. Will bites Sonny's shoulder causing his body to shudder with raw need. The dark haired man can't take not being able to hold his boyfriend's hips and thrust into the beautiful body that he loves so much.

Will captures Sonny's mouth in a rough kiss, his tongue forcing his way in between the slightly parted lips. Will grabs a handful of the dark hair and pulls his head back. Blue eyes staring intensely into brown eyes as he picks up the pace, bouncing on Sonny's cock.

"When I saw that elf flirting with you, God I wanted to push that elf away and show him who you belong to." Will takes in a shuddering breath, "I'd bend you over across Santa's lap and fuck you in front of everybody at the square just to prove it."

Sonny has had enough of this. His voice comes out as a commanding growl. "Will. Untie me. Now."

Will's eyes widen and he shivers at Sonny's demanding tone. That tone is enough to snap him out of his rebellious attitude. He relents as he reaches behind Sonny and quickly unties his hands. As soon as his hands are free, Sonny grabs Will's hips and slams them down as he thrusts his hips up, causing Will to scream in surprise.

"Don't think for one second..." Sonny grits out between clenched teeth, "...that I would ever allow anyone to watch you like that." He angles his hips to a position he knows will hit Will's prostate perfectly. "I belong to you, yes, but you belong to me also. And I will not allow it."

He pounds up into Will, hitting the bundle of nerves repeatedly as Will clenches his hole tight. After a few more thrusts, he comes inside his boyfriend's body, hard and fast. Sonny continues to shallowly thrust into him, riding out his orgasm, but slaps Will's hand away from stroking himself.

"Get up," Sonny commands, watching Will scramble to his feet, standing on wobbly legs.

The dark haired man wastes no time dropping to his knees and swallows Will's cock. Fiery brown eyes look up at the blue eyes expectantly, hoping Will understands. He does. Twisting his fingers into the dark hair, he thrusts forward, pushing his thick cock deep in Sonny's mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Sonny hums around Will's cock, sucking it eagerly like he wants it more than the air he isn't getting. Will groans as he fucks his boyfriend's mouth, using his grip on Sonny's hair to keep his head still. He is getting very close but he needs to hear something from Sonny before he can finally release.

"Say you're mine," Will commands, tilting his boyfriend's head back and slowing down his thrusts. "_Say it_."

The blond pulls Sonny's head off his cock to answer. The dark haired man moans, "Yours. Only yours."

Satisfied with that answer, Will rests the tip of his cock on Sonny's tongue as the dark haired man gasps for air. Will throws his head back as Sonny surges forward, curling his tongue on the underside of the cock, giving one harsh suck.

"Sonny!"

Will moans loudly, pulling Sonny's head directly against his skin so the dark haired man's nose is flush against his abdomen and comes, pulse after pulse, down his throat. Sonny swallows everything Will has to offer before releasing the softening cock from his mouth and resting his forehead on Will's left thigh to catch his breath. Both men fall to the floor on their sides, sated and panting, as they share lazy kisses and looking into each other's eyes. Sonny kisses Will's damp temple and runs his hand up and down Will's back lovingly.

Unwrapping himself from his boyfriend after a while, Will slowly stands up and helps his boyfriend stand up so they can lie in bed. Before he can lie down, he goes to the bathroom, limping a bit along the way, to clean off the come that he didn't realize was leaking from his well fucked hole. After he's done, he goes to get Sonny's gift. With the gift in hand, he sits on the bed gingerly, crossed legged in front of Sonny, who is doing the same. "I wanted to give you this tomorrow since it technically could count as both a naughty and nice gift. I hope you like it," Will says, handing Sonny the white envelope.

Sonny looks at it curiously, wondering what could possibly be contained within it. When he finally opens it and pulls out its contents, he is a bit confused. "Two plane tickets to Utah for…tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, do you like it?" Will asks nervously.

"You know I'd go anywhere with you, but why Utah? And there are only two tickets. Where are Ari and Gabi's tickets? Did you forget about them?" That's when Sonny's eyes widen. "Wait, isn't Utah where I said we should get married that time I was joking around? Oh my god, are you…?"

"Baby, calm down. Breathe," Will soothes, cupping Sonny's face to look into his eyes. "There are only two tickets because Gabi is going with Rafe and Ari to visit her mom tomorrow afternoon."

"What? Why didn't she tell me?

"I kinda told her not to," Will replies sheepishly.

Sonny narrows his eyes. "Is that why she stayed with Rafe tonight?"

"Yeah but don't be mad. It was for the sake of keeping your present a secret." Will pauses, then adds. "You know, this trip…it was her idea in the first place."

"It was?"

"Yeah. After Nick left for New York for fear of going back to jail, she just wanted to get away for a bit. She asked me if she can take Ari to meet her other grandma for Christmas. It was not easy but I relented because Ari should meet Gabi's side of the family." Will chuckles when he adds, "She said I should be romantic and take you somewhere nice for the holidays."

"She does deserve a break from all that she had to go through. A week without Ari though? I haven't been apart from her since she was born," Sonny frowns. "I'm going to miss her."

"I know, me too," Will also frowns. "Gabi promised to take tons of pictures and Skype with us often," Will shrugs, knowing that's not enough for either of them.

"I guess," Sonny sighs sadly. After a long silence, he adds, "Thank you so much for this. I love it and I love you." Sonny kisses Will softly, hoping to convey the depths of his feelings in the kiss.

"To answer your other question, you suggested Idaho, not Utah." Sonny's confused face prompts Will to clarify. "The time you were joking about getting married."

"How do you even remember that?" Sonny raises an eyebrow.

"It's not every day your boyfriend of only one month at the time fake proposes," Will teases, causing Sonny to snort.

"Now that I think about it, how exactly does this qualify as a naughty gift?" Sonny asks, holding up the tickets.

"How else are we going to become the newest members of the mile high club?" Will smirks.

"Kinky," Sonny grins, kissing his boyfriend.

"Let's go to sleep so we don't look like zombies when Ari opens her presents."

Will helps Sonny undress and takes advantage by kissing every inch of skin that is uncovered. They both crawl into bed beneath the covers to get themselves comfortable. Will rests his head on Sonny's chest, snuggling as close as possible to the dark haired man, twirling his fingers through his chest hair. He sighs contently, listening to the beating of Sonny's heart and smiles. This moment reminds him of a song and decides to sing it for his love.

He clears his throat. "I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing / Watch you smile while you are sleeping / while you're far away, and dreaming / I could spend my life, in this sweet surrender / I could stay lost in this moment forever / where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure…"

He smiles when his boyfriend shifts on the bed so they are facing each other. "Don't wanna close my eyes / I don't wanna fall asleep 'cause I'd miss you babe / and I don't wanna miss a thing / 'Cause even when I dream of you / the sweetest dream will never do / I'd still miss you babe / and I don't wanna miss a thing."

Sonny snuggles closer to Will, tangling their legs together and draping his arm over the blond's waist.

Will smiles. "Lying close to you / feeling your heart beating / And I'm wondering what you're dreaming / wondering if it's me you're seeing / Then I kiss your eyes / and thank God we're together / I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever / forever and ever…"

"I don't wanna close my eyes / I don't wanna fall asleep 'cause I'd miss you babe / and I don't wanna miss a thing / 'Cause even when I dream of you / the sweetest dream will never do / I'd still miss you babe / and I don't wanna miss a thing."

Sonny mouths "I love you" and smiles.

Will blushes, feeling butterflies in his stomach before continuing. "I don't wanna miss one smile / I don't wanna miss one kiss / I just wanna be with you / right here with you / just like this / I just wanna hold you close / feel your heart so close to mine / and just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time…"

Sonny starts tearing but smiling brighter than a thousand suns. Will wipes his boyfriend's tears with the pad of his thumb.

"Don't wanna close my eyes / Don't wanna fall asleep cause I'd miss you babe / and I don't wanna miss a thing / 'Cause even when I dream of you / the sweetest dream will never do / I'd still miss you babe / and I don't wanna miss a thing."

Knowing for sure the song is done, Sonny closes the distance between them, kissing Will passionately. He has always wanted to hear Will sing for him but never had the privilege since he has always felt shy about it until now. The song his boyfriend sang to him was beautiful and he can't help but feel loved like never before. Will is truly the love of his life and he feels lucky to have him.

"Merry Christmas, baby," Will says softly, kissing his boyfriend chastely.

"I loved it more than you'll ever know. Merry Christmas, babe," Sonny says even though it was muffled since he buried his face in the crook of Will's neck.

They both fall asleep shortly after with a smile on their face.

* * *

It's Christmas Day and they are sitting at the kitchen table eating pancakes and drinking coffee as they wait anxiously for Gabi and Ari to come home. A few minutes after 8 AM, a jingling of keys is heard coming from the front door. They both jump to answer the door, greet Gabi and coo Ari, who is wearing a red dress with holly patterns and a Santa hat on her head. Will carries Ari, kissing her forehead and smiling at his daughter while Sonny and Gabi get ready with the camera and camcorder.

Will sits on the couch with Ari in his lap, helping her wrap her presents, which means he opens the presents while Ari is more interested playing with the box the present was in. All three take turns between helping Ari, taking pictures and handling the camcorder. After almost two hours worth of cute Ari moments and several hundred pictures of Ari in her countless new outfits, the three give each other their presents. Gabi gives Will a cookbook, causing Will to pout, which made them all laugh. She buys Sonny sneakers that he really wanted. Sonny gives Gabi a dress she was staring at one day when they went out, and Will gives her matching shoes. She leaps up and brings them both in for a group hug and thanking them profusely.

Finally, Will and Sonny exchange presents. Will volunteers to go first.

"Before you open your gift, I just wanted to tell how much I appreciate all of you've done for me. For us," he says, gesturing between Ari, Gabi and himself. "I know that you had an adventurous life that you gave up to be here for all of us. This gift is my way of saying thank you for staying with me, despite pushing you away sometimes." He hands Sonny another white envelope.

Sonny opens it and his jaw drops to the floor. If last night he didn't think he could love his boyfriend any more, he was wrong. "You… This… How… Oh my god!" Sonny pulls Will onto his lap and kisses him with teeth and tongue.

Gabi clears her throat and chuckles at them blushing. Will sits back down on the couch, next to Sonny. "This is…amazing. Thank you so much, Will!" Sonny exclaims. "Reservations for a whole week?" Will nods and Sonny beams. "I completely forgot about Bryce Canyon."

Arianna cries, needing a diaper change. Will goes to her but Gabi stops him, saying, "I'll go." She winks at both of them before carrying Ari to her room.

"I can tell that you forgot," Will chuckles. "When I gave you your other present last night after we, you know…" he winks. "…I was surprised you didn't figure it out."

Sonny looks at the door to Ari's room then back to Will, whispering, "So you made sure I didn't figure it out by distracting me with hot sex?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Will smirks. "It's just…I saw how badly you wanted to go but things got so complicated at the time and I felt bad about you putting it on hold for us. So I wanted to do this for you."

"You are amazing, Will Horton, and I'm so lucky to have you. I love you," Sonny hugs him tight, kissing his forehead. "Are you going to hike with me?" he asks, hopefully.

"Of course I am!" Will pecks Sonny's lips.

"You're actually gonna go hiking with me all the way to the top?" Sonny asks incredulously.

"No," Will drags out then continues, "I said I would go climb with you but not all the way up. Baby steps."

Sonny laughs, "Fine but you're drinking yak butter tea with me then."

"Deal. Although the only salty liquid I like is Sonny-flavored," Will replies, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Only you would make something as innocent as yak butter tea sound completely dirty," Sonny shakes his head.

"You love it," Will chuckles.

"I love _you_. There's a difference," Sonny replies, then hands Will his present. "Here you go, babe."

Will rips open the red wrapping paper and his eyes widen when he sees what Sonny bought. "How did you know?!" he doesn't take his eyes off of the Yamaha portable keyboard that is currently on his lap.

"Your mom told me that every time you visit her at the DiMera mansion, you would always spend a few minutes playing the piano when you think no one notices," Sonny replies.

Will carefully places the portable keyboard on the floor to hug his boyfriend. "What did I do to deserve you?" He kisses his boyfriend passionately, tightening his grip on him. "Thank you so much for this. It's perfect."

Gabi walks into the room, seeing them holding each other and doesn't want to ruin their moment so she decides to give them some space for a bit. A few more minutes pass before they separate. Since they're all going to be leaving in a few hours, they decide to spend it together by cleaning the house, arranging Ari's new things in her drawers, eating lunch and playing with Ari.

A knock on the door signals that Rafe in on the other side waiting for Gabi. They all say their tearful goodbye and assure each other that time will pass by fast. They hassle Gabi a few more times, reminding her to call them on Skype before she leaves with Ari in her arms. Will and Sonny feel like a piece of them is missing because Ari left but are sure that she will be fine with Gabi, Rafe and their family. Sonny makes last minute calls to Club TBD to make sure there are people covering him while he goes away. Once that's settled, they pack their bags. Sonny feels excited to get a taste of his adventurous life again while Will is mentally freaking out for having to be on a flying metal deathtrap, or an airplane, as they're commonly called. T sends them a text saying that he's parked in the parking garage of the apartment complex. So with that, their adventure begins.

It is mid afternoon on New Years' Eve when Will and Sonny return from their trip to Bryce Canyon, but instead of going home, they both rush to Club TBD to help T and the other workers set up everything for the New Years' party. It's a big day for Sonny's club and Will wants to do everything in his power to help him make it perfect. Once everything seems taken care of at the club, they both rush home to shower and dress up. Sonny tells Will to shower first while he is on the phone with T, handling some last minute details.

Finally finished showering and getting ready, Will waits for Sonny on the couch wearing black slacks, a dark blue button covered by a black vest, a black tie and a dark gray suit jacket with black trim. Gabi and Ari walk through the door while Sonny is still taking a shower. Will kisses Ari's forehead before carrying the luggage that Rafe left by the door. Gabi passes a sleeping Ari to Will while she goes to her room for a bit. Will sits on the couch, watching the steady rise and fall of his daughter's chest while she sleeps. He missed being around her for a week and it just seems to get worse every time he is away from her.

Gabi sits down on the couch and asks, "So, how was your trip? How did you manage to actually get through the flight? Were you scared?"

Will thinks back to the flight to Utah.

_A half naked Will shoved a naked Sonny against the wall adjacent to the airplane's bathroom door, and devoured his mouth in a searing kiss. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this," Sonny panted into Will's mouth._

_Will hummed in agreement as he hitched Sonny's legs up to wrap around his hips. Will rolled his hips forward, causing their leaking cocks to rub together. Sonny took the extra precaution of preparing himself in the airport bathroom before boarding the plane. Will slicks his cock with a generous amount of saliva mixed with precome. Will lined himself up and slowly allowed Sonny to start sinking all the way down his length. He groaned softly, overwhelmed by the feeling of his cock being engulfed in Sonny's tight channel._

_"Move," Sonny panted before he plunged his tongue into Will's mouth._

_With that Will pulled almost entirely out then thrusted back in quickly in with enough force to make Sonny grunt loudly. The blond man moaned against Sonny's neck as he repeated his movements. Sonny moaned and his fingernails dug into Will's shoulder blades as the blond man struck the dark haired man's prostate after a couple of thrusts._

_"Will," says a…feminine voice?_

Realizing that Gabi has been staring at him fantasizing while she is waiting for him to answer, he shakes his head of the memory and answers, "It was turbulent for a bit but I hardly noticed it. I was, uh..._distracted_." He blushes.

Gabi narrows her eyes, searching Will's face. Her eyes widen when she realizes what he was trying to hide. "Oh my god Will! You..." she gestures dumbly, not wanting to say it. "...on a plane?!"

"Did what on a plane?" Sonny asks as he walks into the living room dressed in a sleek black suit with black button up. The first two buttons are undone to show off his chest hair, which Will finds incredibly sexy.

Will blushes even more and changes the subject, "Nothing sweetheart." Sonny walks to him, kisses him chastely then kisses Ari's forehead. Will whispers to his ear, "You look sexy." Then he turns to face Gabi, "Sonny and I had a great time on the trip. But enough about us, how was your trip? How was your family?"

"They were so happy to see us and everyone kept fussing about wanting to hold Ari," she says, then looks at her watch. "Actually, can we catch up later? It's already 10 and we don't want to make Sonny late for his club's big party."

"Good point. Alright, you go get ready. Sonny and I will bring Ari to grandma Marlena to spend the night," Will says, standing up while Sonny gathers Ari's diaper bag.

"Why is she going to Marlena?" Gabi asks.

"Since she isn't in the festive mood, she said she was going to stay at home and asked if she can spend time with Ari. She said the noise of the fireworks and people shouting would scare Ari while she's sleeping," Will replies.

"Oh. She does make a good point." She walks to Ari, kisses her cheek and says goodbye to her.

Will and Sonny drop her off at Marlena's house, staying to talk to Marlena for a bit before they say their goodbyes. They quickly make their way back to Club TBD. The club is packed and between Sonny, Will, T and the other workers, the patrons seem to be having a great time. With a few minutes left, the workers start passing out glasses of champagne to all of the guests.

Before they know it, the countdown to the new year begins. The crowd shouts, "Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven!"

Will squeezes Sonny's hand as they continue chanting with the crowd. He wants their first kiss of the new year to be a memorable one.

"Six! Five! Four! Three!"

_Calm down_, he chides internally.

"Two! One! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the crowd cheers, before turning to kiss their partners. Or drink their champagne, if they couldn't get a date.

"Happy New Year, babe," Sonny grins.

Sonny clutches Will's shoulders as the blond grabs him by the waist, spins him, and then dips him. "Happy New Year, my love." Then Will's mouth covers Sonny's, lips gliding effortlessly, kissing each other like it's the last day of their lives.

A few seconds later, Will rights Sonny so he's standing again. Sonny stares at him, dazed, his mouth hanging open by Will's bold action. A bold action that needs to be repeated in the near future, Sonny decides. Will smiles shyly and Sonny can't help but hug him tight. "If that amazing kiss is an omen for how the year is going to be, then it's going to be a hell of a great year," Sonny murmurs into Will's ear.

Making sure that the club is running smoothly, Sonny and Will escape the craziness so they can look at their resolutions to see if they accomplished them. Sonny brings the Weaver's Cocoa Essence tin in between them on the bed and opens it. There are five pieces of paper folded within the tin container.

Sonny pulls one out at random and reads it aloud. "2013: Become a better parent to Ari than my parents were with me." Sonny looks at his boyfriend. "Will?"

"You know I've always had doubts about whether or not I can be a good father to Ari. Being like a prize for them to win when I was younger really messed me up and I don't want Ari to go through that, you know?" Will looks down at his lap.

"I do and you know I also love that little girl. We'll do everything in our power to avoid having her go through that, okay?" Sonny cups Will's face.

"Okay," Will says quietly. He reaches for another paper. "2013: Get along with Gabi." Will raises an eyebrow.

"I think we'll label that one a work in progress," Sonny shrugs. Will snorts. "2013: Become an amazing father to Ari and protect her as if she were my own." Sonny looks at Will. "I think I did a good job of that so far," he puffs out his chest with pride.

"You sure did and I'm proud of you." Will kisses him chastely. He pulls out a slip of paper and reads it. "2013: Make sure I show Sonny every day how much I love him, even when we fight."

"Mission accomplished there, babe," Sonny smiles, making Will blush. Sonny reaches for another paper. "2013: Make my business become successful and more profitable."

"Based on how full the club was tonight, you definitely succeeded on that resolution," Will praises. Sonny smiles.

"Well, that's the last of the resolutions for this year," Sonny says, placing the tin on the nightstand.

"Actually, there's one more."

"Um…not really. There was nothing left in the container," Sonny answers with a confused expression on his face.

Will pulls out a piece of paper from his suit pocket. "Here it is. You should do the honors of reading it."

Sonny raises an eyebrow. "Okaaay." He reaches for it and reads it. "2013: Propose to Sonny Kiriakis, AKA the love of my life, sometime in early 2014." Sonny stares at the paper as a mix of emotions take him over. "You're going to propose?"

"Yes, I'm going to propose. I already bought the ring and everything."

Sonny's eyes widen. "You…bought it already?! But you said you didn't want to get married."

Will takes one of Sonny's hands into his own. "You asked me when we just started. At the time, I didn't realize how hard I'd end up falling in love with you. Now, I can't imagine my life without you."

"Why tell me all of this? Why not just ask me right now?"

Will laughs. "Remember when I told you I hated surprise parties, and you conspired with my mom, grandma Kate and Gabi to have it in your club?" Sonny nods slowly. "Remember when I told you at that party that I'd get you back?"

Sonny's eyes narrow with realization. "No…" Sonny pouts.

"Yup!" Will grins. "I'm going to propose to you soon-ish and you're just going to have to live every day wondering if that day is _the_ day."

"You're mean," Sonny's pout intensifies. "You had a good time at the party though."

"I did but I still hate surprises."

"You know you loved it," Sonny teases.

"I love _you_. There's a difference," Will replies, using Sonny's words from Christmas.

They get undressed and crawl into bed, holding each other as their eyes start to close. Sonny goes to bed with the biggest smile on his face knowing that one day soon, he'll wake up with his boyfriend and go to bed at night with his fiancé.


	35. Chapter 35

**For the next few days, we will have a couple postings each day. Our WilSon writers have been inspired and quite frankly, it makes me so happy because I'm not ready for this to end! The chapters are amazing, and I've gone back so many times to read over and over. Thank you everyone for writing, reading and reviewing. Writers LOVE to hear from you...so show some love. **

* * *

**Little Drummer Sonny **by Whovian13

"I don't understand it, she never cries like this!" Will whimpered sleepily, bouncing a bawling Ari in his arms as he circled the living room aimlessly. "She's clean, she's fed, she's burped…she won't go to sleep…do you think she's sick?"

Sonny rubbed Will's back soothingly. "Is it a teething thing?"

"I don't think so. I gave her a teething ring, and she literally chucked it at my face with this look of utter disdain…"

Sonny laughed. "Well, I'm sure she's fine, babe. She's probably just riled up from all the holiday excitement over the last couple weeks. Did you try the pink binky?"

Will gave him a withering look. "What do I look like, an amateur? Of course I tried it! She doesn't want any of her toys or her silky blanket, and I don't know what else there is to do…" He kissed Ari's chubby tear-stained cheek. "Look at her, Sonny, she looks so sad."

Sonny's heart melted at the look of commiseration on the poor daddy's face. Reaching out for the baby, he said, "here, let me take her for a while. Why don't you put a pot of coffee on, since it looks like we may be up for a bit longer?"

It was already past midnight on Christmas Eve—technically Christmas now—and the tree in the corner was aglow with tinsel and twinkle lights. Piles of presents, most of which were for Ari, spilled out from beneath the lowest branches and threatened to overtake the entire living room, and three plump stockings hung along the front of the credenza.

Will passed the crying girl to Sonny with one last tender swipe to her flushed cheek, and then headed toward the kitchen. Sonny began swaying awkwardly from side to side, humming against Ari's cheek and rubbing her back. When Will came back into the living room he had to suppress his chuckle. He would always think of Sonny as sexy, but even smitten as he was, he had to admit it was not due to his dance moves, and especially not his singing skills.

"Uh, Sonny?" he asked from across the living room.

"Yeah?" Sonny's hips twitched clumsily as he bounced Ari in his arms.

"What, uh, what's that you're humming there?"

Sonny blushed. "It's supposed to be 'Little Drummer Boy." You can't tell?"

Will came up behind his man and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh, sure, now that you mention it…I figured it was either that or 'Single Ladies.'" He gave up trying to hide his smirk and Sonny bumped his shoulder against Will's.

"Oh, shush. We can't all have the voice of a nightingale. Besides, I think she was getting into it. My dad used to always sing that song to me and my brothers when we were babies and we got fussy. He'd walk the floor patting our backs to the beat of the drum."

"Aw, that's sweet." Will headed toward the bedroom. "I'll be right back. Just keep up with your—is that dancing you were doing a second ago?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Sonny replied drily, but continued to sway clumsily as he thumped his palms lightly against a still cryingAri's back. Will reappeared a moment later with his guitar in hand.

"Alright, hon, I'm going take over the singing, and you can be in charge of the percussion, okay?" He smiled sweetly as he settled on the couch. Sonny huffed good-naturedly as Will began to strum a slow, deep rhythm on his guitar. After a few beats, he started singing in a low, quiet voice.

_Come, they told me, pah rum pum pum pum…_

Sonny echoed the drumbeats with his hands against Ari's back, continuing the "pum pum pum" in a pleasant whispered monotone.

_The newborn king to see, pah rum pum pum pum…_

"Pum pum-pum pum pum-pum pum…" Sonny hummed against Ari's warm cheek. Her pitiful sobs were quieting to soft whimpers as her daddy's broad hands soothed her tiny back.

_Our finest gifts we bring, pah rum pum pum pum…_

_To lay before the king, pah rum pum pum pum,_

_Rum pum pum pum_

_Rum pum pum pum_

_So to honor him, pah rum pum pum pum_

_When we come…_

As Will began the second verse, Sonny's movements finally found a smoother rhythm, and he swayed softly while he kept up the gentle drummer boy's rhythm.

_Baby Jesus, pah rum pum pum pum…_

_I am a poor boy too, pah rum pum pum pum…_

_I have no gift to bring pah rum pum pum pum…_

_That's fit to give a king, pah rum pum pum pum,_

_Rum pum pum pum_

_Rum pum pum pum_

_Shall I play for you, pah rum pum pum pum_

_On my drum?_

By the time they got to the last verse, Ari had quieted to soft sniffles and sighs, her eyes drooping heavily, her long downy lashes sweeping against her sweet pudgy cheeks.

_Mary nodded, pah rum pum pum pum…_

_The ox and lamb kept time, pah rum pum pum pum…_

_I played my drum for him, pah rum pum pum pum…_

_I played my best for him, pah rum pum pum pum,_

_Rum pum pum pum_

_Rum pum pum pum_

_Then he smiled at me, pah rum pum pum pum…_

_Me and my drum…_

* * *

An hour later, the guitar was leaned against the credenza, the neck nestled between two stuffed stockings. The soft glow from the Christmas tree blanketed the room in a gentle warmth, and the living room was still and silent once more. Three figures were snuggled together on the couch, their shallow breathing the only sound to drift throughout the room. Ari was wrapped firmly in Sonny's arms, sleeping soundly against his broad chest. Sonny, in turn, was surrounded by Will's arms and seated between his splayed legs. Will's head was leaning against the back of the couch, and one hand covered Sonny's against Ari's back. As the snow fell outside, drifting against the windows of the tiny apartment, the small family slept in each other's warmth, enjoying the best gift they could ask for.


	36. Chapter 36

**What a perfect way to ring in the New Year, right? It's a WilSon New Year's Eve story! Thanks to Kaveryl35 for his second contribution to A Very Merry Wilson Holiday. Enjoy everyone and Happy New Year!**

* * *

**New Year's In Love** by Kaveryl35

"Yeah, don't worry, we'll be there." I hear Will say on the phone. "Uhmm, probably by 1, possibly a little after that. Well, she said she would be here before 12 and after that she would take her to the Square… relax, it's her mom, plus Rafe's gonna be there with her, Abbie's obviously gonna be there, and most importantly, you're gonna be there with EJ, although in this sort of scenario you are a bigger threat than him. What do you mean what scenario? Looking after your grandchild!"

Will's right. I firmly believe Sami would slay an entire village before she'd let anyone touch a hair in Arianna's head. Will would too. Gabi would too. I certainly would slay the whole world, I think to myself while I casually play around with her, before I'd let anyone lay a hand on my beautiful AG.

"Yeah, yeah, mom. I'll call you at midnight. Yeah mom, I promise you'll be my first call. My only call, actually, since I'll see everyone in 'bout an hour from midnight. OK, mom. I'll see you. I love you, too. Yes, I'll tell them. Bye."

I watch as Will hangs up the phone and walks over to our bed.

"So, everything's set. How are we over here?" He says, just standing by the door, casually resting on the doorframe.

"Good, we have everything we need. Family-sized meat-lovers with black olives pizza and a six-pack of beer for us, and a six-pack of milk, you know what kind so don't even think about it, for our princess here; and most importantly, T's Christmas present," I say with added dramatic effect, pulling the game case from under me. "God of War: Ascension!"

"Sweet!" He says rushing towards us and grabbing the case from my hand. I absolutely love when Will gets like this, just carefree, free, almost childlike. "God, this is going to be the best New Year's ever." He says and walks over to our PS3 and starts our game. God, I love God of War, I love meat-lovers pizza with black olives, and most importantly, I love me some Will and AG; this is the life.

Will grabs the control and plops himself next to me on the bed. He turns and stares at me with AG playing soundly with my hand, I see a content smile painted on his lips. I can't help myself from just looking smiling at him and softly kissing him on the lips before we begin our New Year's celebration.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, I hate this bi-" Will starts, but drags it out as soon as he sees my stern look and my nod to our baby girl present in the room. "Veeeery good example of a mischievous woman, right honey?" Will says looking to Arianna who just slobbers in response. "I'm guessing that it's a little early to be setting examples of what a mischievous woman is, huh?"

I just smile, however my smile doesn't last long as I realize that the aforementioned bitch managed to kill me…again. Damn Furies. Damn difficulty-upgraded next generation video games.

"Okay, well three deaths is all I can manage without a bathroom break. Your turn?" I say, standing up, handing Will the control and grabbing the couple of empty beer bottles.

I put the empty bottles in the recycling bin and head to take a leak. I enter the bathroom and unzip my pants to get my di- why the hell am I narrating this part? Skip. Skip. Skip. Okay, as I make my way out of the bathroom I realize that it's already 11.30 and that Gabi's gonna be here any minute now, that and there's only 30 minutes left till 2013's over.

I sprint to our room, but stop in my tracks when I hear Will's beautiful singing voice. I listen closely to the lyrics.

"So I wait for you to call and I try to act natural, have you been thinking about her or about me? And while I wait, I put on my perfume, yeah I want it all over you, I'm gonna mark my territory."

_What the hell?_ I think to myself.

"That's right AG, I'm gonna mark my territory, because he's mine. All mine. I'll never tell, tell on myself but I hope THEY ALL smell my perfume. I'll never tell, tell on myself but I hope she smells my perfume."

Oh. My. God. That has to be the cutest, weirdest thingsI've ever heard the love of my life, the apple of my eye, say to our child. MUST. TEASE.

"I hide it well, hope you can't tell-"

"Will," I interrupt.

He quickly jumps up and straightens himself, as if he were caught in the act…which he kinda was.

"Uhmm…"

I just cross my arms and stare at him with sweet, impish eyes.

"I have no good explanation," Will says, red as a beetroot, looking down.

I roll my eyes at how completely in love I am with this incredible human being and just approach him and lift his chin. I kiss his plump lips.

"Thank you," He says.

"Nah, thank you," I say as I caress AG and look at him. We stay there for a while until I remember I want to know what he's singing. "So, wanna tell me what song has you putting on a live performance?"

"Hey! I thought you were gonna let it go."

"I did, I let go of the teasing, now it's just simple curiosity."

"I-I don't want to say., He says with a slight pout. He obviously thinks his natural cuteness will make me drop it. Two can play the unfair game.

I push Will back on the bed and start to kiss his golden neck, leaving blushed marks on the taut flesh just the way he likes it, which is vouched for with his low whimpers. "Can. You. Tell. Me. Please?"

"So-Son, that's not fair," He says. "AG's here, please."

Damn. He's right.

"OK, I'll stop. But, please, tell me."

"Fine." He exhales. "I-It was Perfume."

"…by…?"

I see he finally gives up. "Britney Spears"

"I… baby… I mean, honey, there's nothing wrong with singing to Britney Spears songs." I mean it, I mean, it's a little funny to know that Will sings along to Britney, but… yeah, that's normal, I guess.

He looks up hopeful to me. "Yeah? You don't think it's pathetic? Or they gayest thing?"

Well, definitely not the gayest thing he's done. Obviously that goes out to taking it up the a-. I'm sorry, but I start to giggle a little.

"Uhmm, honey, no, I don't think it's pathetic, or the gayest thing. I know for a fact that almost everybody from our generation sings along to Britney songs. I even think I might know a couple, but certainly not that one. What year is it from?"

"Uhmm.. It's one of her first songs. Yeah, I mean, must be, uhmm 2000- no, I mean, 19."

Oh.

"Honey, when is this song from?" I ask sweetly.

"2013," he admits.

I won't laugh. I won't laugh. There's nothing to laugh at really, so it's ok. It's OK. My boyfriend follows up on Britney. (I know for a fact that he didn't hear it on the radio, he clearly knows the lyrics so it isn't something casual.)

"Oh, so, cool," I say, fiddling with AG's fingers.

"No, it's not. I'm such a dork. A gay dork at that." He says, pulling my pillow to his face.

"Hey," I say, pulling the pillow away, "You are not a dork, you certainly are gay, otherwise we've been doing inappropriate stuff every night for a while now, but you are not a dork… for listening to Britney, at least. Come on, Will, you're 20, you're young… I say that like I'm not. We're young, we can listen to anything we want, do anything we want and it's OK. We're young, wild, free…" Wild, not. Free, in a way, but no. "well, we're young. And it's New Year's Eve, and-" A knock on the door tells me Gabi's here. "Gabi's here, and there's no room for anything other than joy, so get AG and what's left of the pizza and we'll ring in the new year as a family."

My little speech must have gotten him out of his state because he quickly stands up, smiling like he was born to. I can't help myself to ignore Gabi's knocks a little while longer and I grab Will from behind, turn him in my arms and attack his lips with all the love in my heart and the passion in my crotch.

"What was that for?" He asks breathless.

"That's for being the single most amazing thing that's ever happened to me." AG's happy giggles remind me that there's two single most amazing things that have ever happened to me. "And here's your kiss, the most amazing thing to ever happen to me #2." I say and kiss Ari all over.

Will walks, as good as he can still stunned by my lips, to let Gabi in who's practically wrecking the door down.

11.45. The three of us are sitting around AG, just waiting for the ball on TV to drop. Talking, sharing, laughing about the events of this year, starting with AG.

11.50. Letting go some of the things we remembered at 11.45.

11.54. Bracing ourselves for the countdown. Gabi says she gets to kiss AG first since she has no one else to kiss.

11.55. Will asks me silently to kiss Gabi at midnight, after obviously kissing him.

11.56. I tell Will to go fuck himself.

11.57. Will tells me that he'll "owe me" if I do what he asks.

11.58. I ask Gabi if it would be okay to kiss her at midnight, since I've "always wondered what it would be like to kiss a girl". Gabi reluctantly agrees; she wants to know what all Will's fuss is about.

11.59. I have my arm around Will, Gabi's next to him with AG on her lap and we watch the TV. The countdown begins.

5.

_I love you._ He whispers to me.

4.

_I love you, too._ I whisper to him.

3.

2.

1.

Happy New Year!

* * *

"I still can't believe you kissed Gabi." Will says, still a little breathless. Will's always been a man of his word. He said he would "owe me" and I consider his debt fulfilled. I love that about him.

"Well, I certainly recall something about owing me a certain favor should I kiss her, so, there's only so much a guy can do when promised your body, baby."

He laughs, wholeheartedly, so adorable.

"Well, it's 1 AM, I say we skip the shower and go straight to the Square, what do you say?"

I smile and take a big whiff of his post love-workout fragrance, the combination of his sweet scent, the virility of sweat and our releases having painted our bodies a maddening mix on my lover's skin. "Sure, baby." I say, "But first, you wanna write our resolutions?"

"Beat you to it, love," He says, getting the coffee tin, "Already in there, waiting for yours to keep mine company."

I laugh and grab the tin, a piece of a paper and a marker. I look at Will and he gets up to get dressed. It's almost criminal how he covers his naked form with clothes. And don't even get me started on how he covers his manhood with those damn boxers.

"Are you gonna write or just drool over me?" He boldly says, and I slightly blush. I decide to just write the resolution I decided on after some days of internal debate.

2014: Make Will and AG as happy as they make me.

If you're wondering, the other resolution was something related to marriage, but after some reflecting I decided to give my Will some time to settle on what he wants, I decide to give him a year. But all bets are off after that, this Irish-american blue-eyed, blonde cute-as-hell stud is gonna be my husband starting 2016. 2015 starts the 'Get Will Horton to marry me' plan.

But for now, this is enough.

"Okay, I'm ready," I say as I put the tin on my nightstand and get dressed. Will waits for me, and we leave our place hand in hand towards Salem's New Year's party that must be in full throttle by now. What a way to start the year, don't you think?

* * *

If you're wondering what Will's resolutions are:

2014: Show Sonny every day how much I love him.

P.S.: Work on the nerve to finally ask Sonny to marry me.


	37. Chapter 37

**WOW! Here we are...Day 30 and the last day of A Very Merry WilSon Holiday. _(Stay tuned as we may have another story or two to post today.) _**

**I appreciate all the kind words you've shared with me and all of our writers. It's a little bittersweet to see this end, because it also means that it is the end of our time with Chandler Massey. But I hope that this has done for you what is has for me ~ reminded me why I fell in love with Wilson in the first place, made me laugh and cry (multiple times), introduced us to some new authors and brought back some faves we haven't heard from in a while, and united us as a fandom in honor of the wonderful Will that Chandler gave us. I personally wish him the very best. It will be hard to picture anyone different when I write Will, but I am open to giving Guy Wilson a chance. And I respect those who don't feel the same way. For me, WilSon has much more to share and such an important and ground-breaking story to tell.**

**Sorry this is so long...so I'll wrap it up! Thanks again to our betas: rorihill, michaelemcfee and 1984winstons. Lastly, Tonya, we brainstormed this idea and saw it thru together. Thank you from the bottom of my heart! You are so special to me, and I feel lucky to call you my friend! Oh, and 1 more thing...Happy New Year everyone! **_~rescuemama2007_

* * *

_A/N: Happy New Year everyone! I just want to thank Jen (rescuemama2007) for this project and all the writers involved. We have finally made it to the beginning of 2014. It has been a great year watching Chandler up until now. We are all going to miss him very much. He has inspired us all with the storyline which has captured all of our hearts._

_**Today brings us two beautiful stories by wilson98**_

**A Christmas for Three**

Will woke up to the smell of coffee and breakfast filling in his nose. He turned around to find Sonny sitting next to him with a breakfast tray.

"Good morning."

"Morning."

"How'd you sleep?"

"I slept great."

"Good. Because I did too." Sonny turned to face him.

"I love when you make me breakfast in bed. I'm used to this already," Will replied. They both ate and had a cup of coffee as they had a hearty conversation between each other.

"I'm going to check on Ari and give her breakfast. And I will be back. "

"Okay. Bring her in here. I want to see my baby girl."

"You got it." He smiled into the kiss. After changing Ari and feeding her, he carried her into their room. Sonny went back under the covers cuddling her in his arms and Will as well. The three of them enjoyed a lazy morning in bed.

Later that afternoon, Sonny got called in at the Club. He was there for a few hours before Will stopped by.

Will walked into the club with Arianna and helped Sonny finish off the rest of the Christmas decorations. Ari looked at the lights and was mesmerized at the colours of the lights and the decorations.

Will lifted her up and took her in his arms. She squealed happily and loved being in his arms.

"What do you think Ari? You like it?" Her big smile and laughter obviously made it clear that she did. Sonny walked over to them.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. You almost done?"

"I am. Just give me a few more minutes and we're out of here."

"Okay." Will admired Sonny and the strength of their relationship. They had a few fights here and there; some which lasted a few minutes or a few days. But the best part was that they always forgave each other a lot quicker than anyone they knew.

He sat at one of the tables holding Arianna who was looking from the tall tree to the lights. It was her first Christmas and Will wanted it to be special for her. They were going to the mansion for a Christmas brunch and heading to the Horton house for the ornament hanging and dinner followed by desserts. Will smiled at the thought of giving Sonny his present just before they were about to head to the Horton house.

"Alrighty. I am all done. How about we head home first and get ready?"

"Sounds like a plan." Arianna held her arms out toward Sonny and he held her happily.

They headed home in the evening after a long afternoon with both families. Sonny was surprised when Will handed him his own ornament before they were hung. Arianna had her own as well. Theirs hung just below right beside each other's, close by Lucas and Allie. The three of them stood off to the side watching everyone else.

Arianna was asleep in Will's arms and set her to bed when they got home. While Sonny was waiting patiently in the living room, he lit up a few candles setting the mood.

"Wow, she was worn out today." Will said as he came down.

"I know. I think it was from being passed around from one person to the next." They both laughed which was followed by a still silence. They sat on the couch, fingers entwined with the others and their eyes fell upon each other.

"Sonny?" It was more of a one worded question. Looking in his eyes, he can see them eight years from now, having their own Christmas together.

***Future***

"Can we get hot chocolate."

"Of course we can sweetie." Will held on to Ari's hand. She was bundled up from the cold as they made their way from the Square to the Club.

As always, the Club was decorated inside and out. The tree in the same spot with the same lights. But the best thing appeared when he walked into the door.

"Daddy." Arianna yelled as she ran the rest of the way into Sonny's arms.

"Hey pumpkin."

Sonny picked her up and peppered her with kisses and she giggled. "Stop daddy."

Will came in the rest of the way and closed the gap between the two of them and gave a small kiss on the lips.

"Let's go find a table and we wait for daddy." Will smiled at Sonny with a sparkle in his eyes. Sonny loved hearing those words. Each time she said it, he had a small tear in his eyes. To him, there is nothing better than to hear the sound of Arianna calling him daddy. He was more than happy. Each year made it even more real than the last.

"Okay." They didn't wait long as Ari was sitting happily watching Sonny and giggled at his expressions he made from far. He came up to them with a mug of hot chocolate and two cups of coffee for him and Will.

"Can we go skating later daddy?" Ari asked Will. Will felt his face go red when he remembered the first time Sonny and himself went skating.

_He was holding onto the edge but he didn't want to show Sonny that he was afraid. Will kept chanting to himself that he can do it. He looked towards Sonny who had a smile of encouragement._

_Sonny had his arms outstretched and helped him along. That's all it took for Will, knowing that Sonny is there to catch him if he fell. He pushed himself off, finding a balance. It was then, he found himself in the middle._

_He slowly took baby steps counting each stroke. After the third step, he felt himself gliding slowly. That's all it took and he had it. Sonny held onto his hand as they made their way from one corner to the next. He kissed him proudly._

"Yes we can." They didn't stay long in the Club. They finished their hot chocolates and coffees and Sonny made a quick call and left with his family.

They spent their days occupied. Sonny came home early one day and surprised Arianna and Will. The day was warm and they each built a snowman. When they were done, theirs weren't as great, but Arianna's was better.

"Yours has a pointy head daddy." Arianna stifled a laugh at Will.

"She has a good point." Sonny interjected.

"Yeah well, yours looks like its head is about to fall off and it's eyes are crooked." Just as he said that, the head fell along with the top hat Sonny finished it off with.

"What about mine daddy?"

"It looks amazing. How about I fix this little one right here. There you go. It's beautiful Arianna." Sonny said helping her finish it.

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too." He hugged her close. Just as he was about to get up from where he was, he felt a hard covered snowball land on his back. He turned around and faced Will.

"What?" Will smiled mischievously and pretended that he didn't know what was going on.

"Did you just throw a snowball at me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." While Will was making his snowballs, Sonny turned to Arianna.

"Can we throw snowballs at daddy?"

"Yes we can. Just not me, 'cause were a team." They began making their own as Sonny felt another snowball being thrown at him. He turned around just in time to catch him with one in his hand. Will quickly hid his hand behind his back.

"Really Will? I saw that one."

"I don't know what you're talking about. But I did see a bird throw one at you though."

"It's winter! There are no birds." Arianna stood in front of Sonny shielding him from Will and began throwing snowballs at him.

"Really Sonny? You turned her against me."

"It was her idea. I accepted happily." He laughed and Will mocked him. Will grabbed Arianna when she was out and held her upside down with one arm and tickled her stomach with the other. She couldn't stop her laughter, it was contagious. Sonny then made his way behind Will and threw snow down his back. He shivered from the snow.

"You are so going to get it."

"I'm counting on it." Will let Arianna down so she could breathe. He turned to face Sonny and hugged him close. As soon as he did that, Sonny felt the wet cold sliding down his shirt on his back.

"That's cold." Sonny shivered. Will laughed at him.

"Come here." Sonny backed off, but Will wasn't having it.

"I promise I don't have any snow in my hands." He showed him his hands and Sonny moved closer. He held him close and let their foreheads touch.

"I love you Sonny."

"I love you too Will." Their noses met in a sweet Eskimo kiss before they broke apart. They looked at Arianna who was making a snow angel in the snow. The two of them joined her and they laughed happily along with her enjoying the moment. Soon, they were getting cold and out of breath.

"How about we go inside, and have hot chocolate? It's getting cold." Will replied.

"Yes." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up. They walked inside to the warmth and the coziness of their house.

They each grabbed a cup of hot chocolate and filled it to the brim with whipped cream and chocolate shavings sprinkled on top. They sat by the warmth of the fire with three stockings hanging right above them.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Their arms wrapped around Arianna, and their hands found each other's. Even though the room was lit, the light from the Christmas tree made it brighter. Red, blue, green, and gold trimmings were bound around the tree. Although it was fully decorated, there were three ornaments that stood out the most that had a name beside one another. Three of which that have been hung each year making a perfect memory together.

***Present***

"You okay Will?"

"I'm fine. I was just thinking." He smiled at him and kissed him. Will got up and walked towards the tree that had their ornaments hanging side by side. He looked at the many gifts under the tree that were obviously all for Arianna. His family spoiled her too much. He felt arms around him and turned around.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Sonny."

"I have something for you." Will looked at Sonny like he was ready to cry.

"You have given me enough Sonny." He gently caressed his cheek.

"I just want you to be happy."

"I am. You make me happy. You bought us this beautiful house, and you are here with me, that's all that matters. This right here is all that matters. I love you for that. You could bring down the moon and the stars and it would be more than enough. I am right where I've always wanted to be. We are both exactly where we belong."

"And you say you're not good at expressing your feelings." Sonny said through laughter as he wiped away a few tears.

"Well, I would blame you for that." He rested his hands against his chest, feeling the steady beat of his heart. His gaze fell upon where his hands rested. When Will looked up, he swore he could feel himself melting in Sonny's chocolate brown eyes.

Their eyes were transfixed into one another, a look of love and compassion; tender care and trust all fused into one.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"You did everything right. All of this I did, is for us. You deserve this and more. You are the reason why I stayed in Salem; you are the reason why I feel this way when I'm around you. You were worth waiting for and always will be. You are my heart, my soul, and my everything. I want every Christmas to be like this."

"The gifts don't matter that much to me. Spending time with you and Arianna matter to me the most. And I love that we have our own ornament hanging. I could get used to this for the rest of my life. You and Arianna are all I need. And maybe just one more addition to our little family. I love you with all my heart Will."

Will felt his eyes begin to swell of tears. Sonny gently brushed away the dampness away and looked into those deep blue ocean eyes. He walked over by the fireplace and took something out of his stocking. He shifted his legs and dropped to his knee.

"So with that said. Will you William Robert Horton marry me?" Will's mouth opened in amazement. His eyes were red from his tears. After a few seconds of silence, he broke out in a smile and laughter.

"Yes. Yes." Will repeated and brought Sonny back up and kissed him deeply. His arms snaked around his neck as Sonny's wrapped around his waist.

"This is the best gift that I ever got. Besides you and Arianna. Nothing and no one else matters to me more than you and Arianna do."

"I feel the same way." Sonny slipped the ring on Will's finger. Sonny reached into Will's stocking and brought out a similar box and handed it to Will.

Will slipped the ring on his finger with such tenderness. Each ring fit perfectly; a perfect match of love for each other. Their foreheads touched with gentleness; their hands caressing each other's face; and their breathing matching together.

"Merry Christmas Will."

"Merry Christmas to you too Sonny." Their lips found each other's once more before they headed off to bed.

* * *

_I want to thank rescuemama2007 again. You are an amazing writer and you are awesome as well. I would like to dedicate this story to Jen as well as Freddie Smith and Chandler Massey. It has been a great honour watching him with Freddie. He will be missed._

**The Gift**

The winter snow was falling down in the streets and neighbourhoods of Salem. It was a white Christmas this year. It wasn't like a few years ago. It was different.

There were children laughing all around and playing in the snow. Making snowmen, and snow angels and having snowball fights at every house. All the houses had their Christmases lights on.

But there is one particular house; one particular family that stands out from the rest of the families in the neighbourhood. Their lights were hung just like every year. Four snowmen stood in the front, each branch holding on to the other branch next to it.

The family that lived in that house was living a life similar to a fairy tale. Though, not everyone is perfect, but they love each other more than anything in the world.

The four of them sat by the fireside. Will's arm draped around his beautiful daughter and Sonny's arm wrapped around their son. They faced towards the television watching 'it's a wonderful life.'

This is what Sonny had dreamt of. Although he missed travelling and climbing mountains, nothing would compare to what is in front of him. He loves Will with all his heart and their amazing kids. He would never trade these moments for anything.

He was glad he met Will by the pier. If he could do it again, he would do it in a heartbeat. But he would never change those years when Arianna was born. Having her first Christmas, first birthday, and many other firsts.

Thinking back to when they had their first fight, it made Sonny regret those secrets he kept from Will. They both kept secrets from each other and they hated and regretted it every second. But they both saved each other from a heartache and from a bad break up. That's what they loved about each other, they always forgave the other no matter how bad it gets.

"Daddy can we watch another movie?"

"It's already getting late honey. And you both have school tomorrow." Will gently brushed Arianna's hair with his hand.

"I want to stay up with you and papa."

"Yeah. Please can we?" Nate and Arianna looked at their parents making their puppy dog eyes which made their parents hard to resist them.

"Not this time. And plus, the day after tomorrow is Christmas. You don't want Santa to catch you wide awake." Sonny replied.

"Okay." They both grumbled. They got up getting ready to go to bed.

"You want us to tuck you in? And read a story." Will asked.

"It's okay daddy. I'm a big girl now." When Arianna said that, those words hit Will like a ton of bricks.

"Can you tuck me in papa?" Nate asked.

"Of course buddy. Come on. You coming Will?" He lifted Nate up in his arms and turned to Will.

"I'll be there in a minute." After the three of them left, Will sat there thinking. He thought of the years they had been together. He stared at the dying embers of the fire, thinking back when Arianna was just a baby and her many firsts. And the same thing with Nate.

The time seems to go by fast when your with the ones you love the most in the world. And not having to care about anything else. Just focusing on the family that they have always dreamt of having.

"Papa?" Nate asked while getting under the covers.

"Yeah buddy."

"How come daddy looked sad?" The eight year old boy that was tucked under the covers had worry in his eyes. Arianna who was supposed to be fast asleep, was wide awake in the bed next to his. She knew she wasn't supposed to eavesdrop but the sound in Nate's voice woke her.

"It's nothing to worry about Nate. He's just sad that you're both growing up so fast that's all." Sonny's hand ran through his short brown hair.

"I think I know what I want for Christmas now papa." He whispered.

"And what would that be?"

"If Neverland existed, all of us could go there and neither of us have to grow up and you and daddy don't have to worry anymore."

"You and me both buddy. But we will always love you and your sister no matter how old you both get." Sonny felt a few tears in his eyes when he heard him say that. He loved them both so much with all his heart.

"Okay. Night papa. Love you."

"Love you too." He kissed his forehead and pulled the covers up to his chin. He watched his sleeping figure for a few minutes before he went to check on Ari. He looked over at her bed and she was gone. Neither of them realized that she left.

Will walked into their bedroom after a while. He got rid of the fire and closed the fireplace. He checked the doors and made sure they were locked. He watched as the snow began falling again. He stepped away from the window and went upstairs.

He slipped into his pyjama bottoms and left his tank top on. The lights were off except the bedside lamp. Will grabbed the book on his side and started where he left off the other night. He was in so deep with his book and the comfort of the covers wrapped around him, he didn't notice a body next to his. He put his book down and looked beside him.

"What are you doing up sweetie?" Arianna snuggled closely.

"I can't sleep. I'm sorry daddy."

"It's okay. There's nothing to be sorry about honey."

"Can you still read me a story?"

"Of course. How about 'the night before Christmas'?"

"Yes." Will wrapped his arms around her.

He was a few pages away from finishing when her body went limp and she fell fast asleep. He closed the book and set it aside.

"You asleep Will?" Sonny came in worried.

"No. I'm still up." Sonny was about to get under the covers when he noticed Arianna.

"Ari is here?" He replied in relief.

"Yeah. I'm gonna put her to bed." Will lifted up the ten year old body in his arms and cradled her before setting her in bed and tucked her under the covers quietly and kissed her goodnight. He walked back to their bedroom and saw Sonny under the covers.

"You okay?" Will asked.

"Yeah. It's something that Nate said."

"What would that be?"

"He said something like if Neverland existed, the four of us would go there so they don't have to grow up and we don't have to worry."

"He's smart." Will was about to turn around to get some sleep when Sonny stopped him.

"Will, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Sonny."

"Come on Will. Just tell me. Is it what I just said?"

"Yeah. And what Ari said too." Will nodded.

"Hey, look at me. I love you and our kids so much. No matter how old they get we will always love them. And no matter how old we get babe, you are still going to be that handsome man I fell in love with."

"I love you too." Will moved closer to Sonny after he shut the light off.

* * *

"It's Christmas and there's no school. Yay." Arianna bounded down the stairs and jumped in Will's arms.

"Woah there." He shifted her until she was wrapped around his waist.

"When's papa coming home?"

"Soon Ari. He's still at work. You have to be patient." Arianna was just like him in almost every way. When he wanted to know something he was always got impatient and would get the truth some other way. She rested her head against his shoulder as he moved them to the couch in the living room.

"Where's Nate?"

"He's doing his homework." Arianna replied while sticking her finger in her mouth.

"Come on. Let's go see him." They went upstairs to find Nate at their desk. His legs swinging back and forth. He set Arianna down and grabbed him from behind with his legs up in the air and his head dangling down. He couldn't stop laughing.

"Daddy. I want airplane." He giggled at the feeling. Will pulled him up and twirled him around like an airplane like he always did with them. He brought them downstairs which was when Sonny was just coming in. Arianna jumped into his arms as soon as he put his stuff down.

"Airplane." Soon the two of them were on the couch, drained from the eagerness of their children. Arianna and Nate were still running around.

"I don't know how they still have energy," Will replied slowly catching his breath.

"I don't know either. But you might want to catch your breath and leave all that energy for later." Sonny smiled and winked.

"You read my mind." They were about to lean closer to each other, when Arianna and Nate interrupted them. Each one of them jumped onto their legs. They rested their heads against their chests. Sonny's and Will's hearts sighed with content.

"Can we go sledding?" Nate asked.

"And make hot chocolate when we came back?" Arianna finished off.

"Yes we can. We will go in twenty minutes. How does that sound?"

"Yes." They both screamed. They both jumped off their laps and into their shared bedroom to get ready.

They had their gear in tow as they mounted up the hill again. They each took their turns together falling down the steep hill together alongside other families. Will steadied himself and Arianna settled in front of him. Sonny and Nate were next to them.

"You ready?"

"Yes." His gloved hand pushed them off and they began falling forward. Sonny soon followed. They hit a few bumps along the way that pushed them further. They all landed on top of each other laughing from all the fun. This time when they grabbed the sleds, they headed off to the car.

It was beginning to grow cold as the day slowed down in the late afternoon. Arianna bounded out of the car first and walked over to the snowmen they built. She smoothed out the fallen snow and fixed the branches so they were touching again. Sonny walked over to her and helped her out, Will then joined them. It was Nate who began to throw the first snowball which landed on Ari.

"You're it." He laughed and ran when she came after him. With his back turned from Will, he felt the wet cold sliding down his shirt. Will couldn't contain his laughter anymore.

"You are so going to pay for that." Soon, they were lying in the snow catching their breath. Sonny lifted Will up by his hand and they carried their still laughing children inside.

The fire was lit and the three of them were wrapped in a blanket. Will came in from the kitchen and handed a mug to each of them.

"I want to open my presents from Santa." Nate crawled to the tree and looked for his presents. Arianna followed happily searching for hers as well. Will snuggled next to Sonny with smiles on their faces as they watched them open their presents. They shouted out happily as their gifts ranged from an Xbox, to a bike, and a few electronics that they can share and a few stuffed animals.

"I believe there is still one more from Santa in your bedroom." Sonny replied. They ran upstairs and heard their cries of excitement. They came back down sitting next to their parents.

"Come here Max." Arianna said. The husky walked in following the voice and sat down next to them.

"You shouldn't have Sonny." Will turned to Sonny.

"I wanted to." He looked in his eyes and saw all the love and adoration.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They shared a few lazy kisses before they turned to see the dog wagging his tail happily as Arianna and Nate pet him.

The next morning, Will woke up snuggled into Sonny's side. He pulled himself closer to him. He breathed in the scent of coconut. He heard giggling noises coming inside the room, but tried to ignore it.

Arianna and Nate came into their parents room each holding a tray. They silently giggled while watching them. They set both trays on either side and made their way on top of the bed.

"Daddy. Daddy." They both whispered. Will woke up with a start.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"We couldn't sleep. So we made you and papa breakfast."

"Is that so?" They both nodded. Hearing the whispers, Sonny woke up and lifted his head.

"What are two munchkins doing up early?" Sonny grabbed Arianna in his arms and pulled her close.

"We made you breakfast." Sonny turned his head as did Will. They saw two glasses of orange juice, buttered toast, a bowl of cereal, and a peeled orange.

"Thank you." Will replied before pulling them both in between them. They stayed in bed all morning sharing breakfast. The dog came running into the bedroom and jumped on the bed with them and licked their faces happily. Which in turn made everything spill on the bed.

The four of them got up eventually. Arianna chased Max into their bedroom and Nate followed. Sonny laughed at them. Will turned him around and kissed him.

"You. Are. Amazing." Will said through kisses.

"Mmm. So are you." They finished cleaning up the room and threw the sheets in the wash. They went downstairs and were welcomed by a mess in the kitchen.

"Where do we start?" Will sighed. Ari and Nate were called to help. It took them a while to finish cleaning, when they did they resumed back to what they were doing before. Sonny sat on the couch along with Will. His leg draped over his and his arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"I love you Sonny."

"I love you too." Arianna and Nate came running down yelling 'pillow fight' and ran to their parents. When the kids were out of breath, Sonny and Will had the upper hand. Their exhaustion grew and they were soon sitting by the fireside watching a movie. The dog came into the living room and curled up at their feet.

It was five minutes before midnight and the kids were asleep. They wanted to stay up for the New Year, but their eyes drooped closed. Sonny got the tin can that he had for a while. Sonny shook the contents as if it was filled to the top.

"What's in there?" He sat next to him and they opened it.

"Did you seriously make that many resolutions Will?"

"No. There's like five hundred pieces of paper in here." There was about fifty pieces of paper in the can. Some of them had pictures on them or was either blank or had one word written.

They laughed quietly and shook their heads. Sonny pulled one out that said: 'I want a dog for Christmas.' They laughed softly at Ari's writing. They pulled out another one which said the same thing from Nate. Will then came across one that was written by Sonny. He folded it back up so Sonny wouldn't see.

"I saw that." Will already had tears forming at the words he wrote. It said: 'getting you to fall in love with me again.' And another one that also said 'spending the rest of my life with you.'

"You wrote this one last year," Will replied.

"I know. But I love seeing the reaction on your face every time. Hey you didn't write one for this year?" Sonny looked for one that Will wrote.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because all of my resolutions already came true." He leaned in for a kiss.

"Happy New Year Will."

"Happy New Year to us." He kissed him once again and smiled at the two sleeping figures beside them. They carried them to bed and tucked them in. Sonny followed Will and they snuggled deep down into the covers with their arms wrapped around each other.

They spent the next few days doing almost the same thing. On other days, they would spend a lazy day in bed. Or they would go out shopping, or skating just as long as they were together. It didn't matter if it was Christmas or on a birthday to be getting all kinds of gifts. But the real gift everyday, is the gift of a family and the memories that they shared. The best gift that matters the most in the world.


	38. Chapter 38

**Another one for your reading pleasure today! This story, I think, is very timely, considering some of us are about to give WilSon a second chance. I hope that adventure has a happy ending like this one does. Enjoy all!**

* * *

**Second Chances** by Valorie818

(Christmas Eve 2012)

I stepped into the nearly abandoned café and shook off the cold still lingering on me. The inside of Mike's Café was set in the style of a 50s café but I wasn't really interested in the décor. I just wanted to get some food in my stomach so that I could get back on the road. I haven't traveled far enough to get away from my horrible past. I was not in the mood to be celebrating any holidays right now.

Once I sat down I shook my head to get rid of the depression that was trying to rise up inside of me. I picked up the menu already sitting on the table and started to go through all my options, which weren't many. It had the usual food that almost all the cafés in America have. After looking through all my options, I set my menu down and waited for the waiter or waitress to show up.

I looked over to where the kitchen doors were and just as I looked, someone walked out. His head was down so I couldn't see his face really well, but from what I could see, he was very good looking. He had blonde hair and a nice fit body but when he finally looked up at me, my body froze in shock. His brilliant blue eyes brought up too many memories that I was trying to leave behind.

When I finally broke eye contact, I studied his face and I felt like I was in one of my nightmares. I quickly looked down at my table hoping he wasn't headed toward me to take my order, but it seemed like the world hated me at that moment. The beautiful blonde devil stopped by my table, "Welcome to Mike's Café, home of our famous hash browns. My name is Will and I will be your server tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

I toyed with the idea of just leaving and finding a different place to eat, but I wasn't a coward so I stayed in my seat. Picking up the menu I looked at the drinks for a few seconds, "Can I have a cup of coffee please and make it black."

Will wrote that down before looking back at me and smiled, "Alright I will bring that right out. Do you want me to give you more time to look at the menu or are you ready to order?"

His smile was so captivating, "I am ready to order now." I looked down at my menu so that I could try to focus. "Can I have the bacon cheeseburger please, with extra pickles?"

"Would you like fries, a salad, or chips as your side?"

"A salad with ranch, please."

He smiled again as he wrote that on the ticket, "Alright then I will put your order in and I will be right back with your coffee." Will took the menu from me and went to give the cook my order before he going behind the counter to get my coffee. I wanted to tear my eyes away and not watch him walk around, but I couldn't help but torture myself.

When he was heading back to my table I was mentally chanting to myself, 'You will not start a conversation with him, you will not start a conversation with him."

Will set the coffee cup on the table, "Here is your black coffee. So what brings you here to Glenbrook? Do you live somewhere else in Colorado or are you just passing through our state?"

"I am just passing through, trying to leave my past behind me." Why did I just say that, because that was pretty much a conversation starter.

Will nodded his head, "If you don't mind me asking, what are you trying to run from?"

Sitting up straight I glared at him, "I am not running away."

"I am sorry for saying that, I didn't mean you were running away from something, I was just curious about what you're trying to leave behind."

The depression tried to swamp me but I stopped it from spreading throughout, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay I will go check on your food. I am sorry if I was bothering you." He turned around and headed to the back of the kitchen. It was hard to tell but I think I just offended him and I felt bad. I could tell he was one of those people who genuinely cared about someone even though he just met me only a few minutes ago.

He didn't come back out of the kitchen and that gave me time to think about my situation. I still wasn't ready to talk about Patrick just yet, but I could talk about other things.

Will finally came out of the kitchen carrying my plate of food. He smiled brightly to me but I could see that it was fake, it was his customer smile and I wanted to try to get that real smile that he gave me before. He put the food on my table, "I hope you enjoy."

As he turned around to go. I grabbed his arm and stopped him, "Would it be okay for you so sit with me and talk? I haven't talked to anyone in a long time, and I seem to be in need of some human to human interaction."

He hesitated before he nodded and sat down, "I guess it would be okay since you are the only one in here right now."

I smiled, "So why are you working on Christmas Eve?"

"I haven't celebrated Christmas in a long time." He shrugged and looked down at the table.

Now I was curious, "Why is that, if you don't mind me asking."

A moment later he finally answered, "I don't really have any family to celebrate it with so I just decided to give it up."

"Oh I am sorry, did your parents die or was it something else?" I knew that I didn't have any right to ask that question but I couldn't seem to help myself.

Will shifted around in his seat and he cleared his throat, "So where did you live before going on the road?"

I cracked a smile at his not-so-subtle way of changing the subject, but I respected that since there was information that I didn't want to talk about either, "I lived in L.A. all my life until 2 months ago."

His eyes went huge, "You have been on the road for that long? How are you able to pay for all your gas and food. Where do you sleep?"

"Well, my family is fairly wealthy, so I have a pretty big inheritance. That pays for all my gas and food. Now for where I sleep, well that all depends."

"Depends on what?"

I laughed, he was so into my story, "On where I am at the moment. If I am near a hotel then I will sleep there, but if I am out in the middle of nowhere I sleep in my car."

He nodded his head, "That makes sense I guess. How can you sit in yo…."

The rest of his sentence was cut off when someone yelled at him from the kitchen doors, "Will, get back here and help clean the dishes."

Will sighed, "Sorry that was my boss. He is not a very friendly person even on the best of days." He slowly stood up and smiled down at me, "Thanks for the conversation. I hope that filled your need for some interaction."

Laughing, I nodded my head, "Yeah that filled my need."

He smiled as he turned around and headed into the kitchen. I watched him walk all the way until he was past the swinging doors. It wasn't that bad talking with him, my heart did ache a little bit but wasn't that bad.

I finished up my food and Will came out periodically to check up on me but didn't linger too long because his boss wanted him to start closing down the café. We talked a little each time he came out but it was never anything deep, which was just fine with me.

Finally I was ready to leave, but I didn't want to say goodbye because I was afraid that it would hurt too much. So I set what the total would be plus a really big tip. I put my coat on and headed out the door, but once I stepped outside, I was shocked at how much snow had fallen while I was eating. Everything was covered in a thick blanket of white snow. I tightened my coat around me and headed toward the direction of my car.

As I reached my car I heard the door of the café open up behind me, "Wait don't leave just yet."

I turned around and faced Will, "I really need to get back on the road."

"I know you do but it's really bad outside right now as you can see, and it would be dangerous to drive in it."

"I will be fine; I have driven in worse weather before." I couldn't help but smile at the fact that he really did seem to care.

He shivered in the cold and looked down, "You probably have, but it's really bad here in Colorado. Could you just stay in a hotel room until after this storm has passed and the roads have been plowed?"

I wasn't sure what I thought about staying here in town where it would be possible to get to know Will better. "Okay I will stay, but only if I can see you one last time before I go."

Will's smile was so contagious that it had me smiling, "Sure I wouldn't mind that at all. Come wait inside while I finish cleaning the restaurant and then I can leave to show you to a hotel." I followed him inside once the door was closed he looked at me, "So what is your name by the way? I completely forgot to ask earlier."

"My name's Sonny."

"Sonny. I like that name." He turned and started to walk away, "Just sit down anywhere and I will be out as soon as I can.

* * *

Finally Will was done and we left the café, where I ended up following him to a hotel. But once we got into the hotel to get me a room, we find out that they don't have any. I turned to Will, "Let's just go to a different hotel."

Will shook his head, "But this is the only one we have in this town."

"Really? You guy only have one hotel here."

He nodded his head, "It's such a small town that all the other hotels we did have went out of business."

I scratched my head, "What are we going to do now?"

"How about you stay with me for the night. I have a really comfortable couch and it can be yours for the night." He looked at me hopefully.

I was hesitant, "I am not sure that is a good idea. You could turn out to be a murderer."

"So could you, but I am still offering up my couch."

It was so hard to say no because Will was right about the weather and I definitely couldn't stay in my car, "Okay fine, I will accept your offer."

Will practically jumped up and down with excitement, "Now we have more time to hang out like you were wanting too."

A chuckle came out because Will looked so excited for me to stay over. We left the hotel and went to Will's apartment. It was a really nice apartment, better than most apartments my friends had back in California.

Once we get settled in we both sat on the couch and just talked for hours about everything under the sun, except of course, the one thing each of us wasn't ready to talk about.

I was feeling so good sitting there talking with this man that I just met only hours ago and it made that ache in my chest lessen. At one point, Will was so into his story about one of his favorite childhood memories that he unconsciously rested the side of his leg against me. The move made my heart skip a beat, but I didn't let it show because I knew that nothing could be done about it. I was going to be leaving this town once the storm passed, and I wasn't going to come back.

Suddenly I was aware that Will was quiet. I realized that at some point I got so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't know that he ended his story. I looked up to see what he was waiting for and the look Will gave me made me freeze in my seat.

He was looking at me with so much heat in his eyes that I was instantly turned on. And by the look in his eyes, I knew what he wanted to do. I opened my mouth to tell him it was bad idea but I didn't get a chance because Will leaned forward and captured my lips in heated kiss.

This was such a bad idea, and I was about to pull back but he let out a little whimper which made my resolve a lost cause. I started to move my lips over his and my whole body became alive, which hasn't happened to me in almost 2 months. Placing my hands on either side of his face helped me to deepen the kiss and I let out a sigh. This was the most thrilling kiss that I have ever experienced.

When I felt Will's tongue brush my lips, that brought me back to reality and I pulled back, "This is such a bad idea Will."

Will looked dazed for a little bit before his eyes cleared up and he looked horrified, "I am so sorry, I just assumed that you were gay. I am so sorry."

As serious as this situation was I couldn't help but laugh, "Will I am gay but this is bad because I am leaving tomorrow and I don't plan on coming back."

He looked up at me with these puppy dog eyes and my heart just melted, "Why can't you stay? I feel this connection between us and I don't see a reason why we should ignore it."

"I can't stay because I want to be on the road and the thought of staying in one place too long makes me cringe. This journey of mine hasn't ended just yet."

"How about if I come with you? I have been wanting to leave this town for awhile but I have just been to afraid."

I sighed, "I will think about it but I am not making any promises. So no more kissing until I have made my decision, okay?" When I saw that Will understood me I lifted up my glass of water, "Do you have anything stronger?"

"Yes I do. Let me get the bottle and some shot glasses." Will stood up and went to his kitchen. He pulled out a bottle of Vodka and two shot glasses, "This is the last bottle of alcohol I have left."

"Well let's get to work on it."

A couple of hours later, Will and I were completely wasted. I found out that Will was a giggler when he was drunk and it was a beautiful sight to see him laugh so much. But after the giggling was over he became really serious, "The reason I ended up in Glenbrook was a little to what you are doing. When I finally came out to my parents they completely shunned me. They said that I wasn't part of the family anymore until I told them that I was straight. So I packed all the belongings that I could fit in my car and I went on the road."

"I didn't have that much money at the time but I had enough to get me all the way here. I found a job at that café and I have stayed here since then. It's really hard to leave because I love all the people, but I am not a small town person. I want to visit Italy sometime and see all the old buildings and just experience something other than American culture." When he was done he looked at me, "So what made you go on the road, what pain are you trying to get away from?"

I didn't answer right away, I just poured myself another shot and downed that one. When the burning had gone down a little I turned and looked at Will, "I don't want to talk about that right now." To make sure that he didn't try and bug me about answering, I did something I knew that I was going to regret later. I leaned forward and kissed him like I have been wanting to since I ended our kiss earlier. But this kiss was different, I was even more turned on than before and I could feel that this was going to end up in his bed.

He moaned into my mouth when I penetrated it with my tongue and mapped out the inside. I grabbed his hips and brought him forward until he was straddling my lap. My hips lifted automatically and rubbed his erection with mine. He pulled back just then and was probably going to remind me what I said earlier about not doing this, but I didn't want to stop. So I just pulled him back forward and continued to kiss him.

* * *

Slowly consciousness came to me and I wasn't aware of my surroundings because the major headache that I was feeling had my full attention. I groaned and rolled over to get into a more comfortable position, but I ended up practically on top of a warm body. My eyes flew open and Will's beautiful face was only a few inches away from mine.

Suddenly all the memories from last night came flooding back and I started to panic. Not only did I not listen to my own advice but I ended up sleeping with Will. This was not good; I wasn't ready to deal with this just yet, so I did the one thing I knew how to do and that was run. After I got up carefully and got dressed, I left Will's apartment. I got into my car and put his apartment and this town in my rearview mirror.

* * *

(Christmas Eve 2013… one year later)

I pulled to a stop in the parking lot and got out slowly. Mike's café looked just the same as it did a year ago and it also seemed just as empty. I walked to the doors and opened it with more confidence than I was actually feeling. The inside of the café did change. This time it was in the style of pop art. Different paintings were along the walls and most of them were Andy Warhol's.

The paintings were amazing but what really held my attention was the man behind the counter. Will looked just as beautiful as he did a year ago, but he was so into the book he was reading that he didn't notice me entering. I slowly approached the counter and sat down at the booth right in front of where Will was standing. That caught his attention and his eyes shot up to mine and then got huge.

I placed a smile on my face, "Hi Will. It's been a long time." Will didn't move or respond but I could see the hurt in his eyes and I didn't like that I caused it, "How have you been?"

That finally seemed to get him to talk, "How do you think I have been since you used me and then left me behind like I was some trash?"

"That's not what it was. I just couldn't deal with what I did!"

"Then why did you do it? Why did you sleep with me if you couldn't deal with it?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

I sighed, "That night I was wasted and I didn't want to answer your question. Do you remember what you asked me that night?"

He thought about it for a minute, "I asked you why you were on the road."

"Yeah that was it but at the time I wasn't ready. After I left you I traveled for a couple of more weeks before I ended up back in California. I went to a therapist because I couldn't get you out of my head but I was too scared to come back, plus I had some issues that I needed to get through. I was in therapy for 6 months before I stopped it because I worked through all that I needed to work through."

When I looked at Will I could see that he still wasn't convinced, "So what did you need to work through?"

I knew this was going to happen, so I was glad that I was prepared. I pulled out my wallet and took out the picture that I kept in there. Slowly I turned it around for Will to see and I handed it to him, "His name was Patrick and we were a couple since high school."

Will studied the picture and his eyes went huge, "He looks a lot like me."

"Yeah he does and that was why I was harsh with you when I was eating here. I felt like I was in a nightmare. But I felt guilty, so I started that conversation and when it was time to leave I tried to get out of here but that didn't work. Then it seemed like fate when I ended up at your apartment and I got to know you a lot more.

"That kiss was amazing, but I still wasn't ready to deal with all those emotions." I paused and looked down at my hands, "I wanted us to get drunk so that we could relax and not do something stupid but that didn't work either. We still ended up in bed and when I woke up to find out what I did, all of my past pain came crashing down and I had to run. I am not saying that what I did was right because it was wrong and now that I have finally come to terms with Patrick's death, I guess I wanted to try and win you back."

"And why would you want to win me back? We only knew each other for a couple of hours and we only slept together that one time." He seemed to be warming up to me.

I smiled at him, "Because I realized in therapy that I had fallen in love with you that night. Before you try and say that I only love you because you look like Patrick I want you to realize that it's not your looks that I love but your personality which is nothing like Patrick. He was stuck up and rude at most times but he loved fiercely while you are shy and have the biggest heart."

Will looked down at the table, "I don't know how I feel, I felt so sad and angry at you that morning. I am just not sure if I love you."

"That's fine I understand how you are feeling and that is why I am going to give you one day to figure it out." I pulled an envelope out of my pocket and handed it to Will, "Here is a plane ticket to Italy. You can finally leave this town like you wanted to and you will get to experience Italy like you talked about."

Will took the envelope slowly and clutched it in his hand, "The plane will leave Denver at 5 tomorrow afternoon. If you show up, then I know that you do love me and you want to be with me. But if you are not there, then I will know that you don't and I will leave you alone." I rubbed my thumb over the back of Will's hand, "I hope to see you tomorrow." With that, I turned around and left the café.

* * *

(Christmas Day 2013)

I was waiting anxiously by gate 10 looking around frantically for Will. There was 15 more minutes before the plane left the airport and I was nervous. I had gotten there 3 hours early to wait for him, and as time ticked by, I got more nervous to the point that I was thinking that I lost my chance. So now there was 10 more minutes left and I was completely dejected, "He isn't coming, it was too late."

My shoulders slumped and I turned around, so I could board the airplane when a hand landed on my shoulder, "It's not too late."

I swung around and came face to face with Will. He was standing there with a traveling bag hanging off his shoulder, "So you figured out that you love me too?"

He smiled, "Yes, I realized that I did love you a few minutes after you left, but I was still too scared to leave. Finally 2 hours ago I realized that you made me brave, so I hurried up, packed all that I would need and sped to the airport."

I still could not believe this was happening, "You really are here then, and I am not just dreaming?"

Stepping closer, he wrapped his arms around my neck, "You are not dreaming."

Sighing with relief, I pulled him forward and kissed him like I have been dreaming about for a year. This was the best Christmas ever.

***The End***


	39. Chapter 39

**Well, this will be our last post for A Very Merry WilSon Holiday. It has been wonderful and sweet and funny and incredible. But that's me. :-) Please share your thoughts if you haven't already. #PeaceLoveWilSon**

* * *

_A/N: I want to thank Rescuemama2007 for organizing this amazing project and for asking me to be a part of it. It was really the best way to end our year. About this story, I took a little inspiration from the movie "One Day" where the story takes place on the same date year after year. I hope you'll enjoy it. Happy New Year everyone!_

**Happy New Year** by lifesamemistakes

December, 31st 2010 (Club TBD)

_Will's POV_

I can't believe I'm back to being single on New Year's Eve. This must be the worst thing possible knowing I had so many plans for tonight. I wanted to take Jake on a nice and romantic dinner at his favorite restaurant. I had a special table secluded from the rest of the world and we could have celebrated our love. Then we were going to walk by the lake, hand in hand and kiss at midnight under the beautiful fireworks and we would finish the evening alone in either apartment exploring and adoring the other like only he deserved.

But everything shattered when I discovered this morning my so-called loving boyfriend in an intense lip-locking with his neighbor Joe near the Horton Town Square.

So here I am now 10 minutes before the end of the year, in a club I didn't know the existence of until 1 hour ago, heartbroken and alone, sipping a cocktail and desperately trying to forget everything that happened today even if my fist still hurt from hitting Joe. If someone told me this morning when I woke up that I would be cheated on by my 8 month-boyfriend, I would have laughed. But again here I am, head down and I don't think anything could make this year finish in a good way.

"You okay?"

I raise my head to look at the speaker who is behind the counter and find myself unable to move as I plunge my eyes into the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen in my entire life. I must have been staring at the guy for a little while because he begins to laugh. This sound is the most beautiful and purest I have had the pleasure to hear. My eyes travel from his eyes to his mouth and I see them move but I don't hear a thing.

"Hum… What?" He laughs again and I blush. I'm sure I look like a tomato right now and I just can't help it.

"I was wondering if you were okay." The Adonis says when he manages to get his laugh under control. "You seem a little down and I just think no one should be feeling sad 3 minutes before a new year."

"Thank you. I'm fine, I'm just… I can't wait for this year to finish."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What now? And ruin the mood? No thanks, I'd feel bad. I'm Will by the way."

"Sonny, nice to meet you Will."

"You have no idea..."

"15…. 14…. 13…. 12… 11…" I suddenly hear the people shout and the only thing I want is Sonny to stay here with me for the end of the countdown. "10… 9…. 8…." He quickly passes over the counter and he's now next to me with nothing separating us. "7…. 6…. 5… 4…." Oh my god I just want to hug him but I don't dare because...well because we don't know each other at all. "3…. 2…. 1…. HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Suddenly, the place is wild with confetti falling from the ceiling, with loud music and noises of trumpets and with people hugging and kissing each other as the tradition goes. I turn to Sonny and he takes my breath away with his wide smile.

"Happy New Year Sonny!"

"Happy new Year Will!" He says before hugging me as if we knew each other since forever. "I hope to see more of you in this new year."

* * *

December, 31st 2011 (Club TBD)

_Will's POV_

"Come on Sonny! Give me that party whistle! You haven't stopped using it since we got here and it's getting on my nerves!" I falsely pretend to be angry.

"You're just jealous because I got the last one and you don't have any." He purposely blows the party whistle right in my ear and I playfully shove him away.

"Oh my god! You are such a child!" I say rubbing by ears. "I hate you!"

"Aww my dear Will, you know you love me!"

And he's absolutely right. The truth is I can't hate Sonny, I can't feel anything but love for him and that's the problem. How can I tell my best friend that I'm in love with him? How can I tell him I have had feelings that go way beyond friendship since I first met him last year?

In the beginning of this year, I told myself that these feelings were totally normal, that this was just friendship. I thought I needed him because I just got out of a relationship and I was hurt. He was here for me and he gave tons of advice on how to rebound and how to be happy again. I took him somewhat for my big brother. But everything changed when I saw him with Brian. I still remember that day like it was yesterday, I still feel the same jealousy when I see them together and there's nothing I can do.

"Will? Where did you go?"

"What?"

"You were in your thoughts again! It seems like a tradition for you on New Year's Eve."

"Sorry…" I sit at the counter while he is behind, serving glasses of Champagne. He puts them on a tray which is brought to the customers by Karen. When he is less busy, he leans his elbows on the counter and pokes me in the shoulder.

"You seem awfully quiet Will! Are you alright? Is there something you want to tell me? Did it go bad with Neil?"

"Sonny, I already told you; Neil is just a friend. I don't feel anything for him and it's not going to change. I have feelings for someone else anyway…"

"Really?" He brings his elbows closer to me and waits for me to spill everything. "Tell me! Who is the lucky guy?"

"Should I tell him? What if he doesn't feel the same way at all and I lose him tonight! I can't deal with not having him in my life at all."

I look at him and I can see the sparkle in his eyes. He really wants to know but I hesitate.

"I don't know if I should tell you." I try to tease him to gain a little more time to think.

"Oh come on! We tell each other everything, don't we? Tell me!" He hops on site and takes my hands between his. "And it's finally time you find someone who fully deserves you!"

"Thank you for saying that!"

"I mean it Will. You're my best friend and I want you to be happy."

Honestly how can I tell him that I'm in love with him when I'm completely friend-zoned?

"So who is he?" As I'm about to answer him, a pair of arms wrap themselves around Sonny's waist from behind and pull him in an embrace. Great! Brian! Totally what I needed!

"You know what? You don't know him and it can't work anyway because he's already taken. Hey Brian!"

"Hey Will! How is it going?"

"I'm fine Brian! Well I'll leave you two alone, I need some air."

Before one of them can respond, I run away and go out of the club. The door stays open and I hear the party inside. When the traditional countdown begins, it seems to me that I will never ever feel happiness. Two years in a row, I'm living a hell of a New Year's Eve. I lean against the door and I stare at Sonny. He's slow dancing with Brian, his arms around the latter's neck and he seems happy. And that's the only thing I want; I want Sonny to be happy even if it's not with me.

From where I'm standing, I can see that he's plunged in Brian's eyes and nothing seems to disturb him. However when the customers begin counting the last five seconds, Sonny's eyes leave Brian's and cross to mine. We stay staring at each other from afar while everybody jumps and shouts.

* * *

December 31st 2012 (Sonny's apartment)

_Sonny's POV_

"You're moving? Where are you going?"

"I got a job in Paris."

"In Paris?" I say breathless. "You're moving to Paris? When are you going?"

"My plane takes off tomorrow."

"TOMORROW? But… Why?"

"It's a great opportunity Sonny. Once in lifetime! It could help me so much with my writing and I would earn money. I don't want to regret not taking it! And it would mean so much to me if you could support me."

"You know damn well that I'm always here for you and that I have your back 100%! But I wanted you to be there for me too. You are supposed to be my best man Will. You're my best friend Will. I can't get married without you…"

"I'm sorry Sonny…"

Saying that this year has been weird between us is the least I can say. We drifted apart slowly as we began talking less and less with each other. Will changed so much during the last year; he began going out a lot more and doing a lot of one night stands. I'm not going to lie and say that it didn't bother me because truthfully, it did. It bothered me a lot and it still does. I've always loved Will and I learned to live with the fact that he didn't reciprocate those feelings. Then I met Brian; it felt good but not as good as being in Will's company. Brian instantly understood how attached to Will I was and he never said anything about me being so protective of Will. Seeing Will having affair after affair worries me but sometimes I can control him. Now that he's going to Paris, I'm scared for him.

"Is there something I still can do to change your mind?"

"I'm sorry Sonny but I won't change my mind. I made my decision." He moves to stand up but I grab his arms and stop him.

"Please Will don't go." I say. "I need you here."

"No you don't Sonny. You don't need me."

"How can you say that Will?" I ask him, not believing the words that were coming out of his mouth. "This is nonsense!"

"No it's not Sonny. I'm the one who needs you. You never did and you never will need me as much as I need you." He blurts out and I can see tears coming out of his eyes as he abruptly stands up. He makes his way to the door but I'm faster and I block his access to the front door.

"You think I don't need you? You think I wouldn't mind if you walk out my life and never come back?"

"Yes. You have Brian after all…"

"It's not the same thing."

"Yes I know. I'm your best friend but guess what… It's not enough for me. I don't want to be just your best friend, I can't be just your best friend." I lean my back against the door as I listen to what he has to say. I can't react because I'm too shocked. "Sonny, I've always loved you. I still do and I can't bear the thought of you marrying Brian." He continues his monologue and I feel tears coming to my eyes as I try to comprehend what he's saying. He says he can't witness me vowing love and fidelity to another man, he says he loves me… He loves me… Loves ME. I can't stand it anymore and I cut him off with a kiss. Our lips collide and begin dancing together. I move him backward and the back of his knees bump the couch. He turns me so I'm the one with the knees against the couch. He clutches my shirt and I do the same. I can't seem to let go, I don't want to let go. But I do. I pull away and I don't move. I can't but he can and he steps back while I keep staring at him. Outside of the apartment, I hear people screaming and laughing so I throw a glance to the clock and I see it's one past midnight. He follows my gaze and sees the clock. He then turns to me.

"Happy New Year Sonny. I wish you all the best in the world because you deserve it." He turns around and walks out of the door and I can't do anything. My brain and my heart are having a fight and I can't decide which I'm going to listen. I finally move and sit on the arm of the couch and the only thing I can do is whisper "Happy New Year Will."

* * *

December 31st 2013 (Paris)

_Will's POV_

Midnight just rang in Paris. It's the first time I celebrate the beginning of a new year in a foreign country. People are dancing on the Elysées Fields and everyone is being friendly to everyone. I should be thrilled but inside of my heart, I know I can't. There's a missing part and I exactly know which one: Sonny. I miss him, I just miss him so much and I begin wondering if I made the right choice by moving here. Sure I speak French very fluently and I know Paris by heart but how can I enjoy this if I can't share it with the one person I love more than anything. I stop in a park and I decide to take my phone. I turn it on and I can see the numerous messages I got from all my French friends. When I finally read them all, I look through my contact and finally find Sonny's name. I look at the picture attached to the contact and a salted pearl flowson my cheek. I wipe it away and contemplate the option of calling him. Would he take my call? I remember him saying once that he would always take my call. My finger is hovering over the 'call button' but I finally chicken out and I put my phone back in my pocket giving myself the stupid excuse of the different time zone.

* * *

December 31st 2014 (Club TBD)

_Will's POV_

I stand before the door of the Club I haven't seen in two years. I just got back from France and the first person I want to see is Sonny. The facade of the building didn't change but I'm anxious to get inside. What changed? I missed Sonny like crazy during these two last years and I didn't get a lot of news from him so I really don't know what to expect. I'm sure Sonny must hate me right now and I don't know what to do of that's the case. I regretted telling him about my feelings before his wedding but I couldn't leave Salem without admitting them to him. The second thing I regretted was not keeping in touch with him on a permanent basis. But everything is in the past. I'm back now and I'll do anything to get at least Sonny's friendship back.

I finally push the door of the club. The first thing I notice is that there are a lot of people dancing, more than I have ever seen here before. So Sonny's business must be good. People are celebrating the end of another year and I hope to celebrate a happy beginning. I make my way to the counter which is very busy. All the waiters are running around, carrying trays of drinks of different colors. I sit at the first chair I find and wait for a waiter to approach me. I begin tracing little circles on the counter with my finger, trying to calm my stress. When it's my turn, I look up and I'm facing him. My eyes are drawn to his like the first time I saw him. He moves to get away from me and I stop him.

"Please can we talk?"

"Talk? You want to talk?" I nod. "And you want to talk about what exactly? About how you disappeared for two whole years without giving news? About how you said you love me and you still went to Paris?"

"Yes… And Yes. Please give me a chance."

I see him thinking and hesitating and I begin praying. I pray for the possibility of talking to him just for a few.

"Please Sonny. I want to talk and after if you don't want to see me again, I'll disappear."

"Okay. Follow me!"

Inside my head, I'm screaming of happiness. He accepted to talk to me. Hope is not totally gone. I follow him to his office and when he gestures to the couch, I calmly sit next to him.

"Okay; first of all Sonny I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving and not giving any news but I thought you hated me. I regret how it all ended, whatever this 'it' is."

"Are you saying you regret what you said? You didn't mean anything?"

"I meant every word Sonny. I know I shouldn't tell you all of that but I loved you. I know I should have told you a lot sooner but I didn't understand my feelings at first. I thought it was just a very deep friendship then you began dating Brian. That's when I knew I had screwed it up and that I would never have the privilege to call you mine. So I let you go and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't even fight for you. I'm also sorry I didn't tell you I changed my number. I desperately wanted to contact you but I was scared. I'm just a coward…"

"You're not a coward Will. You made mistakes but so did everybody. You can't erase them but you can make up for them."

"I plan to. I'll do anything I can to get your friendship back Sonny. I don't want to live without you in my life anymore Sonny. I need you, I've always needed you and I always will."

"As much as I hate what you did to me Will, I can't live without you either. And I'm not saying that forgiving you is going to be easy because it won't be, but I'll try."

"Thank you Sonny!" I throw myself in his arms and I hold him. "Thank you so much! It's more than I have hoped for."

I embrace him for a little while and I feel like home. Being just his friend is going to be hard but it's more than nothing. I pull away and my eyes are drawn to his fingers, especially his left hand.

"Sonny, can I ask you where your wedding ring is?" As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I see him trying to hide his hand. "Sonny, what happened?"

"Nothing happened."

"Don't tell me nothing happened! Why don't you have a ring if you're married?"

"Will, let it go please! Nothing happened."

"But…"

"Nothing happened Will. No wedding happened because I called it off." He blurts out. I can clearly see he's upset and I can't help but wondering why he canceled. "I called it off the day you left." He admits with his head down.

"You what?"

"I canceled because I loved you. I didn't want to tell you so soon after you got back but here it is. I couldn't marry Brian knowing I didn't love him as much as I loved you. I went to the airport the day you were supposed to go but I got there too late and you already took off..." I'm left speechless by his admittance. He tried to stop me from going… He loved me and I screwed it up. "I loved you Will and I still do but I can't risk having my heart broken."

He loves me. Sonny loves me… "Sonny I'm sorry for everything you went through because of me. I still love you too so much and I promise you I'll live to make it up to you."

I lean my forehead against his and cup his face in my hands and he lets me. "I'll make everything right." I whisper. "This is my resolution for this new year…"

* * *

December 31st 2015 (WilSon apartment)

_Sonny's POV_

I'm happy, happier than I have ever been in my entire life. And this is because of my gorgeous boyfriend of 11 months. I can't believe Will and I finally ended up together after everything we went through. We officially got together at the end of January and since then we never left each other's side. Will is like my ray of sunshine when I'm feeling down, my adrenaline when I'm tired and he's the only one who is able to calm me when I'm angry. He's my oxygen and I can't remember my life without him. And this is why I plan on proposing to him as soon as he gets back here. He said he was going to get something for me in our bedroom. I pat my pocket and check I still have the ring box. Will makes his way back to the living room and he seems tense. He has his hands in his pockets and sits next to me.

"Okay so who begins?" I ask.

"What do you say we give our gift at the same time?"

"Okay." I smile. "3… 2… 1…"

"Marry me!" We both exclaim at the same time, getting both boxes out of our pockets.

"YES, I'll marry you!" We both answer once again at the same time. We laugh at our cheesiness and we both get our rings out of the box and pass them onto each other's finger.

"And this time, this one will stay on your finger." He says, looking at me with so much love I might faint.

"I don't plan on taking it off anytime soon." I reach and pull him in for a kiss while I wrap my arms around his middle and he wraps his around my neck. We both hold tightly, never letting go because we lost too much time.

"Happy New Year Sonny!" He whispers against my mouth. I smile and kiss him again.

"It will be as long as you stay with me… Happy New Year my beautiful fiancé!"

THE END


	40. Chapter 40

Well, I extend my apologies to you who got the post notification and thought there might just be one more *surprise* story. Alas, it is only me (rescuemama2007) adding a few final comments. :-)

First of all, we have amazing writers, artists and fans who contributed so much during all of the A Very Merry Wilson Holiday postings. Thank you to everyone who read, wrote, beta-ed, reviewed, created, laughed, cried...or somehow supported this event. I've been blown away time and time again by this group and am so grateful to be a part of the WilSon fandom. Special thanks go out to Tonya; this wouldn't have happened without you.

Second, the WilSon transition has begun. Regardless of where you stand, thank you for taking part in this event, which was meant to be a celebration of the Will that Chandler Massey portrayed and the one we came to love. The stories and comments were respectful and supportive, and I believe CM would be moved by our tribute.

Finally, some folks have asked for this to happen again next year; actually Tonya and I were thinking that maybe **A Very Happy WilSon Valentine's Day** should be our next event. (And then maybe St Patrick's Day, and Easter and Independence Day...too much?) Seems like a really good way to celebrate the continuation of WilSon and FS/GW's commitment to telling a truthful and loving story.

Please comment (or PM) if you are interested in that happening! It'll come up fast. :-) Updates will be posted here, so keep following!

With that, I will Wrap Up. Thanks to each and every one of you. May 2014 bring you much love and happiness.

-Jen (aka - well, you know who I am by now...)


End file.
